


A-U-3 - ENGLISH VERSION

by Typeyourname



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Possessive Behavior, Saiyans, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 127,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typeyourname/pseuds/Typeyourname
Summary: This is the english version of A-U-3 originaly written in french.Slightly alternate universe. Vegeta arrives on Earth for the first time only when Frieza goes there with his father. The story of Vegeta and Bulma during the 3 years preceding the arrival of the Androids.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 372
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) !  
> So, for the explanation... I am currently writing this fanfiction in french, but from the start i was wondering if i should write it in english... My mother language is french, i do use english on a daily basis, but not sure if my level is good enough to fully write in english.
> 
> I have some text here and there on Vegeta and Bulma for a while and i thought it was time for me to do something about it. Please be indulgent about my writing, this is a test and i would be very happy to know if you guys think that this english is good enough for me to continue translating this story or if it is just a waste of time xD. (Or if the sorty is a waste of time? xD haha)! I sometime get some help from some online translator and so it is possible that some of the words might not fit. I will probably come to make some corrections later on...
> 
> Ultimately, i hope you guys will like it :) Do not hesitated to tell me what you think about it!  
> Thanks to all :) <3 for the love of Vegebul !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Sitting at his desk and again examining the magnificent room that had once again become his, Vegeta was interrupted by Nappa, who bursted into his quarters. Immediately Vegeta had gotten up and headed to the living area. He would have normally exploded that someone entered his quarters without his permission, but with the feeling of the fluctuating Ki of his subordinate that he had felt in the palace long before he arrived at his door, he had changed his mind. It was not in Nappa's habit. The news must have been important. Vegeta stopped in front of the big bald man and curiously inspected him. He was trying to catch his breath and was stammering.

"I'm sorry, my Prince ..."

Vegeta with his impassive face gazed at Nappa, waiting for him to continue, but the tall Saiyan seemed in such distress that the words did not come out.

"Well, speak!" Vegeta exclaimed furiously.

"Frieza, it's Frieza! He... He is not dead! "

Vegeta's blood boiled and a huge smirk appeared on his face. It was very rare to see the prince smile, and Nappa, without knowing why, felt reassured. What an extraordinary chance Vegeta thought. After simulating his death and living on a miserable lost planet for years, training hard sometimes almost to death, he was finally able to take revenge. His long awaited revenge. The one that had slipped through his fingers because another Saiyan had been busy defeating Freezer. When the news reached them, he had then returned to Vegetasei to resume his position as Prince with a more than bitter taste in his mouth and an indomitable rage that ran through his veins. He would never have his revenge on the lizard for all he had to endure while being his prisoner, his puppet. The dissatisfaction of not having silenced the tyrant himself tugged at him day and night. But the gods must have heard it. His wish would be granted.

Nappa with his head lowered, looked at the prince from the corner of his eye and waited for him to speak. Vegeta, with his eyes closed, ran a hand through his hair before recovering his expressionless face and addressing Nappa.

"Is the information certain?” He said hoarsely, staring into his eyes.

"Yes my Prince, it seems that Frieza made contact with his father's ship before the battle and despite the destruction of Namek, King Cold managed to recover Frieza before his last breath. He was then transported to the Royal Laboratory to be reconstituted."

Vegeta laughs deep inside himself. Obviously, he should have known. He had heard of the brave fighter who had opposed Frieza. An apparently unknown Saiyan, third class probably, who had not even introduced himself to him when he came back to Vegetasei. How could he have finish the job and defeat freezer by himself? Impossible. The Saiyan was surely dead. In addition, the lizard had an extraordinary immune system and unless he was almost reduced to ashes (or cut into pieces) and given the technology the Cold family possessed, it was almost impossible to kill him. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest, motionless and pensive.

"Where is he now? Does he know I'm alive?” He questioned.

Nappa patted his scooter a few moments before answering: "From my information, King Cold and Freezer would be heading for the planet 4032-Green-877 outside their realm, in the North Galaxy. In theory your return to Vegetasei could not have filtered to them.”

"Technology level? Inhabitants ?” reflected Vegeta. He began to walk in circles, his hand on his chin. His tail waving behind him.

"The planet is supposed to be advanced, but did not travel to space yet. According to our scouts and our military bases, no one has ever recorded ships coming from this area. The inhabitants are humanoid mammals, with a very diverse fauna and flora, but we have very little information on this planet. What is sure is that it is covered with water, it is blue and it is visible from a great distance on the radars! ".

Vegeta opened his eyes wide, _a blue planet?_ This usually meant that the planet was healthy, that it would have terrestrial and aquatic flora and fauna and minerals of all kinds. So it was valuable. Probably the reason why Frieza and his father were going in that direction he thought. Frieza rarely moved himself to the planets he had in mind to conquer, unless he decided to entertain himself a little after he was defeated on Namek. As information had filtered out that Frieza had been defeated, the lizard would have to recover his honor and move by himself for a while to reduce to ashes those who would try to oppose him. But if this planet was not in his kingdom, then he had to go there for another reason.

Vegeta's mind swirled with impatience and questions. He kept spinning like a lion in a cage for a few minutes, frowning. Nappa was still staring at his prince while waiting for a decision.

Vegeta stopped walking in front of Nappa and asked, "How long does it take to get to this planet and how long before Frieza gets there? ".

"4 months and 3 days at maximum speed without cryo-sleep and with our anti-detection shield. If we got hold on the information it's because Frieza is in our radar location area, he should arrive on Earth in 4 months and 4 days.” He said immediately.

Vegeta crossed his arms again, assessing the pros and cons of his decision.

"That leaves us one day to make all the necessary arrangements. Prepare my ship, I'm leaving in 24 hours.” He ordered in a serious tone, wrapping his tail tightly around his waist.

"Sure, Prince Vegeta". Nappa nodded and walked quickly to the exit leaving the prince in his living area.

Vegeta walked to the window and dropped onto one of the crimson armchairs facing the large bay window and sighed, running a hand over his face. He felt the excitement tickle his whole body and he had to contain himself not to let his energy explode, at the risk of destroying the palace. Instead, he smiled his eyes closed and let his head fall on the back of the chair. The wait would be long, but rewarded. Finally. He was going to take revenge.

* * *

Vegeta was looking in the big wooden cupboard that sat in the back of his room to find a comfortable outfit for dinner. Multitudes of colorful and embroidered set of clothes were found, made in the finest and most expensive materials. Usually a Saiyan prince would have received help from a butler or governess to dress and provide for all his daily needs, but he immediately dismissed the many people his mother had sent him. The prince did not need anyone to get dressed or anything, and that would save him from always having someone in his feet. If there was one thing he liked in his quarters it was the loneliness. He opted for a black casual trouser and dropped the towel around him to put it on when a hand knocked on his door. He growled, annoyed at being interrupted again. Never had he seen so many people at his door since he had returned. Sometimes he was missing the emptiness of the planet he had trained on. He already knew who was at his door, and he hoped she would go away. The sound became more insistent and Vegeta exasperated walked shirtless to open it himself before grunting.

"What do you WANT Kressona? "

Kressona, her two hands on the door-frame, stared at him with a teasing smile. Her long black wavy hair was falling over her shoulders and she bent her chest forward. At her gesture, Vegeta stepped back, half disgusted. Her smell was invading him. This rather unpleasant artificial aroma mixed with the natural smell of hers (that was not better), and all this multitude of sensations coming from her ... He did not want to smell them. He inspected her from top to bottom. She wore a long green silk gown embroidered with gold and a plunging neckline which revealed too much of her breast. Gold and emerald jewels adorned her fingers and wrists. Too much jewelry. Still stoic, he turned around and went back to his room and that famous wardrobe to choose a top.

Kressona closed the door to follow him and stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the muscular back of the prince who was moving like a feline before advancing and reaching out to him. Without even looking at her, Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Not now, Kressonna." he said jadedly before selecting a short-sleeved black shirt.

She hissed with a smile and stepped back a bit before sitting on the edge of his bed. He inhaled deeply and as usual, felt nothing for the Saiyan woman who was a few meters away from him. Neither did he need to focus to know she had rubbed on other males recently and he could not help but feel repulsion towards her. Despite her status, it was not a woman he would describe as respectable in this area.

"You're very difficult Vegeta," she whispered, adjusting her bust and her hair. She fiddled with her jewels.

He tilted his head to the side to look at her.

"And you’re not enough," he said in a grave tone before putting on his shirt and slamming his closet.

He turned to her and watched her. Honestly she did not really attract him. He knew exactly what she wanted. He had spent his time trying to avoid her in the past days. She was a beautiful woman, but the Saiyan women were pretty masculine and all the same, black hair, black eyes, tanned skin and ... and that's it. There was no variation. With his many travels, Vegeta had met a large number of races and he had realized that he preferred exotic and rather feminine women. He wondered if he would ever get used to Kressona, she was going to be his mate, and the idea of being in contact with her all his life was just nauseating. Aside from dragging her seductive tone all over the royal court, she was doing absolutely nothing. She was neither a warrior nor an interesting woman. Unfortunately, members of the royal family and the Saiyans in general no longer mated by desire. They chose a partner who could bring them a number of benefits and especially the partner had to be a Saiyan. She was the daughter of a wealthy politician adulated by Vegetasei, and it would benefit the kingdom. After all, Vegeta had been away for many years, and he needed to socialize with the important people to get his status back. In any case that's what his mother, the queen, had advised him.

And actually ... Vegeta did not care.

If it were up to him, he would not take any mate. He had satisfied his needs here and there for many years in the service of Frieza when he was resting on military bases or trading posts, and most importantly his women he had chosen them. With being a prince a good amount of women were visiting him, just happy to share his bed. He had always sent them all out of his room without offering them what they wanted, for the sake of his reputation, but the options were there. Kressona herself, was an imposition. He leaned on the back of his desk chair.

"What do you want Kressona?” He asked stoically once again.

"Well ..." She stopped and slowly stood up before advancing towards him with a seductive walk. "I was thinking ... You have to leave tonight and we'll have to mate soon anyway... We could fast-forward things and take care of it tonight..." she paused a few inches from him and placed her hand on his chest with an alluring look.

Vegeta still motionless, hands in the pockets of his pants, stared at her dangerously and smirked. After all why not... He had been in heat for some time; it would probably appease him for a while, especially just before the long trip he would make to get to the famous planet. But an official mating? Oh no! Sex... why not. Being promised to her, it was not so shocking that both of them meet at night.

A subtle scent broke off and came to tickle his nose, and he grabbed Kressona by the waist to pull her against him. She chuckled. He sniffed a scent of desire, very vague but present. And oddly, that smell did not attract him. But he knew what it meant; she had a desire for him. Mingled with this, he clearly perceived the aroma of greed emanating from all her pores. He knew it, this woman dreamed of ascending the throne. In any case, it was out of the question for him to mate with anyone for the moment, let alone when he was going to be away from the kingdom for a while. But he leaned forward to bring his lips close to her ear:

"Do you want to play Kressona?” He murmured as he slid his hand from her waist to her rear, which he squeezed tightly. The situation amused him.

A shiver ran through her and her tail embraced Vegeta's wrist. Instantly shocked, he grabbed Kressona's tail to loosen it from his arm and pushed her back a few feet, a hard look on his face. She dared a sign of affection? What a joke.

"I do not have time for your trivia now, come back later, we'll see," he said before putting on his boots and heading for the living area.

Furious with her face red, she was gesturing towards him. Kressona bellowed:

"You are mine Vegeta, the agreements have been made, and I will be QUEEN !! ".

He watched Kressona's reflection behind him in the large mirror that sat next to the door as he inspected his own outfit. She was bothering him and he was hungry. He then pierced her with a look that froze her.

"Not until I have decided, I am the prince," he stated angrily.

She raised her head proudly, looking conspiratorial before putting back her hair and her dress. So much mannered.

"I'll get you Vegeta, whether you like it or not."

He began to laugh hard.

"Yeah yeah sure. In the meantime GET OUT," he said, pointing at the door. "And do not even think about slamming the door or touching me again with your tail. "

Vegeta smelled the fear that emanated from her. She was scared. It pleased him. She complied and stepped forward briskly. Once at the door she looked at him with her fake smile "See you later Prince Vegeta" before disappearing and finally leaving him in peace.

* * *

"Seriously mother, should you mention Kressona every time we are having dinner? Vegeta said exasperated. He wrapped his tail around his waist unconsciously, as a sign of defense. He put down the piece of meat he had started and put his elbow on the armrest, irritated.

The royal family usually dined in one of the grand halls sumptuously decorated with tapestries and rubies. The floors and walls were covered with a rare wood, the color of the veins were close to red. There was so much food on the big table that at the beginning of each meal it was almost impossible to see the other guests if they were numerous. But the blazing speed with which the Saiyans were eating quickly settled the problem.

"Come on Vegeta, she’s perfect for you, the people are waiting for you to choose a woman, it should have been done a long time ago and anyway my decision has been made! She replied.

He got up so violently from his chair that it tilted back and crashed loudly on the floor. He clapped his fist on the table. If it had not been forged from katchin steel, it would have been completely disintegrated by the impact. He was angry.

"It does not interest me, SHE does NOT interest me!" he growled.

The queen also stood up and exclaimed with a raised fist at her son:

"She does not need to be interesting, she must help you win back the kingdom and give you an heir! "

Furious, but determined to stop this sterile conversation with a mother he now considered a stranger, Vegeta grabbed a piece of fruit on the table and headed for the door with the idea of retiring. He nodded to his little brother Tarble, who answered him timidly and gave his mother an impetuous look. This woman had only the word mating in her mouth. All of this story, all of these years of training why? To come back to Vegetasei and constantly being reminded that it was his duty to mate and have offspring. No. It was not his priority. It was his duty to destroy Freiza, to defeat the last armies that would continue to fight on his behalf and restore the pride of this planet by developing it economically. The years spent under the Freiza regime had marked Vegetasei at all levels. It was time to put everything back together and every day Vegeta was crumbling under the administrative actions of the government, the main priority after Freiza being destroyed was to reopen foreign trade.

As Vegeta was heading out, Nappa walked in and informed the prince of a series of details about the ship and his journey to the blue planet. The queen took the opportunity to move towards Vegeta and grabbed his arm, wanting once again to try to convince him. At the very moment, Vegeta pulled away from her wide-eyed and he shot an infuriated glare at her. It was rare to see emotions on the prince's face and flames seemed to burn in his eyes.

“Do not touch me. Ever again.” He hissed in a disgusted tone towards her.

Nappa, polite, moved aside momentarily.

"But Vegeta, you have obligations!” She ordered, frowning. Her tail was spinning quickly behind her.

He stared at her harshly, his face again expressionless and gave her no answer before leaving, motioning Nappa to follow him and resumed his conversation with him. The Queen, defeated, returned to sit in front of Tarble but the appetite was now lost, she plunged her head in her hands and sighed. Tarble, who had risen, laid a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him? She whispered.

"You have to give him time Mother. He went through… difficult things.” He replied calmly.

"I did everything I could to keep him, to bring him back, to prevent ..." But she stopped. Tarble knew the story too well.

"I know Mother, but he does not see it the same way. I do not think we can understand what he has been through.” He finally said in a sad voice.

She lifted her head, adjusted her beautiful purple dress and pearl necklace, and resumed her confident and proud air.

"Let's finish eating Tarble, he won’t come back."

Tarble nodded and the two carried on with their meals in silence.

* * *

Vegeta immediately got up from the bed, throwing the sheets on the floor, and rushed naked toward the bathroom, leaving behind a Kressona that was at the same time satisfied and furious. Lying on her belly, her hair messy and cheeks red, she looked up at him.

"That's not what it was supposed to be Vegeta," she exclaimed. "We had to mate! "

A smirk appeared on his face. _What audacity!_ Without looking at her and while stretching he answered:

"I never promised such thing."

And it's true, he had not promised anything like that. She hammered on the bed while screaming with rage. She hoped however that their actions in the bed would force him to complete the ritual and that he would mark her as his mate. But he did not. He did not even feel the need. He had not even wanted to wrap his tail around her and had rejected hers. He had applied himself, it was a Saiyan pride to fulfill a woman, but he had to restrein himself not to fast-forward the action for lack of interest. But he had now satisfied a need, and he wanted to wash from the smell of Kressona.

In anger, she sat down on the bed grumbling.

"Vegeta you are ..." But he cut her off, raising his princely hand and turned to lean toward her.

"I did promise you sex. correct?”

She nodded while glancing at him.

"And you really liked it. Right?”

She nodded a second time, wondering where he was going. And yes she had greatly enjoyed it…

"So you played and you lost! You know the exit, thank you for visiting!” He laughed as he pointed the door again.

Enraged from those words and shouting, Kressona grabbed the first pillow under her hand and threw it at Vegeta. The pillow stopped on the closed door of the bathroom in which Vegeta was already pouring water for bathing. No one on Vegetasei could compete with his speed. In 2 hours, he would take off aboard his ship to an unknown blue planet to defeat his forever enemy and he was absolutely delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, that's it for the first chapter, Bulma and the Z team will come in the next one..  
> It is obvious that i did not want to describe the..."action" between Vegeta and Kressona, cause it's a Vegetbul story.. it would almost be heretic to do so, but who knows what the future will bring ^^ !
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <3 !  
> I think i will post the second chapter anyway once its fully translated and we'll see :) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter :) !!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it! I tried not to make it too long on the events to come ..!  
> (Again, forgive me my mistakes in writing, I'll do some reviews later to correct if possble!)
> 
> Have fun reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would live in my house :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Trunks stood in front of King Cold's ship and his son Frieza, who had just come out of it, ready to destroy them. Only something was wrong. He had gone back in time with the machine that his mother had so much trouble making, and he was sure he had not been mistaken about the date and time, but one character was missing. The most important. His father.

Bulma, her mother of the future, had been very clear in her description of events. And she told him he could not miss him. She had managed to get Vegeta to wear a pink flash shirt with the word Bad Man printed on the back and yellow pants that had apparently put Vegeta in an impossible angry state. This joke she would remember all her life and she had told it to Trunks many times. But he was not there. All the Z team was present, even his young mother of the past, except Goku who would arrive later. His mother was sure of what she had said, but it seems that Trunks appeared in a slightly parallel universe, or did violating the rules of the universe by going to the past to try to change it brought disturbances? Questions fluttered in Trunks' minds, wondering if he would be able to return to his universe of the future. But he had to focus on the present situation. He would help them anyway, on that there was no doubt, but if his father was not present and if Bulma stayed with Yamcha, then he would never be born. Trunks spoke:

"So you must be Frieza, I waited a long time to meet you face to face. Now i’m going to destroy you.” He affirmed harshly.

"Ooh, we better run, isn’t that right father?” replied the lizard sneering.

"I'm going to finish you once and for all.” Trunks said with a very serious face.

"Well you certainly are an arrogant little thing! Fighting a pitiful young punk like you isn’t even worth my time! ".

Trunks opened his mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by the deafening arrival of a man in front of him. He landed with extreme force on the ground, causing a shock wave, shaking the earth around them and a cloud of dust rose in the air. When the dust cleared, Trunks stared his mouth wide open to the man in front of him. He had flaming black hair, which seemed to defy gravity, and he wore a simple black skin-tight suit, paired with gleaming white gloves and boots. He seemed to have a tail firmly encircled around his waist. The man was perfectly still and crossed his arms on his chest. He breathed confidence. Trunks had a twinge in his heart and recognized him immediately. It was his father, Vegeta, he was sure of it. Maybe Vegeta had decided to come alone from Capsule Corp, the events had been long ago for his mother of the future and maybe she was vaguely mistaken. It seemed impossible to him, but it was not the question. Vegeta was here.

Trunks was amazed and lost in his mind, but happy. Frieza’s eyes turned round and he exclaimed:

"Ooh but what do I see, my favorite little monkey ! How well you grew up! It seemed to me that you were dead, it will be necessary that you remind me to punish harshly those who transmitted me this information, if they are not already dead!” He chuckled.

While Frieza seemed delighted, King Cold had lost his smile and watched the Saiyan warily. Vegeta must have died. Years ago. And he felt the power emanating from him. He stepped forward and put his hand on his son's shoulder to silence him.

"How?” King Cold asked Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed smirking, staring at the two members of the Cold family with an amused look. "Does it really matter?” He answered in a deep voice.

Without looking backward, Vegeta then calmly spoke to Trunks who was still standing behind him. "Get out of here kid, I'll take care of it. Nobody will take away my revenge. "

Trunks remaining shocked was looking for the best way to tell his father that he did not have the level, that it was one of the reasons he had come back from the past and that he had to fight them himself. But against his father's pride... He would not win. He knew that Vegeta had suffered and that he would not let go of his chance to slaughter Frieza himself. Everything was mixing in his head. But when Vegeta suddenly unleashed his phenomenal power and that his black hair turned to gold, trunks widened his eyes and slip away in one second upward in the sky, levitating to not miss anything of the scene. The group might not need him or Goku after all.

The Z team also watched the man in black mouth wide open. Bulma, in Yamcha's arms, was completely hypnotized. What a power!

His father was in Super Saiyan mode and the past was quite incorrect concluded Trunks. Only Goku at this moment had the power to transform himself. His mother of the future could not have been so wrong, there was no doubt now, Trunks had arrived in another past. Or his trip back in time had changed this one.

Vegeta watched with joy as Frieza's face decayed. The pleasure was too good. He had waited for this moment for years, and yet, now that the Cold family was in front of him, he found them absolutely insignificant, unworthy of his transformation, and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

Before Frieza could even pronounce something, Vegeta had darted towards him at a blazing speed and crushed the jaw of the lizard, feeling the bones crack under the power of his fist. King Cold was entitled to the same treatment and the two were now lying on the floor, stunned but conscious. In a split second, he took care of the miserable subordinates of Frieza before reappearing in front of them. Vegeta grabbed the two tails of his enemies and began to drag them on the ground, walking slowly away from the ship. No need to waste a ship in perfect condition by killing them. Frieza screamed with terror and began bombarding Vegeta's back with Ki balls, but they only bounced off the shield that seemed to be created by the electric white energy that swirled around him. Holding their tails firmly, he continued to walk slowly and Frieza in agony tried to grab the ground with his fingers, to hold on to what he would find but to no avail. The dust of the desert ran through his hands and he struggled like a worm on which salt had been thrown. He screamed in his effeminate voice and gesticulated in all directions breathing jerky, but Vegeta continued to advance without a word.

Arrived far enough from the ship, Vegeta let go of them and turned towards them, face impassive. Frieza understood that it was over for him, and, terrified, he began to beg. King Cold was stupefied and mute looking at the Saiyan. Fear was sweating from all their pores. But Vegeta did not care, he did not even hear. He extended his arms and simply said "Galick Gun" before a huge wave of energy fell on the petrified faces of Frieza and King Cold. He concentrated his Ki on them to avoid damaging the planet. A bright purple light dazzled the surroundings and when the strident cries of Frieza and King Cold stopped and the purple light disappeared, nothing remained of his enemies. They had been disintegrated.

* * *

He felt relieved. An enormous weight seemed to have freed his body from his tension. He had spent so many months in his ship remembering his past and waiting for that day of revenge that he had started to get really impatient. To the point of disintegrating them immediately. And now what? The fate of Vegetasei? He sighed and turned to the group of people who had gathered in the distance. Vegeta was rather intrigued, they were all levitating. Was it common on this planet? The gravity was so light, according to the calculations made by the shipboard computer it had to be 10 times lower than Vegetasei, increasing the power of Vegeta. Instantly after landing in a deserted spot, he rushed for the fight following Frieza's Ki and he had not yet encountered other humanoids. He first thought of returning to his ship without delay after defeating Frieza and leaving, but the planet and its inhabitants tickled his curiosity. Humanoids closely resembled the Saiyans, which was rare in the universe, except perhaps that they did not seem to have a tail. ‘ _Strange’_. The group was far away but he inspected them one by one. Some still had some power, but none came close to his level. A man stood out from the group, green skin, and Vegeta was sure he was a Namek. That probably explained why Frieza was here. As he stared at the only woman, she did not levitate but seemed carried by the man who was holding her in his arms, he staggered his eyes wide. She had blue hair. Blue, the royal color. And she was extremely beautiful. He had never seen anyone with that hair color. Even with all the planets he had visited.

He lingered on her a little longer than the others, wondering if she was an important person when he was interrupted by the lilac-haired young man who had landed near him.

"I'm going to reach Goku's point of arrival its not far from here; do you want to join me? I'll warn the others," he said with a smile.

Vegeta, who had not moved, stared at him curiously before replying, "Who are you? And who is Goku? You are much more powerful than the group of weaklings up there. "

" What.. ! Sorry? ... Don’t you know who Goku is? " Trunks was stunned.

"Should I know?” Vegeta replied harshly, raising his chin.

Vegeta took a moment to think about Goku's name, trying to remember if he had ever crossed a being with that name. No. Definitely.

"But ... well ... do you not live here?” Asked Trunks confused.

Vegeta laughed as if it were obvious before piercing the young man's blue eyes. "I come from the planet Vegetasei, before this fight, I had never set foot on this planet.”

Trunks was once again gaping his mouth in front of Vegeta. He did not live here, and he did not know Goku, it went far beyond what he had imagined, it meant that he probably did not know the other warriors on Earth, that he probably did not ever set foot on Namek and that all the history of the past had been rewritten. And especially that this Vegeta did not know his young mother. Trunks wondered what surprise the universe was still holding and if Goku was going to arrive at the scheduled time, or if a unicorn would appear instead. Should he leave? Or was he going to dramatically disrupt the future by acting in a past unknown to him? Or disturb the present? Seeing that Vegeta was getting impatient, he still wanted to draw his attention to what he was going to see.

"Goku is a Saiyan, he can turn into a Super Saiyan like you and ... And like me. He defeated Frieza on Namek. " he finally blurted before flying to the group and inviting them to follow him as well.

Vegeta remained stationary for a moment lost in thoughts. He who was the only known Saiyan on Vegetasei to be able to transform into the legendary form, had just arrived on a lost and remote planet in the North galaxy to learn that there were here two other Saiyans also capable of transforming. And it was here that lived the one who had almost defeated Frieza? He did not believe it for a second. In a flash of light, he appeared in front of Trunks who levitated in front of the group and ordered in a deep voice. “Show me. Right now! ".

Vegeta was still with his arms crossed but stared at Trunks with a dark look, suspicion on his face. Trunks stepped back a few feet, gesturing for the others to step aside but Vegeta did not move an inch. Trunks decided to transform himself, knowing that his father could handle it. To Vegeta's great surprise, his lilac hair turned gold and rose on his head, a large wave of energy escaping from him, shaking electricity around. And he was not even at full power. Vegeta was shocked to see that the young man's power in front of him was slightly higher than his.

"It's not possible, you cannot be a Saiyan," he murmured shaken. Vegeta had abandoned his pose and his fists were clenched on each side of his body. He had trained so hard, he the prince of Saiyan to get to this form, and here was another living being who could also transform itself. While Vegeta seemed to be in conversation with himself, Trunks, feeling his father tense, diminished his power, returning to his normal state and he turned to the group.

"So, are you coming? Goku should arrive in a few hours," he said with a smile.

All of them now had a suspicious look as they stared at the purple-haired young man. None had moved, so Trunks repeated himself.

"Follow me, I’m not gonna bite you, it's over there!” And he pointed to the horizon before flying off. Without a look, Vegeta took off immediately to follow him, curiosity burned him.

The first of the group to speak was Gohan. Announcing that the man knew his father, he wanted to go too. They began to discuss it and quickly decided to follow their two strangers who had rid them of Frieza without asking too much questions for now.

They landed almost all at the same time in a desert plain, spaced apart from each other and on their guard. Vegeta was a little further away and was watching the group. The young man with lilac hair then took out a small box from his pocket and made a pressure move before throwing an object on the ground. After bouncing, a yellow smoke appeared followed by a container that came out of nowhere. Vegeta was staring, expressionlessly, but wondering what was going on. He walked slowly towards the young man, inspecting the box but always alert.

"What is this technology?” He growled.

It was then that the blue-haired woman still glued to the other scarred man spoke.

"It's an invention of my family, it’s storage capsules!” She answered proudly with one hand on her hip.

Vegeta examined the small box which still contained two capsules with attention. Trunks smiled and hurried to open the container on the floor which was actually a small fridge that contained drinks. What a fantastic technology Vegeta thought, his mind drifted on the usefulness of the capsules and their functioning, he should definitely get some before leaving the planet. He wondered what the maximum storage capacity was and looked up at the woman. He deduces that she came from a family of inventors.

"A refreshment guys? Goku only arrives in two hours and its pretty hot out here!” Trunks said, pulling a can from the fridge.

Vegeta went away again, slightly bothered by the smell of the group, a novelty for him, he should get used to it, while Bulma and Gohan walked to the fridge to grab a drink. How could these humans be so calm and carefree of danger before a stranger? This planet stank of peace!

Bulma raised her head, staring at the two strangers. She lingered on the fiery-haired Saiyan and his dark eyes. He had a real athlete's body, she thought. A pack of muscles perfectly drawn from head to foot. His clothe suit him well... And although he seemed to be always angry, she found him in a way very attractive. And Yamcha in all this? She put her hand on her chin, pensive and then turned her head to the lilac-haired young man.

"Well, I guess you did not know each other, even if you were there for the same fight, he does not seem to know anything about the capsules.” She said, addressing the young man and gesturing towards Vegeta.

Vegeta had walked further away and was leaning against a rock, knee bent, analyzing the group from the corner of his eye, judging them harmless for the moment.

Trunks did not answer and Bulma stared at him intently, frowning.

"Do i know you?” You look familiar to me! " she said.

"No, sorry," Trunks answered timidly.

"And how do you know my dad?” Gohan exclaimed.

"In fact I do not know your father, I just heard about him ...".

Krillin, who had also grabbed a drink, asked, "So how do you know he'll be here in two hours? ".

"Ah... Sorry, I cannot say, I wish I could, but I can’t."

Vegeta followed the discussion and could not help but find that there was something fishy in this story. He had initially thought that the young man was part of the group, but apparently it was not the case, the others did not seem to know him and he had the vague impression that the young man knew him. But Vegeta was sure he had never seen this lilac haired man before. He would put his hand to cut about it.

"Earlier you turned into a Super Saiyan," Gohan exclaimed happily.

"Yes that's right," answered Trunks

Hearing this, Vegeta stood up and moved a bit closer before grumbling:

"You cannot be a Super Saiyan. Maybe your transformation resembles it, but you have purple hair, it is IMPOSSIBLE that the blood of Saiyan flows in your veins.” He folded his arms and looked at Trunks harshly.

Bulma then turned quickly to Vegeta to inspect him more precisely, when she noticed the tail tight around his waist.

"Heeeeey! But you are a Saiyan! You have a tail!” She exclaimed, pointing at him.

They all turned to Vegeta with interest, their eyes fixed on what they had supposed to be a belt. Vegeta stepped back and slowly unrolled his tail, waving it behind him with pride, as a sign of confirmation.

"Ouch, that's bad, if he still has his tail, he could transform!" Yamcha frightened his hands in his hair.

«What a luck! I wish I had mine again, "replied Gohan sadly.

"Well, it's not like we have a moon to disturb him!” Bulma said.

"But why did you come to Earth?” Exclaimed Krillin before turning to his friends "I hope he will not behave like the other Saiyans who had landed, we had enough dead!” He scratched the back of his head, thinking.

Vegeta watched them continue to chat with wide open eyes. What was happening on this planet so that these humans would know so much about the Saiyans? They knew about the lunar transformation in Ozaru, and the youngest had just said he would have liked his tail back. Did humans have appendages they lost? How did they know that? Or was the little one a Saiyan? It is true that he had the features and black hair, but something in his scent did not match. That's when Vegeta realized. In shock he asked:

"Kid ... are you ... a hybrid? ".

Gohan put his hand on his chin and looked up at the sky, thinking before answering.

"Mmh a hybrid? Myeah I guess we can say that, my father is Saiyan and my mother is an earthling!” He smiled proudly.

"An earthling?” questioned Vegeta.

"Yes you know it's planet Earth here, the inhabitants are earthlings! Humans!” Gohan answered innocently before continuing to drink.

"A very good mix if you want my opinion, our little Gohan is already extremely powerful!” The blue haired woman retorted.

Really powerful for his age indeed, Vegeta felt it. If the kid was serious in his training, he would become extremely strong. But a hybrid. It was the first time that Vegeta had heard of this possibility. That the Saiyans were able to mate and have powerful offspring with other breeds was rather surprising. After staring at the boy, he returned to the rock where he had previously leaned on in silence.

"And you, my friend, can we know who you are?” Bulma questioned, pointing at Vegeta. She stepped towards him but was stopped by Yamcha who grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Do not go near him, he's a Saiyan, he's probably dangerous.” He shouted at her.

Vegeta pierced Yamcha with a look: "You have no idea human. And I'm nobody's friend, insects!” He growled.

" You see ? Stay over here! ".

He pulled her but Bulma escaped from Yamcha and turned to Vegeta, placing her hands on her hips with a hard look.

"What a behaviour! Do you know politeness?” Before softening: "It still does not answer my question Mr. Saiyan!” She said with an amused smile.

Vegeta looked up at her and stared at her with threatening black eyes. Anyone would have lowered their eyes or showed fear, but the woman was holding his gaze and she seemed to be waiting for an answer. He sighed before saying arrogantly:

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, of the planet Vegetasei".

All open their mouth to exclaim an "Ooh" and Vegeta turned his head away. The questions flowed to him, why he was there, his intensions, his planet, why come for Frieza, some came forward giving their names, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, ... But he did not answer anyone and continued to stare at the desert as if the group did not exist. Until the moment when the incessant babbel irritated him.

"SILENCE now, or I'm killing you all.” He growled.

The whole group moved back a few steps, terror showing on some faces, except Bulma and Trunks.

"Not a very sociable prince I see... And you who are you? I see you're wearing the clothes of my company; do you work for Capsule Corp? What is your name? “Bulma said turning to Trunks. Vegeta was offended because she kept talking.

"No, I'm just a fan ... And I can not reveal my name, I'm sorry, I know it's strange..." he replied, lowering his head.

Tien and Yamcha expressed their dissatisfaction with the fact that Trunks could not give more information about his identity when Bulma cut them off with a smile:

"Oh stop it guys, you're just jealous that he can turn into Super Saiyan, he looks very strong! ".

"He is NOT a Super Saiyan woman," Vegeta's voice boomed. He was seething with this idea.

"Why are you mingling in mister the prince who has just arrived? And my name is BULMA, BULMA BRIEF!” She yelled, turning to face him.

What a powerful voice, thought Vegeta. She was almost hypnotizing when she screamed. Bulma. This blue-haired woman's name was Bulma. And she did not seem to like being called a woman or being answered. Vegeta did not know what to think of the situation, he had received a lot of information in a very short time, he should think about it calmly, and when he did, he would ask the questions he wanted to ask. And he would get the answers he wanted. Period. What a surprising planet. But one thing was sure, despite the very short contact he had with the woman, she amused him. Her rather well proportioned little body gesticulated in all directions and her blue hair shone like an ocean. Even when the other scarred man had caught her to prevent her from approaching Vegeta, she had come off as if nothing could stop her. She seemed to force on the group some sort of natural authority. Yet her power was literally of zero, a weak creature. So where did she find all this energy to shout?

The group dispersed and sat here and there waiting for the arrival of Goku. Trunks looked at Vegeta from the corner of his eye and Vegeta began to feel irritated.

"What are you looking at?” He barked.

"Er ... No no it's nothing ..." Trunks could not help but observe his father, whom he had never seen. He would have liked to talk to him more freely.

On the other side, Bulma and Krillin were arguing about the resemblance between the lilac-haired young man and Vegeta, and particularly about Vegeta's attitude, wondering why his behavior was so closed and unpleasant. Probably because he was a prince and they would probably have to draw it out of him to get more information on him. What Bulma intended to do at some point. This mysterious man triggered her curiosity.

Yamcha wondered how the young man could know that Goku would arrive and insinuate suspiciously that their friend might not show up.

"Yamchaaa, the only way to find out is to wait right! How long as it been?” Bulma asked.

"An hour," Yamcha replied annoyed.

"Well then just CHILL OUT for one more hour, it's not dramatic! “Exclaimed Bulma exasperated by his attitude.

Intrigued by the cries of the woman, Vegeta raised his head to the altercation between the two humans while staring more particularly at Bulma.

"Well, you can find another ride home!” Yamcha shouted to Bulma

"FINE," she exclaimed, raising her arms to the sky. "I will go faster with one of my ride anyway and it will be much more COMFORTABLE! ".

Rather entertaining, thought Vegeta. This woman seemed to have a special nature. He inhaled the dry desert for the thousandth time and still could not understand. Among all the smells of the planet and the group, only one weak delectable aroma reached his nostrils. Was it the planet itself? The air was very pure. He examined the surroundings.

After fighting with Yamcha, Bulma sat down and stared at Vegeta, who held her gaze. His onyx eyes pierced her. They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes, and when Bulma felt her cheekbones becoming red and that she seemed to lack air, she turned her head toward Yamcha. Why was he staring at her like that?

Vegeta suspected it, but the woman's attitude only confirmed it. The man with the scar was surely her mate. And for some incomprehensible reason, it did not please him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) ! It's in fact not easy to change an event!  
> The next chapter should arrive soon ...! hopefully?
> 
> Thanks to all for reading !! <3 do not hesitate to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this new translated chapter :)
> 
> Happy reading to all <3
> 
> and i hope the translation is not too bad >_<
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Trunks' timer rang, he announced that Goku was going to arrive any time soon (if this event had not changed), and they all flew off to follow him. With the exception of Bulma who shouted to the others to wait, running on the ground. Vegeta thought he might have been mistaken about the man with the scar being her mate, otherwise why would he have left her alone without defense? Anyway it was not his problem.

When Goku landed and got out of the ship, the whole group jumped with joy, except for Vegeta, who was still watching, levitating a few meters above. So that was he the Saiyan who had defeated Frieza? He looked like a fool in a clown outfit. Goku explained that he was flying to Earth but that Frieza had passed him. He asked who had defeated Frieza in his absence by adressing to the Namek. Piccolo shook his head in the direction of Vegeta, explaining his transformation into Super Saiyan and Goku rushed in less than a second in front of him.

"Hey Vegeta right ?! Hi, I'm Goku! So it seems that you can turn into Super Saiyan, it's great!” He said all wacky. "And that you defeated Frieza? You look super strong! ".

Vegeta did not answer and inspected Goku to try to measure his strength, but he did not feel anything. Yet his smell proved that he was a Saiyan and Goku had moved at the speed of light to stand in front of him, so he had to have a way to hide his Ki. Vegeta would not beat around the bush. He wanted the proof.

"Transform yourself.” He ordered to Goku, with his killer eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

" OK no problem !” He said with a smile filled with mischief. "Step aside you guys!” He shouted to the others.

And Goku transformed. So it was so true. Vegeta was both enraged and excited. After having surpassed the level of Frieza, it was he who was supposed to be the strongest warrior in the universe. But here on this lost planet, there were two Super Saiyan: Goku who was about his level and the young man with lilac hair who was even more powerful. He suddenly wanted to resume his training to improve and exceed in power the man with lilac hair. The idea filled him with impatience, stimulating his mind. After sniffing Gohan, he focused on the smell of Trunks and actually sensed he must have a Saiyan origin, he was a hybrid too. The smell seemed incredibly familiar.

Vegeta then turned into a fighting stance and grunted to Goku:

" Fight me. Do not hold back !” He shouted with a devilish smile.

But Goku immediately gave up his form of Super Saiyan and gestured with one hand forward and one behind his head.

"Oh no no no I don’t have time now! Chichi will already kill me! "

" Chi-Chi ?” Vegeta questioned outraged. "What is Chichi? ".

Below them, the Z team worried, thinking that the prince was attacking them, but when they saw that Vegeta returned to its normal form, they calmed down.

"This Vegeta will cause us problems, I’m telling you.” Yamcha announced.

"Yes, he does not look reliable," Tien answered.

"No, you're all wrong guys, you know the Saiyans love to fight, look at Gohan he's all excited!" Bulma said, pointing to the smiling child as he stared at the two men in the air.

Yamcha got upset "You should not defend their behavior, may I remind you that the last time the Saiyans came here, I died! ".

"Yamcha, the Saiyans did not get their hands on you, you died because of the saibamans," Bulma said softly.

Yamcha groaned furiously and grabbed her by the arm.

"It's the same thing Bulma, do not play on words! ".

"Okay, okay, in the meantime, let me go...”

Above them, Goku explained himself.

"Chichi, is my spouse, and she has a bold personality, I better not hang out here!” He said scared.

Vegeta, who did not know the word "spouse" but who understood, smirked and Goku came down to the group.

"You're an idiot Goku”. He said to him. And Goku just smiled embarrassed. Refusing a fight, what a shame for a Saiyan thought Vegeta.

Trunks then addressed Goku, asking to speak to him privately. He now had proof that Goku was who he was, he had just seen him transform, and he went straight to the point by explaining what would happen in 3 years. The arrival of the Androids, the death of everyone, the destruction of the planet, the virus of Goku, everything. He did not forget to explain that he was not sure about the reliability of his information since the story did not seem identical. He was now reluctant to reveal his identity, but if Vegeta left for his planet now, he would probably never come back and he thought that maybe Goku would find a way to keep Vegeta around. So he told him who his parents were, and Goku listened carefully. Trunks provided Goku with the antidote for his heart disease and before leaving, Goku thanked him by imploring Trunks like a child to transform as well. Goku was way too curious. Trunks executed his transformation quickly before returning to normal. Then he left.

Returning to the group, Vegeta listened intently as the Namek announced what he had heard even though the two men had gone away to discuss privately. Androids, much more powerful than Frieza, the destruction of the Earth, three years to train and defeat them, the virus (while omitting the part that concerned the fact Vegeta and Bulma were the parents of Trunks). Interesting. Obviously this group of humans was sort of the defenders of the Earth. Vegeta seemed destined to be on this planet in the future. Even if he did not like the idea of something dictating where he was supposed to be, if he wanted to measure his power, it was probably in this part of the universe that he should stay. Vegeta did not like it. But there was no real challenge on Vegetasei anymore. A possible option was arising in his mind: stay a little longer with this pathetic group on planet Earth.

* * *

"Dear friends, I think it's time to leave this desert and celebrate this great victory over Frieza!” Bulma shouted to the group with a big smile.

Almost everyone exclaimed shouts of joy and Bulma raised her hands to calm them down and continue "We will meet back at Capsule Corp! ".

"Well, I'm not sure I can come, I have to go home first, are you coming Gohan?” Goku said, motioning to his son who walked towards him with a sigh. "We’ll bring Master Roshi if we can come! ".

They started flying one by one and Vegeta still stoic was about to return to his ship when Bulma addressed him with a smile:

"Vegeta, you must come too, after all it's you who got rid of Frieza ! You can’t stay in your ship or leave without celebration; there are enough rooms at my house! ".

But immediately Yamcha felt offended.

"Come on, you're not going to invite him to your house? It’s dangerous, we do not know him! ".

"But Yamcha, he only defended us while Goku was late, he did not attack us! And it's my house just so you know!” She exclaimed.

"And what's telling you he's not going to kill anyone?” snorted Yamacha.

Vegeta glared at him.

"I know how to behave myself human, but I would indeed want to make an exception for you, you are so pathetically weak.” He finally said with a smirk.

" That… ! Do you see Bulma? This is not normal behavior! Except for Goku and Gohan all Saiyans are like that! Perhaps this guy was purging planets like the others who attacked us!” Yamcha was throwing is arms in all directions.

"I have not purged a planet for years, but yes I have purged and if you want, I would take pleasure in PURGING your head, WEAKLING!” retorted Vegeta.

Yamcha was about to answer when Bulma went red with rage and exploded:

“That’s enough now ! NO ONE will kill anyone here, it's an ORDER! Now let’s go! ".

Vegeta was surprised and did nothing, even if the urge to crush the scare-face tickle his fingers. Bulma then came up to Yamcha with her arms raised, but he took off and left her there. Bulma opened her mouth wide, stupefied.

"IDIIIIOOT," she shouted to him. But he was already far in the sky.

Krillin then approached Bulma hesitantly. "Do you want me to bring you back home Bulma? ".

She waved her hand without looking at him "Pfff no it's ok Krillin, thank you you're nice, I'll take my jet, I'll get there in no time".

Krillin nodded and flew away while Bulma muttered incomprehensible things on Yamcha as she pulled a box out of her pocket. All that remained was Vegeta, who had not moved a muscle and stared at Bulma, his tail twirling gently behind him. He watched her actions attentively. Before throwing her capsule, Bulma noticed that he was still a few meters behind her when he spoke.

"He thinks I'm dangerous, but he's leaving you here alone with me, he's a moron.” He said amused.

"Hmm, he's ... he's not always like that..." she answered before realizing, "Oh, you can follow one of the boys' Ki to my house, except for Goku and Gohan's, I'm not sure ChiChi will let him come tonight! She said laughing.

He did not answer and Bulma threw it on the ground which after a cloud of smoke let appear a huge jet with a very elongated shape. The metal shone under the sun and the blue Capsule Corps logo was standing above the wings. She went to the door.

"The technology of the Earth is interesting.” A deep voice said.

She turned to Vegeta before getting into the jet: "My technology you mean, I helped my father increase the storage capacity of the capsules when I was a child." She winked and finished: "You can follow them, I'm coming right now, don’t worry! ". And she closed the door of the plane before taking off at full speed.

 _To worry_? Why would he worry about anything? Really curious, Vegeta thought, and he took off as well for Capsule Corp.

* * *

The group followed by Vegeta who had caught them to the great displeasure of Yamcha, landed in one of the gardens of the Capsule Corp compound. Vegeta had seen the city, teeming with people, quite developed, vehicules flying in all directions, big avenues, but was now surprised by the size of the Capsule Corp compound that could be seen from afar. A large number of white-domed buildings, hangars and well-cut gardens, filled with flowers and trees, formed the property, surrounded by a wall and a surveillance system. Obviously, the woman was indeed an important and wealthy person. He also felt a certain number of fluctuating Ki on the domain, but all of them almost nonexistent. Simple humans. While he was still watching, Yamcha turned quickly to him.

"What are you doing here, no one wants you here, why don’t you go back to where you came from?” He was irritated.

Vegeta sighed and lowered his head with his eyes closed.

"Carrefull human... You would not want to lose your tong?” Growled Vegeta.

"Anyway, if you attack us, Goku will kick your ass!” He replied.

Vegeta stared at him as if he was a fool. "Oh, I'm scared, I’m terrrrified.” laughed Vegeta. “Go ahead and call your mother, because I wasn’t able to stop myself from killing the blue harpy... She's not going to come back!” He finally said with a diabolical smile that nailed Yamcha on the spot.

The group widened their eyes at Vegeta's words.

"You... You would not have dared? Yamcha exclaimed.

But Vegeta did not answer and just crossed his arms on his chest.

Instantaneously, Yamcha flew off in the direction of the desert where he had abandoned Bulma and was almost immediately reaped in the air by her jet which arrived at full speed and landed on the grass near the group. She got out of the machine and shouted with her arms raised:

"What the hell is he doing in the air, I almost crushed him! ".

Vegeta replied with a smirk: "The poor thing, he lost himself, he could not see the compound.”

Krillin could not help but chuckle and Bulma stared at him angrily. She encapsulated her jet while mumbling. Vegeta watched the craft disappear with amazement.

Yamcha landed in turn, confused: "Are you crazy! You could have impaled me with your jet! ".

"You did not have to hang out in the air when you knew I was going to arrive! If only you had brought me back!” She snapped back in a threatening tone as she walked towards him.

"But I was leaving to go get you, Veget said .."

"Prince Vegeta for you, moron!” He cut.

Yamcha then turned furious to Vegeta, in attack stance.

"Really, you are trying to wind me up !!” Yamcha bellowed.

"I do not recall saying anything before you started to upset me.” replied Vegeta, looking serious.

"You Saiyans, you are only anim ..."

Yamcha did not have time to finish his sentence that Vegeta had rushed towards him and had caught him by the throath and without letting go, had propelled him against the first wall behind him. In shock, the wall had cracked in a thump and the building shook. His anger pierced Yamcha. The man in panic gripped Vegeta's wrist with both hands, trying to make him let go, a completely useless maneuver. The other fighters had moved and were now in a defensive position in a circle around the two men, ready to intervene, or at least try to intervene. Vegeta was much stronger than them. The only one who could do anything was Piccolo and he was about to contact Goku telepathically to warn him.

"I FORBID you to say anything about MY people, you miserable weakling!” Vegeta roared. Electricity snapped around him in the air, his tail tight around his waist.

Yamcha was unable to respond due to the pressure on his neck and as the situation was likely to become unmanageable, Bulma tumbled into the middle of the group in front of them and screamed fists lifted:

"ARE YOU IN-SANE?? DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY MY HOUSE?” She was raging

All stared at her as if she was crazy to be there, and Vegeta thought no less, this woman was either extremely brave or completely stupid: no fear emanated from her. And in addition she just broke his eardrums. What an energumen.

She stared at the two men with a delirious look and Vegeta let go of Yamcha's throath. He fell like a doll on the floor. She walked towards Yamcha, watching him from above.

"You asked for it Yamcha," she said flatly.

He rubbed his throat and coughed a few times: "But come on Bulma, I didnt do anything.."

"I do not want to hear anything, you should not have provoked him! I forbid ANYONE to do any damage on MY property and even less on my laboratories!” She said, staring at all the men one by one. She sighed, readjusted her hair and pushed Krillin and Tien away with her hands to move and head home, grumbling that those damn warriors were not able to behave properly and that she needed to get changed.

Everyone started to breathe again.

"Pfiouuu, I would not like to have her as a girlfriend Yamcha, I don’t know how you do it!” Krillin said, seeming to have forgotten the fight that had almost started two minutes earlier between Yamcha and Vegeta.

"Do not tell me about it ..." Yamcha said and he got up and walked to the house towards Bulma. Vegeta stared at him from the corner of his eye and the group relaxed. They all advanced to the terrace on the ground floor, Vegeta following the group in the back, when Panchy Brief, Bulma's mother, came out from the veranda.

"Oooh my childrens, what a pleasure to see you! I'm so happy, "she said sharply, clapping her hands briskly.

Instinctively Vegeta's tail wrapped around his waist again and tightened. What the hell was that unbearably sharp voice coming out of this blonde woman? All made a small hesitant wave of hand to the woman as a sign of hello and she stared at them one by one before falling on Vegeta.

"But who is this chaaarming young man we have here?” she sang.

Speechless Vegeta was staring at the woman as she came dangerously close to him and he bared his teeth and grunted as a warning sign. She stopped one meter from him and instinctively Vegeta felt his muscles tensing, ready to fight.

"All but charming Mrs. Brief," said Yamcha, who had returned, probably pushed away by Bulma.

But Vegeta did not retort, and Panchy completely ignored the comment.

"I'll have to prepare more food if we have one more guest!” She giggled with the same smile.

"A lot more food if you want my opinion mom, it's a Saiyan..." Bulma said, coming up behind her mother adjusting her clothes she had just put on. "It's the Prince Vegeta."

Panchy clapped her hands together, "Ooh how wonderful! A person of royal rank in our house!” She squeaked, "I'm going to the kitchen right now!" And she headed for the house while hopping happily.

A smile appeared on Bulma's face as she saw Vegeta's bewildered look when he watched her mother leave.

" Afraid of the unknown?” She asked him with a smile.

" What..? Never!” He said furiously as he emerged from his daze. "But what is this thing?” His finger was pointing at the blonde.

"Bulma's mother," Krillin said before whispering behind his hand, "and believe me, nobody gets used to it!".

"I hear you Krillin!” Bulma warned as she moved the chairs around a wooden table. "Well, sit down and get some drinks, you know where they are! Krillin if you could bring back the two picnic tables please, in case Goku gets back, thank you!” And she turned to Vegeta "You, come with me, I'll show you the rooms, I'm sure you want to freshen up! ".

He stared at her for a moment before nodding and following her through the veranda as Yamcha fumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I really went fast with the Trunks-Goku revelation, maybe in the future I will do this chapter with a real long discussion, but I did not want to risk getting you bored right now! And I especially want to focus on Vegeta and Bulma :p
> 
> Thank you for reading !!! <3 Feel free to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry it took me some time to post the next chapter, but with my new job and training, i have less time to do all of that, (since i'm still writing the story in french as well), so thank you for your patience! <3
> 
> It's time to accelerate the pace ^^ huhu ...  
> Happy reading to all :)
> 
> (for info: I do not like at all the haircut of Bulma at this moment of the story, so i imagine her with loose hair, at least to the shoulders, something like that... But it's just a detail :p )
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Going through the veranda, Vegeta stopped, inspecting the interior. Obviously it was a kind of very modern living room, a large number of leather armchairs decorated the room, in front of a coffee table and a huge screen sat on the wall on the right. He wondered if it was a surveillance system. Bulma had stopped at the door in the back and was waiting for Vegeta, patient, asking herself questions about the Saiyan dwellings, or if Vegeta lived in a sumptuous palace. They would have been quicker to ask each other their questions, but both were silent.

Vegeta walked quietly towards the woman, and in this closed space out of the wind, he felt the smell intensify. This special delicious smell that he had perceived in the desert. Intrigued, he stopped to sniffle and Bulma continued to walk down the hall to the stairs up to the bedrooms. Arrived at the top and seeing that Vegeta did not follow her, she called him:

"Are you coming Vegeta?" she shouted.

It was down the stairs that Vegeta understood, wide-eyed, that the scent came from Bulma. He did not believe his own senses.

In less than a second and reacting with instinct, he climbed the stairs and tackled Bulma against the opposite wall. She did not realize what had happened and when she saw that Vegeta's face was a few centimeters from hers, his gloved hands on the wall on each side of her head, she blurted a little cry of surprise. He had his eyes closed and seemed in some sort of trance. Shocked and gasping, she asked softly:

"Vegeta, what are you .."

"What do you smell?” he cut her off with his deep voice.

"What... what do you mean?” She asked completely confused. He was so close to her that she felt the warmth that emanated from his body enveloping her. She knew that the Saiyans had an unusually high temperature. His breath gently caressed her face.

"It's... That scent is..." But he paused, slowly opening his eyelids. As she froze on the spot with his gaze penetrating her big ocean eyes, he gently grabbed a strand of her blue hair in his right hand to smell it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the scent that was spreading. His brain exploded with suffocating sensations leaving no room for anything else. Unbelievable.

Bulma's cheeks burned, and her breathing quickened. He was so close to her for the first time, and upon seeing his dark eyes, she noticed that they were not completely black, his irises were actually dark gray, filled here and there with lighter lines. He had transcendent eyes. She could not help but look at him.

She tried to push away what was going through her mind and to interpret what was happening, venturing to answer hesitantly:

"It's my strawberry shampoo ... I guess?” She said in a low voice.

Vegeta was still breathing her hair and opened his eyes, vaguely intrigued: "Strawberry? What’s a strawberry? ". But before she could answer he gently pushed the strand away from her neck, grabbing some hair in his hand, and plunged his nose against her skin. He slid his nose from her jaw line to her collarbone and inhaled deeply. Bulma trembled and shivers ran through her entire body.

" No. It's... The scent comes from you... "he murmured against her skin. Upon hearing his voice, Bulma's legs flinched slightly and Vegeta moved a bit closer and stuck his body against her, as if to support her. He could not control himself, Bulma's aroma was irresistible. A mixture of softness, femininity, sweetness, life... The best scent he had ever smell in his life. How could a human smell so good? Even on a Saiyan women, and in other galaxies, he had never smell such a scent. He almost wanted to lick her skin to taste it, but he struggled hard with himself to avoid it.

Bulma was shocked, flattered and lost. A million things were running through her head. She wondered if she should interrupt him or let it be or sniff him as well. He was stuck to her and her heart was exploding in her chest. Their bodies were crashing against each other with each breath and she was melting. Her breathing became jerky but being surrounded by arms that strong sent her intoxicating emotions all over her body. Strange palpitations settled themselves in the lower part of her belly. Vegeta, hypnotized, continued to brush her neck with his nose, sometimes pressing his head against hers, and she felt something soft coming around her waist. It was his tail! He was bringing her even more close to him.

Regaining consciousness, she tried to get him out of his trance by gently putting her hand on his back and she felt him shudder. He looked up at her, his mouth slightly open, pupils dilated and his cheekbones red. His breathing was irregular and he seemed tormented.

"Why... Why do you smell like that?” He asked softly, staring at her breathlessly. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes, unable to answer him. But seeing him like that, she felt her heart tighten and she almost stopped breathing. Vegeta then had the biggest difficulty trying to refocus to move away from her and released her from his tail. His body had involuntarily reacted to her scent like to a drug, it flooded his nostrils. The only irrational urge that burned his whole body was to stay in her neck to continue breathing her exceptional perfume.

When Vegeta pulled away from her and let go of her hair, Bulma made a small unconscious sound of discontent and stood against the wall staring at him. She felt the heat leave her body. He had moved a few meters apart and the two were staring at each other intensely, their cheeks red, trying to catch their breath. An indescribable energy floated between the two bodies. Vegeta's tail was agitated behind him and he seemed just as confused as to what had happened. In spite of his face once again becoming rather inexpressive, she saw it well by the glow in his eyes, he was stunned.

The tension was becoming too palpable so she broke contact by leaning forward and exhaled for a long time, pressing her hands on her knees before raising her head and moving away from the wall. She watched him for a moment before expressing herself as if nothing had happened:

"We are on the floor of the bedrooms, I will show you the biggest ones and you can choose the one that suits you best.” She said simply.

He nodded in approval, still unable to speak and still trying to calm down. Vegeta's blood was boiling in his veins and his heart was drumming at a thousand kilometer an hour.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta advanced into the hallway, far away from each other.

"All rooms have their own bathroom and are quite similar, some rooms are smaller, others have balconies. We are in the left wing, with a dozen rooms and my parents live in the right wing on the other side of the building... Fortunately..." she said quietly.

She pointed to one of the doors, "This is my room and ..." But she stopped. Vegeta frowned and leaned forward to sniff, but already a few feet away from the door, he could smell the woman's incredible scent, vaguely poisoned by the smell of the moron. He winced and watched her move to the second door she opened.

The room was large, mostly white and bright with modern furniture. The king size bed was against the right wall. In the back, a large bay window faced a balcony with a view on the terrace and the garden on the ground floor. Behind the Capsule Corp complex, you could discern the city. Vegeta walked in and inspected as Bulma headed to the bathroom door on the left. When she opened it she ran her hand over a detector and the light came on automatically.

"The light is automatic but you can adjust it here on this panel as well as the heating.” She beckoned toward the wall. "It's the same with the water in the shower and tub, everything is electronic." She walked to a dresser next to the sinks and she opened it: "There are clean towels in every room and an intercom in ..."

"I'm taking this room.”

"Ah Okay? But you did not see the others?” Bulma said, curious.

"It will suffice for now. If I'm not satisfied I'll take another one. "

He looked angry and Bulma decided not to insist.

Vegeta did not care about the rooms. It was quite big and simple and it would suit him fine. At this moment, his only task was to make the human leave. He had to contain himself not to jump on her and inhale again and again her intoxicating scent. Just to check if he wasn’t dreaming... And it annoyed him to the highest point. A simple human so frail with a smell so irresistible...

He had to shower, and he would start with cold water to get his mind in the right place. He turned to Bulma not understanding what she was still doing there.

"Do you need clothes? I can bring you a change in the meantime?” She asked.

He nodded in her direction and sat on the edge of the bed. But Bulma did not move and seemed lost in her thought.

"Woman?” growled Vegeta.

Bulma blinked: "Oh yes, i’m coming right back OK?“ she said absently as she left the room. She kept thinking about what had happened in the hallway and she had trouble focusing.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and stood up to open the large bay window and bring in fresh air. He vaguely heard the Z team chatting and laughing underneath. The rooms were still quite high and it was very quiet. On the left stood another balcony, the one of the woman's room, separated by a small stone wall. Vegeta leaned against the wall and breathed the fresh air, closing his eyes. He then went to the bathroom undressing to take a shower.

Bulma returned a few minutes later with a black boxer, a pair of jeans, a dark blue sweater with a zipper and a pink shirt with the words Bad Man embroidered on the back. She spread them on the bed. It was the only clothes she could find that had not yet been worn, suspecting that the Saiyan's sense of smell would be sensitive as she remembered that Goku regularly complained about odors during their travels when they were younger. She could hear the water running and approached the bathroom door to tell him that she had found some clothes, but resigned herself and went out of the room to join the others on the terrace. She needed to get distracted and fast.

The icy water ran down Vegeta's skin and he sighed, pressing his hands in front of him on the wall of the shower. He tilted his head forward to let the water cool his back. He felt a twinge in his heart when he sensed the woman's Ki by the door before she left. It was not normal at all.

* * *

Bulma ran down the stairs and rushed to the terrace. The others had already brought glasses and drinks and were having a great time. With the exception of Piccolo who was leaning against one of the trees further in the garden, they were all sitting around the table.

"Bulma, what is it, do you want a beer?” Krillin said with a smile.

"Good way to start...” she said, sighing and sitting at the table next to him.

He opened a beer and handed it to her, and she grabbed it aggressively to take a big sip.

"What's wrong, is the Saiyan not happy?” He said, looking at her curiously.

"No no, it's just he..." But she stopped talking, thinking for a few more seconds before deciding it was not necessary for others to know what had happened. "He looks satisfied with the room and he did not say anything. Not even thank you.”she groaned.

"Well, everything is fine then!” exclaimed Tien with a smile. His cheeks began to turn pink with the third beer he was drinking. "You see Yamcha, there's no reason to worry!” And he slapped his friend on his shoulder, looking satisfied.

Yamcha opened another beer "I do not trust him anyway and you should not either BB, you saw what he's capable of!” He said with a very serious look and massaging his neck while turning towards Bulma.

"Oh come on Yamcha, you're always ALL fighting, one more or one less isn’t important..." she sighed, taking a sip. He was not going to start that again!

"She as a point.” Krillin confirmed, laughing.

Discussions resumed between the group and quickly they all laughed. Yamcha had risen from his chair and asked Krillin to move to sit next to Bulma. While arguing, leaning on the back of his chair, he put an arm around her waist to pull her towards him and Bulma pouted. She was always pissed at his behavior lately. He always ended up acting as if nothing had happened.

After some time and while the discussion was in full swing, Bulma looked up to see Vegeta flying from his balcony to the terrace. His tail was unwrapped and calm behind him. He was wearing jeans and also wearing the dark blue sweater she had given him but... Completely open. It gave a glimpse of his bronze skin and muscular torso. Bulma blushed slightly, staring at him, her breathing cut. Not a gram of fat. His abs seemed to have been sculpted by the gods, he was wearing his jeans very low and his perfectly drawn out muscles let appear the more than appetizing V shape on the bottom of his belly... She saw a bit of a black mark almost completely hidden by the sweater that was below his heart on the side of his ribs. Maybe a tattoo? He was drying his hair with a white towel on his shoulders and in the other hand he was holding the pink shirt.

She was completely absorbed by his chest as he walked towards her. Startled, she looked up at him when she felt something hit her face. It was the pink shirt. He had thrown it in her face.

She removed the shirt from her head and shouted:

"What the HELL? ". She jumped on her legs in front of him with her face angry, almost throwing Yamcha off his chair. The others froze a few seconds looking at her before resuming their discussion as if nothing had happened. Bulma screaming? Nothing abnormal.

"Is this a joke?” Vegeta indignantly stared at her. "You REALLY thought I was going to wear that? ". he said, pointing at the shirt and baring his teeth.

"It's not a joke, it's fashion!” Bulma answered, shaking the shirt under his nose.

"Are you making fun of me, woman? I am a warrior prince, not a variety of FLOWERS!” He growled, staring at her. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

Bulma turned all red. "Pardon MY highness!” She said sullenly. "That's all I had on hand! "

"Tch," he said simply, closing his eyes.

"If you're not happy, I'll keep it for me then! ".

Vexed, Bulma did not know if it was the beer that went to her head, but she lifted her sweater to remove it and Vegeta pulled back several meters at once, eyes wide open. She tried unsuccessfully to throw her sweater at him. She wore a fine black tank top over her skirt and began to put on the shirt, much too big for her, which she left open and tied on the front. The skin of her belly and lower back was now unveiled. Vegeta watched her, torned. The finesse of her curves, the color of her skin, her messy blue hair when she lifted her sweater and ... ‘ _NO. STOP’_. He looked away before his cheekbones turned red.

She went to stand in front of him and leaned forward to readjust the collar of the shirt.

"Impeccable don’t you think?” she hissed with a big smile as she turned to the others, delighted.

Most of them were busy talking to each other, only Tien moved his head and turned red and Yamcha did not even look at her, too busy talking about baseball again.

" Are you done ?” Vegeta said stoically, staring at her.

Bulma opened her mouth wide, outraged: "What? That’s it? Not even a compliment for the most beautiful woman in the world?". She took a few poses that nailed Vegeta's mouth.

"Mmph". But his face remained impassive.

"TSSS you don’t know what you are looking at!” she went to Yamcha with a sigh, and sat on his knees staring angry at Vegeta.

"Do not worry BB, you're the most beautiful.” Yamcha said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist. Yamcha stared more than satisfied at the Saiyan.

But Vegeta was enraged and shot daggers at Bulma's eyes. What a vulgar woman! Obviously she was beautiful, even in a space suit and covered with mud she would be beautiful. He was about to fly away, too angry, when Panchy arrived with the first dishes in her hands and instantly Vegeta's stomach rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shy smiley*
> 
> So here it is.. I do not know if this was writen properly, i have to admit those close moments between the characters are the hardest one to translate, so i hope its not too ugly >_< ! And please don't hesitate to let me know !
> 
> *tease tease tease*
> 
> Thanks for reading :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah i wish i had a translator inslalled in my head >_< this was not easy!!  
> But i'm happy i had the time to translate another chapter this weekend :) !
> 
> Have fun reading all, i hope you will like it! :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! *

The food was raining from Panchy's arms and household robots onto the main table, so it turned into a small buffet and Bulma, Krillin and Tien went to eat on one of the picnic tables that Krillin brought earlier. Vegeta was eating alone on the second table. When Panchy did not bring him a plate, he was traveling at a supersonic speed to the buffet table to help himself and return to sit down to continue eating. Bulma sometimes looked at him out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to see that curiously, he was not eating like Goku, despite the fact that he quickly engulfed food. It was probably because he was a prince that he had good manners.

Vegeta was completely shocked by the taste of Earth’s food. With the first meat he had tasted, he had told himself that it was probably because he had eaten dry military rations for four months that it was that good, but the more he tasted and the more succulent it was . Every time he traveled to the table, he chose something he had not touched yet, and in fact, everything was delicious. Meats, fruits, vegetables, sauces... Everything was refined. He had to give it to her, the crazy blonde was a good cook. He also had to regain strength after missing four months of fresh food, so he would eat more than usual for a while to recover.

Bulma had a twinge in the heart seeing him eat by himself and decided to invite him to their table.

"Hey Vegeta, don’t you want to join us?” She said with a smile as she waved.

Undoubtedly, she really couldn’t leave him alone. He just wanted to eat and leave, that’s it. To hell with this woman. The only thing that made him stay was the food and the possibility that the other Saiyan would come back to fight with him. He sighed deeply before answering:

"What do I have to do for you to leave me in peace WOMAN?” He growled and grabbed a bottle of beer, opened it, and drank it in one shot, staring at her angrily.

Krillin laughed as usual and Bulma shot Vegeta with her blue eyes.

"And what do I have to do for you to speak to me properly?” She shouted at him. "Eat alone then damn prince! And my name is BUL-MA! ". She turned her back on him and continued to eat and talk, fuming inwardly.

Vegeta turned his head on the side and certain that nobody could see him, let a big smile appear on his face. It was so easy to play with the woman to annoy her. In the end he may not be too much bored tonight with these pathetic humans.

Everyone had stopped eating except Vegeta, and the sun had set. Vegeta then stepped forward when Panchy started bringing another type of dish to the table. The smell was different and triggered the Saiyan's curiosity. He inspected the beautifully arranged and decorated food that sometimes formed stages of color. Panchy looked at him curiously before declaring.

"These are desserts Mr Vegeta, you'll love it!” She said, placing her hands on her cheeks. She took a large plate and cut out portions of different cakes. Vegeta leant suspiciously toward the pastries to look the inside. Yamcha and the others also came to the table, and Vegeta snatch the plate from Panchy's hands and went to sit back down. Panchy chuckled.

He began to try the cakes, one by one, judging them to his taste, when he came across a cake with pineapple. The acidity and the odd taste of the fruit did not please him at all and he pushed away his plate and raised his head to look for the blonde to shout at her. Instead he saw Bulma staring at him from the pastry buffet, motionless, with a big mischievous smile. What would she do again? he said to himself. She put a hand on her hip and leaned toward her mother to whisper something in her ear without leaving Vegeta eyes. Panchy waved toward the kitchen and Vegeta followed her with his eyes as Bulma walked to the house in a hurry. He waited, curious.

Two minutes later, she came out of the living room with a plate and walked straight to Vegeta. He stared intently at her with a smirk, wondering what she had prepared. Arrived in front of him, he could not help inhaling her smell; and sensations came back to overwhelm his brain. She pushed away the plate of cakes that her mother had prepared and dropped another plate in front of him with red fruits of irregular shapes, and on the side, a pearly white powder. He looked up at her, questioning her with his eyes, but she said nothing and kept smiling. Her back facing everyone, she touched her blue hair and slipped a finger on her neck, tilting her head slightly to the side. She pulled on the collar of her shirt to show him better. Vegeta shuddered, not expecting it, but kept his gaze fixed on her. Bulma leaned forward towards him, one hand on the table and the other on her collarbone before whispering with a smile:

"These are strawberries..."

Vegeta opened his eyes wide, and felt his whole body tense, as if crushed by an unknown but pleasant force, and Bulma began to sit in front of him in silence. He bent his head towards the plate, examining it, and looked up again at Bulma. Strawberries. His pupils dilated slightly. The intense sensation he had felt when he had pressed her against the wall in the hallway resurfaced, and without letting go of Bulma's eyes, he took a strawberry between his fingers to smell it. The scent was weaker, but sweet, like the one he smelled on the woman's hair and skin. He smiled slightly and leaned forward, reducing the distance between their two faces a little.

" Can I taste ?” He said in a low voice.

Bulma waited a moment before answering.

"And why wouldn’t you?” She asked. The tension rose between the two, and their gaze fight intensified with every second.

"Because what I would like to do is to..." and he stopped talking and slowly bit into the strawberry while staring at the woman with fiery eyes.

Bulma looked at him intensely, and Vegeta's gesture made her open her mouth, gasping. Tingling feelings exploded all over her body, from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her hair. His onyx eyes shone and pierced her and she watched hypnotized when Vegeta let the juice of the strawberry flow through his fingers.

Amused by Bulma's reaction, he dropped what was left on the plate. Staring at her he leaned forward even closer to whisper:

"And I would also like to..." and he stopped speaking again before pulling his tongue out of his mouth to gently lick the juice that had run down on his fingers.

Bulma's cheeks turned red, and she breathed jerkily. Her chest was rising at an irregular pace. She shuddered and tightened her legs that were crossed under the table.

He leaned over again with a victorious smile and inhaled deeply in her direction. His tail was rotating slowly behind him.

"You will never win if you play with me, woman..." he said softly with a smirk.

He stared at her with a playful gaze and Bulma tried to push away from her brain all the images of her and Vegeta that were now blurring her eyes. With boldness she replied:

"Oh yeah, you think?” and she took from his plate the piece of strawberry he had eaten. She dipped it entirely in the sugar that was on the side and licked the strawberry before sucking it and swallowing it in front of the eyes of a stunned Vegeta. He kept the same face but he felt contractions take him in the lower part of his belly. He now had the sultry urge to lay her on the table and eat her skin. This strawberry tasting was really full of too much innuendo.

"SO, GUYS!" Krillin hit the table making both Bulma and Vegeta jump, coming back to reality.

"What the fuck Krilllin?” Bulma shouted breathlessly.

"Well what's wrong? You’re all red? Is it the beer? ".

She stood up from the table slowly as she replaced her shirt and Vegeta grunted softly.

"No, strawberries..." she said almost imperceptibly, looking at Vegeta from the corner of her eye.

"What?” Krillin questioned.

"NOTHING," she said aggressively, turning to him. Vegeta's tail was now agitated and he sighed loudly.

"SO, in short, it's time to get down to business!” And Krillin slammed a bottle of strong alcohol on the table while smiling. Behind them, the others also arrived with other bottles.

"You probably already drank too much!” Bulma smiled as she relaxed.

"Nah, I'm fine, the one who's already drunk is your man!" And he pointed at Yamcha, laughing. Yamcha had clung to Tien's neck and spoke loudly.

"As usual..." Bulma said.

"Tch ... You already eat nothing, no wonder your level of alcohol absorption is pitiful.” Vegeta grunted, closing his eyes. Bulma turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"Ooh, if I were you, I would not venture on this path with Bulma!” Krillin joked before leaning towards Vegeta to whisper "She can handle her booze!".

“Booze?” He questioned confused by the word.

"That means I know how to DRINK Prince Vegeta!” She said proudly, inspecting Krillin’s bottle.

"Pfff that's right woman..." Vegeta snorted.

Bulma went to the other table and chose a number of expensive bottles that she took in her arms before bringing them back and putting them in front of Vegeta. "Go ahead, make your choice, I’ll take that!” She said, pointing to a wheat scented Vodka bottle from the Scandinavian areas.

Vegeta was suspicious, but alcohol was not unknown to him. Inbetween the missions for Frieza, when he was waiting for his next assignment, there was not much to do but to ruminate on trading planets, and he would regularly end up in bars or clubs with Nappa and Radditz. Vegeta was mostly quite reasonable; the other two had the tendency to get fucking wasted. Why not have fun today.

He grabbed the first bottle in front of him, and not being familiar with the flavors on earth, began to open the cap to smell. Krillin and Bulma watched him as he proceeded the same way for all the bottles she had placed in front of him. He then took Bulma's bottle to smell the famous icy Vodka, and looked up at her surprised. It smelled of both plants and ship cleaning product. This woman was not kidding. The alcohols in front of him were much stronger than what he had drunk during the meal.

While Vegeta was about to pick a bottle, Yamcha a bit inebriated arrived behind Bulma and placed his arm around her waist while clinging to her. She jumped.

"Bulmaaa! Why don’t you stay near me. Did I already tell you about the time I made the team win the West City tournament?” He said, super proud. He then pulled her towards him to drag her to the other table, and she turned her head to Vegeta and Krillin, frowning.

"I'll be right back..." she said in a low voice, waving at them. Vegeta stared furiously at Yamcha, his tail lashed behind him. He tried to convince himself that he was irritated because he was busy choosing and that it was disrespectful to interrupt a prince in his action. But that was not what made him angry. Krillin, used to the couple’s behavior, sat next to Vegeta and opened a bottle of rum to drink directly without a glass.

Suddenly, apart from each other, Bulma and Vegeta were assailed by the same thoughts. What was happening? It was not a day that they knew each other, yet they were irresistibly attracted to each other's presence. Bulma wanted to go back to Vegeta, and Vegeta wanted her back next to him. They both told themselves that it was necessarily a combination of circumstances, due to the good mood at the house and the defeat of Frieza. It was completely insane. Neither of them understood their respective behavior. But they had to pull themselves together. And alcohol would not help in this situation.

Bulma looked at Yamcha pensively. She was with him. She was his girlfriend. And even if Yamcha was not the best of boyfriends, that he would flirt with other women, it did not give her the right to behave equally. At the same time, she was irreproachable in comparison. And she did not do anything wrong? A little teasing with the newcomer was not likely to disturb her relationship? Right?

Yamcha was rambling to Bulma and Tien over and over about his baseball, holding Bulma by the waist, paying no attention to her, and she was not even listening. She was tired of this subject. And many others. She loved Yamcha, he was her friend forever but ... The small flame had disappeared? Probably. It surfaced from time to time but that was it. And Yamcha's behavior certainly did not help. Today, however, she had felt as excited as a teenager. It had not happened to her in years.

Vegeta who was mulling over the same kind of thought stared at the couple with intensity. He did not know why, but it annoyed him tremendously. But right now, he was promised to Kressona, and she to him, a Saiyan woman, a real one. It was not his place to play with such a weak human... Even if she was beautiful. But he was a prince, he could do whatever he wanted. But why? He wondered why she smelled better than Kressona. Why he was attracted by the smell of such a weak race. Why she was triggering his curiosity. This should not happen.

But he could not abstain from questioning Krillin.

"What's the deal between them?” Vegeta asked hoarsely, pointing with his chin to Yamcha and Bulma.

"Actually, you ask me a complicated question!” Krillin laughed. But Vegeta did not laugh at all. "Well, she's been his girlfriend for years, but it's really complicated, you know..." Krillin was trying to gather his thoughts, he felt the drunkenness rise slowly. Vegeta grabbed the first bottle in front of him to open it and drink, but he winced as the liquid passed over his tongue.

"Ah nooo, do not drink it like that, it's Tequila! It takes salt and lemon, otherwise it's disgusting!” giggled Krillin.

Vegeta grunted and put the bottle down to catch another one and taste it. The sweet liquid trickled down his throat and he felt the warmth spread slowly through his chest. Not bad. He took a bigger sip before staring impatiently at Krillin who was watching him.

"Monk, finish your story.” He ordered.

" Do you like it? It's strong rum, very good quality!” Krillin said, amused and showing him the identical bottle he held in his hand.

Vegeta looked hard at him. "I do not like to repeat myself.” He said threateningly this time.

Krillin, a little frightened, choked: "Yes so as I said it's his girlfriend for years, but they have been separated several times.” Krillin paused a few seconds, wondering if it was really his place to tell that, but the liquid was taking over and he told himself that it was a secret for no one and continued. "Yamcha is not the most honest boyfriend you know, he did a lot of crappy things on the side, but they always end up together anyway.” He said.

Vegeta turned to face him.

"What's a girlfriend?” He questioned.

"Uh, it's when you’re together with someone but you're not married.” Krillin tried to explain.

Vegeta grunted and looked at Krillin annoyed. He understood that Vegeta did not know either the meaning of the word he had just said.

"Marriage or being married is when people are together for life, it’s official.” Krillin said, taking a sip.

Vegeta did the same and thought for a moment about what the little monk had just said to him. It was not official. The woman was with the man, but he had not fully mated with her. For years. Why? And why was he not faithful to her? Did humans have no honor? Vegeta took another sip, he had already well started his bottle, and was beginning to relax and feel the alcohol in his veins up to his fingertips. Krillin interrupted him in his thoughts:

"And what about you, how does it work? Do you not get married?” He asked curious to Vegeta.

Vegeta was relaxed enough now to respond, which was not in his habit, but whatever. The little monk was not troublesome.

"I guess we have some kind of marriage in our culture, even though we do not call it that. We also form a lifelong bond after mating.” He said a little pensive.

"Mating? What is that?” Krillin asked intrigued. But Vegeta, who was still staring at the couple, turned around in surprise.

"Do you not mark your women?” He said confused.

"Mark our women? With what?” said Krillin, laughing.

"We leave a mark to show the belonging of a male to a female.” He took another sip and felt his cheeks warm up.

"Oh, that’s original!” Krillin wondered, not sure what that meant and not wanting to ask. "Our ‘marking’ is a jewel, most people offer a ring at the ceremony.” He stopped before resuming "And are you married?" ".

"I'm the prince, so I'm obviously promised to a high-rank Saiyan..." Vegeta replied, sighing without thinking.

Vegeta was surprised to have answered. He had lowered his guard and he said too much. He decided that the series of questions with the little monk was over for today, and when Krillin opened his mouth to ask another one, Vegeta ignored him royally. He had said enough for a whole week. He lingered over what he had just heard. How could humans create a link if there was no mark? What had a jewel anything to do with it. Humans were definitely weird for him.

The rum was beginning to envelop him with a sweet sensation, and Vegeta turned his gaze to Bulma and her beautiful wavy hair hovering with her movements. She was from behind with her Bad Man shirt, and her skin was so clear that despite the darkness coming down you could see it very clearly. She was moving under the arm of the moron, and Vegeta came out of his observation bubble when Bulma escaped from the scarface embrace. She grabbed a series of shot glasses on the other table and walked over to Vegeta and Krillin briskly. She took her bottle of Vodka she had left there and sat down in front of them. Vegeta was excited that she was back and stared at her with a smirk.

"Well... Sorry, I had a hard time leaving, I'm late compare to you!” She said with a smile. She poured herself a drink and swallowed it in front of an amused Vegeta. But he did not say a word. Bulma had not looked at him yet, and he wondered why.

She looked up at them after serving her second drink.

"Ooh, that’s not good, the vodka has warmed up!” She said, grimacing. She then opened her eyes wide: “Did I interrupt you? What were you talking about?” She asked curiously, leaning forward, ready to hear anything.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta is going to get married!” Krillin said with a big, triumphant smile.

Bulma's smile vanished instantaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tensions yum yum ^^
> 
> I hope it's not too weird, doing my best to describe, but it's not always easy even in french!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <3 <3 !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all <3  
> here is the new chapter ! Everytime i have the feeling that the chapters are getting more and more difficult to translate ! Am I going crazy? too tired maybe!  
> This one is a bit longer, but i did not feel like cutting it in half!  
> I hope you will like it :) !!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would live in my house :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma felt something break in her chest. The silence that lasted only two seconds seemed to continue for an eternity. She stared emptily to the wooden table as if she was in pain. And Vegeta had seen it. He did not want to see that expression on her face.

He immediately got up from his chair and lifted Krillin, grabbing him by his Gi. Krillin had the clear feeling that he was living his last seconds when he saw the furious look that Vegeta gave him.

"I will NOT get MARRIED!” He roared towards him. And Vegeta let go of him and sat back in silence, motionless, examining the woman's reaction. She said nothing and her bright smile wasn’t returning. He wondered why it did matter to him anyway that the woman knew this kind of thing about him. Why was he waiting for her to speak? In a way he knew it would hurt her. But why? Why did he worry? This was completely absurd.

"Uh... Stay cool Vegeta, I must have misunderstood, I'm sorry... Cause you said you were promised to someone I thought it was planned, well, I don't know..." stammered Krillin, a little disoriented by the situation and the alcohol, scratching the back of his skull. But Vegeta responded nothing and a dead silence settled until Bulma blinked and pour two shots that she drank one after the other, always keeping her gaze toward the table.

She didn't want to see his eyes anymore. Why did she feel so uncomfortable? A guy she didn't know at all with an amazing physic, who appeared to be a prince, was promised to a (probably) beautiful princess or rich heiress. The classic scenario. It shouldn’t concern her, but still it did. Was she going crazy? She thought back to all of what had happened today and how stupid she was to get into such a state of mind for a man she did not even know this morning. It was completely ridiculous. And she had Yamcha. Stupid, unfaithful Yamcha. What did she think? That she would fall in love with the handsome space alien? How stupid. ‘ _Really, how old am I_?’ she wondered.

Krillin was looking towards the house, oblivious to what was happening, embarrassed to have ruined the mood while still drinking more of his bottle.

But Vegeta was going mad. He contained himself not to explode, fists clenched. The woman still refused to look at him and he wanted to take her face to raise it towards him and force her to look at him. But he didn't want to touch her or rush her. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

No longer being able to hold it, he passed his tail under the table to slide it on Bulma's leg and tightened her ankle firmly. She jumped and raised her head towards him, an absent look on her face. He felt his heart twist.

"I'm not going to get married woman, nothing is planned yet... But I'm the prince and heir, and all the weddings are arranged in our youth..." he tried to say softly, reassuringly. He leaned toward her and stared at her big blue eyes. Why did he suddenly need to justify himself? He was the prince.

She looked at him at last but still said nothing, and that made him completely crazy. And the worst part is that he still didn't know why he was reacting like this. That woman, who hadn't shut up all day, had now become completely mute. He wanted her to say something, a word, anything. He inhaled sadness coming from her and he couldn't explain why it tore his stomach. ‘ _Fuck, what is happening to me_?

After a long minute, she opened her mouth.

"Congratulations Prince Vegeta.” she said flatly and she aggressively grabbed Vegeta's bottle of rum, pouring out a glass and placing it in front of him. "You pigs. Don’t drink from the bottle!” She grumbled, placing another glass in front of Krillin who was looking at her. Krillin apologized immediately.

Vegeta was furious at her answer, his face severe, and he gently tugged on Bulma's leg with his tail, but she snapped out of it. He scolded, showing his teeth and piercing her with his black eyes, but she did not lower her gaze before turning to Krillin who had no idea what was happening.

"And you Krillin, how is it going with Maron?” she said, openly denying Vegeta.

"Pfff it's a mess, she's really too pretty, it's so hard to be with her, all the guys always come around her, I don’t know what to do," he said with a forced laugh.

"Oh don’t worry Krillin, if she’s not the one, it'll be another! You'll find the right one! " she said, placing a hand on her cheek. She had really drunk the shots at high speed and felt a heat wave quickly intensify in her body. The alcohol was starting to do its job; at least she was going to be more joyful.

"I’m almost catching up with you!” she said, pointing to the level of liquid in her bottle and pouring herself a glass.

Vegeta, who was still watching her in silence, irritated, slammed his bottle on the table.

"I can drink many like that woman.” He said seriously.

"Ha-Ha," she answered with a smile. "I would like to see that!” She exclaimed.

“Me too.” Krillin said excitedly.

She began to smile again. And Vegeta felt relief comforting his heart, trying to convince himself that it was this earthly liquid that was causing this effect.

Bulma feeling more relaxed, tried to take a very serious face and frowned.

"Ok, let's get the drink for the tough guys!” But after a few seconds she immediately burst into laughter with Krillin. Vegeta, smirked. After all, with all the madness of the day, why not continue on this path thought Bulma. A day out of time. What better idea than drinking to change your mind?

"I'm going to get the stuff..." she said, getting up quickly. She had more difficulty than usual to step over the bench that was attached to the picnic table and walked weirdly towards the house.

"Hang on to your stomach, buddy!” said Krillin while laughing towards Vegeta. He was going to pat him on the shoulder, but luckily he held back.

"Tch ..." Vegeta merely replied. For such a weak race, the earthlings were obviously quite strong in terms of drinking. He wondered if one of them was going to fall dead from poisoning. At least it would be entertaining.

All eyes turned for a few moments to Bulma, who shouted to a domestic robot to bring her salt and lemon. She came back to sit, lurching slightly and slammed three new clean glasses in front of them. In a single run, she filled them with tequila and waited, staring at the veranda, for the robot to arrive. He rushed while flying outside, lemon and salt well secured in his articulated arms. Bulma took all of it and ordered the robot to return to the standby position in the kitchen. Vegeta was looking again at this technology with interest and Bulma spoke to him while cutting lemon.

"These are also robots that I have created, with voice control, they are not very powerful, but it helps well in the house.” She said simply. Trying to forget everything that had happened, she looked up playfully at an intrigued Vegeta to explain to him. "So, you lick that part of your hand..." she pointed between her thumb and forefinger. "And you put salt on it." Then you lick the salt, drink the glass in one go and suck the lemon last.” she said, handing pieces to both. "It’s supposed to cut the taste of the tequila... It’s a drink that quickly melts your brain!” She ended up saying with a wink.

"OK, get ready!” shouted Krillin. And the three started to put salt on their hands grabbing a shot in the other.

"3,2,1, GO!" said Krillin and each carried out the same gesture. The three of them ended up with a lemon in their mouth. Bulma immediately poured the second glass, and the game started again.

Bulma and Krillin started chatting about a lot of things, to which Vegeta rarely responded. They tried to ask Vegeta questions about Saiyan's cutlture, about Vegetasai's, about him, but he didn't answer and just groaned. He put his elbow on the table, leaned in his hand, watching Bulma a little dreamy.

"So you never stop talking or asking questions woman?” He said in a deep voice. And she just looked at him furiously and continued talking. It amused Vegeta.

They changed the topic. Krillin talked about the Kame house, Maron and his training, and Bulma about her job and her new projects, in which Vegeta seemed interested to her surprise. He wanted to see her laboratory and her inventions, and she promised to show him in the next few days. It was so nice for her to talk to someone who understood what she was doing, other than her father or Krillin, that her eyes sparkled.

Another glass, and yet another, and quickly the group of three began to get quite drunk. Even Vegeta felt his thoughts cloud, but he had drunk considerably more alcohol than the other two, having almost finished his own bottle at the same time. For a moment he wondered what he was doing there, with two humans, on Earth and drinking. But still hypnotized by Bulma's eyes and laughter, his tail went to gently cuddle the woman's leg under the table, up and down, unconsciously. Bulma, who jumped by feeling the soft fur against her, stared intensely at Vegeta for a quarter of a second before resuming her explanations, but she did not try to free herself from it. So after realizing he was touching her under the table, Vegeta just went on. He couldn't help it. Kind of like a reflex.

Until the moment the small group suddenly jumped.

"BU-LMA BRIIIIEF !!!” a voice screeched behind them.

A huge malicious smile appeared on Bulma's face and she closed her eyes. She stood up, clapping her two hands on the table and leaned to Vegeta, excited. "If you think I'm annoying talking all the time, you're going to be surprised! After that, you will think i’m a-do-rable! ".

He pierced her with his eyes, confused, and tightened Bulma's ankle with his tail before letting go of her when she turned quickly.

"MY DEAR DEAR CHI-CHI! Do you want to give me a HEART ATTACK?” hissed Bulma loud enough to make Vegeta step back onto the bench. Did nobody think of his eardrums?

He leaned to the side to observe the subject of this interruption. But it was rather to have a confirmation; he had already felt the ki of the other Saiyan appear.

In the distance, in the darkened garden, stood a woman with long black hair, her fists clenched near her waist, her shoulders tensed and an angry look on her face. Behind her were three people, Goku with a sorry smile, his hand behind his head, Gohan, and an old bald and bearded man, wearing sunglasses and dressed in a ridiculous colorful outfit.

"Really sorryyyyy!” cried Goku towards Bulma while heading for the last of the food that still laid on one of the tables.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” Chichi yelled at Goku. And she immediately jumped on him and pulled him by the ear.

"Aouch aouch aouch! Sorry Chichi! But I'm hungry!“ Goku replied in a more than sorry tone.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes and he giggled, followed by Krillin.

"DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU STUFF YOURSELF WITH FOOD? AND YOU DON'T EVEN ASK PERMISSION TO YOUR HOST!” she continued to shout at Goku, kneeling him. "AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU GOHAN!"

"Yes mom..." said Gohan timidly, lowering his head.

Was she Goku’s wife? This freak? Vegeta took into consideration what Bulma had just said to him and agreed that she was right. Saiyans were known to love women with temper, but there was a limit! Everyone laughed at the situation.

"BULMA BRIEF !! WHAT IS THIS ! Nobody told me that Goku was coming back and since he showed up at home, he's just been talking about the food that would be at this PARTY!! ".

Bulma crossed her arms, still standing in front of the table with Krillin and Vegeta behind her and just exclaimed.

"But CHICHI, you are always welcome!” she said with a smile.

Chichi groaned and roared "We don't have time for PARTIES! Gohan has to study and Goku has to work!” At that moment, Goku escaped again towards the table, believing himself to be invisible but Chichi shouted: "GOKU COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY! ".

He had managed to grab a piece of cold meat that was now hanging in his mouth, but returned to stand next to Chichi, looking innocent.

"But Chichi..." he said, chewing "I want to train! There is a new Saiyan who just arrived on Earth you see and .. "

“I DON’T CARE. Don't you think you've been gone long enough?” she cut him off madly with rage.

Bulma softened and stepped forward just a little, Chichi was really crazy. Old Master Roshi was quietly walking to the table, drinks in sight, wanting one.

"But come on Chichi, let them eat a little before leaving, it's a celebration today!” Bulma said calmly.

“OUT OF THE QUESTION! They've already eaten and they have to go to bed early to get up on time tomorrow. Next time avoid inviting them like that without warning!"

Krillin leaned to Vegeta and whispered "Chichi has the worst temper on the whole planet, Goku may be super powerful, he can’t do anything against her! ". Which made Vegeta giggle. Bulma gestured and then threw her arms up.

"At least let the boys have a little bit of fun here, they can spare before they get home!" Bulma was trying to convince her by motioning to Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta, a little drunk, who had forgotten why he had stayed, got up intrigued. Fighting with the other Saiyan? He was more than interested.

"What, here?" Vegeta asked as she approached her.

"Well yeaaah, if you don't use Ki balls and you don't transform AND you don't destroy MY house, you can spare, the guys do it all the time, everyone is training a lot here!” She said with a big smile.

Vegeta's face was burning, but Yamcha interrupted the conversation.

"What about me Bulma, can't I fight?" Why are you only talking to them?” He said in an offended tone.

"Is it just now that you're interested in what I'm saying?” she retorted with red cheeks. She was rocking back and forth. "Right now I'm talking about the Saiyans, Yamcha."

"That doesn't mean that I can't train with them!” He said, trying to get up from his chair.

Vegeta burst into a mocking laugh to everyone's surprise and then turned to Bulma.

"I beg you woman, let me beat him, illusions gnaw the brain of that moron!” He said with a sneer.

Yamcha felt indignant and came over stumbling with his fists raised toward Vegeta.

"I’ll take you whenever I want!" He said completely drunk.

Vegeta, motionless, arms crossed over his chest, inspected him for a moment before sighing and answering:

"Not that I wouldn't be happy to slaughter you scarface, upon reflection, I think my intervention is not necessary.” And then he pointed to Yamacha, turning his head towards Bulma. "This larva can't even stand up anymore."

Yamcha didn't have time to find an answer when Vegeta turned to an excited Goku and extended his hand, gesturing for him to approach in order to fight him. Flames danced in his eyes. Chichi, who hadn't missed anything of the show, started shouting again.

"YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. There will be no FIGHT and no FOOD! GOKU, GOHAN, let's go! And you guys, stop drinking!” she said to the group.

"Sorry Vegeta!” said Goku waving and with a disappointed smile. “Next time!”

"Tch, sissy." Vegeta replied and he put his hands in his pockets while staring at Goku who was nervously moving behind his wife.

Then Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, Gohan and Chichi clinging to him, and the family disappeared. The entire group staring at the scene widened their eyes and began to look around for Goku.

"What is this technique?” cried Vegeta.

It was then that Master Roshi, who had started his second drink and to whom no one had paid attention, replied with a laugh.

"It’s his new technique he brought back from the planet on which he trained, it’s instant transmission!” He sneered.

Everyone looked at him with gaping mouths and Bulma spoke first.

"What, you mean he's... He's teleporting?" She said bewildered.

"Exactly Hehehe" replied the amused old man.

“Impossible!” Vegeta exclaimed hoarsely with his arm raised.

Bulma put her hand on her chin before answering: "Oh, coming from Goku it’s not impressive, nothing surprises me anymore, but don't worry he will come back quickly! You’ll see that in time with him.” She said quietly. Vegeta was staring at her incredulously. Is that all the effect it had on her?

He suddenly realized that she was right next to him. With the Son family now gone, discussions resumed, and everyone welcomed the old Master. Vegeta and Bulma had not moved, tense, waiting for the other to take the first step. But the first steps towards what? Bulma held back so as not to fix Vegeta's muscles in his sweatshirt, which was still open.

Sighing, she then took Vegeta by the arm and gently pulled him to the table where they were sitting before. Stunned that she touched him, he did not withdraw his arm and let himself go, following her and her smell to sit in front of her. Her cheeks were pink due to drinking and Vegeta found her even more beautiful. Usually, he never let anyone touch him. This woman dared everything. After saying hello to his Master, Krillin returned to sit while Bulma was already pouring some tequila shots for them. He complained that Yamcha was boring and that only Tien could stand him in his current state.

“So? Goku’s wife… Quite a phenomenon isn’t she…” Bulma laughed.

"Incomprehensible.” replied Vegeta, really disturbed by the Saiyan's wife.

"She's nice, but impossible to handle. Poor Goku frankly, you understand he is a warrior he loves to fight more than anything... And she never lets him do it, it's sad!” She sighed.

"Absurd.” exclaimed Vegeta in response after drinking his shot and throwing the squeezed lemon on the table. “Our instinct pushes us to train and fight.”

"Yeah, we know how the Saiyans are..." Krillin intervened. "We know Goku since we were kids!”

Bulma leaned forward and whispered, as if embarrassed by what she was going to say: "Chichi... is a monster!” And the three laughed hard.

It was then that Master Roshi approached their table with a drink in his hand.

"Hehehe, so kids, is everything all right?" Vegeta is it?” He said, addressing the Saiyan.

Vegeta replied with an annoyed growl. Everyone seemed to forget the title of prince and called him by his name only. He would have to educate them.

"Not very talkative I see!" Roshi concluded, and Krillin confirmed with a nod.

Vegeta found him vaguely suspicious, despite the fact that he was drunk. The little old man was staring at the woman over his glasses. Too keenly. He sniffed at Roshi and found that in addition to the water and salt, a tiny smell of bad intention emanated from the old man. And his senses never deceived him. In less than a second, Roshi suddenly moved behind Bulma and placed his two hands on the woman's breast.

"HEHEHEHEHEEE" sneered Roshi with a big victorious smile.

Vegeta was shocked and his cheekbones became red. Before he had the time to do anything, Krillin had placed an outstretched hand in front of him to stop him and lowered his eyes and head, nodding a silent ‘no’ at him. Krillin felt ashamed of his Master's behavior but knew that Bulma would not let the gesture go. So Vegeta remained motionless, tense, and then watched the woman's face change from smile to rage, from pink to red, her little fists clenched on the table, and she began to scream standing up, turning towards the old man.

"ROOOOOSHIII, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!” she roared, crushing her fist on the face of the Master who ended up head first in the ground a few meters away.

Vegeta was stunned and impressed. The old man was pissing blood through his nose.

"Bulma, I was just checking their sizes!” Roshi complained with difficulty.

She punched the table as she sat down angry, her eyes closed. Krillin placed his hand on his forehead.

"Really, what a shame..." he said embarrassed to the other two, speaking of his Master.

"That old perv’! PFFFF!" she said irritated. "If he continues, this is the LAST TIME I invite him!” she threw at Roshi in warning. Then she looked up at Vegeta and it seemed to her that for a moment he was going to devour her. He had his playful gaze again and he smirked in her direction. Then she felt Vegeta's tail coming back to caress her leg before wrapping under her knee and squeezing her much more tightly than before. She stared at him with a curious face. But he did not loosen his grip and continued to look at her. Bulma's breathing became irregular, but she decided to ignore the Saiyan and exhaled as she resumed the discussion with Krillin.

The hour passed, and the condition of the three did not improve. Krillin and Bulma wiggled in all directions while chatting, every gesture and every word accentuated by the level of alcohol when talking about everything and nothing. Krillin did not notice the intense looks that Vegeta and Bulma were constantly throwing to each other. Despite the fact that all their minds were clouded, the discussion seemed to only be pretext for the two to be at the same table. It was getting late, the dark night had been covering Capsule Corp for some time, and lights had been turned on on the terrace. Bulma was captivated by Vegeta's face, the beauty of his features and the shadows that danced across the muscles of his chest. Her mind was disoriented.

It was then that Yamcha made his way to them, stumbling towards Bulma. He dropped on the bench with his back to Krillin and Vegeta, elbows on the picnic table and placed his arm around the woman’s neck, drawing her to him. She let out a little cry and Yamcha kissed her on the neck. A long kiss revealing his intentions. Bulma had closed her eyes, embarrassed, but opened them again when she felt Vegeta’s tail that hadn’t moved from her leg tightening much more around her. He stared at her seriously, simultaneously passing his gaze from her eyes to her neck. He seemed disturbed. She then placed a hand on her neck as if to prevent Yamcha from touching her.

"BB, it's time to go to bed..." Yamcha said in her ear.

Bulma was quite drunk and took time to realize what he said.

"Already? But... But I don't want to!” She replied like a child, pushing him away.

But Yamcha got up as best he could, and pulled Bulma by the arm from the bench to take her with him. Vegeta was forced to release his grip on her leg and stared at her while she looked confused. Confused too, he didn't know what to do at all. He just looked at the couple with annoyance. Reality struck him suddenly when he realized, lost in the waves of tequila that the woman was probably going to sleep in her room with the moron.

"Wow it's hot-hot..." Krillin reacted amusedly to Yamcha and Bulma. "Anyway, I don't think I can handle any more shot of tequila!" He said, grimacing.

“Speak for yourself!” Bulma replied quickly in his direction, having trouble standing. Then she turned her gaze to Vegeta. ‘The’ Vegeta. The prince as handsome as a god. Her head was spinning. And she was with Yamcha. But she had liked to feel this possessiveness on her when he held her with his tail... That was it, right? With a clouded mind, placing her hands on her face, she actually decided it was time to retire. She then addressed with a loud voice to the whole group, suggesting that they take rooms in the back to avoid leaving in such a state. As Yamcha still dragged her toward the house, she turned her head and made a sad little smile to Vegeta who was furious.

Krillin, after a short monologue, fell asleep very quickly head on the table next to Vegeta who was ruminating in a silent rage. Everyone went to sleep, except the Namek, who was still floating cross-legged in the same place, and after finishing the end of a bottle, Vegeta decided to go to bed too.

He undressed and threw himself naked in the bed. Despite the alcohol, he had a hard time falling asleep. The bed was extremely comfortable, but his thoughts only went to the gorgeous woman with the blue hair. Bulma. And the scarface. Who was in bed with her. On the other side of the wall. That fucking moron. What the hell was she doing with such a weakling, and from what he had heard, such a disloyal weakling. He focused on the woman's ki and finally decided that he was in no condition to think properly. It was all a big nonsense and he would see things more clearly tomorrow when sober. It was evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you might think with a chapter like this but I hardly ever drink xD so I don't know why i wrote this !! I guess it was just fitting!   
> I hope it's not too weird: p!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading once again <3 !!!  
> I hope to be able to come with the next translated chapter very soon... I always say that, but i have no idea when, i'm so much lacking time lately!!! I guess tomorrow is a possibilty...? Thanks for being so patient! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all <3  
> Here is the new chapter... ! Hope you enjoy it :) !!
> 
> Have fun reading it :) !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

‘BAM BAM BAM’.

Bulma opened her eyes with difficulty in her bed, awakened by a thud, wondering if she had dreamed. Confused, she looked around. Her bedroom, Yamcha in bed with her, the well intoxicated night, Vegeta... Things gradually came back to her at the same time as a headache. No more noise, she was probably mistaken. She noticed that she was still wearing the pink Bad Man shirt without her skirt, and turned to the side, pulling the blanket in order to go back to sleep. She must have gone to bed without changing.

‘BAM BAM BAM’.

"SHIT." she yelled, jumping up. She turned to Yamcha, the noise hadn't woke him up. The sun was already coming through the window and she struggled to walk to the door, one hand on her forehead and opened it violently, screaming.

"WHAT? "

In front of her, Vegeta with his head on his arm leaning on the doorframe, stared at the floor with a pained expression.

"What did you make me drink yesterday woman? And stop screaming!” He groaned. He was not looking at her and closed his eyes, trying to make the drumming in this skull disappear.

"Ah Vegeta..." she sighed softly. "I told you it was a hard drink!” She said, smiling gently.

"Hmpf..." was the only answer he gave her. He then raised his head to stare at her. Her hair was a mess. She was wearing the half-unbuttoned pink shirt and her legs were bare. He widened his eyes as she turned her back to go to the bed. Still nauseous and not realizing that Vegeta was staring at her, she leaned forward towards the drawer of the nightstand to remove two pills which she brought back and held out to Vegeta with one hand.

"Here. It’s for your head, take it with water.”

Unfocused, he grabbed the pills before gazing her up and down slowly. At his gesture, Bulma blushed, grabbing her shirt in her hands to pull it down strongly, trying to hide herself a little more, but to no avail. Then she heard him inhale for a long moment. His tail began to spin behind him.

"Something else?” she addressed impatiently.

But he just stared into her eyes one last time, expressionless, before leaving without a word. Angry and not feeling very well, she slammed the door before returning to her bed. Not even a thank you! But she decided to forgive him, all too happy to have taken a peek at his naked chest. He did have a tattoo, she would have to ask him what it meant, but right now she wanted to sleep.

Vegeta stopped in the hall, not far from the woman’s room, confused. He stared blankly at the pills, unable to take Bulma's image out of his head with her bare legs in front of him. When she leaned forward... God. Vegeta had stiffened his fingers so hard on the doorframe that he had to hold back not to break it. She wore a black lace underwear that did not leave much room for the imagination with her two perfectly round cream colored moons... And that smell that was once again an explosion of rainbows in his brain.

He shook his head to pull himself together, tossed the pills in his mouth to swallow them without water, and returned to his room to continue sleeping. Weirdly, the moment he saw Bulma, his headache was gone.

* * *

Vegeta woke up in the early afternoon, quite clear-headed, and decided that he would go to his ship to make contact with Nappa and at the same time bring some training suits to Capsule Corp. Not having originally planned to stay, he only took his training clothes with him. He would also take the opportunity to shower and use his own soaps and shampoos, he was not satisfied by the one that were in the bathroom here, their synthetic odors were too strong.

After having remade the bed in a military way and folding the clothes that he deposited on its edge, he put on his training suit from the day before and opened the glass door to fly away at full speed in the sky. Finding his way with the sun, it only took a few minutes to get to his ship. He went straight to take a hot shower, while reflecting on what had happened the day before, especially what had happened with the woman. A pure moment of distraction. He was sure of it. He even remembered showing signs of affection with his tail, probably due to the fatigue of the travel and the alcohol, there was no doubt. He should be wary of earthly alcoholic drinks in the future, it wasn’t that harmless. But somehow he had fun? What a ridiculous word he thought. Vegeta never had fun.

Coming out of the shower and back in the commanding center, he went to one of the walls to get a scouter out of a compartment. He settled into the pilot's seat and placed it on his head to begin to call Napa. It took a while before he answered with a hoarse voice.

"M-My Prince, glad to hear from you!" Nappa said sleepily.

Vegeta groaned "I guess it's dark on Vegetasei Nappa?"

"That's right my prince. Have you arrived on Earth? ".

"Unhindered and I defeated Frieza. You can notify the government. In the immediate future, the biggest threat is averted.” Vegeta replied calmly as if it were the most mundane thing.

"Congratulations my prince, I never doubted it!” exclaimed Nappa cheerfully. "So are you going to leave for Vegetasei?" ".

Vegeta took a while to answer, hand on his chin.

"I'm going to stay a few days... For a lost planet, their technology is very interesting, much more advanced than ours in certain fields.” He said seriously.

"All right my prince. Surprising though. Should we worry?” asked Nappa.

"No, this planet is harmless. How are Mother and Tarble doing? And Vegetasei? ”.

“Nothing to report. All administrative development procedures are underway. I will of course keep you informed if an emergency arises.” replied Nappa quietly before hesitating: "Do you have access to everything you need my Prince? I can always have you send..."

"I have everything I need Nappa, no need to send anything. I will contact you before I leave."

"OK. Understood Prince Vegeta ”.

And Vegeta cut the connection, sighing. He ran a hand through his still wet hair, thoughtful. He did a number of checks on his ship's condition and grabbed the ship's remote control to take it with him. Now he was hungry. The Saiyans ate far more than humans and he didn't really want to depend on humans for free or depend on the military rations he had to keep for the trip back, but he had no choice. Before leaving the ship with a bundle full of training suits, he grabbed his credit chip, even though humans probably weren't aware that there was a galactic currency.

This time, he had put on his armor over a blue training suit, the royal color. Not wanting to give any sign of his passage on Vegetasei, he had not worn it the day before in front of the lizard, but today he was planning to proudly display the symbol of the royal lineage of the Saiyans printed on the heart of the armor. After closing the ship, he then flew back to the Capsule Corp complex. The end of the afternoon was already coming up.

* * *

Bulma got up nauseous in the afternoon and after putting on shorts went down the stairs to the kitchen, still in the pink shirt, where Krillin had just arrived. He seemed to have gone under a steamroller, he was as white as a sheet. Behind the oven, Panchy indulged in her favorite activity, cooking.

"Hello sweetie! Or rather good afternoon!” squeaked Panchy with a big smile.

"Don't scream like that mom, my head hurts..." she said, grimacing and covering her ears.

"Come on, honey, eating will do you good, sit down!" she said, pointing to a high chair.

"Remind me to never drink tequila with you anymore in my life..." said Krillin in a small voice, ready to die on the corner of the table where he was.

"You say that every time Krillin but you’re always motivated anyway!" laughed Bulma as she sat down next to him.

"Right now, I have no brain, and my mind begs me to never drink again! Believe me!” he sighed. "Where's Yamacha?".

"Still dying in bed... I didn't try to wake him up.” She said completely disinterested.

"Bulma my dear, maybe you should go wake up our guest and offer him to come and have lunch!" exclaimed Panchy cheerfully.

Bulma sighed, her mother was right.

"Yeah okay, I will let him know via the intercom..." she got up and went to the wall near the door where the communication case was, but her mother interrupted her.

"Come on Bulma, when we welcome a guest, and an important one that is, we do not call him by the intercom, we let him know in person, otherwise it is not polite.” she said, frowning at her daughter.

"But mom ..." Bulma balked.

"Go on!” Panchy cut her off, pointing to the hall with her chin.

Krillin sneered in his chair: "And good luck!" He said, smiling.

Bulma, who was grumbling with clenched fists, slowly climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. And she felt her heart speed up for a reason she couldn't explain. Will he be naked in his room? She immediately tapped her cheeks ‘ _Enough now, stop thinking about that sort of thing!_ ’. And she began to walk fast toward Vegeta’s bedroom. She knocked on the door several times but no answer came, so she decided to enter the room and found that the bed had been made and that the clothes she had lent him were folded on the edge of the bed. She stopped motionless in the middle of the room, had he left? Left for good? He could still have said something, he would not have fled like a thief! Then she went to the bathroom and found that the soaps and shampoos had been thrown into the small open trash can but they were still full.

“What the hell!” she said before immediately realizing. "But of course, it's a too strong smell for him!". She opened one of the soaps to sniff a rather pervasive synthetic smell of flowers. She took all the products in her arms and went back down to the kitchen.

"Mom, we have to buy clothes for Vegeta and soaps without perfumes, or very light, I think it must irritate his nose like Goku..." she said, putting away the shampoos in the utility room which was behind the kitchen.

"Oh very well my dear, you are so attentive to our guest!" she chuckled "Besides, where is he? ".

"No idea, he's not in his room, his bed is made and his clothes are folded on the bed..." Bulma said involuntarily sadly.

Panchy did not fail to notice it and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder:

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll come back!” She smiled at her.

"But MOM!” Bulma shouted with red cheeks. "I’m not worried! ".

"Who will come back?" said a deep loud voice from the back of the room.

Bulma and Krillin turned jumping to see Vegeta with his bundle in his hand, his shoulder leaning against the wall that opened onto the hall. He wore a blue jumpsuit and a white and gold armor, with a red emblem on the chest. Bulma felt a pleasant heat wave pass through her. She was going to ask him what the symbol represented but she stopped, seeing him step forward.

Vegeta walked towards her slowly and immediately all his afternoon thoughts and decisions about the fact that she meant nothing to him evaporated when he saw her red face in the pink shirt and that her delicious smell flooded his nose. He remembered the morning event when he went to her door. Annoyed that he was so weak-minded, he dropped his bag in front of Bulma's feet.

"Bring this to my room woman." he ordered harshly, piercing her eyes.

Bulma's face instantly changed and furiously she exclaimed:

" What! I'm not your servant! Who do you think you are? ".

"Then ask someone to take care of it." he retorted, sitting down at the table.

Panchy constantly oblivious to what was going on around her rejoices:

"Oooh perfect Mister Vegeta, are you joining them for lunch?" She said, clapping her hands.

Vegeta said nothing and stared at the blonde, rolling his eyes. Obviously he was going to eat, otherwise he wouldn't have sat down at the table with them.

"DR 22" yelled Bulma and Vegeta jumped, covering his ears.

"Are you hysterical woman? Stop screaming!” He growled threateningly.

But her back was turned on him and she said nothing, waiting, looking in the hall. A few seconds later, a domestic robot approached and she instructed him to bring to Vegeta's room the things he had left on the floor. She noticed that the bundle of clothes only contained black and blue jumpsuit and was glad to have asked her mother to buy clothes for him earlier.

She sighed and went back to sit at the table while Panchy brought them toast, eggs, yogurt, bacon, fruit, croissants,... Enough food to sustain a regiment, combining both an American and French breakfast.

The three began to drool and started jumping on the food with envy. Vegeta was surprised again in a good way by the taste of it. If there was one positive thing on this planet, it was definitely that. But his mind wandered over the woman and he looked up to stare at her intensely.

"Have a good meal children!” said Panchy, removing her apron, delighted about the effect her food had on the small group. Before leaving, she saw that Vegeta was glaring at Bulma. She immediately worried.

"Well, Mr. Vegeta, didn’t Bulma behave well with you?” She asked him with a big smile.

Vegeta's muscles tensed as he turned his gaze to the blonde who spoke to him. “She lacks discipline.” Vegeta replied coldly, staring at her.

Bulma looked up with round eyes and exclaimed outraged, "What... Sorry?".

"Come on sweetie, will you be nice to our guest? It is not every day that we welcome a prince!” said Panchy, turning to her.

"But I haven’t...”

"Have fun kids, I'm going to do some shopping, I'll show it to you when I get back honey!" Panchy cut off with a wink, already leaving the room.

Bulma growled for a long time while muttering a series of insults and Vegeta sneered. It was really too easy to piss her off he thought. She was watching him now exasperated and silent and it amused him.

Krillin cut their game to get into a much more serious subject.

"So then, androids... What do we do Bulma?" He blurted out worriedly while eating his eggs.

"Mmh Krillin, not now in the morning, well afternoon..." replied Bulma, frowning. "I have every intention of giving myself a week before delving into the subject seriously, I have too many projects to finish and I have to repair the ship you know..." she said while reflecting with lost empty eyes looking at the ceiling.

Vegeta was suddenly very interested in what the woman had just said.

"What ship woman?"

"Oh the ship we took to go to Namek, I'm working on another prototype here to make it better and..."

"YOU went to NAMEK?” shouted Vegeta, his eyes and mouth wide open, alternating his gaze on the two humans in front of him.

"Yes with Gohan too, and Goku arrived later.” Krillin replied automatically.

"Are you completely insane woman?" He exclaimed in a serious tone. He couldn't imagine that a woman as weak as her could have found herself on a planet suddenly filled with the greatest warriors in the galaxy. How could she have survived, or rather, how had she not died?

"I have a good survival instinct Vegeta.” She said with a proud smile as if she had read his mind. "Besides, I was the only one who could pilot the ship. Not too much choice…”she finished, taking up a toast.

"So you already are space travelling from Earth? "Vegeta said taken aback. He even momentarily stopped eating.

"Well yeah why? What’s the problem?” asked Bulma curiously.

But Vegeta, as usual, did not answer. He wondered why the information they had received from their military bases and radar areas had indicated nothing about the activity of this planet.

"Why haven't we detected your ship in space?" He blurted, even though he probably already knew the answer.

"Well, I used the technology from the pod in which the first Saiyans arrived, I made some upgrades and in short I recreated a much more effective anti-detection shield.” She smiled, looking at him.

Vegeta was piercing her eyes. He was right. This woman was smart. He picked up a plate filled with lots of things and began to eat it all.

"I also improved the control system to be able to increase the top speed, frankly it was quite slow.” Bulma sighed while chewing.

At her words, Vegeta got up from his high chair, walked around the table and went to stand next to Bulma with his eyes wide open. She turned her head to the side, surprised, wondering if she had said or done something wrong.

"What is the status of the improvements?” He asked intrigued, staring at her big blue eyes intensely.

"Well..." she grabbed a napkin and rubbed her mouth before answering: "The acceleration rate is about 50%, so half the time to get to another planet, if the flight conditions are good. I even think I can still scrounge a few more percent, but that would be months of work.” She said thoughtfully.

Vegeta smirked and returned to his seat. Fantastic, it would take him half the time to return to Vegetasei without cryo-sleep. He would therefore not miss his training. It was pretty good news. Bulma was watching him when he pointed a finger at her.

"Woman, I NEED one of those vessels for my departure in 6 days” He ordered in a deep voice.

She replied quick as a flash:

"Are you planning to take MY ship into space? To go home? And without even asking me politely or saying please?” she said angrily.

"I'm the Prince, I don't dwell on this kind of futility.” He replied flatly without looking at her.

"Does it take so long to come to Earth from your planet?" asked Krillin all curious.

“4 months and 3 days.” growled Vegeta unhappy.

Krillin and Bulma's eyes widened.

"Wow, 4 months that’s tremendous" Krillin wondered. "It means you take 8 months to go back and forth! That's crazy!” He said, turning to Bulma. "Talking about a waste of time! ".

Bulma agreed that 4 months was huge. And if she provided him with a ship with upgrades, it would at least allow her to collect data for the construction and improvement of the next prototype. She frowned at him and leaned forward on the table.

"And my ship, are you going to bring it back to me one day?" she asked suspiciously.

"Probably.” replied Vegeta disinterested.

"Probably?” she repeated confused. "It’s certainly not with that word that I will probably give you one of my ships!” she said, pushing away her plate that she had just finished.

"I didn't ask for your opinion woman!” said Vegeta harshly. "But if you want to know something... Your planet is so lost that you are not yet using the galactic currency I suppose, otherwise I would have offered to buy it from you!" He said, sighing as he pulled his galactic credit chip out of his suit and showed it to Bulma between his two fingers.

Bulma immediately got up from her chair and rushed to Vegeta to catch the chip. Extraterrestrial technology! But he raised his arm and even if Bulma was clinging to him she couldn't catch it. Vegeta laughed. She was moving all over the place with her hands up, trying to grab the little piece of technology that sat enthroned in his fingers. He knew it would be of interest for the woman.

"What are you doing woman? Is your little body too weak to catch what I have in my hands?” He sneered.

She pouted like a child placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm just curious Vegeta and it’s not necessary to pay me, you may not have made the deduction, but we are the richest family on this planet thanks to our business, I don't need the money.” she said simply looking him in the eye. It was weird Bulma thought, Vegeta smelled so good. He had obviously showered before returning.

Vegeta froze. All the women said that, but very few really meant it. He sniffed Bulma's smell and felt that she was telling the truth. Was this little woman so pure inside?

"Not even for the food I eat in your house?" He questioned still as suspicious.

"Of course not, you are our guest!" she said, staring at him dumbfounded. "Mom is happy to prepare food for you, you saw it! And we owe you that for Frieza!".

Surprised by the woman's response he then gave her the chip without further thought and Bulma leaned completely on the table with her arms outstretched next to Vegeta to place the chip under the light above, a big smile on the lips. She was looking at the somewhat translucent material to examine the connections that were inside the chip.

Vegeta smirked and noted that he liked it when the woman was all excited. He wanted to touch her again with his tail, she was just a few inches from him. But he focused on restraining himself and cursed himself for having even thought about it. He had just realized that for once, he had just made someone happy with a simple gesture. The woman’s body was agitated on the table, and he was staring at her nape that appeared between her blue curls, wanting to run his nose into it to feel even more the aroma of joy that emanated from her. It annoyed him terribly.

Bulma turned her head from time to time to Vegeta to smile at him, she was delighted. And disturbed. It wasn't the breakfast that smelled so good, it was him. But she was too happy to think about it right now.

Vegeta was about to get up take the chip and leave but stopped and tensed when Yamcha entered the kitchen with heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely... :D
> 
> Thank you very much for reading :) <3 !!!  
> I had to go fast to translate this one, lack of time, hope it's still ok to read.. !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new chapter :) !  
> I hope you will still like it !
> 
> Enjoy your reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta growled almost imperceptibly and moved on his high chair to get slightly closer to Bulma who was paying no attention, too absorbed by the chip coming from space.

"Hey guys ! I’m in the mood for bacon!” said Yamcha yawning. "What are you doing?” he asked, seeing Bulma wriggling next to the Saiyan. He then walked around the table to get closer to Bulma and took her in his arms to hug her and at the same time pulling her away from Vegeta who was staring at Yamacha with an angry look.

"Hey Yamcha!” she said cheerfully, still busy watching the small object in her hands.

Yamcha led Bulma with him on the other side of the table and she just followed automatically without realizing it. Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists. If he was on Vegetasei, he would have blown up the scarface with a ball of Ki. He probably would have even done it the day before in the desert. And nobody would have intervened or told him anything. He absolutely disliked him.

"Ah, well you see that?” Bulma handed the chip to Yamcha to show him. "It's a galactic credit chip, Vegeta has..."

"Wow wow, not so early in the ‘morning’ BB, I'm not in the mood for technical stuff... Even less when I just woke up..." he sighed, rubbing his head. Yamcha even regretted asking the question.

Bulma's face darkened and she froze on the spot.

"You’re never in the mood for that anyway..." she said sadly. Yamcha never asked her anything about her work or the projects she carried out. He sat down at the table, as far as possible from Vegeta and motioned to Bulma but seeing that she was not approaching him, he replied:

"It's not like it’s interesting for everyone BB! ".

“You’re right.” said Bulma before throwing a pike at him "I guess it's the same with baseball...". She walked back to Vegeta and gave him the chip aggressively without looking at him.

She really ended up thinking that her work almost didn’t interest anyone. The only thing people wanted to see was the results. Even here when she wanted to show her boyfriend a simple space object, he hadn't shown the slightest interest in it. Bulma stood still for a moment, staring absently at the table. She did not remember that Yamcha had once showed interested in what she was doing or what she liked. ‘ _Why am I still with him_?’

Vegeta, stared at the disappointed little human and then turned his head towards Yamcha who had already started to help himself on the table. Annoyed by the disrespectful attitude of the visibly brainless scarface, he stood up and grabbed Bulma's wrist, turning her towards him and placed the credit chip in her hand. He spoke before Yamcha had the time to answer something to her:

"I give you permission to study the chip woman, if you promise not to disturb the credits on it. There is a lot.” He said seriously, staring at her in warning. After a few seconds, he let go of her wrist.

All of a sudden Bulma made a big smile and wanted to hug Vegeta in her arms but she restrained herself. She nodded to him in confirmation that she would be careful, her eyes sparkling, and told herself that she would study it later in her lab. The wire connections, if those were wires that she had seen through the chip, were unfamiliar to her and she wanted to know what this object was made of. The galactic credit chip protection system should benefit her. She hopped on the spot next to Vegeta before sitting down next to him looking at him and Vegeta who had plan to actually leave also sat down staring at Yamcha nastily and vice versa. Vegeta had the sudden and possessive, almost irrepressible urge to place his hand on the woman's lower back. But he didn’t, still angry that these kinds of thoughts crossed his mind. Instead he brushed Bulma's skin almost imperceptibly, regretting the fact that he was wearing his gloves, where her tail would normally have been if humans had tails. And Bulma felt a chill run through her.

"So you're going to be able to mess around with your things now." Yamacha said jealous and angry. "Are you happy now? ".

Bulma turned her head in shock, but before she had time to answer, the intercom began to ring and a slightly disturbed male voice spoke.

"Bulma? Bulma my dear are you there? ".

While clutching the chip in her hand, she made her way to the intercom and pressed the communication button.

"Hey Dad! Is everything fine? Haven't you left the lab yet?” She replied stunned.

"Mmmh, well no!” said Dr. Brief's voice hesitantly. "I'm stuck on the last project, could you come to the lab?" He asked.

Bulma got mad at the speaker.

"You should go back up to get some fresh air Dad! You know that when you are blocked there is no point in continuing!” she exclaimed angrily. But she knew this behavior well. It also happened to her to stay for days in her lab without coming to the surface while being busy on a project.

"Well, alright, I'm going to take a little break. Will you join me afterwards? ".

Bulma hesitated before answering. It’s not really what she had planned for the day. The outside temperature was warm, and she really wanted to rest by the pool in the garden before the evening meal and definitely recover some sleep she had lost the night before. Weirdly she also wanted to spend a little more time with this strange alien but...

"Yes dad, I’ll join, give me the time to shower quickly and I'm coming down..." she sighed before letting go of the intercom button. At least she would probably have some time to analyze the chip Vegeta had given her. She smiled.

"Perfect my dear, see you in half an hour!" replied Dr. Brief in a cheerful voice. And the intercom crackled before turning off.

Vegeta was watching Bulma as she walked towards Yamcha to place a furtive kiss on his lips before heading to the hall.

"This is where I leave you guys, got a job to do!" "

"What now?” sighed Yamcha annoyed.

"Yes Yamcha, now. We are at the head of Capsule Corp, not a pancake stand!"

"Good luck." said Krillin, waving his hand.

Vegeta as usual remained impassive and motionless. After a thank you to Krillin, Bulma turned and started to climb the stairs.

"WOMEN!” growled Vegeta from his chair.

Bulma jumped and turned with her hand on her heart, taken aback, she then returned to the kitchen, staring at the Saiyan.

"You promised to show me your lab.” He reminded her in a deep voice.

Bulma gave a small smile remembering the day before and answered him while resuming her walk: "Yes yes I haven't forgotten, I'll show it to you, see you later ok?". Without waiting for an answer, she ran all excited towards her room, full of butterflies in her stomach at the idea of taking Vegeta to see the labs.

* * *

The woman had not left the laboratory for almost two days. Two fucking days. And Vegeta went around in circles like a caged lion. The first evening, he told himself that a little mediation would do him the greatest good, and he had fled through the sky before landing hundreds of kilometers from the city in a deserted green plain bordered by trees and a mountain. The air was fresh and pure. Vegeta was surprised by the difference of temperature compared to the city where the CC complex was located. The Earth was obviously endowed with great variations of seasons and landscapes, it was not just warmth and deserts everywhere like on Vegetasei. He had decided to think about the good amount of information he had collected since the day before and although he did everything possible not to think of the woman, she was the main subject that invade his mind. This woman with her beauty defying the most beautiful beings in the galaxy was visibly smart, although completely stupid when it came to choosing a mate, she fascinated him more than he wanted to admit it. And he couldn't figure out why. It just had to be her scent, Vegeta was sure. He even decided that he would go for a walk in the city the next day to see if the other humans had the same scent. At least it would be clear. Would he want to touch other humans like he wanted to touch Bulma? He couldn't explain that reaction either.

He also had thought of the fact that humans on this perfectly peaceful planet feared little, probably due to inexperience in interplanetary warfare.

It was completely unusual.

The small group of people he had met did not address to him like a monarch, especially the woman when she yelled at him, which would surely have sent her to her death on Vegetasei. And honestly, this simplicity relieved him. Humans behaved here with him like in his past when Frieza was still alive and that no one knew anymore that he was the prince, before he took over Vegetasei's throne. And even though he had for years regretted his position and the respect that everyone naturally owed him and that he had fought with all his power to be able to take back his title, he felt good that things were finally so easy here. The pathetic humans dared to speak to him, did not call him “prince” or “majesty” in every sentence, did not bow before him, were obviously not (too) afraid of possibly dying of his hand, when he would already have had a thousand reasons to kill more than one. Besides, why had he held back since he arrived? Did he want to show another image of himself?

And even if Vegeta liked his solitude, since he took over the throne, he felt terribly alone. He was surrounded only by politics and pretense, and no one except Nappa or his brother probably was speaking to him unless they wanted something in return. It was the harshness of the life of a prince, soon to be king.

Thinking about that, his mind returned to Bulma, this fragile human who apparently didn't care that he was the prince of a planet she didn't know existed, in her eyes Vegeta was surely just an alien warrior, nothing very different from the people she knew. And that was probably why she seemed to have a strong temper. Being constantly surrounded by fighters left no room for weakness. She was also the rich heiress of the wealthiest family on Earth and was therefore not filled with greed for money or power, or the conquest of other planets.

But if there was one thing that annoyed him more than anything else, it was the fact that he seemed to like this woman. So pathetically fragile. Again, why? For what reasons? Had he become so weak since he ascended the throne that he now began to appreciate a lower species that fast? He had met her the day before, and yet no other Saiyan woman he had ever known had ever had that effect on him. He quickly grew tired of the women of his planet, so quickly it was ridiculous. And above all, the fact that Bulma was with such a weak man made him mad with rage. He had never felt that kind of emotion before. It was completely new. When he faced the scarface, he only wanted to get rid of him. He had this urge that crept into him to possess this woman with blue hair. " _It's surreal_."

But even in meditation hundreds of miles away from her, he imagined her in her laboratory and wondered what she was working on and he especially wanted to smell and see her? ' _Impossible_ '.

Vegeta shook his head and began to think seriously about the fact that maybe he was under the grip of a spell or a magic effect of this serene planet and that the moment he would leave the charm would be broken. Surely. What other explanation could there be for his behavior?

After a certain number of hours, Vegeta had decided that it was time to return and that in the end this meditation had brought him absolutely nothing. He had such a concise mind and made decisions quickly, still he could not put his ideas in place on what was going on here. Everything was mixing up in his head, and he decided to not do anything for the moment, to let events unfold without thinking about it, he would see more clearly when he would leave for Vegetasei in a few days. He couldn't figure out if the woman was a threat to him or... or what? An ally?

He had come home late at night and doing a quick scan of the Ki in the house hadn't found the one of the woman. Then he had gotten pissed off, dropping a series of insults on the why he needed to know where she was. But he could not help it. Then he walked into the garden in front of what appeared to be the entrance to the labs and focused on sensing the woman's almost imperceptible ki inside the building. He concluded that she must have been far underground and it was not surprising knowing that she was working in her laboratory. With her was another very weak KI, probably the one of her father. Vegeta was hungry and having no desire to seek or even interact with the blonde woman, he went to the kitchen to steal what he would find edible, but was surprised to see that the mother of Bulma had left him a number of cold meals on the table. Vegeta began to eat everything quickly sitting in the dark before wandering around the house, unwittingly waiting for the woman. He finally went to bed when he realized that she would not be leaving her lab.

The intercom had woke him up in the early hours of the morning, the shrill voice of Bulma’s mother announcing breakfast within the half hour. His first reflex had been to scan the house once again and to his surprise the woman was still absent, he only felt the ki of his companion in the next room, alone. And even if he was delighted that she was not with him, he became enraged that she had not yet shown up. She had promised to show him around his lab, and earth technology was probably the only reason he was still on this damn planet. The idea of blowing up the lab door and finding the woman to force her to reveal the information about Earth's progress pierced his mind, but he remembered the woman's tantrum when he had almost destroyed one of the domes in the garden and he changed his mind immediately.

Vegeta then spent the entire day, interspersed with meals prepared by Panchy, performing his katas on the property, while his thoughts were flooded by the woman. She had called her mother on the intercom during a meal, telling her that the project she was working on with her father was taking longer than expected, and that she would probably not leave the laboratory today, which had irritated Vegeta extremely. In an attempt to change his mind, he even trained a bit with Krillin and went to town, noticing that he was not affected by any scent of humans there, not in a good way anyway. The longer he waited for the woman, the more he became enraged, and he found it very difficult to contain his energy so that he would not explode and destroy the entire surface of the city. He wondered if he was going completely insane and if he should leave the planet immediately. He wanted to smell Bulma and he was only waiting for one thing, for her to come out of her fucking lab.

Late in the night and unable to sleep, Vegeta went down to the kitchen with the idea of inspecting the fridge and taste what was in it. After testing a number of products, he came across a bunch of green apples and satisfied with their aroma, grabbed the whole bag to eat them all.

That's when the woman’s Ki resurfaced and Vegeta froze in front of the fridge. She had finally left the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to shorten it because I thought that if I completely described the days where Vegeta is alone, everyone would fall asleep reading ...? Or not? I don't know xD!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway ...! Do not hesitate to comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading :) <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i am too tired to make a proper note?
> 
> Have fun reading :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma was exhausted. She had spent so much time on the project with her father, who was still in the lab, that she had completely lost track of time. When she stepped out of the laboratory, it was dark, and she blamed herself again for not wearing a watch. She had barely slept and eaten and only dreamed of one thing, going to bed. Well one thing? Let's say that she only dreamed of two things. Go to sleep AND see the Prince Vegeta. Even though she had worked hard in her lab, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head for a minute. She even thought of him more than Yamcha. Unbelievable. After flipping her brain over the question, she put the blame on a simple physical attraction for a total unknown stranger and nothing more. Anyway she didn't care, the man would leave in a few days and she doubted he would come back to Earth in the future. He would soon be forgotten. _'I am sure of it'_.

Bulma decided to take a detour to the kitchen to grab a snack on the way, before going to shower and go to bed. When she entered the dark kitchen and turned on the light, Vegeta was crouching on the kitchen counter, elbows on his knees, and he was crunching in an apple with one hand and holding a bag of apples in the other. He was shirtless and wore gray soft cotton sweatpants. He stared at her intently with a wicked look and she froze on the spot in the hall. Was it possible to become even more handsome in just two days? The top of Bulma's cheekbones turned red.

"V-Vegeta? What are you doing up at this hour?” she asked softly.

He looked at her for a moment before answering, confusion in his eyes when she asked.

"You told me you’ll see me later woman.” He said in a low voice while crunching in another piece of apple.

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What? Did you wait for me?” she blurted in surprise.

Vegeta just nodded, continuing to eat. He hadn't taken his eyes off her and didn't even seem to blink. His tail swirled slowly behind him.

"I'm sorry, really... The project was more complicated than expected and very important for the company, we had a deadline and several contracts with the government..." she sighed, placing her hand on her forehead and tilting her head forward. "But I'm sure you understand, managing a kingdom is just as complicated.” she said, looking up at him.

Vegeta stood still for a moment. How many boring never-ending days had he spent locked up with his advisors trying to solve the kingdom's problems? He didn't even count them anymore. At the head of the most developed enterprise on Earth, the woman also had to sacrifice her time for its proper functioning. Vegeta then felt more understanding and a little bit of his anger dissipated. He then swallowed down the rest of the apple before taking another from the bag.

"But Vegeta, we don't eat the center of an apple!" Bulma wondered when she saw him do it.

"Why?” He said curiously.

"Because..." But she stopped talking. Because what? Why didn't we eat the apple center? She went on, "Because it's not good, I guess..." she said, stepping into the kitchen a few steps, too tired to keep thinking.

"What a waste.” growled Vegeta.

"And we don't stand crouched on the kitchen counter either!" she said with a small smile, pointing to it.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and bent his head to inspect his own position before raising his head and questioning the woman with his eyes

"We consider it unhygienic.” she explained.

With a scowl and offended, Vegeta leaped from the counter with the agility of a silent panther and landed in front of Bulma.

"I am a clean woman, I showered after the meal!" He said in an angry tone.

Vegeta hadn't thought about it. He had deliberately taken this position to stay as far away from Bulma as possible, and he was now right in front of her, and the scent of the woman he had already smelled from the other side of the room still penetrated deeper into his nostrils. He turned his head, invoking the full force of the gods of the universe to prevent him from pressing her against the wall and... And what? He forced himself to remain as still as a statue, fists clenched on each side of his body. He was trying to focus on the mechanical oil smell coming from her rather than her natural scent but oddly the two went well together.

Returning his gaze to her, he saw that she had her eyes closed and that she had leaned slightly forward. She seemed to have forgotten he was there, and despite her red cheeks, he would almost have bet that the woman was sleeping standing up.

"Women!” He shouted to make her move.

She opened her eyes jumping, shocked by her own behavior. She couldn't have help but smell Vegeta and close her eyes, lulled by the sweet scent that came from him. She told herself that she must be extremely tired, to the point of having her senses disturbed.

She walked around him and went to a cabinet to get a pack of chips.

"I...I have to sleep, I'm exhausted, Yamcha must be waiting for me and..."

"Your male is not here.” He cut her off in an aggressive voice.

Bulma laughed softly before imitating Vegeta with a deep voice: "Your male is not here! ". She looked at him with a big smile and he turned all red.

"What’s so funny?" Isn't he your male?” he said outraged that she was laughing at him.

Bulma laughed a little more at the second mention of the word male: "Yes, yes, but it’s the word you’re using, we don't call ourselves that way here." she said amused. This term was used for animals, but it was too late for her to explain this kind of thing now.

"Tch ... IN SHORT, his Ki is not on the property.” Vegeta replied annoyed. Rather happy that the woman's companion was absent at this present moment.

Bulma assumed he must be training. But she was just attempting to cloud the issue. Training in the middle of the night? Right. She just hoped he was with Krillin at Master Hoshi's. Then she just took another pack of chips before closing the cabinet and threw it at Vegeta who grabbed it and inspected the packaging.

"These are chips, it's delicious.” She said absently.

He looked up at her.

"Do you not mind woman? That your ‘BOYFRIEND’ isn't here?” He growled suddenly.

Bulma stiffened for a few seconds but did not reply on the subject. It was none of his business, and if it was a problem and that Yamcha had done some bullshit things again, it would be an issue for tomorrow.

"Good night Vegeta.” She said coldly before leaving him alone in the middle of the room and heading for the hall.

* * *

Vegeta was waiting. After briefly seeing the woman and almost losing all of his means, he went up into the bedroom hallway and sat against the wall near the door of Bulma's bedroom. He was waiting for her to sleep. Eyes closed, he was only focused on the woman's Ki. He had felt her move in the room for a while, she was now motionless and the fluctuation in her Ki was starting to slowly decrease, a sign that she was falling asleep. He ran a hand through his hair, his head bowed, wondering if what he wanted to do was serious. He focused momentarily on the other Ki in the house to be sure that no one would surprise him. The little monk slept deep in one of the bedrooms in the back and no other Ki was nearby in this wing of the house. He focused on Bulma's Ki again, waiting a good quarter of an hour before confirming that she was deeply asleep. When he saw her in the kitchen, her features were a bit drawn, but she was even more beautiful. So beautiful that he couldn't help but do what he had in mind. The woman must have been deeply asleep after so much work, and he decided that there was no risk in trying, at worst the woman would wake up and he would disappear so quickly that she would surely think that it was a dream.

He stood up and stopped in front of the woman's door. Trying to let the reason take over madness. After a few unsuccessful minutes, he gently opened the door and stared at the bed where the woman was lying perfectly asleep. And he entered the room.

‘ _I'm fucking crazy’_.

Vegeta walked silently, like a predator tracking his prey, towards the bed and stopped near the edge. He then went down on his knees and observed the sleeping woman on the left side of the bed in front of him. Vegeta had stopped breathing completely and was staring at her intensely. Most of her small body was covered with a sheet, only her bare shoulders and arms were above. Her head was turned toward the window, her wavy blue hair scattered in a mess around her. Vegeta's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at her without moving. Underneath her blue hair, Vegeta could see her neck, the subject of all his attention. He then began to breathe slowly through his mouth and then through his nose, and the sensations that followed were even worse than the other times. After all it was the woman’s room and he was like immersed in an ocean of her irresistible scent. Vegeta's head bent back, his mouth open, he fell back on his heels and had to close his eyes to concentrate, or rather not to drown. His pupils dilated considerably and his whole body began to tremble, even his tail so calm behind him. Even asleep, this woman had an effect on him. She was just too beautiful.

Vegeta rose to his knees and was unable to stop himself when he slowly reached out to touch the woman’s hair sprawled on the pillow. Without his gloves, he was amazed at the softness of them, softer than silk. He grabbed a mass of hair and tightened it in his hand, without disturbing the woman. He then brought his hand to his nose and inhaled for a long time with his eyes closed. The scent was even stronger.

 _'But it's not enough'_.

He got to his feet and leaned forward, aware that if the woman woke up, she would yell or throw him out of the house, and rightly so, but he couldn't stop. He placed his hands as gently as possible on either side of Bulma and slowly lowered himself as much as possible, his nose a few centimeters from her neck. He took a deep breath and the electricity that started to prick him pleasantly and so hard under each cell of his skin almost made him fall on Bulma. He was so close to her and she was so calm, he could see her chest rising slowly with each breath and he felt the woman’s heart beat peacefully.

" _I need to get the fuck out of this room right now."_

But he did not move a millimeter and continued to breathe again and again, risking even touching her skin with his nose and then with his lips. He wanted to taste her so badly. SO badly. The skin was as soft as her hair. He opened his mouth but in a second changed his mind. He had already crossed the line. He couldn't do that. Not when the woman was asleep. A spark of lucidity went through him, and after having inhaled one last time, he leaned towards the ear of the woman, muttering "Bulma...", before fleeing from the room as fast as possible.

* * *

The next day, and after what he had done during the night, Vegeta decided that he would avoid the woman as much as possible, and it was easy, at breakfast she quickly explained to him while passing to grab food that after checking, she still had a day of work at the lab with her father and she apologized long, promising that the next day she would show him the laboratories. He did not answer her, did not even speak to her, and she left. Vegeta spent the day exploring Earth in his armor, chasing a huge animal he had never seen before for lunch and did not return until the late afternoon to Capsule Corp for dinner. Already in the garden, a good smell of food was emerging from the window. On entering the kitchen, he stopped when he saw Bulma and her mother chatting.

"Ah.. and around what time does he come to get you?" said Panchy.

"Around 8, he takes me to a restaurant, so I won't eat with you!” Bulma exclaimed with a smile.

Vegeta walked silently and sat down at the table, neither of the two women noticing.

"I don't know if it's a good idea sweetie". Panchy said with a frown, a rare trait on her face that was usually looking so happy.

"I know mom, I know... But I'm going anyway. Gonna get ready, see you later!” she said, kissing her mother and rushing to her room.

Panchy continued to prepare the meal for a moment, whistling, and when she turned she almost dropped the pan in her hand.

"Mister Vegeta!" I did not see you!” she said with a smile, surprised. "I'm only preparing food for you today, unless Krillin joins us, I don't know if he is still here!" exclaimed Panchy, a finger on her chin.

Vegeta was delighted to eat alone and in silence, but couldn't help but ask.

"What about your daughter?" he said in a deep voice.

"Mmh, she's going on a date with Yamcha.” Panchy replied in a less playful tone than usual.

"A date?” murmured Vegeta angrily, not knowing the word but fully understanding its meaning. This had to be a way to court the woman. Yet another way for the scarface to manipulate her to stay with him. It wasn’t his problem. But he still punched his fist on the table.

"Mister Vegeta!" cried Panchy, turning around furiously. "You do not punch your fist on the table it's rude!” she said with a smile.

Vegeta looked at her confused. Why was she smiling? Was she angry? Happy? Certainly this woman was impossible to decipher.

"This Yamcha is not good for my little girl.” Panchy mumbled between her teeth.

Vegeta smiled in silence. He was therefore not the only one who found Yamcha's presence unbearable. The blonde had just gone higher in his esteem.

After a good half hour of Panchy in monologue mode and Vegeta in impatient mode, the food began to arrive on the table and Vegeta swallowed everything in its path until he felt the woman come down. And when she entered the kitchen, he couldn't help but widen his eyes.

Bulma wore a long shiny black dress that stuck perfectly to her skin, drawing her curves with precision. The dress revealed one of her legs, the fabric opened up to her mid-thigh. She wore matching stilettos and Vegeta wondered how the woman could stand on such thin shoes. The top of the dress covered her chest entirely, but the back... The back was completely open. The cream color of her skin contrasted with the dress. It only held by thin straps on her shoulders. The woman's skin had absolutely no imperfections. She had lifted her hair and Vegeta had an amazing view on her neck.

Seeing Vegeta's face, Bulma blushed and looked down as she entered the room.

"Close your mouth Vegeta..." she said softly, plunging her eyes into his.

Oblivious to his gaze until then, he did so and showed his teeth, before resuming his expressionless attitude and continued to eat. He growled internally that the woman saw his surprise and his tail quickly whipped behind him. She was breathtaking in this dress. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in such a tight dress. Her so feminine curves and hips turned his stomach upside down and he realized that for the first time, he wanted to see the woman naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep them for a long time without physical contact, but... >_< !!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)! <3 <3  
> Hope you like it !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) !
> 
> I was suppose to post this a few hours ago, and of course i fell asleep typing in front of my computer >_< xD ! So here it is, and i'm gonna sleep a bit more :O !
> 
> Have fun reading :) ! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

"B-Bulma?” Yamcha questioned with the phone in his hand.

"Yamcha? Aren’t you on the way?” asked Bulma.

Yamcha pressed the phone to his chest, gesturing for the naked woman moving on top of him to step aside.

"Uh... I'm sorry BB, I'm going to have to cancel for tonight.” said Yamcha hesitantly. When no answer came, he continued. "The coach asked us to come, an unplanned training..." he stammered.

"And is it now, 5 minutes before you have to pick me up that you’re telling me?" shouted Bulma through the phone.

The woman laid on Yamcha, continuing her back and forth movement, silently kissing his face. He wrapped an arm around her to immobilize her.

"I lost track of time, we didn't stop training and... I will take you to the restaurant tomorrow, without fail!” He retorted. "I’ll see you when I get back okay?" He said reassuringly.

But Bulma hung up without answering.

Yamcha sighed and threw the phone away before getting angry at the blonde who was riding him.

"It's not cool for your girlfriend Yamcha!” she said breathless.

He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hips. She cried out softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, in three years we will all be dead, we might as well enjoy it.” He whispered breathing irregularly.

"What did you say?” replied the distracted woman.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm supposed to be back in a few hours, otherwise I will be in troubles.” he sighed unfocused.

If he were to die in 3 years, he intended to make the most out of it.

* * *

Puzzled, Bulma hung up the phone in the entrance hall without responding to Yamacha. She stared at the floor, her eyes empty. Fucking Yamcha. Once again. At the last minute. She suddenly felt ridiculous in her beautiful dress and wanted to tear it off and put on a large pair of pajamas before disappearing underground. He had failed her again. When he had promised. Bulma then started to rage from the inside and got furious, she removed her heels and threw them against the front door. Trembling, feeling hurt and her shoulders raised, she walked briskly to her room and slammed the door violently behind her.

Vegeta had looked up while eating, intrigued by the noise near the front door and felt the woman move upstairs quickly before hearing a door slam. He turned to Panchy, questioning her with his eyes, but the woman just sighed and removed her apron to go upstairs too. The two Ki were now very close to each other and Bulma's Ki was fluctuating enormously, indicating that she was either distressed or angry. Vegeta opted for the second option. He finished his plate and waited impatiently for the blonde to return, and possibly Bulma. He was still hungry.

A few minutes later, Panchy and Bulma appeared in the kitchen. Bulma had changed and her hairs were untied. She was wearing a loose t-shirt that fell under one of her bare shoulder a pair of mini shorts and she had red eyes. She sat down at the table without saying anything, and Panchy silently gestured for Vegeta to avoid speaking. Bulma mumbled a series of insults between her teeth, her head bowed, from which Vegeta perceived a few words from time to time, Yamcha, asshole, womanizer, incompetent,...

This fool hadn't come to get her. And internally Vegeta couldn't understand for a second why. And it was driving him crazy to see the woman's reaction before his eyes. She was furious, a tear escaped from her eyes from time to time, she gestured in all directions and punched her fist on the table. She suffered, and therefore Vegeta was almost suffering too. He had tightened his tail firmly around his waist and he wanted to take the woman in his arms. Another pure strangeness. Why? To try to console her? That friendly gesture that Vegeta had seen before but never performed? This woman seemed so strong, how could she be treated like that by that moron? He secretly hoped that she would definitively reject Yamcha.

* * *

After he finished eating in silence and unable to bear to see the woman in this state, Vegeta had disappeared to go to shower. He then put on some black sweatpants, big enough to fall under his hips and hung out in his room before going back to the kitchen, curious and shirtless. The room was dark, empty and cleaned, the only source of noise in this part of the house came from one of the adjoining living rooms.

Vegeta walked over to the source of the noise (and the woman) and leaned one shoulder on the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Bulma sat in the right corner of the large sofa in the middle of the dimly lit room, staring intently at the screen in front of her, a blanket spread over her legs and a pack of cookies in her hands. Beside her on a small table was a half-opened bottle of alcohol. Humans really were alcoholics, Vegeta thought. The woman looked rather calm and he dared to stand there for a while watching her.

Bulma changed the TV channel while placing the cookie pack near her when she jumped and exclaimed, seeing the shadow in the hall.

"Damn it Vegeta! Do you always do that, surprise people?” she cried to him.

"You are just completely ignorant of your surroundings.” he replied in a low, stoic voice.

"Really sorry, Mr. Prince, we don't all have the ability to feel the others around us.” She said, frowning at him.

A smirk came across his face, and he slowly walked over to her, staring at the screen. He stopped and sat on the other side of the sofa, trying to figure out what he was looking at and the scent of the woman was already intoxicating.

"What's this?” Vegeta said coldly, pointing to the screen.

"It's a TV, we use it for...".

"I know what a television is woman.” He cut her off harshly. "What are you watching?".

She grumbled.

"Stop cutting me off all the time!" she shouted, turning to him.

Vegeta made round eyes and growled. That audacity again, if it hadn’t been her, he would have pulverized anyone who spoke to him like that.

"It’s a movie and it is made with actors, in order to entertain.” She sighed. She grabbed the bottle near her and took a sip. "I'm going to change the channel, this movie is boring..." Bulma said, taking the remote control. "What are you watching at home?” she questioned, turning to him and staring at him with her big blue eyes.

Vegeta didn't know if he really wanted to talk or sit in silence, but the woman still seemed a little nervous and in a way maybe talking a little would change her mind and calm her temper and especially her questions.

"Fights.” he sighed hoarsely.

"Just fights? ".

"Yes woman.” He said in an obvious tone.

"Damn, this sounds boring!” she exclaimed.

Vegeta turned aggressively towards her, his tail lashing behind him. The Saiyans didn’t get ‘bored’. They were warriors and nothing was more entertaining than fights, especially the ones broadcasted live, but Vegeta decided not to respond to the provocation and turned back to the screen in the sofa.

He watched in amazement as Bulma quickly zapped between channels, a multitude of different programs scrolling across the screen. She then stopped on a Superman movie.

"Probably the only guy who looks like the Saiyans.” she laughed, pointing to the screen. Then she handed him the box of cookies and Vegeta looked at her. Even if he would extend his arm and lean forward, he couldn't reach her. He glared at her angrily.

"Come and get it if you want some." she threw at him before focusing on the screen again.

‘ _Ah. Is it going to be like this woman?_ ’

Vegeta got up to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the screen, until she grumbled and then let himself fall on the sofa next to her. He snatched the box of cookies from her and in less time than it took to say it he swallowed all the cookies. He then handed the empty box back to Bulma who glared at him.

"But ! You ate them all!” she exclaimed furiously.

Vegeta said nothing and stared blankly at the screen in front of him. Bulma groaned and got up to head to the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with several boxes of the same cookies and threw them on Vegeta's lap.

"Damn Saiyans, you eat too much.” She hissed, sitting down next to him and pushing the blanket. She folded her legs below her and began to open another box to shove a cookie in her mouth.

Vegeta was watching the screen with interest. On it, an apparently strong man was mated with a weak woman. Even if he didn't think Bulma could have chosen this movie for this subject, he couldn't help making the connection.

"Here drink, but slowly this time!" she ordered, handing him the bottle.

Vegeta did so, thinking that he was going to put his lips where she had laid hers. The scent of Bulma, the night before in her room and the day before that, when he had pushed her against the the wall... Everything was mixed in his head and he thought that the alcohol would relax him a little. He took a big sip of the liquid which warmed him inside and gave the bottle back to Bulma. Arms crossed over his chest, he watched the woman from time to time from the corner of his eye. He didn't even have to reach out far to touch her. Aside from the movie, silence had settled in and he tried to clear his throat without making noise.

Pretexting the need for a cookie in the box between them, Bulma turned to Vegeta and tried to discreetly peek at his chest. Muscular, tense, he was so still that she wondered if he was really there. Vegeta's pants were so low on his hips that she could see the prominent bones that drew his perfect body. She stopped looking when she thought she would like to kiss him on that part of his skin. It was way too sexy.

They continued to stare at the screen for a good two hours, both disturbed by each other's presence, occasionally grabbing a cookie and passing the bottle regularly without looking directly at each other. Vegeta then leaned forward, forearms on his knees, and placed his tail on the sofa between them. At the sight of the tail, Bulma wanted to touch it and she put her fingers on it to slip them into the fur. Vegeta immediately grabbed her wrist and lifted it, staring dangerously at her. Bulma uttered a cry of surprise.

“Don’t.” warned Vegeta. He removed his tail from its position and placed it securely between his legs, out of reach.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I know you guys are sensitive, Goku collapsed every time someone grabbed his tail, I just wanted to touch, it looks so soft..." she said calmly looking down.

She blushed and so did Vegeta. The woman probably did not know that this kind of gesture was rather intimate. Besides, Vegeta had never shown this kind of affection before arriving on Earth.

"My tail is not sensitive in that way, we train so that it is not a weakness. If Goku had been raised on Vegetasei, it would have been the same for him.” growled Vegeta.

"Oh," Bulma exclaimed with a small smile. "So I can? ".

Vegeta huffed angrily. Should he tell her? He let go of Bulma's wrist.

"This kind of... Gesture... It's... It's quite intimate woman.” he said, piercing her with his eyes.

Bulma blushed a little more, her body rocked by alcohol and desire.

"Please Vegeta, I'm really curious, it's not like you haven't touched me before..." she said hesitantly. "I won't tell anyone!".

Vegeta grumbled with clenched teeth in a language that Bulma did not understand but assumed was Saiyan. What an insistent woman. He then slowly lifted his tail, examining Bulma with a dark look and laid his tail flat on her bare legs. He then sat down in the back of the sofa, his right arm on the headrest, not taking his eyes off the woman, attentive to the slightest movement. Bulma then began to gently stroke the tail and a big smile appeared on her lips. The moment she had touched him, Vegeta had felt a weight on his heart and it had accelerated. The woman's movements on his tail were more than pleasant and he felt chills all over his body. The more she continued, the more the sensations intensified.

"Ooh, it's really super soft, it's crazy!” she whispered in amazement and fascination. Then she grabbed the tail and lifted it up to bring it closer to her face. She touched her cheek with it slowly up and down, closing her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. His pupils dilated watching her do and he parted his mouth. She also began to caress and gently squeeze his tail with her other hand. Each pressure of her fingers in the fur sent Vegeta electric shocks in the lower part of his belly which spread in waves all over his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the gestures and tried to focus on something else. It was too nice. Way TOO nice. Unconsciously, he wrapped his tail around one of the woman's wrists and squeezed it. Bulma gasped and let him do while continuing to caress him with her other hand.

Vegeta's body was burning him completely. His heart was pounding and as from the beginning of his arrival on this damn planet, he didn't know what was happening to him. And it had to be with an alien. Right now he knew that he had to contain himself so as to not throw himself on the woman again. He had reached his limit and his breathing was jerky. The scent and the woman’s gentle gestures, her body, her blue hair. This was just too much.

"Stop it woman..." Vegeta said to her suddenly with a raspy voice.

"Why?” she replied softly, looking up at him. But then she noticed that his hard gaze was burning on her, his black pupils were completely dilated. His hands were clenched on the sofa and he was breathing quickly. She even noticed a drop of sweat coming down his temple.

"Am I hurting you?” she asked, stopping but keeping her hand around his tail.

Vegeta breathed for a long time before answering, trying to calm down.

"No."

"So if it doesn't hurt, why can't I continue?" she questioned confused.

Vegeta turned his head to avoid looking at her. Did this woman really understand nothing?

"Why are you asking so many questions woman?" He sighed irritated.

"But I…"

"Shut up.” He cut her off.

Before understanding what he was doing, he pulled Bulma with his tail around her wrist and she landed on to him on the side of his chest. While she was surprised and tried to express herself without succeeding he put his arm behind the woman's back to place his hand on her hip and pressed her even more against him. He then turned his head to lower his nose into her blue hair and inhaled deeply. She was vaguely agitated in his embrace and he heard that she was talking to him, but he did not listen to what she was saying.

"Just shut up.” Vegeta repeated softly, hugging her more.

He was too hypnotized by having her against him and he closed his eyes while breathing in her scent. He put his tail back on Bulma's legs and caress them gently, a sign that he agreed to let her do what she did before.

When Bulma understood that Vegeta would not do more, she immediately calmed down. She tried to relax her body, but her heart was beating fast. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her tightly and he occasionally squeezed his hand on her hip. And Bulma just couldn't breathe anymore. Vegeta was so warm, her cheek was now resting against his chest where she could hear his heart beating as fast as hers and where she could smell this delicious sweet scent of him. Bulma was as red as a strawberry and didn’t dare to look up at the Saiyan's face. Her eyes were staring at his abs which contracted each time he breathed. The situation seemed far too intense, she had never felt that in her life. Even her protests had only been a reflex, she didn't want to move at all. She even wanted to hug him more but just took the fur back in her hands.

Vegeta trembled in shock and he slid his hand from Bulma's hip to place it at the top of her thigh. Experimentally, Bulma squeezed the prince's tail a little more and another tremor took him. She then resumed her stroking movements in the arm of Vegeta, who had not moved his nose from her hair. She felt him breathe against her skin. From time to time, when she squeezed his tail more, Vegeta would make a low growl that seemed to come from the bottom of his chest. And the sound fascinated Bulma. It attracted her. His warm fingers unconsciously massaged her upper thigh and Bulma felt like she was going to explode in excitement. She unfolded one of her leg and slid it over Vegeta’s tight, he froze momentarily, raising his head before putting his nose back in her hair and continuing to breathe in her incredible scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from my french note because it describes good my state of mind at the time on the chapter :  
> Yes yes I know I caved ! > _ < ... it may be too early for physical contact between them, barely a few days ... But I couldn't help it > _ < this is what happens when you write late at night. .. The mind goes crazy O_o xD!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!  
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment, its for chapter like that that i would want to know if its understandable!
> 
> Thanks for reading :) <3 !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter, i hope you will like it !  
> Have fun reading :) !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta's inside wall was broken. It had burst into a thousand pieces. He wanted to throw the human on the couch, tear off her clothes, kiss her, sink into her and make her scream. In a second, when he pulled her against him, his brain had switched. Holding her tightly against him, his nose in her hair, he pictured her naked and below him, her cheeks red, as she shouted his name. ' _Unbelievable_ '. The woman was in a state of arousal that completely overwhelmed him. He could feel it. This very particular scent of desire came to mingle with her natural scent, and the mixture of the two was irresistible.

In the same way, Bulma suddenly wanted to jump on him. To take down Vegeta's pants and...

She froze completely, widening her eyes. What was going through her head? Everything was absolutely blurry and the only thing that mattered immediately was the physical contact with Vegeta. She was trying to define the causes of her behavior, and it was at that moment that Yamcha vaguely appeared in her mind like a distant memory. Yamcha.

In order to bring them down from this bubble of heat in which they were both lost, she tried the first thing that came into her head.

"Vegeta..." she said softly.

"Hmm..." he pulled her closer to him, pressing his nose into her hair.

"I wanted... I wanted to ask you from day one, your tattoo..." she said, letting go of his tail with one hand and pointing to the mark under his heart.

She then removed her head from his chest to lift it and gaze him in the eye. The connection was electrical. They stared into each other's eyes for a seemingly endless moment, their hearts beating in unison. The tension was at its peak. Vegeta looked at her tenderly and she felt herself melt.

"The symbol of the royal Saiyan family..." he said in a low voice.

He had answered her question and as if it was normal she smiled while placing her head against him again, putting an arm around his chest to hug him, closing her eyes. She hugged him very hard. As if he might evaporate. She could not help it. She had to touch him.

Vegeta remained tense for a few seconds. Had he ever been held like that by a woman? Such a beautiful woman? Had he ever felt this kind of pleasant feeling that resulted from it? Never. Another novelty. He then pushed Bulma with his arm to make her land in the same position on her ass between his legs. She didn’t stop hugging him and she just adjusted her position by moving her two legs over his and placing her forehead in the crook of his neck.

Vegeta did not move at all. His fists were clenched on each side of his body as if he didn't know what to do. Feeling that he was disturbed, Bulma grabbed his arm to place it on her waist and it didn't take more than a second for him to do the same with his other arm. He hugged the woman so hard that her breath was cut. His tail went by itself to encircle Bulma's waist. He then relaxed his grip a little to grab her soft blue hair in one of his fist.

They stayed like that for a while with their eyes closed, holding tight, as if to sooth each other. But the physical attraction was extreme. It would only take a spark.

The woman's frail and cool little body was now warm against him. Vegeta wanted to see Bulma's neck, he wanted to taste it. The smell was driving him crazy. He pulled her back gently by her blue hair to take her off him when his alert senses detected a violent intrusion.

In a second Bulma found herself standing behind Vegeta straight as an arrow, his tail tightly wrapped around her waist. His arm was stretched toward the open living room door and a ball of purple Ki appeared in his hand. Confused, Bulma looked at the door, searching worriedly for the likely threat.

"V-Vegeta?” She stammered behind him.

"BB, I'm home!” yelled Yamcha suddenly from the end of the hallway.

Bulma understood immediately as the Ki ball intensified and Yamacha appeared in front of them. She threw herself on Vegeta's arm.

"NO VEGETA!” She shouted, grabbing him and staring at him dumbfounded.

Vegeta did not look away from his target who was now petrified in front of him, but he did not throw the Ki ball at Yamcha, wondering why the woman asked him to spare the man.

"What’s going on here?” exclaimed Yamcha when he saw Vegeta with a murderous look aiming at him with his Ki and Bulma hanging on his arm.

After a few seconds, Vegeta turned his gaze to the woman and made his Ki ball disappear. He had seen anger and concern in her blue eyes. He pushed her away from him and crossed his arms, grumbling.

"Why?” growled Vegeta towards Bulma. "He is disloyal!"

"It's up to me to decide!” cried Bulma furiously.

"Woman, you clearly have no skills in this field.” he blurted aggressively. Didn't humans have any sense of smell? He could smell it from here, the weakling was completely covered with the scent of another woman from head to toe.

"Are you going to answer me? Are you talking about me?” said Yamcha angrily as he walked over to them. But Vegeta growled loudly at him, showing his teeth, and he stopped far enough from them. "Bulma?” said Yamcha bewildered.

"Yamcha, go upstairs.” she replied without looking at him.

"But why? What is this mess? I will not leave you with..."

"Can't you see this is not the time? GO UPSTAIRS!” she screamed, turning quickly towards him with angry eyes. She had to drive him away from Vegeta.

Yamcha scratched his head and after a sigh he turned to go upstairs. Bulma began to do the same but was stopped dead by Vegeta's arm around her waist. He stuck her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta whispered in her ear.

"Upstairs, I need to talk to him."

"No.” he ordered.

"Yes. I need to clear up some things.” she replied calmly.

"Why?” he said confused. Vegeta didn’t understand the woman’s reaction, what more could there be to say to the other human? Why bother talking to him? He didn't want her to leave. He felt that she might escape him. And even if the sensation was entirely new, he wanted to possess her. She was just in his arms a few minutes ago and he wanted it to stay that way. (And possibly kill Yamcha).

He put his other arm around her and plunged his face in her neck.

"Please stop..." she whispered.

He tightened his grip even more while rubbing his head on hers. "Why?” he said softly.

"Now you're the one asking a lot of questions..." she sighed motionless.

"Explain yourself woman.” The tone was harsh. Vegeta felt that he was not going to like what she was going to say.

"We shouldn't have done that. I'm with Yamcha. And you're going to get married to I don't know who."

Vegeta froze. Bulma's words echoed in his head. How could this woman still consider this pathetic weakling as her mate? He did not understand. AND he was not going to get married. Or at least he didn't want to. If only he could explain it to her. He felt rage rising inside him. Why didn’t she stay with him? He was the prince, he shouldn't have to explain himself.

"I am with NO ONE.” He said coldly.

"And for how long?"

No answer. Vegeta couldn't answer. Because he didn't know. He didn’t know how long he could postpone his royal duty. Whether it would be with Kressona or another.

"That's what I thought..." sighed Bulma, lowering her head.

Vegeta suddenly let her go and pushed her towards the door.

"Leave me woman. Go and join your miserable human.” he growled, staring at her angrily.

She looked up at him and he felt his heart tear apart when he saw a tear run down the woman's cheek. She wiped it as she went to the hallway and froze when she heard him speak.

"You... You were amazing in that dress..." he whispered in a low voice.

But when Bulma in shock turned around, Vegeta was already gone.

* * *

Vegeta had disappeared at the speed of light by the veranda and flew to the balcony of his room. In the dark, his back against the wall, he listened as Bulma and Yamcha screamed at each other in the woman’s room, much to his surprise. He had thought Bulma would forgive the moron without saying anything, but that was not the case. But she didn't reject him completely either. Human women were decidedly very complicated. He sneered silently when Bulma threw Yamcha violently out of her room, suggesting that he choose another room to sleep as far away from hers as possible and Yamcha just begged. Excited by Bulma's screams and knowing she was alone, Vegeta decided to go to sleep with a little incomprehensible glimmer of hope warming him inside.

But in the middle of the night, Yamcha had returned. Vegeta woke up jumping and immediately perceived the Ki who entered the woman’s room and stopped next to her. And Bulma hadn't chased him away. Vegeta was so angry that he didn't sleep the rest of the night. Maybe the woman was eventually as stupid as her mate.

At dawn the Saiyan was out of his mind and he started to search for Goku's Ki. When he found the almost imperceptible Ki he put on a t-shirt and jeans and flew out of the balcony at high speed in its direction.

Arriving in front of the small house and signaling his presence with waves of Ki, Goku came out in ridiculous pajamas, yawning.

"Hey Vegeta!” He said in a low voice, a hand in front of his mouth. "What are you…"

"Fight me” growled Vegeta in his direction.

"Ssshhhh, don't speak so loud, you're going to wake up Chichi!" Goku whispered, gesturing back and forth to the house. "I really can't, she will kill me! Chichi is still very angry with me!” he said, begging.

But Vegeta didn't care, he had lost his patience, he was pissed off and he needed to blow up some steam. He crossed his arms over his chest, his face impassive, before staring at Goku in the eye.

"I have waited long enough. If you don't fight, I will destroy everything that belongs to you.” he said in a deep voice as he raised his outstretched arm to the little house where Chichi and Gohan were still asleep.

The threat didn't seem to bother Goku, though he knew Vegeta was telling the truth. He just sighed. He felt Vegeta was upset, even agitated, and maybe a little training would allow him to calm down.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be so dramatic! It's okay, it's okay, just give me the time to change!” said Goku with a small smile. He ran towards the house and came out soon after in his Gi, followed by Chichi who was screaming. Vegeta hadn't moved.

"Really Chichi, now is not the time, I'll explain to you later!" Goku pleaded to her.

"GOKU, if you are going to fight instead of WORKING, there is no need for you to COME BACK!” she shouted, raising her fists.

"I don't really have a choice, I promise I will explain it to you when I come back."

Goku sniffed like a dog when he walked over to Vegeta. He vaguely smelled the scent of Bulma on him. He wondered if his senses weren't playing tricks on him, after all, Vegeta lived with his friend.

"It's weird, Vegeta I smell the scent of Bul..."

"Shut up!” roared Vegeta in his direction. Goku scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Sorry Sorry! Well, follow me Vegeta, let’s find a better place. "

And without waiting, the two flew away like two rockets, leaving behind Chichi who screamed insults at them.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes in her bed very early that morning, immediately thinking back about the events of the day before. She was still so furious. She knew it she would not be able to fall back asleep and decided to get up and get ready to go to lunch, otherwise she would just keep mulling over. It was there that she felt something move in the bed and she jumped, screaming. Yamcha, who was sleeping with his mouth open next to her, opened his eyes. She kicked him so violently that he felt with the blanket on the floor.

"Fuck YAMCHA, what are you doing here? I told you to GET OUT of MY room!” she yelled at him.

Disoriented and trying to get up, he replied in a frightened voice:

"B-Bulma, I just thought you were calmed down and..."

"You really don't understand what you are being told, do you? I told you I needed to think! I didn’t allow you to come back! Now get out of here!” she said pointing to the door.

He just did what she said and walked out of Bulma's room, heading down the hall to find another room. He had tried reconciliation, and it hadn't worked. He just wanted to go back to bed.

It was already very hot despite the fact that it was still early and Bulma went to shower and then put on a little white flowing and ruffled summer dress before heading to the kitchen where her mother had just arrived.

"Hello sweetie, you got up very early! Are you feeling better?” she said, approaching her daughter to kiss her.

"Hello Mom, I don't know, I'm still mad at him…" she announced, frowning. "Yamcha came back last night, he's sleeping in another room…".

Panchy just stared at her daughter without answering. Bulma had dark circles under her red eyes.

"There is nothing better to start a good day than a good meal!” exclaimed Panchy with a big smile. She began to start cooking.

Bulma sat quietly at the table, unable to think of anything other than Yamcha, and here and there of Vegeta. She had been with Yamcha for years, probably too many years. He was no longer the same shy man she had met when they were young. Her real prince charming. He had even completely changed. And since he came back from the dead and started to become a professional baseball player, things had really gotten worse.

Bulma understood at first, to be honest, Yamcha was dead and he had been resurrected. It’s the kind of thing that makes an impression, right? She thought it would end up going back to how it was before, but the days were moving on and nothing was changing. And his women fan club didn't help at all. She wondered if she shouldn't just break up with him permanently. But the idea always gave her a hole in her heart. Yamcha was the only person who had stayed with Bulma for all these years. He had never been interested in money or fame, at least until he started baseball. During their long separations, Bulma had sometimes attempted some relationships with other men, encouraged by her mother. But the men she had met had always been more interested in fame, money or status. They all dreamed of putting her in their bed and Bulma had come to the conclusion that the only man who would probably never behave like that would be Yamcha, her lifelong friend. And even if the feeling of love had been replaced by a feeling of habit, Bulma had resigned herself to staying with him. She hardly believed that she would never meet anyone else again. However, when most of her feelings for Yamcha had disappeared, she had dreamed of the man who would come to kidnap her and take her with him to make her live the love story she had always wanted. He would be handsome, smart and strong and would make love like a god. But this man never came. So Bulma was content with Yamcha. Her sometimes unfaithful, stupid and disappointing friend when it came to sex.

It was there that her thought went to Vegeta. The day before had brought so much sexual tension that her heart had almost exploded. She didn't think she had felt this in many years. Vegeta looked like a sex beast and her cheeks turned red when she told herself that he must fuck like a god. Yamcha was only happy with the minimum and he did not care if Bulma took pleasure or not, it was for this reason that in the recent months, their intimate relationships had been highly spaced. Bulma always ended up extremely frustrated and she was fed up with it. She was able to satisfy herself better on her own. But did she feel ready to leave Yamcha to find herself permanently alone? She didn't know.

Panchy started to put dishes on the table when Krillin entered the kitchen.

"Hey all!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh hello Krillin!” Bulma said looking up at him, delighted to see him. She got up from her chair to go kiss him. "I'm glad to see you, you're showing up at the right time! Come eat!"

"Thank you," he said shyly, gesturing to Panchy.

"Take a seat Krillin" exclaimed Panchy with a big smile. She finished placing other dishes near them before exiting the kitchen, leaving the two friends to eat quietly. Panchy was a clever woman, and Krillin and Bulma were very close, she thought that her daughter would surely want a few minutes of intimacy with her friend to be able to speak to him.

"So what’s up Bulma? We haven't talked since you left to work on your project!"

"Pfff, don't tell me, it was hard, but we managed to finish! Right now, it’s the other dummy that is giving me headaches…”she sighed, spreading a toast.

"Yamcha? Did he do it again?” Krillin wondered, chewing and grimacing.

She nodded in silence.

"Frankly Bulma, why are you staying with him? I know what you think about it but at some point you have to act on it... He's my friend, but in the field of romantic relationships, he sucks..."

"I-I can't do it..." she stammered. "You know the whole story, you know what I think about it, I can't tell myself that I'm going to end up alone..." she whispered, lowering her head.

Krillin got up and went to rub her gently on the back.

"You will find someone Bulma! Someone who suits you, someone who loves you. You need to be patient!” he said reassuringly before returning to sit down.

"You are so sweet Krillin, you say that while Maron makes you go crazy."

"Haha yes you’re right" laughed Krillin a hand behind his head. "But I'm not worried, I have a good feeling for the future!"

"I would like to be as positive as you... But there are days when I have trouble to think like that... Anyway!” she straightened up in her chair, replacing her hair and raising her fist. Determined to think of something else and make the day productive.

"Let's talk about something else! I will think about all of this later, I haven't made my decision yet!"

And they started talking again while Panchy returned to the kitchen to continue to prepare food. Panchy asked them where Vegeta and Yamcha were, but Bulma told her mother that she didn't care, and Panchy, never surprised, continued to cook, preparing more food in case the Saiyan showed up.

When they were almost done eating, Bulma's hair suddenly stood up on her head, and Krillin, although worried, couldn't help but laugh. Static electricity in the air crackled gently around them.

"What's going on?” Bulma exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

Krillin didn't need to focus long to understand, he rushed out, followed by Bulma, and stopped in the garden. He levitated a few meters to observe better.

"So?” shouted Bulma towards him.

Far in the sky, flashes of purple and blue colors appeared here and there, followed by deafening bangs. Bulma fell to her knees when an earthquake was felt. She looked up speechless at Krillin.

"It's Goku and Vegeta, they're fighting! And they are not holding back!” exclaimed Krillin worriedly.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

"Krillin, take me there, we must stop them, they will destroy the Earth!" she cried to him, raising her arms.

"No Bulma, it's impossible. You would die... And me too. I don't even have the level to approach a fight like this.” He sighed as he came back down beside her. "The only thing you can do is wait with your fingers crossed."

"B-But you are much more stronger than Yamcha.” she said to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

He nodded negatively. "Bulma. They are in Super Saiyan mode. I can’t do anything."

Bulma’s mouth opened wide, she just looked up at the sky, praying to Kami that her planet would survive the shock, unable to help but think back to the sad fate that had suffered the planet Namek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3 I hope you liked it!
> 
> Do not hesitate to let me know what you think of it!
> 
> I will try to come with the next translated chapter very soon... :) !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3  
> Here is the new chapter!
> 
> Have fun reading, thank you for your warm comments <3 ! Do not hesitate to tell me what you think of the story!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma and Krillin had already been pacing back and forth in the garden for an hour when the flashes and noises began to diminish rapidly. Bulma hung up her satellite phone, worriedly turning to Krillin.

"So?” She said impatiently.

"It's almost done. Relax Bulma, if they were fighting seriously, one of them would be dead already.” _‘And_ _there would possibly be no more planet Earth’_ he thought.

Krillin quickly understood that despite the Super Saiyan mode, the two warriors were just training, a very intense training certainly, but nothing threatening.

"I swear, these two, they will hear me! Even if I have to go over Chichi to yell at Goku!” cried Bulma, with her face all flushed.

Krillin laughed as he imagined the scene when Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku with two fingers on his forehead, appeared in the garden in front of them. Piccolo was scowling but seemed intact. Vegeta and Goku had ragged clothes, were covered in blood and completely out of breath. Goku fell forward on his knees, arms on the ground, head down, before raising his face toward Bulma.

"Hey Bulma! How are..."

He was cut off by Bulma's hand that slapped him hard. The Saiyan was drained of energy and he felt the slap more than he imagined. She then turned to Vegeta and slapped him as well. Shocked but keeping an impassive face, he just stared at her motionlessly, crossing his arms.

"Don’t ever do that again.” Vegeta growled towards her, dumbfounded.

“Or what?” she yelled. He said nothing but continued to pierce her with his onyx eyes. This little woman really dared everything. But maybe he deserved it. He had felt it coming but had let it happen.

"Ouch ouch ouch, come on Bulma?” whined Goku.

"WHAT THE FUCK got into you two? Do you want to destroy the planet? Are you out of your mind?” she yelled a meter away from them, completely red with her hands on her hips.

The two Saiyans had a retreat reflex and covered their ears at the same time. This woman had a voice and knew how to shout!

"What made you fight in Super Saiyan?” she continued to roar furiously at them. Krillin stepped forward to catch Bulma, who was gesturing and shaking, to try to calm her down. But she was struggling.

"I can't help it, Vegeta wanted to fight!” Goku replied, grimacing like a child.

Bulma turned her enraged gaze to Vegeta, waiting for an explanation, but he said nothing. So she stared back at Goku.

"And you could not NOT fight with him?"

"But he said he was going to destroy the house with Chichi and Gohan, I didn't have much choice." he said with a smile, quite glad that he had fought.

"And it makes you laugh? You can just say that you were too happy! IDIOT!” she exclaimed to him still being angry. She then turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, damn it, we don't behave like this here! You can't kill all the time when you can't do what you want! It may be different on your planet, but not HERE."she shouted. She then walked over to touch him here and there, trying to assess the extent of the damage on his body. He widened his eyes when he felt Bulma's hands on him but stayed still. "You are completely covered in blood!" She sighed anxiously.

"Precisely!” said Goku cheerfully. "Could you give us some senzu? It would save me from being killed by Chihi! Vegeta punched hard!” he said, showing his wounds too.

"There is NO senzu GOKU!” Bulma replied, rolling her eyes. "They are not yet ready for harvest! And that’s no reason to fight that hard! Do you know how many Generals I had to call to assure them that this was just a Capsule Corp experiment and not a bombing? Your fight has disturbed the electrical installations more than a thousand kilometers away! Even the satellites saw you! The army was ready to attack! Piccolo couldn't you stop them? "

Piccolo just returned to his favorite position below the trees in the garden without saying a word and Bulma muttered a series of insults between her teeth.

"I’m gonna die. Chichi will kill me!” cried Goku, hands on his face as Yamcha arrived in the garden near Krillin.

Vegeta looked out of the corner of his eye, wondering if the scarface was coming from the woman’s room. But He no longer wanted to jump on the weakling to slaughter him. Fighting with Goku had… calmed him down?

Krillin quickly explained the situation to Yamcha who had just awoke, apparently undisturbed in his sleep by the fight that had just taken place. Krillin then turned to the two Saiyans.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I have to ask... So WHO won?” exclaimed Krillin with a big smile. Bulma growled and turned quickly to try to slap Krillin as well, but he still had all his energy and had already pulled back to avoid the blow.

"I'm in good shape Bulma! You will not get me!” he sneered at her. And Bulma couldn't help but let out a smirk on her face, after all, she was surrounded by warriors and she knew well that each fight excited them and that there was always a winner.

"Pfff why are you asking when you already know!" complained Goku. "Vegeta obviously won, he's much stronger!"

"You lack military discipline. You move too much and you never watch your back.” Vegeta growled towards him.

"Yeah, I have to train to catch up with you, that's clear, but I’ll get there!” he said with a smile. He then tried to get up with difficulty. "Damn, you're hitting hard Vegeta! Well I guess I'm going to have to go back for a treatment from Chichi…” he said worriedly, inspecting his own body. "See you guys, thank you Vegeta, let's do this again soon!" And after placing his two fingers on his forehead, he disappeared.

Bulma who had stayed near Vegeta grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the house. Surprised, he let her do, following her quietly.

"What are you doing?” asked Yamcha worriedly.

"You’re always asking me what I'm doing, can't you see? I will treat him.” she replied aggressively.

"Why? Let him deal with it, it’s not your fault if they decided to fight to death." he exclaimed.

"I don't think I ever answered that once when you came back in a pitiful state too.” Bulma didn't even turn to look at him and continued to drag Vegeta towards the veranda. He momentarily tightened his hand around hers, looking at her in front of him. She looked so pure in her white dress and so beautiful with her blue hair that reflected the light with her endless legs. He was hypnotized. He would have followed her everywhere if that meant he could continue to see her walking like that in front of him. He shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. The fight must have been tougher than he thought, Vegeta concluded. Probably too many punches on the head to make him think like that. He was trying to remember why he was mad at her. She had rejected him in the living room, and her idiotic mate had joined her in her bedroom.

She took him upstairs to the infirmary, a large white room with a medical bed, a shower, a desk and large cabinets full of supplies. Vegeta groaned internally when she let go of his hand. He was still angry at her and stopped in the middle of the room while Bulma was busy looking in one of the cabinets for bandages, disinfectant, thread and needle. Then she approached him to inspect his injuries one by one.

"Take off your shirt please." she whispered concentrated. It was only hanging by a strap of fabric over his shoulder and he tore off the clothe and threw it on the ground. She carefully examined the wounds on his chest and back, some were deep and required stitches. He was still losing blood.

"You should probably shower to clean all the wounds, otherwise they will get infected, there are many.” she said, frowning. She was worried. How could the Saiyans enjoy fighting to the point of injuring themselves like that? It was something she would never understand.

Vegeta watched her do in silence, nervous about her presence. She even grabbed his tail to see if he was hurt, which made him tremble, but he let her do it. He felt the concern from the woman and oddly it was pleasant. Because she was worried about HIM. He also didn’t remember anyone being worried about him ever. He could see the agitation and anger on Bulma's face.

"I'm fine woman.” he said softly, grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Shower yourself.” Bulma replied in a low voice.

When he went to the shower, she left the room. Wandering around the house, she thought about the fact that she had to stay physically away from him. And that would be complicated. She was incredibly attracted to him. When she came back with a change of clothes for him, Vegeta was waiting for her, leaning on the desk, arms crossed with a towel around his waist. His wet hair dripped on his chest. The towel was stained here and there with blood, a sign that some of his wounds were still quite open. She put the clothes for him on the bed and asked him to sit down which he did on the desk, and he watched her as she spread out all the medical supplies beside him. Without a word, she began to sew him up, bandage him, on each wound that required attention. Vegeta was calm and let her do, he was now breathing slowly, inhaling the delicious soothing scent of the woman. She was wrapping a bandage around his bicep when she asked:

"Why did you do this?" she looked up at him questioning him, but Vegeta just stared at her without answering. His tail was agitated behind him. Why did the woman care about him fighting?

"Fine, don't answer me, but please don't do it again... You are hurt..." Bulma whispered.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta replied in a deep voice. And before she could open her mouth, "Did you have fun with the moron last night?". He was staring at her hard and he was angry. He didn't even want to know, he didn't know why he was asking, it got out of his mouth on its own, he was just still pissed at her.

She let go of his arm and stood in front of him, his face a few centimeters from hers. Their breaths were mixing and Vegeta felt his heart speed up.

"Oh you can’t even imagine. As soon as you left, I jumped on him. It was so good that I almost passed out!” she hissed, frowning and staring in his dark eyes.

Vegeta froze with his mouth wide open, clenching his fists, before quickly realizing that she was laughing at him. He then drew her against him with a hand on her waist and pressed his forehead against hers, looking furious. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes in which he could see irritation. His heart raced faster. The two began to gasp with red cheeks. A strange warm feeling spread through their two bodies at the same time.

"Do not say that.” He growled breathing jerkily.

"So don't talk bullshit!" she whispered without moving. Bulma thought that she had to step back, but was just unable to do so.

Confused by the emotions and excitement, he lifted his forehead and released her, and after catching his breath, Bulma quickly began to deal with his injuries again. Unintentionally, he wrapped his tail around Bulma's waist and squeezed it. Not being able to push him away, she let him do.

"It's none of your business, but for information... I didn't even know he came back to my room until I woke up... I threw him outside..."

Vegeta smirked, closing his eyes.

"You should rest otherwise the wounds will reopen, I barely stopped the blood from flowing of some of your wounds."

Vegeta nodded dissatisfied, but he knew the woman was right. He hadn't just done a normal training, the two Saiyans had transformed and the impact on their bodies was obvious.

"I think it's all done, you can dress, I brought you clothes. I'll change the bandages for you tonight.” she said, pointing to the bed.

He walked over to the bed then removed the towel around him and dropped it, and even though Bulma only saw his back and his ass, she turned her back at him while becoming red.

"Ve-Vegeta seriously, I'm right here!" She stammered.

"And?"

"You shouldn't just undress like that in front of someone..."

"Why?"

Bulma jumped. Vegeta had just whispered close to her ear.

She quickly turned to find him near her, dressed in a black T-shirt that fitted his chest perfectly with gray sweatpants. The pair of Boxers was still on the bed.

"Y-You don’t put the boxers?” Bulma said without thinking.

"Not today, my skin is sensitive woman.” he sneered. He then inspected Bulma, her previously immaculate dress was stained with blood in some places. And although in a way he was excited about it, he tried to stay as stoic as possible. He grabbed a part of her stained dress in his hand.

Bulma was surprised before announcing: "Oh it's nothing really, I'm just going to change.” she pulled on the ruffle of the fabric, inspecting them, judging that this little dress would end up in the trash, it was impossible to save it from such stains. No matter. She froze on the spot with her breathing cut when Vegeta grabbed a handful of her hair that he squeezed between his fingers while staring in her eyes, before letting go and moving around Bulma to leave the room in silence.

He went to his room and let himself fall on the bed before undressing completely and slipping half under the sheet with one hand under his head. He stared pensively at the ceiling. His body made him suffer a little here and there, the fight had been rough, but he was satisfied. Satisfied to have been able to fight thoroughly with someone of his level, satisfied that the woman had treated him, satisfied to be a little calmer, satisfied that she had not willingly accepted that Yamcha return to her room... Basically a lot of satisfaction that were mixed in his head. Empty of energy, he began to fall asleep slowly when he felt Bulma's Ki approaching. She knocked on the door and he let her in with a growl. She was pushing a cart full of food in front of her and brought it near his bed. Stunned and completely starving, Vegeta sat down near the edge, the sheet over his folded legs and began to eat immediately while Bulma looked at him silently with a big smile. He blushed and continued eating, shocked by the woman's attention towards him as she hopped out of the room. Bulma found him adorable when he blushed.

After finishing the entire cart, Vegeta quickly fell asleep with the feeling that something was missing near him.

* * *

Vegeta groaned when he was awakened once more by the intercom, or more precisely by the sharp voice of Panchy announcing the evening meal. He was going to have to put this communication box on mute, but at the same time he was hungry once again and was delighted to be able to eat. The fight had drained him, it was time to re-energize. A little stiff, he inspected his bandages and found that a few bruises had appeared on his body. He dressed slowly before going to the kitchen where Krillin was already waiting and sat silently at the table. He had already noticed that the woman's Ki was not in the house and regretted that she was not there. He then tried to convince himself that he didn't care, until he felt the other Saiyan's Ki appear in the back of the room.

"Goku?” exclaimed Krillin. "What are you doing here? ".

Goku walked over to the table smiling, too happy to smell the food escaping from the dishes Panchy was cooking, before answering Krillin with a little confusion.

"Chichi... She stitched me and then... She threw me outside... I even had to put my bandages on my own!" he said, pointing to the bandages hanging in a mess around his limbs. Then he turned to Bulma's mother: "Mrs. Panchy, can I stay? Chichi is pretty angry... But it's hard to sleep outside with injuries.” he said a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ooh but of course my little Goku, you're always welcome!” she chuckled with a big smile. "Two Saiyans at my table, I'm going to have to get the supplies out!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Thank you Mrs Panchy!” replied Goku like a child before sitting down at the table. "Where's Bulma?"

"My little darling is busy in the lab, she should be here soon!” sang Panchy, delighted to have to cook for an additional guest.

Vegeta had already felt that the woman was approaching the kitchen. His tail was spinning behind him. When she entered the room he looked up at her. She was dressed in coveralls, hands in her pockets, the zipper open halfway on her breast and he couldn't help but stare at her wondering if she was naked underneath. He clenched his fists imagining her unzipped coveralls, sliding his hands over her creamy skin and he felt the bottom of his stomach contract. The woman had a red face and her hair hanged in a messy bun. Her skin and hair were dirty from whatever products and a stain of black engine oil was spread over one of her cheeks. Strangely Vegeta found it all even more beautiful. " _Damn, she's too hot."_

"I'm here mom..." Bulma sighed, her head bowed as she walked over to the table.

"Well, honey, are you okay?" Panchy worried, turning to her.

"Working on one of the reactors... The temperature is absolutely suffocating in the workshop, I'm drained..." she said, going around the table to sit next to Vegeta.

He hadn't looked away from her and a new sensation hit him like a slap. He was... touched by the woman. Since she took care of him that morning, he had somehow wanted to be able to reciprocate. But he had no idea how.

Bulma looked tired and closed her eyes leaning on the back of her chair. As she vaguely listened to Goku recount his argument with Chichi, Vegeta stood up and leaned over to place a hand on her face and ran his thumb over the oil to remove it from her cheek. Bulma shot her eyes open without moving when she felt the extremely hot hand on her skin and the top of her cheekbones turned completely red. She stopped breathing, leaving Vegeta to do in silence. He then withdrew his hand to show her his thumb covered in oil and he rubbed it on the sleeve of her coveralls before sitting down as if nothing had happened. Bulma stared at him wide-eyed and mouth open, until she realized that she had stopped breathing, enjoying the pleasant feeling in her body that Vegeta's hand had caused on her cheek. She even completely stopped listening to Goku who was still complaining.

Vegeta was trying to remain expressionless, but he had felt it again. Whenever he touched the woman, a sort of strange connection between their bodies took him to the guts. And each time he had to force himself to cut off the physical contact with difficulty.

Neither he nor Bulma understood this reaction of their bodies and their minds. Each wondering if the other felt the same. Bulma also wondered if every time they met, they would touch each other.

She leaned over Vegeta and held his forearm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you..." she whispered before turning to Goku who continued to ruminate.

"And you see Chichi she..."

"Silence Kakarot, your wife will let you come back soon enough.” Growled Vegeta annoyed in his direction.

Krillin and Bulma looked confused.

"Kakarot?” Krillin asked Vegeta, but he didn't give any explanations.

"Well yeah, you remember when I beat my brother Raditz who said my real name was Kakarot..." Bulma and Krillin nodded simultaneously. "I told Vegeta about the event. Well apparently he will call me like that as of now.” he said with a smile.

"You should be proud to be a Saiyan Kakarot. Your earthly name is ridiculous.” blurted Vegeta as if it was obvious.

"No need to be mean Vegeta, I told you you could call me whatever you want!” laughed Goku.

"Tch. Clown.” Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Goku barely protested and Panchy finished her preparations so they all began to eat. Vegeta almost didn't take his eyes off Bulma and she saw it, sometimes feeling flattered and sometimes uncomfortable. She turned her gaze to him from time to time, trying to understand his behavior. He seemed rather calm even if he didn't say a word. An almost imperceptible smile could sometimes be seen on his face when she looked at him. At these precise moments, they were locked in a bubble cut off from the world and Bulma wondered if she was not just dreaming, being exhausted and dehydrated.

At the end of the meal, Vegeta felt the Ki of Yamcha approaching the property. He was already satisfied that the scarface hadn't been there while he was eating near the woman and he turned briskly to her.

"Your laboratory woman.” he said to her in a deep voice.

"Uh... Yes?” she replied hesitantly.

"Show me your lab. Now.” he ordered.

"Oh, uh... Okay, let's go!". She got up from her chair with a smile and hurried to kiss her mother before telling Goku and Krillin that she would see them later. Vegeta was waiting for her at the door and when she approached him, he wrapped Bulma's wrist with his tail and pulled her behind him. When he could see her with a smile and flaming eyes, she was making him cave, he just wanted to eat her. He cursed himself once again for feeling this kind of things.

"V-Vegeta!” said Bulma surprised. But he tightened her wrist even more and with the same hand she gently gripped his tail between her fingers. Vegeta growl softly, turning his head to her before continuing to walk towards the garden. If the point was to not touch each other, it was a big fail!

At the same moment, Yamcha landed on the path near them. Vegeta glared at him without stopping and pulled Bulma closer to him with his tail. Bulma gestured to Yamcha who looked at her dumbfounded, while she continued to follow Vegeta's back with redden cheeks and a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know it's long... But somehow I'm only describing a few days, so it takes time! It will not always be the case ;) ! The chapters are rather short so patience, patience ...  
> I still hope you are not too bored!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! <3 <3  
> Feel free to review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new translated chapter :) !!
> 
> I already want to wish you all a happy new year!! <3
> 
> Have fun reading, hoping that you still like it! :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Arriving at the entrance of a huge metallic hangar, Bulma approached a box built into the wall, and placed her hand flat on a screen that turned on. She then tilted her head forward towards an opening, a few clicks were heard and she then pronounced clearly "Bulma Brief plus one." which caused a thud and the large armored door of the lab opened. Vegeta watched carefully.

“Triple scanner, fingerprints, retina and voice. We have had too many attempted thefts in the past.” She said before walking to the door and opening it, inviting him to follow her with a gesture from her hand. When the door closed on them, she turned to another box and typed a code on it that caused the door to lock. Vegeta perceived some Ki in the building, but none was nearby. The laboratory surface was visibly spread over several floors so she was completely alone with him. He then walked behind Bulma, unable to know why, and stopped a meter away from her. He was wondering.

"Are you never afraid of anything woman? You are so weak.” He said in a deep voice.

She could feel him behind her back, but didn't turn around.

"You are from a race of warriors, technically everyone is weaker than you. What should I be afraid of? You?” she said calmly but confused.

"I don't know..." he whispered, approaching her again. She felt Vegeta's warmth invade her but he didn't touch her. Bulma made no move, trying to figure out where he was going.

"What's going on Vegeta? Why are you saying all this? You are not going to hurt me.” she replied sure of what she was saying.

Vegeta winced, she was probably right. And this idea greatly disturbed him. He had been trying to convince himself for several days already that this woman meant nothing to him. Even if all his actions demonstrated the opposite. He then leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear and closed his eyes while her overwhelming scent that he couldn't help but breathe almost gave him pleasure.

"And what makes you say that?” Vegeta murmured after a few seconds.

Bulma then turned quickly towards him and plunged her gaze into the one of the Saiyan, moving her face a few centimeters from his.

"I know, that's all!” she breathe to him. Her cheeks turned red and she clenched her fists, shrugging her shoulders.

Vegeta then took a few steps back, trying to keep his expressionless face and stared at her for a moment before turning around and walking into the hall.

"Woman, you are completely hallucinating.” he said flatly in a hoarse voice. Oh he was trying to convince himself that he could kill her with his little finger, but it didn't work.

Bulma frowned. Yet she was sure of herself. It was the only possible deduction.

As he walked away she whispered:

"I know that because... when we touch each other, it feels right..." she said shyly.

Vegeta froze immediately. Had he heard correctly? No, it was just stupid legends. Unless? A bond with this human? Impossible. He chased the idea from his mind. He then turned to stare at her with an enraged gaze, but she was already walking nonchalantly and just passed him to go to a door in the back of the hall. It was absolutely impossible and inconceivable.

* * *

Bulma showed Vegeta a number of laboratories, choosing only the ones that might interest him, not wanting to overdo it by taking up the rest of his evening when he needed to rest. However, with each new laboratory that opened their doors to them, Vegeta seemed intrigued, almost captivated, he asked questions, intervened with certain ideas for improvements and this only made Bulma even more excited. Their conversation was uninterrupted.

She took him to the capsule lab, explaining to him in detail how they worked, how they were used, their storage was almost infinite. The the robot lab, while going through the one that contained the fighting robots. She took him to another lab on high-speed flying machines where Vegeta was surprised to learn that it was Bulma who did all the testing herself. They also went to the security systems lab where she would work if the credit chip turned out to be interesting, but she probably wouldn't have the time. She told him about a lot of other research and projects going on. Each time, they had taken the elevator to move from level to level, most of them underground and she had not yet shown him everything. She stopped at a gadget lab to show him an electronic bracelet she had worked on after being able to analyze the scouter that she had obtained from one of the Saiyans who had invaded Earth. Bulma had replicated the technology and had of course improved it, adding a holographic screen allowing to communicate by video and audio with its interlocutor over a longer distance and the transmitted data would be completely encrypted. It was in the final phase of the project and the first to test it would be the Z team. Vegeta was completely stunned by everything she said to him and couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was a genius. He quietly followed her with folded arms wherever she took him without complaining and listened attentively to everything she was saying. He liked to see her get excited about everything she presented to him and he sometimes had to hold back so as not to smile.

Before taking Vegeta to the lab that would interest him the most, the spaceship hangar, she decided to take a detour to one of the joint workshops she had with her father at the level -10. This floor was reserved only for them and for an extremely limited number of trusted employees. When they entered the elevator again and that she entered the code to go down to -10, the computer did not give permission, specifying that Bulma was not in the presence of a person with access to this level. She knew it and sighed.

Vegeta was looking at her curiously. What an incredible security system put in place. Even if someone managed to steal something here, it would be extremely hard to get out.

"Give me your hand Vegeta." she said, turning to him and helding her hand in the air.

But Vegeta made no movement, looking suspicious. He was always on guard. She sighed as she stared at him and then grabbed his wrist quickly to place his hand flat on the screen that was built in the wall of the elevator. His eyes widened in amazement. Unwittingly he had let her do again. Or this woman was a witch. At the same time, it’s not like she could hurt him. He felt the woman’s fresh skin press against his and it felt like his skin was electrifying.

After a few seconds, Bulma pulled Vegeta's hand and dropped it and he looked at his hand as if something was bothering him. She tapped on the keyboard again before placing her hand in the same place.

"Provisory authorization for Vegeta, activation of voice recognition. Authorization approved by Bulma Brief. "

She then turned to him and asked him to repeat his name for activation.

"Vegeta.” He growled.

To which the computer replied that the provisory authorization for the new member Vegeta was granted. She then motioned for him to place his eye in front of a small opening that scanned his retina.

He did everything she asked of him automatically, completely dazed. She did not really know him and gave him access to the entirety of her lab and their secrets without even asking him questions. Him, a space alien. He was in complete shock that someone somehow trusted him without knowing anything about him and he could not help the feeling of distrust. She explained to him that the entry and his access to secondary laboratories would remain permanent but that access to certain labs like the -10 would only last a certain time, the authorizations having to be renewed by her or by her father at each random change of code. Her father? He hadn’t seen him yet. But in the immediate future, other questions tormented his mind.

"Why are you doing all of this woman?" he said, gripping her arm and turning her towards him.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and tapped his chest with the tips of her fingers before smiling.

"Well, because earth technology interests you!” she replied as if it was obvious.

He brought his face closer to hers as he inspected her.

"But..." Vegeta said in a surprised tone before stopping.

"If you wanted to steal our technology from us, you would have done it already, it's not a security system like this that can stop a Super Saiyan." She said, laughing. "And I don't know, I want to trust you and share my technology with you, I FEEL I can do it, is it wrong?" she questioned hesitantly, lowering her head.

Taken aback, he released her and took a step back as the metallic voice announced the arrival at level -10 and the doors opened.

* * *

The elevator opened onto a small hall and Bulma headed for the back door, re-entering a code in a case again before the door unlocked. Vegeta followed her closely, still disturbed, and this time by everything that this woman represented.

Pushing the door, Vegeta saw an old man with lilac-gray hair, smoking a cigarette and dressed in an old lab jacket that had genuinely seen too many years to still be worn.

"Dad !!” exclaimed Bulma, rushing towards him.

Dr Brief looked up at his daughter and smiled, his features were drawn.

"You should go back up to get some air, mom will be sad again!" she said to him angrily.

"Hmm, no time..." he answered, pointing to the blueprints in front of him.

Bulma walked over to him and kissed him before continuing to speak with him.

Vegeta watched the discussion from the door, motionless, when he growled to remind the woman that he was there.

"Ah yes, Dad, I wanted to introduce Vegeta to you, you know the Saiyan I told you about, he's the prince of the planet Vegetasei!” she said, extending a hand to him.

The doctor looked over his glasses and exclaimed his greetings to the Saiyan, to which Vegeta only replied with a silent nod, crossing his arms. Now he understood where the woman’s intelligence came from, obviously on the paternal side since the blonde had absolutely no neurons in her brain. And it was the first time that someone had willingly introduced him to someone. Bulma and her father started talking about the project for a few minutes, sometimes taking short breaks before pointing to another part of the blueprints. He was examining the woman intensely as her mind seemed to be running a thousand miles an hour, her hand on her chin with a serious look.

After a few minutes Bulma turned to Vegeta and walked over to him.

"I'm going to show you one last lab, then you can go out, you know the way, I'm going to have to come back here to help my father for half an hour." she said.

Weirdly he didn't like the idea. Not at all. But he pushed the thought away from his mind again, telling himself that he could train in one of their gardens to assess his injuries before going to bed. He had to rest and that was fine.

* * *

Bulma then took Vegeta to the spaceship hangar located on the lowest level but whose size covered all the floors. On the ceiling was an access to the surface. A number of ships were there, all of different sizes and shapes, and Bulma led Vegeta to the back of the hangar to present the latest prototype she was working on. They entered the cockpit and she turned on the dashboard.

"I kept a program structure very similar to the Saiyan spacecraft.” she said, pointing to the data on the screen.

Vegeta frowned. The written Earth language was still difficult for him to understand. He had managed to learn the earth language during his 4 months of travel to Earth, by receiving from the military posts a certain number of audio recordings from the planet that they had been able to insert into his translator but the characters that were displayed on the screen were more complicated for him to decipher. He had received only a very limited number of written messages.

"Ah, wait!” Bulma said, staring at him and understanding, before tapping on a keyboard and bringing up the geometric writing of the Saiyan instead of the earthly writing.

Vegeta couldn't help to let out an "oh" of surprise and a smirk appeared on his face. " _What a clever little one_." He then sat down in the pilot's seat and began to slide his fingers across the touch screen, examining and analyzing the properties of the ship. Bulma very proudly displayed a big smile next to him, and observed him while for once Vegeta did not have such a so expressionless face. He then turned to her very seriously.

"Woman, do you speak Saiyan?" he questioned with a touch of hope in his voice.

She then displayed a disappointed look: "No, unfortunately, in fact I never heard anyone speak it. The only thing I can do is understand a number of written words.” she said, sighing. "The only data I had was written and came from the pod and the scouter... I still translated the programming of the ship into the two languages, I'm not sure why..." she ended up saying.

Very impressive thought Vegeta, this ship was definitely made for him.

"Come on, I'll show you the bedroom and the kitchen downstairs!" she said cheerfully.

She opened a hatch and went down the ladder to another level, the one of the gravity room. Not thinking that this could be of any interest for Vegeta, she then opened the second hatch to begin to go down one floor below, when Vegeta asked:

"What is this room?" he said, inspecting it curiously.

"Oh, it's a gravity room, it reproduces gravities much higher than the one of Earth, it was an invention for Goku before he arrived on Namek, it was for his training.” Bulma said before walking towards the central column containing the control panel.

Vegeta opened his mouth and stared even more dumbfounded at Bulma, if it was only possible. Seeing his reaction she continued her explanation.

"He trained on the planet of the Kai that was at a gravity 10 times higher than earth, so we had the idea for this room, which can reach 200G for now, but I didn’t really worked on it anymore to improve it, Goku was gone and I don't think he will ever use it again. I would have to replace this room with something else but… ”

"Woman, I'm going to train in this room.” he cut her off in a deep voice. Vegeta couldn't believe how much his adrenaline level had exploded. An artificial gravity room. Up to 200G. The planet he was hiding on had fluctuating gravity and he sometimes trained under the intensity of 100G. An extremely beneficial training. Imagining that he could train up to 200G sent chills all over his body, he almost trembled.

Bulma stared at him for a moment without answering. Vegeta's tail whipped behind him and he looked excited.

"Look Vegeta, I don't know if it's a good idea, the 200G has never been tested, I think I have to work on the stabilizer before anyone can use this room..." she said in a very serious tone.

“I want this room to be ready ASAP. At the latest for my departure.” he growled excitedly. He almost felt on his fingertips the power he could acquire by training here, and to surpass the other two Saiyans from far filled him with joy.

"I haven't even told you yet if I'm going to give you my ship!" Bulma exclaimed, grimacing. But the idea that one of her inventions would be useful to someone warmed her heart. It's silly, she thought.

Vegeta replied with a devilish smile, and Bulma knew that he knew she would give it to him. She would just have a little more work to do the next day for the last improvements and checks, in addition to the other projects, and she strangely did not want to spend the last day of Vegeta on Earth locked here in her lab. But she couldn't see herself resisting him.

"I will do what I can..." she sighed defeated.

Vegeta approached her, wanting to touch her again, impressed by the physically weak woman in front of him. Her genius spirit more than made up for it. This magnificent woman had an extraordinary brain.

"Woman, you are impressive..." he whispered, leaning forward, his onyx eyes in hers.

Bulma turned red and her breathing stopped. She could smell Vegeta again. What was happening to her? She stared at him petrified for a short moment. He was too handsome, and he had just complimented her on her genius. AND he smelled so damn good! Why? Did she want to pounce on him? ‘ _No!’_ She then repeated the name of her supposed boyfriend several times. IF he still was. Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha, and she rushed to the exit, without even showing Vegeta the last floor of the ship. He followed her quickly, amused, and the two of them returned silently side by side to the elevator, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Vegeta placed his tail around her waist and Bulma did not try to struggle to get away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She loved it when he held her with his tail. She felt somehow protected, he was so strong!

In the elevator Vegeta who was still too impatient, got lost in his thoughts on the gravitational chamber, imagining a certain number of trainings that he could resume. Approaching level -10 where Bulma had to see her father, he had closed his eyes and had not noticed that she had approached him. She then leaned forward and when he smelled her scent so close to him and opened his eyes, Bulma kissed his cheek before getting out of the elevator quickly. Stunned, Vegeta placed his hand where Bulma's lips had touched him, his cheekbones turned red and he watched as she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall toward the workshop. Breathing jerkily, he parted his mouth to try to get some air through. He was furious that he had been caught off guard and couldn't help the expression on his angry face. She then turned around, her wavy blue hair floating like a waterfall.

"Thank you Vegeta, it was great lab tour with you!” she said with a big smile and a wave of her hand. And the elevator doors closed. She was really beautiful. Vegeta clenched his fists, running a hand through his hair.

 _'I'm screwed'_.

* * *

Vegeta was enraged. After leaving the laboratory, he flew away at full speed and had traveled the sky for several hours, trying to calm down, before returning to the balcony of his room. He only thought every second about the woman and it made him sick. How was it possible? He thought back to what she had told him, that when they touched, it was right. From what he understood, humans were not bonding with each other. Even the Saiyans no longer formed real bonds between them, with rare exceptions, their marriage being mainly arranged. Vegeta didn't even believe in it, having relayed it to a state of legendary stories. Political obligations or common interests had made them abandon the choice of the heart. There was only mating left. But what he felt, he had never known this before. He was unable to describe it. He felt drawn to her like a magnet and it seemed natural. He thought he was under some kind of spell, but the woman had somehow confirmed to him in the lab that she was feeling the same way. But to his knowledge, the Saiyans could not bond with other races. It was absolutely impossible. With the evolution of Vegetasei, the sacred bonds had been more or less abandoned, except for the rare ones which were still devoted to it today, the universe was organized so that the Saiyans found the perfect companion for them, of body, of nature and of heart to be able to give birth to a powerful offspring. Especially for the members of royal blood. But no one was doing it anymore. IF this was happening with the woman and only IF, did that mean that among the hundreds of thousands of Saiyan women on Vegetasei, none was worthy of him? Or powerful enough for him? It was absolutely inconceivable and ridiculous, how could such a weak woman give birth to a powerful individual? She was not even Saiyan herself! How could he bond with her? Yes humans closely resembled the Saiyans, but it was biology too. The idea of having non pure blood children disturbed him. Vegeta was amazed while shaking his head. ‘ _Why am I even thinking about that?_ ’. He didn't even want children. Ever. Too many thoughts were mixed in his head. His mind jumped from one argument to another without even having the time to think of one of them properly. ‘ _I'm going crazy. It’s obviously the woman doing that._ ’ And that didn't even stop him from wanting to touch her again. He cursed himself. Maybe if he killed her, everything would stop and everything would go back to the way it was before. But every time he thought of killing her, his brain made him suffer and he felt it was completely unnatural. He wanted to call Nappa, ask him questions, get answers right away, but they were still using scouters, a technology they had planned to abandon after the lizard died because the communications were not crypted. Frieza took pleasure in constantly spying on his entire army. And to avoid suspicion, the Saiyans had decided to continue using the scouters until the tyrant was defeated. Vegeta just couldn't sprawl on such a subject with a scouter. If someone somehow spied on their conversation and leaked information, he would be in trouble. To suggest in some way that he was attracted to a woman of another race? And a weak one that is? Impossible. Having fun was one thing. Feeling attraction was something else. He should discuss this privately with Nappa, at least he could trust him. So he would have to wait until he would be back on Vegetasei to have his questions answered.

Vegeta huffed and headed for the inside of his room through the glass door. The woman was awake in her room, he could feel it. As soon as she brought him the ship he would leave, and he was sure it would all go back to the way it was before. No doubts about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading!!! <3 <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3  
> Here is the new chapter,  
> i really hope you will enjoy! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Coming back from the lab, Bulma went to Vegeta's room to take care of his wounds and possibly change his bandages, but he was not there, and somehow she knew that he was not in the house. She had done a few things here and there, almost involuntarily waited for him in the living room before finally going to her room to sleep after a shower and going to bed completely naked.

She was way too horny.

She hadn't stopped thinking about Vegeta constantly and since she had kissed him on the cheek her mind was flooded with images of them, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. She needed a release from this tension. Unable to hold back, she let her fingers slide to her center without waiting, her eyes closed, impatient to be satisfied and to clear her mind so that she could sleep. She was exhausted. She started to press gently between her legs and make slow circles as her heart sped up, while focusing all her thoughts on Vegeta who had just returned to his room. Yamcha had completely disappeared from her mind.

Vegeta threw himself on his bed when he was taken by a wave of heat and pleasure that disturbed his senses. Suddenly he felt the woman’s Ki fluctuate rapidly and a nice heart twitch came to tickle him. He felt his body tense and gentle waves of desire traveled through it. His breathing quickened as his confusion increased as to what was going on. He felt himself becoming hard and looked up to inspect himself and confirm it when suddenly he thought he heard the woman's voice say his name softly. He gasped with his mouth slightly open trying to inspect the room, but he was alone and there was no sound. Had he dreamed? He tried to focus, but a new wave of sensation came over him.

‘ _What the fuck is going on now?_ ’

He almost felt her touch him. And when she moaned his name this time, Vegeta almost lost all of his lucidity. Her voice was incredible, she almost begged him. His breathing was jerky and his heart was pounding. Eyes closed, he tried to focus on anything other than the woman. But when Vegeta heard the sound of her voice again, much louder this time, he groaned as he put his hand on his pants. His body was completely rigid and he exhaled deeply with difficulty. He felt the need to relieve himself of this tension. What was going on? Did he go crazy or did he really hear her in his head? Did he start to bond with the woman? Was she enjoying herself now? He had never heard of this kind of connection before. With all the control of the world he got up, determined to know.

* * *

Bulma was hot and writhing on the bed, still busy pleasuring herself and feeling close to her orgasm. At times she felt invisible hands on her and was sure she heard Vegeta’s voice, and she was now struggling to breathe as her whole body was about to explode.

"BAM BAM BAM"

Bulma froze in her movements, half embarrassed when she heard the thuds on her door, thinking that if she did not breathe and did not respond, the person would probably go away. It was late at night, who could be at her door? Then she imagined Yamcha probably drunk and thought it was the last of the good ideas to open him.

"BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM"

Bulma quickly got up, grumbling while she grabbed a loose T-shirt and put it on before walking silently to the door. She leaned to the door to listen.

"Open the door woman, I know you're there." ordered a deep voice.

Bulma jumped back. Vegeta? _'Shiiiiiit._ ’ She was red and a bit sweaty, just touching herself while thinking of him, and she was sure she heard him in her head, and now he was appearing at her door. Talk about coincidence, was he a medium? She froze completely.

"Women! Open. This. DOOR.” he said threateningly.

She exhaled slowly before grabbing the handle and opening the door. It was completely dark but she could see Vegeta enough with the dim light from the hall. He looked irritated, his fists clenched, and like her he was red and his breathing was jerky. He pierced her with his eyes and she did the same. He was only wearing sweatpants, his muscles were tensed and most of the bandages she had placed on him were gone.

Bulma's scent of frustration, desire and excitement was so thick in the air that Vegeta could almost taste it on his tongue. The effect made the lower part of his belly throb, he was still hard and he hoped the woman would not see it in the dark. She was not wearing any underwear, he was sure of it. The thought was driving him crazy and his tail was restless behind him.

"W-What?” she stammered. "It's late Vegeta, I..."

"What are you doing to me?” he cut her off in a hoarse voice.

"Don't speak so loud Vegeta, you're going to wake up the whole floor!" Bulma breathed, looking behind him in the hall.

"Answer me woman!" Even though he usually didn't like anyone hearing about his business, at that moment he didn't care, he was furious.

"Vegeta!” she said in an angry low voice before grabbing his arm and pulling him briskly into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Great. Locked up in her room with the subject of her fantasy. What a brilliant idea.

Leaning against the closed door, she watched him for a moment confused. He inspected the room with his arms crossed and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing to me?” Vegeta asked again, turning to her. ‘ _And what am I doing in her room?’_ Upon reflection, that was a very bad idea.

"No! What are YOU doing to me?” she retorted, pointing to him. "Why are you here now? I just heard you in my head... And..." she said, gesturing nervously.

Vegeta froze. ‘ _Damn it’_. They were really starting to bond. And he had no idea how it worked. Even less with another race. If it was even possible. He had only heard anecdotes here and there, but that was it. And what he had heard only concerned the Saiyans among themselves. If the woman really had no idea what was going on, it was best to get out of her room immediately. So that they didn’t bond more if that was the case. He thought for a moment.

"What is happening to me? Do you feel the same thing?” Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta put his hands in his pockets. God. He had trouble focusing in this overwhelming smell. He looked at her, she was so perfect. He could see her feminine curves below the large t-shirt she was wearing. Her half-undone hair in her bun fell over her face and her so thin neck. He wanted to undress her to see this body and stick it to him. But he remained silent.

"Vegeta, I have the right to know!” She got angry. "What is happening? Is it the same for you?".

She stood up from the door to approach him. But he prevented her from moving too close by blocking her with his tail which he rigidly placed in front of her. She frowned.

"Are you going to keep me from coming near you?" Bulma complained.

"Last I noticed, you didn't want me to approach you woman..." he said furiously.

She stared angrily at him before grabbing his tail and squeezing it. He began to tremble, opening his mouth in shock before removing his tail from her hand and replacing it behind him.

"We shouldn't touch each other.” he finished saying in a low voice with a hard look.

Bulma took the time to process what he had just said. She thought the same thing. She had thought about it all day. She had thought it since he had hugged her. There was something weird that was happening. Definitely. But her whole being still urged her to throw herself at him.

Seeing the confusion and the desire in her eyes, Vegeta decided to vaguely explain to her, maybe it would slow them both down. He had raised the subject lightly with the little monk, but he did not know all the details himself. First because it was old and second because it had never interested him.

"I think... I think we are starting to bond.” he said while thinking about the words he should use.

Bulma was still watching him with confusion so Vegeta continued.

"It’s really hard to explain, I’m not even sure of what I’m saying.” said Vegeta hesitantly running a hand through his hair. He was staring at the ground trying to organize his thoughts.

"Before the marriages were arranged, the Saiyans not only mated, they also formed a sacred bond. We can mate with anyone, but we are born with half of a soul connected to another being and form a whole with this partner. A being who suits us perfectly. When the two meet, the attraction is almost immediate. But this is only supposed to concern the Saiyans among themselves. And these kinds of bonds hardly exist anymore.” He blurted out.

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Did the Saiyan warrior and prince just explain to her that the Saiyans could have a kind of soul mate relationship? Did he also admit that he was attracted to her? Was he talking about them?

"Is it why I constantly want to be close to you?" she asked.

He looked up at her with round eyes, shocked at what he had just heard. The situation was even worse than he thought.

"I suppose. I'm going to have to investigate. I don’t think it’s possible with other races. If that's not it, then I have no idea what's going on.” he said in his hoarse voice, staring at her. "I don't even know how to stop the process. It would be better to avoid each other while waiting. We cannot let this continue.” He announced harshly.

"Yes, you are right. You're going to get married or ‘mate’ on your planet anyway.” she said, turning her head.

Vegeta's body tensed, he almost felt hurt from what she had just said. As if no matter what would happen, she would reject him anyway. He looked at her wickedly while groaning.

"No need to snarl. I don’t see why I would bond with a space alien who is going home forever in less than two days and who is going to take a wife soon.” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while frowning.

"Woman, I already told you that I have no choice.” he sighed, staring at her. "And I don't know how ‘THIS’ works.” Vegeta said, gesturing between the two of them. He was furious with everything that was happening.

Hands behind her back, Bulma looked at him for a moment. Then she walked slowly towards him. Unable to help herself again, she wanted to get closer, feel his warmth and scent. He had interrupted her at the worst possible moment by knocking on her door, adding to the whole thing a dose of insurmountable frustration.

"So… You would like to touch me?" she whispered, plunging her eyes into his.

Vegeta clenched his fists with his breath cut out. He remained motionless, his face impassive when he saw her moving. ‘ _Damn woman, you have no idea…’_

"Vulgar woman. It would be reckless.” he said in a low voice, looking away.

"So why are you still here? You can leave. "

She was right. She was now very very close to him. Too much. He wrapped his tail around Bulma's waist to keep her from approaching and squeezed it tight. A muffled little cry escaped from her throat causing shivers all over Vegeta's body and his pupils dilated.

‘ _I really want to make her scream.’_

She reached out to take his hand, but he grabbed her wrist to immobilize her. They immediately felt the connection going through the contact of their skins. Their heart rates suddenly accelerated as they both stared at each other.

Vegeta was frozen and could hardly breathe. He also tried not to smell the scent that was suffocating him. Bulma then reached out with her arm to grab Vegeta's other hand that she placed on her cheek and he let her do, trying not to tremble. When his hand touched Bulma's cheek, she let out a sigh of relief. The woman's skin was fresh and soft like silk.

He lowered his hand to run his thumb over Bulma's lips and she moaned slightly. Vegeta became completely hard again almost instantly. _'Fuck’_. He was completely stunned. This little woman aroused him too much. Every gesture she made was a physical and mental torture. He wanted to touch her so much that it almost made him suffer. And He knew the woman must be feeling the same. But he couldn't let anything happen between them. Of that he was sure, sex always amplified the bond dramatically. But maybe just a little? Without the sex itself? His mind was clouded and his senses exploded as his instincts called out to her.

Bulma's breathing was jerky and she was writhing on the spot. She needed more. At the same time Vegeta pulled her against him with his tail. Her breast crushed against his chest. Eyes in the eyes, they breathed irregularly, as if the whole situation required extreme physical effort from them.

As Vegeta's arms no longer touched her, Bulma wrapped hers around his neck. She deliberately tilted her head to the side to invite him in her neck. But he couldn't do it, it was too risky. What if he marked her? This would be a disaster.

"I... I can't..." Vegeta whispered breathless almost painfully.

"Why?” she asked curiously with hooded eyes.

"This is where we make the mating and bonding official..."

"Oh ..." she said simply. Not wanting to know more, Bulma then pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. "How is it all possible?" she breathed as if she was talking to herself lost in a kind of trance. The tension was so high, she had palpitations of desire all over her body. Both were over-excited.

"I don't know..." he sighed, also closing his eyes.

"Please touch me Vegeta..." she whispered, tightening her embrace around his neck.

Fuck. He could hardly breathe. All his self-control required to remain perfectly still was about to disappear.

"Just a little... A little bit..." she begged.

He couldn't take it anymore. Her soft voice drove him crazy. He was going to cave. She begged him! But he could not. Not completely. But he wanted to taste her, so much taste her. Her mouth, her skin, her neck, her breasts, her core, everything. She was breathing so hard against him. Vegeta was so tense that he thought his brain was going to implode.

She then loosened her embrace around his neck to descend her hands along his shoulders, his chest and his so perfect abs where she stopped. Chills ran through all over his body. Vegeta was so warm, Bulma just wanted to take off her own t-shirt and lock her body against his to feel his muscles against her. She clearly felt him hard against her center and although she knew she was naked against him, strangely it didn't bother her.

But he still didn't touch her. She then began to rub herself against him, against his cock, which she felt was definitely too tight in his pants, while placing her hands around his neck again.

It was too much. Vegeta just wanted to get his pants down and slip inside of her. But he shouldn't. Bulma was rubbing herself against him and he was trembling. The woman's scent of arousal for him flooded his brain. Finally Vegeta decided that he had to do something about it in one way or another and placed his arms around the woman, squeezing her tightly. He liked how small she was in his arms. She put her head in his neck while moaning softly. It felt like a trigger. Either he left the room or he stayed, in any case, he had to act. And it was all decided.

He slid his hands over Bulma's ass while groaning in pleasure when he realized that she was indeed not wearing any underwear. ‘ _God'_. She was breathing loudly, muttering his name in his neck.

Surely just a little touching wouldn't hurt them...?

He then lifted her to place her seated on the edge of the bed. He was going to taste her. Even if she didn't want to, he probably would not stop. And anyway he felt that she would not stop him. She was way too aroused.

He wrapped his tail around the woman’s neck very gently to make her lay on her back and with his hands he spread her legs while staring at her in the eyes. Bulma moaned as she placed her two hands on his tail that wrapped around her neck and she began to caress it. As if that wasn't enough for him already, Vegeta felt the pleasure rising inside of him. He then lifted Bulma's t-shirt slightly, revealing her sex and her belly, but decided not to lift it any more. Vegeta's pupils dilated at the sight of her creamy skin. If he saw her entire naked body, he wouldn’t stop at all. She writhed on the bed, panting and wanted to go up to him, but he was preventing her with his tail around her neck. Completely bending over Bulma without touching her, one arm on each side of her head, Vegeta placed his forehead against hers, staring at her for a long time while their hearts were beating fast. Suddenly he descended between her legs and dropped to the ground on his knees and immediately started licking her.

Bulma threw her hips forward when she felt Vegeta's hot tongue on her center. She opened her mouth but could not breathe. Too many sensations. She didn’t expect it. He had released her neck with his tail to come and wrap it around her waist and immobilize her while she was fidgeting and he gripped her hips firmly with both hands. She bent forward to look at him, he was staring at her at the same time and she grabbed his dark hair that she tightened in her hands, making him rumble softly. She loved the noise and the gentle vibrations that followed.

"V-Vegeta ... Aah..." she murmured with difficulty. It was so good that she had trouble articulating.

Her taste was even better than anything Vegeta had imagined. He could literally taste her arousal. And she was so wet. He couldn't even imagine how good it would be to penetrate her. He slid his hot tongue over the woman’s sex, sometimes stopping to press her sensitive spot, watching and studying each of her reactions. He saw that her breathing sped up and that she liked what he was doing.

Since Vegeta had decided that he would not go any further, without stopping to lick her, he let go of Bulma's hips with one hand to pull down his pants and grabbed his cock which he began to stroke. The woman was moaning more and more and at this rate, the two would not last very long. Hearing her scream because of him gave Vegeta too much pleasure.

After a moment, Vegeta removed his tongue and hand away from Bulma while watching her and she gave a little cry of discontent looking up at him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Please, don't stop..." she huffed to him, frowning.

He laughed softly when he saw Bulma all red and shocked on the bed. While still stroking himself, he placed two of his fingers in his mouth before approaching Bulma's entrance and slowly inserting them inside. Vegeta moaned with his mouth open when he saw Bulma arch her head back, shouting his name, spreading her legs a little more in front of him. He felt Bulma's walls gently resist his fingers and once again had to pull himself together so as not to think too much about the effect it would give if it weren't his fingers slipping inside of her. He accelerated with both hands back and forth slowly, synchronizing them perfectly while pressing his thumb against her sensitive spot.

The waves of pleasure flowing through their bodies became more and more intense and Bulma wanted only one thing, to feel Vegeta inside of her, there was no more rational thought in her brain.

"V-Vegeta, take me..." she moaned. She was suffocating with desire.

He stopped touching her and got up to bend over her without stopping to stroke himself. He pushed her further on the bed to place himself on his knees apart, moving Bulma's legs over his thighs.

"We can't do that woman..." he said breathlessly with redden cheeks. He had to control himself so as not to give in to her.

She sighed in anger and stretched out her hands to try to catch his shaft, but he stopped her with both hands on her wrists. He then released her to run a hand under Bulma's lower back and lifted her on his thighs to press their sex against each other. On the hot and humid contact, the two moaned in pleasure. Vegeta then began to caress himself again while sticking the tip of his cock against the sensitive point of the woman, making accelerated pressures that made her arch over the bed. It was just way too good and way too risky, and he just had to bend down a little to penetrate her, but he had to hold back. To feel her so wet against his cock was torture.

Whenever she tried to touch him with her hands, Vegeta pulled away and Bulma groaned in displeasure. Frustrated, she let her hands fall on the bed. She felt the pressure of his hot shaft against her clit, and she knew she was going to come soon. The waves of pleasure crashed against the inner bridge that was building up and soon it would explode, letting the orgasm flood into her. And Bulma had no intention of holding back. She then began to move gently forward to increase the pressure of her clit against his cock and it made Vegeta groned. He had tilted his head forward and looked at her intently. Seeing Vegeta like that, cheeks redden and open mouth only brought her even stronger sensations. She had reached her limit.

"V-Vegeta... I'm..." she choked, clutching the sheets between her fingers.

"Come for me..." murmured Vegeta who had brought his face closer to hers while inserting a finger into her.

She froze completely on the bed, arching back violently filled with spasms, as she felt pleasure run several times from her clit to the roots of her hair and a strangled cry escaped from her throat. She had never felt that. At the same time, seeing her come, and feeling her tense around his finger, Vegeta moaned and spilled himself against her, still pressing the top of his cock against her clit. He tilted his head back, growling deeply and tightening his tail around Bulma's waist, not believing what he was feeling as the last waves of orgasm ran through him. Bulma moaned when she felt the hot liquid run down her center. He bent forward on her, his forearms on the bed on each side of her and dared to inhale for a long time in the woman's neck. He wanted to bite her. While they still vaguely convulsed on the bed, Vegeta rubbed his still hard cock between Bulma's legs while continuing to smell her, spreading his seed on every centimeter of his skin and hers without thinking, before letting himself fall on his back next to her.

With hooded eyes, stabilizing their breath, they looked at each other. Vegeta pulled her in his arms with his tail, she placed her head on his chest while closing her eyes and he plunged his nose into her hair. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of theme is probably the most difficult to write, and especially to translate ! > _ <  
> I am not entirely familiar with the vocab, obviously, so if you see some words that are misplaced, please do not hesitate to tell me!  
> Maybe in the future I will make changes to make it better, who knows.. !  
> I hope it's understandable! Do not hesitate to give me your opinion!
> 
> And last, i really hope i did not shock any of you :O !! <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for reading me :) <3 !  
> **please don't be shocked :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) !! <3
> 
> First of all, i really want to thank you all for your great comments about the last chapter! I was so unsecure about it, and your words really made me happy !!! <3 <3 <3 I needed it! <3
> 
> I think its the first time that it takes me so long to post the next chapter, but holidays are over and i'm quite full with work right now! So i'm sorry it took long, and i'm sorry if i have put a little less effort in the translation, i'm quite tired the past few days! I will try to bring some of the next chapter in the next few days!
> 
> Have fun reading, i hope you will like it :) !!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

They remained silent for several minutes. A soft, deep rumble was coming from Vegeta's chest, like a purr, and Bulma smiled with her eyes closed. Their minds were momentarily drained, still enjoying the serenity that had resulted from the orgasm.

Suddenly Vegeta gently pushed Bulma away and removed his tail from her waist. He sat on the edge of the bed and readjusted his pants then stood up and headed for the door. Reality had hit him hard on what they had just done and he wanted to get out of the woman’s room as soon as possible.

“You’re leaving?” breathed Bulma who sat cross-legged and stared at him.

He stopped and turned his head towards her, nodding in her direction.

"Why?” she said scowling.

“You know why.” replied Vegeta harshly.

"Stay tonight." she asked while crawling on the bed.

"Too risky woman.” he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, trying to assess the situation. Deep down, he really didn't want to leave this room and her.

"I know, but we can just sleep..." she suggested.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" He blurted out with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

She took a moment before answering, staring blankly.

"I'm exhausted and you have to rest to heal your wounds..."

Vegeta turned his gaze to her, annoyed.

"I am fine.” It wasn’t quite true, he still had to sleep to give his body time to heal the deeper wounds, but his goal was to get out of this room.

Bulma sighed as she pulled the sheets over her. She understood the importance of what Vegeta had told her earlier, but she couldn't help feeling a little rejected. Even if she wanted him, her proposal to just sleep was very real. She was too tired to continue arguing.

"Ok whatever Vegeta... Good night.” she whispered coldly.

Vegeta froze a few seconds watching the woman lay down and turn to face the window. He went to the door and left the room.

He stopped a few meters down the hall, rubbing his face. He was covered with the scent of Bulma. He could still taste her on his tongue. He was trying to think about what he had just done with her and was cursing himself at the same time. He just wanted to go back to her bed and pull her against him. But why take the risk? He had to hold back so as not to hit his fist on the wall. He had thought of everything except that before arriving on this god damn planet. None of this was planned.

He was thirsty and decided to go down to the kitchen to drink. When he got to the fridge, he drank a liter of orange juice and almost choked when he noticed a bowl of strawberries. He scoffed as he closed the fridge door. ‘ _The universe is against me_.’

He quickly went upstairs to Bulma's room and silently opened the door while staring at Bulma who was still lying on her side. She was starting to fall asleep. He decided not to ask himself any more questions for the moment. He then closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards the bed not wanting to wake her up, and gently lifted the sheet to slip behind her. She did not move while she was beginning to doze and did not notice his presence. Vegeta pulled Bulma's t-shirt as low as possible, trying to hide her still naked bottom. He wrapped his arm and tail around her waist and pulled her against him in his arms, crushing her small body against his. And suddenly he felt good. He felt an overall sense of belonging.

Vegeta placed his nose in her blue hair and couldn't help nibbling Bulma's nape a few times. He still wanted her badly, to undress her, to bite her, but holding her was enough. He still had to hold back so as not to lick her nape.

"Vegeta?” Bulma said in a sleepy voice. He felt her tense in his arms.

"Sleep woman." he murmured softly near her ear.

She grabbed Vegeta's arm and squeezed it against her, pushing her little body a little more into his.

"I'm glad you're here..." she whispered before falling asleep deeply.

Vegeta continued to hug her, nibble and run his nose over the skin of her nape for a moment, not wanting to think of anything else, mesmerized by her soothing scent. Exhausted too, he finally rested his head against Bulma's and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Bulma woke up with a smile on her lips late in the morning. Noises came from outside in the garden. Vegeta was no longer there, she had felt him leave earlier in the morning. He had hugged her again before nibbling her nape a little harder and disappearing. Waking up from time to time during the night, she had felt him hard against her, but he had done nothing. And now he was probably training. With the sounds coming from outside, she was right. Bulma wondered if he might have left her marks by nibbling her so much in the back of the neck, she would have to inspect herself in the mirror later. She stood up and put on pajama pants under her t-shirt before heading to her balcony. In the garden one level below, Vegeta and Goku were training and moving at an inhuman speed, she only saw them appear here and there in the garden for a second in different places. Completely oblivious to the force of their exchanges, Panchy wandered in the garden with a watering can in her hand, feeding her flowers and exclaiming "ooh" when one of the two Saiyans brushed against her enough to move her hair or her clothes as if she were was in the middle of a tornado. Bulma leaned amused on the railing and watched them for a moment until Goku stopped in the middle of the garden.

"Hey Bulma!” he called, waving his hand and making a big smile.

Bulma had no time to reciprocate as Vegeta crushed his fist against Goku's face, which made him spun a few meters back.

"Stay focused Kakarot!" he growled, resuming his position.

Bulma placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh when she saw Goku with a surprised face.

"Vegeta, that’s not fair!” he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"You are too distracted!" sighed Vegeta, crossing his arms.

Bulma laughed a bit and went back to her room to shower. She was in a good mood. She almost didn't care what had been said last night, she slept well entwined in Vegeta's arms. She decided to dress in work overalls with a short light black t-shirt that showed her skin on the sides. She was probably going to spend a part of the day at the lab working on the ship for Vegeta. She quickly hung her hair in a bun.

While going down to get outside, she stopped in the kitchen to take the bowl of strawberries from the fridge before heading to the terrace. She sat down on a chair, throwing her feet on the table and began to eat the strawberries quietly, still watching Vegeta and Goku training.

"Vegeta, let’s take a break!" cried Goku, stepping towards Bulma and greeting her again.

"Hey Goku, already resumed with training? Is Chihi still angry?” she said with a big smile to her friend. Vegeta slowly approached them, looking for Panchy who had disappeared from the garden. Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta was still wearing earth clothes, a black t-shirt and jeans. He was too handsome.

"Yeah... I went to see Gohan this morning, but she threw me out again ... If it's ok for you, I'm probably going to stay here a little longer!” he said hesitantly.

"Make yourself at home!” she laughed, continuing to eat her strawberries.

"Are you going to work on my ship woman?" growled Vegeta suddenly. He stood back with his hands in his pockets and did not look at her.

"Ah, HELLO Vegeta!” exclaimed Bulma, slightly offended. "As soon as I finish my STRAWBERRIES I’ll do it!”

She watched him for a moment, he looked like he was in a bad mood and he seemed to avoid her gaze. Goku did not fail to notice that Vegeta and Bulma had the same smell, albeit weak. Like a harmonious mixture of their two respective scent. He never thought they would get close so fast. He decided to give them a moment.

"Gonna check if Chichi is still mad, I'm coming back!" he placed his two fingers on his forehead, smiling.

"But Goku is too early, Chichi will..." exclaimed Bulma, straightening up, but Goku had already disappeared.

She then turned her gaze to Vegeta and stared at him. He hadn't moved.

"Did you sleep well?” she asked, her eyes filled with sparks.

"Mmh..." Vegeta shrugged but showed no expression.

"I slept VERY well!” Bulma exclaimed with a big smile.

"I see and you woke up late." he replied, giving her an angry look.

She frowned, confused, and asked him the only thing that went through her mind.

"What is it Vegeta? Do you regret staying in my room? "

Vegeta was silent for a few minutes while she waited for an answer. When he woke up, reality had hit him again like lightning. They should never have done that. It was completely irresponsible. He was angry with himself for losing control. He was even enraged. That's why he woke Goku up to train with him in an attempt to calm down and get his mind off things. He couldn't help but think of Bulma. He still wanted her so strongly.

"It was a mistake.” said Vegeta coldly, looking up at Bulma who widened her eyes.

She repeated automatically: "A mistake?"

Vegeta nodded in her direction, examining her reaction. He saw that he was hurting her when he said that. He felt a hint of guilt taking him in the guts. But maybe it was for the best. At least she wouldn't come near him anymore.

"Stupid and reckless.” he added coldly.

"So you do regret.” Bulma said.

“What is done is done woman. But it won't happen again.” He breathed, closing his eyes.

Bulma felt a twinge in the heart. It was just a mistake, stupid and reckless. She pondered again about the fact that she didn’t know him. Even if she felt like she did. He was just a stranger from space. And he was looking at her so coldly right now. Bulma couldn't help but smile nervously, shaking her head down.

Looking up she saw that Vegeta was staring at her intensely.

"Right, what was I thinking?” she said with a fake smile.

Vegeta tensed, almost instantly regretting what he had just said, but he remained silent and motionless with his face expressionless. He felt a slight wave of sadness flow through him. It came from her.

Bulma completely forgot the rest of the strawberries on the table and got up to move to the lab, leaving Vegeta.

"I will probably be finished with the ship at the end of the day. You can leave tomorrow morning, I asked my mother to prepare some fresh meals for you so you can eat better, it just takes time to freeze and capsulate them…" she sighed without turning around.

Vegeta looked dumbfounded as she walked away with her back on him. He really thought she would get mad at him, that she would yell. But she didn’t. If he never came back to this planet he would never see her again. He stared at the nape of her neck that he had nibble so many times during the night until the early hours of the morning. He had to fight with himself not to go to hold her when Goku reappeared in the garden in front of him with a big smile.

"Let’s start again Vegeta?"

Without even answering, Vegeta jumped on him.

* * *

Bulma decided that she would stay in the spaceship lab all day, she was the only one working in the hangar so she would be alone. She worked hard to try not to give her mind a minute to think about Vegeta. But Bulma was a person who was always thinking way too much to be able to do that. She couldn't really blame him. Vegeta had to get married and obviously he wasn’t thrilled about it. Her heart pounded every time she thought about what had happened in bed. He had licked her without hesitation and he had made her come so hard, she hadn’t felt such sensations in years. And they hadn't even slept together. _‘He's really good!’_ She said to herself, smiling with redden cheeks, trying to drive Yamcha's pathetic performances out of her mind.

Bulma just felt sad and hurt to have been relegated to the rank of an error after all they had said to each other. It was obviously not a simple harmless attraction. There was something more. She would finish working on the ship, give it encapsulated to Vegeta and avoid him until he left. It was decided. Or at least, that was the plan. Still feeling disturbed in his presence, she hoped that she could stick to the plan. After checking the security of the gravity chamber, she grumbled, realizing that she should at least explain to Vegeta how it works, unless she could convince Goku to take care of it.

At the end of the day and having finished working on the ship which was in excellent condition, she encapsulated it and went outside stealthily to avoid everyone and quickly decapsulated the ship before jumping in to it to perform some checks. She took it for a flight at high speed high in the sky above the city and its surroundings, testing here and there a number of options before returning to Capsule Corps and landing in the garden. Everything worked perfectly. While she was coming out and capsulating the ship, Krillin came running towards her and hugged her. She hadn't seen him and cried out in surprise.

"Krillin? But what is…?"

"Bulma! Happy Birthday!” he said cheerfully with a big smile.

He released her and she looked at him speechless. It was not possible that it was her birthday. She never forgot! First because she always organized amazing parties. And secondly she was going to be 30! But it was true that lately she was so overwhelmed with work that she sometimes lost track of the days, especially when she spent long periods in her laboratory.

"A-Are you sure Krillin?" she asked confused, narrowing her gaze, trying to remember the last few days.

"Well yes of course! You've reminded me enough!” exclaimed Krillin, throwing his arms in the air.

"I really lost track! Thank you Krillin, you are sweet for remembering it!” she said, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his cheek.

"We're going to celebrate tonight! I'll invite Maron! I already told the others!” he exclaimed excitedly, hopping on the spot.

Bulma couldn't jump of happiness like he did, she still felt weird about what had happened with Vegeta. But at least it would change her mind. And it was probably better than staying at home brooding!

"Alright ! 30 years should be celebrated!” she blurted out with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter (i always say that xD)  
> I hope you will like it!!! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Walking towards the house with Krillin, Bulma saw Vegeta sat down on the terrace with his arms crossed. He stared intently at her with a hard expressionless gaze. She tried to chase the tingling in her belly and decided to ignore him as much as possible while continuing to move forward. Krillin suggested her a good number of places to party, but he knew that ultimately it would be up to Bulma. Even though she had kept an even more low profile in the past year, going out to public places was not always easy for her. As the heiress of the famous Capsule Corp company, the media tended to follow her as soon as she left the complex.

"I'm going to make a few calls to choose a club Krillin, I want to be... at ease tonight.” she said, turning her head towards him.

"Yeah yeah I understand, no worries!” replied Krillin with a big smile.

"Please wear something else than your Gi tonight, okay?" Bulma said laughing.

Krillin exclaimed that it was obvious that he must be classy if he was to invite Maron tonight. When they approached Vegeta who had remained perfectly still with his eyes still on Bulma, she threw the capsule at him without even looking, and he easily caught it mid-air.

"Your ship, your HIGNESS.” Bulma said coldly.

He examined the little capsule in his hand, still stunned inside by the fact that this tiny object could contain a ship.

"What about the gravity chamber woman? Are you going to explain to me how it works?” he said, looking up at her.

"Ask Goku.” Bulma said, waving at him.

"This fool? You cannot…"

"Ask. GOKU.” she cut him off in anger, turning quickly to him. The top of her cheeks were red.

He widened his eyes and stood up, staring at her before resuming his scowl. This woman was too beautiful when she was pissed off. He was both excited and offended that she answered him like that. She gestured and breathed quickly.

"YOU are going to explain it to me woman, not that idiot!” he growled.

"No!"

"Yes." Vegeta said flatly, piercing her eyes, as if there was no other alternative.

Bulma huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"VERY WELL!” she shouted, approaching him. Her big blue eyes were filled with flames.

Behind them, Krillin was a little taken aback while watching the scene. Arriving in front of Vegeta, Bulma snatched the capsule from his hands and tossed it away in front of the terrace. The ship appeared in a "puf" of smoke and she advanced quickly towards the entrance. Vegeta had not moved and was looking dumbfoundedly at the ship.

"So are you coming?” she growled at Vegeta, turning to him without stopping to walk.

He bent his legs slightly and jumped to land near Bulma who did not even flinch. He was amazed again, somehow he really liked that she was not afraid of him.

"Your hand.” she said when she got to the entrance, motioning to a box that contained a scanner identical to the ones in the lab.

He obliged and the bridge gate lowered. Bulma hurried inside without saying a word before going to the gravity room. He felt that she was furious and decided not to tempt the devil by remaining silent and following her with his arms crossed.

"The control panel is in the center, if you have a problem with the room, turn off the system and go to the cockpit dashboard if you don't want to end up like a pancake. Either way, there's an automatic security...”she sighed.

Bulma started typing a number of commands on the control panel while Vegeta walked slowly behind her watching her. She gestured and grumbled, at the same time she sighed, giving him precise explanations which Vegeta listened to very carefully. His gaze was fixed on her neck and before he realized it, he was a few centimeters from Bulma, inhaling deeply. She froze when she felt Vegeta's warm breath on her neck.

Before she had time to move, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, placing his nose at the base of her hair. Bulma felt the heat invade her and went rigid for a few seconds, closing her eyes before coming back to her senses and freeing herself from his embrace, turning to him. He growled, piercing her eyes.

"Do not touch me.” she shouted as she blushed.

Vegeta said nothing and walked over to her, making her step back against the control panel. She stared at his onyx eyes and he looked very irritated, approaching slowly and silently like a predator towards his prey. His tail was slowly spinning behind him. Bulma stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. Immediately they were invaded by a pleasant sensation, the sexual tension between them seemed even stronger than the day before.

"Oh no, Mister, if you think I'm going to let you approach after your behavior of this morning, you are clearly mistaken, I'm NOT your toy!” she yelled, trying to keep her eyebrows frowning and hide that she was disturbed by Vegeta's proximity.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand that was resting on his chest and placed it on his cheek. He rubbed his face gently in the palm of her hand and on her wrist while closing his eyes. Bulma watched confusedly at his face trait that seemed to sooth down. He wrapped his tail around Bulma's waist.

"What the... Let go of me." she tried to exclaim as shivers ran down her body.

"Mmmh." Vegeta continued to rub his face while rumbling softly before gently nibbling her wrist. Bulma tried to say something, but only a muffled sound came out of her mouth. Her heart sped up under Vegeta's gestures, a lump formed in her throat and she was breathing jerkily. He then slowly opened his eyes and drew her towards him with his tail while staring at her. His pupils were dilated.

Bulma, petrified, crashed against him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tenderly while placing his nose against the skin of her neck to inhale. She began to fidget in his embrace.

"Let go of me Vegeta! I am not your toy!” she repeated aggressively.

He growled but let her go and she pulled away from him while catching her breath. Bulma saw that he looked furious again.

"I never thought that woman.” he said hoarsely, clenching his fists. Vegeta had thought of her absolutely every second of that day. Without interruption. To her, to her body, to what they had done, to the state of excitement that she was putting him into. He didn't even remember why he had been so hard on her that morning. Seeing her leave to her laboratory with a defeated face had turned his brain upside down. His instinct drove him to seek forgiveness. She got him out of his thought while exclaiming:

"Do you want your explanations, yes or no? I can still call Goku!"

"Tch... Stop shouting."

"So behave properly.” she sighed before resuming her explanation on the gravity chamber.

Vegeta remained perfectly still and decided to stop speaking while she was explaining to him, then she invited him to go up to the cockpit. She showed him a few more options added to the dashboard that day before heading to a compartment and taking out an electronic bracelet.

"The encrypted communication and mapping system I told you about.” Bulma said, handing him the bracelet.

Vegeta caught it and examined it in detail. The black metal object strangely had only a few buttons. The bracelet looked very simplistic.

"This is the bracelet that I showed you in the lab, except that it does not yet have the video calling system. However, it’s entirely holographic.” Bulma took the bracelet from his hands and pressed two buttons on the side simultaneously that brought up a hologram menu on which she started to slide her fingers to reveal the different sections. Vegeta looked dumbfoundedly at the menu, this woman was just so smart, he found her fascinating. She had found a way to create holograms much easier to handle compared to the miniature screens and keyboards from the original scouters of Frieza.

"This is me.” she said, pointing her finger to a series of numbers and letters. "You can call me if you have a problem with the ship or the gravity chamber. There is also a video communication system in the cockpit, but it is not 100% reliable, the last time there were turbulences in space we had disconnections.” She remembered, placing a finger on her chin. "This one should work without issues under any circumstances and I am never far from mine.” Bulma then took her own bracelet out of her pocket to show him before putting it back in her overalls. “It can handle 200G."

Vegeta looked at the object as she put it back in his hand. He who told himself again that morning that he would forget everything about the woman once he had left the planet, was now in possession of an exclusive communication technology to be able to contact her and she would help him if he was in distress with the ship. This woman was incredibly generous. She had welcomed him, housed him, fed him and provided him with a superior vessel, fresh food, and other technology. Vegeta didn't really know what to say, he had never been in such a situation. And she was asking for nothing in return.

Bulma watched as he looked lost in his thoughts, staring at his bracelet. She moved her hand in front of Vegeta's face, leaning forward.

"Hey Vegeta are you still there?" she said, smiling shyly.

He looked up at her suddenly and hugged her, emptying the air from Bulma’s lungs who didn’t have time to react. Arms outstretched along her body, she said nothing for a moment as he rubbed his head against hers gently.

"Have you lost your tongue? I guess that’s your way of saying thanks?” she whispered.

"Mmmh". He rumbled softly, squeezing her more and Bulma felt the vibrations pass pleasantly through her body.

She tried to pull herself away. "Let me go now, I'm done and I have things to do.” Bulma said softly. He released her and looked at her curiously as she left the ship without waiting. Vegeta felt it, she was still mad at him. But he was enraged and nervous every time she walked away from him.

* * *

Vegeta was pacing in his room a towel around his waist after showering wondering what kind of clothes he should wear. The baldy had announced to him earlier that today was Bulma's name day and that they were going to celebrate the event in a club. He didn't want to go anywhere tonight but just to think about the fact that he was leaving the next day and that he might never see the blue haired woman again was tugging him inside. Thinking back to this week, it had seemed to feel like vacation although the term was unknown to him. No obligations, no protocols, good food, a good bed, training with a Saiyan of his level and above all, killing Frieza. While thinking, he decided to go for a black ensemble including a long sleeve shirt whose seams and details seemed more important, he concluded that it was probably a dressier garment than a t-shirt.

Fortunately for him, Krillin hadn't failed to explain to him where the club was in the center of the town, a tall red building with a bright pink insignia that Vegeta should be able to see from the sky. And if that was not the case, all he had to do was track down the little monk's Ki, increase his to announce himself and Krillin would come and get him. Apparently the establishment only allowed a certain class of earthlings to enter, and he was offended at having to resort to the help of the monk rather than going in and exterminating all those who would prevent him from entering. After all, he was the known prince of another planet. But not on Earth.

He laid down on his bed thinking about that famous week on planet earth and his obvious obsession with the women. He wondered what was happening to him. He was so attracted to her that it consumed him inside. He even wondered what could have happened or what would have happened if she had been a Saiyan. But she was not. But she could have been. She was so lively, fiery, he loved to quarrel with her. And every time he thought back to the night before when she moaned below him, he had to focus as to not to get hard. Shouldn't he rather avoid her until the next morning or leave for Vegetasei immediately? He weighed the pros and cons. But despite a fairly large list of cons, half an hour after feeling Krillin's and Bulma's Ki leave the property, Vegeta flew out by the balcony of his room. Following Krillin's Ki, he quickly arrived on the club street. He allowed himself to descend slowly to the ground, observing the surroundings before walking with folded arms towards the entrance where the little monk was waiting. Two individuals in black suits and glasses stood with their arms crossed behind their backs in front of the red door and before them, a huge line of humans were gesturing and speaking loudly.

Seeing Vegeta, Krillin walked over to him, waving.

"Hey Vegeta, great that you made it! Bulma will be happy!” Krillin smiled at him.

Vegeta nodded towards him without giving him an answer. Krillin then turned to the two men near the entrance.

"You can let him in, he's one of Bulma Brief’s guest.” Krillin announced.

The two men gauged Vegeta up and down before opening the door to let him pass. Vegeta sneered at their innocence about the danger he represented. These humans had no idea. Behind him, Krillin exclaimed:

"Bulma is sitting in the back, as soon as the others arrive we will join you!"

The more Vegeta walked in the hall, the more the smell of the humans intensified. The electronic bass music was loud and fast. Entering through the second door, he was invaded by a number of odors. Humans, alcohol, sweating, excitement. Invasive but less disturbing than what he had been able to smell in certain bars he went to during his missions. He felt the urgent need to find Bulma for her delicious scent to cover all the others. At this distance and surrounded by several hundred people, it was difficult for him to pinpoint the exact position of the woman, the only thing he knew was that she was actually in the back of the room. What did not escape him was the fact that her moronic mate or ex-mate was also in the room. He inspected the premises while walking straight ahead. The lights were dimmed and in the middle of the room there was a dance floor where humans were already dancing in large numbers crowded like sardines. On the right stood a huge metal and wooden L-shaped bar where countless earthly drinks of all colors were displayed in front of large mirrors, giving the illusion of an even larger room than it already was. Vegeta moved like a feline in the crowd, avoiding being touched, even by the unpredictable movements of the already well drunk humans.

Arrived at the back of the room where tables and benches stood in private booths, Vegeta saw Bulma from afar who was heading towards the bar, dancing with a smile on her lips. He froze as he looked at her, imprinting in his brain the light and feminine way she moved. She was dressed all in black in tight leather pants, a tank top, and flat boots and her hair was tied in sideways. And she was alone. He thought about the fact that it was not going to take long before a human would come to approach her, he found her just too irresistible even in simple clothes.

After a moment, while she was talking to the waiter, Vegeta walked to one of the columns in the shadow of the room and he leaned cross-armed on his back with one leg bent to observe Bulma who had not yet seen him. Suddenly, he saw her fidgeting all alone and he sneered, wondering once again why she was getting upset and he decided to look at her a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i hope you liked it!! :) <3
> 
> ==> I have a very serious question for the english folks, it might sound ridiculous, but i'm quite obsessed by the words... >_<  
> What is the difference between nibble and nip, and which one is the most appropriate?  
> My question refers to the chapter 14 (and this one with the wrist). Nibble or nip at her neck? wrist? whats the best? I read some translation/explaination etc, but its not clear and i cannot make up my mind on which one to use!!! O_o help! xD ! My point is to describe a soft bitting?
> 
> Anyway, Thank you all for reading <3 <3  
> Might put the new chapter tomorrow! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! <3 <3  
> Sorry sorry, i think i said 2, 3 days ago that i would probably update the next day, but i had no time at all >_< too much work and too dead when coming back home!
> 
> BUT : Thank you SO MUCH for your comments and i'm so surprised to see i've reach 100 kudos! Thank you <3 ! Never thought in a million year that i would even get some!
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter! :) ! Have fun reading <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, i would fetch the dragon balls and summon Vegeta for myself :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma approached the bar to order while dancing to the music. She waved to the bartender whom she vaguely knew from having been to this establishment several times and he approached her cheerfully. Bulma was a distinguished guest in every place she visited.

"Good evening Miss Brief! I am delighted to see you here! What can I get you? I already prepared your note for your boyfriend!” he said with a big smile, winking at her.

Bulma thought she hadn't heard correctly and leaned forward to speak louder.

"My boyfriend?” she asked almost sure she had misunderstood.

"Yes your boyfriend! His name escapes me, the baseball player! He's here and he already ordered a few drinks on your behalf!” said the waiter while continuing to prepare a cocktail.

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Yamcha tended to forget her birthday and they weren't exactly on good terms right now, but Krillin had told her that he did not invite Yamcha. It meant that he probably came to party here on his own and that he had the nerve to leave the bill to her. She had accounts in several reputable establishments like this one and she never had to take out her credit card. Often inviting her friends in group to party, they dealt later with the bill with one of her assistants. Bulma was furious to hear that. She mumbled in her teeth while the waiter stared at her with a confused look.

"Is everything okay Miss Brief?" he asked.

"He is no longer my boyfriend.” she blurted angrily without thinking before realizing what she had just said. She paused for a moment, analyzing the words that came out of her mouth. She assumed that the decision was now taken. She no longer wanted to be with Yamcha. This kind of behavior was the last straw. On top of that, now that he was a baseball player, he was not rich, but he could manage financially. The idea of him throwing her name everywhere to have the red carpet rolled out wherever he went put her out of her mind.

"I thought so..." said the waiter, slapping his hand on his forehead. "I thought it was weird, he was with two other girls and he even ordered them some drinks on your behalf."

Irritated, Bulma hit her fist on the bar while staring blankly. What a shame! She turned to quickly look around to see if she saw Yamcha, but the club was large and crowded. Then she turned back to the waiter.

"Would you be kind as to separate my note from his. Indefinitely. Could you also please pass the information to my assistant?” she said calmly, not wanting to show her embarrassment even more.

"Of course Miss Brief, it will be done without fail, I will pass the message.” he said, nodding comprehensively.

She thanked him for his discretion and placed her order while sitting on one of the bar's high chairs. She leaned on her elbows with a sigh, still exasperated and furious at Yamcha's attitude. She did not notice that a tall blond man sat next to her and was staring at her.

"You look familiar! I'm sure I know you!” he threw at her with a devastating big smile.

Bulma turned her head to observe him without really seeing him. It was already starting. Either the man knew her because she was famous, or he would throw that cheesy line on all the women he was trying to obviously flirt with. He looked like a frozen doll straight out of a fashion magazine.

"I don’t think so.” she huffed without interest.

"Let me offer you a drink!" he said, leaning toward her, his smile still plastered on his face.

Bulma moved back in her chair while sighing. The man was going to be insistent, she already felt it, she had to cut his little game short. She was really not in the mood.

"I'm with my boyfriend, sorry."

She got up to walk quietly to her table, the waiter would bring her order, but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"This is not true, I heard you earlier, you are no longer with your boyfriend!” he smiled mischievously, winking at her.

Bulma tried to free herself and started to stammer when she felt an arm slip around her waist and hold her against what appeared to be a brick wall. But a warm brick wall. She let out a little cry of surprise. Frightened, she turned her head to the side before calming down when she saw Vegeta's face right next to hers. He hugged her tightly while staring at the blond man. He wore a slightly open black shirt with sleeves folded under his elbows.

"What do you think you’re doing human?” said Vegeta hoarsely.

The blond man let go of Bulma, frowning and inspecting Vegeta who was stuck to her.

"And you are?” said the blond haughtily while pointing to Vegeta.

"No. Who are you? What do you want with MY woman?” Vegeta replied calmly, glaring at him.

Bulma couldn't define how she was feeling at that moment. She had stopped breathing and felt good, held by Vegeta's arm. Her face was turned towards him, literally a centimeter away and staring at him with wide eyes. She could have gotten out of this situation with the blond on her own, but she was glad he was there, in theory it would be easier. She blushed when she thought about how he called her his woman.

Vegeta was more than pissed to see the blond touch Bulma, but he kept his cool and placed his other arm around Bulma to tighten his hold on her it a little more. He sometimes looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was so hot dressed in black with her red cheeks.

"Your woman? I just heard that she was no longer with her boyfriend."

"Does this mean that she can no longer seek the company of other males?” hissed Vegeta, rubbing his head gently against Bulma’s who had turned her gaze to the blond.

The blond man then spoke directly to Bulma: "Is this the kind of guy you choose? Take me, I'm much taller, handsome, I have money, you would look good on my arm."

Bulma frowned and was about to respond, but Vegeta was faster.

"Your height is completely inadequate human." growled Vegeta.

"And why?” sneered the blond.

"It is obvious.” sighed Vegeta. "Wherever I look straight ahead, I can always see her face and she can always see mine. I can never lose sight of her."

Bulma felt some pleasant tingling in her heart spreading throughout her whole body, not sure she understood what Vegeta was saying, but clearly he was being serious with his words.

"It makes no sense!" said the blond indignantly. "I'm sure you're not with this guy!” he insisted again with a big smile.

Bulma gasped and said nothing, too much captivated by the fact that Vegeta was hugging her. Vegeta laughed at the top of his lungs and then started nibbling on Bulma's bare shoulder, dragging his lips up in her neck. At the same time he slid his hands from her hips to underneath her breasts. He squeezed her ribs several times in his hands before raising his head towards the blond.

"Would she let me do this if she wasn't mine?” said Vegeta with a sly smile.

The man started to grumble again as Bulma leaned her head back on Vegeta's shoulder, closing her eyes. She was detached from the situation and felt cradled in his arms. What an incredible physical attraction between them, she thought. Vegeta hugged her further, rumbling softly. She opened her eyes in shock and looked up when Vegeta whispered in her ear.

"Bulma..." he said softly. He nuzzled his cheek tenderly against hers. He was so warm! She felt chills running through her body. It was the first time he called her by her name. His deep voice was already so sexy, she thought she felt herself melt on the spot when he said it.

"V-Vegeta?” she breathed softly quite stunned, turning her head towards him to plunge her eyes into his. Her heart was beating fast.

"Can I kill him please..." Vegeta asked, pressing his forehead against her temple while inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. "He annoys me, I’m tired of justifying myself.” he finally said, turning his head to pierce the blond with his dark eyes.

Bulma was completely fascinated by Vegeta's tender gestures, despite what he had just said. She laughed softly when she saw him so pissed at the man in front of them and placed her lips on Vegeta's face who trembled imperceptibly. Without knowing why, she licked the corner of his mouth.

Vegeta turned to her in shock, petrified and eyes wide open while Bulma smiled broadly. He slightly blushed, frowning and she placed her hand on his cheek to lick it again on the same place. He felt chills run all over his body and his mouth parted. The top of his cheekbones turned fully red.

"Mmh... Not today Vegeta, be nice, okay?" she said, turning to the blond who hadn't lost a single second of what was going on. Vegeta groaned softly, vaguely soothed and at the same time excited. The gesture she made was very Saiyan-like, how could she know? Did humans do the same? He wanted to hold her with his tail but he had to hold back. The little monk had warned him that since humans did not have tails, they would probably be shocked to see his if he didn't hide it. He then leaned forward towards the blond.

"Did you hear my woman? It's your lucky day. MOVE.” He growled aggressively. The blond man immediately ran away, frightened by the Saiyan's so confident attitude. He hadn't failed to notice how muscular Vegeta was. He did not have the will to start to fight just to be kicked out of this establishment and decided to flee.

* * *

"Tch. What a miserable insect.” growled Vegeta still watching the blond run away.

He still held Bulma in his arms and did not seem to intend to let her go. He was so shocked at the gesture she had made, all of a sudden he felt extremely possessive of her.

Bulma turned to him in his embrace and her breast pressed against his stone chest.

"Thanks Vegeta, you can let go of me now." she said frowning.

 _'Damn it'_. She was still pissed at him, he saw it on her face.

"Are you still mad at me woman?” Vegeta asked gently, nuzzling her cheek. He hugged her closer to him.

"Do you remember what you said this morning?" Bulma replied aggressively while trying to back away.

He froze for a moment before answering in her neck:

"I... I didn't mean it." he whispered with difficulty. He really had to force himself to admit it.

"It hurts you know.” Bulma sighed, turning her head to the side.

"I know…"

"So why say it?" she insisted, trying to free herself again.

"I don't know woman, will you stop with your questions?" growled Vegeta, tightening his muscular arms around her, not wanting to let her go. He would not be able to admit anything else to her about what happened that morning.

"I don't like this kind of behavior.” Bulma said firmly, lifting her chin.

"I know."

"If you do that again I..."

"I KNOW woman!" he cut her off, growling as he looked up at her. He rested his forehead against hers and stared in her big blue eyes before exhaling deeply. He really wanted to kiss her. Vegeta then moved his hand at the base of Bulma's neck to massage it gently. She narrowed her eyes as she observed him, pensive.

"You never verbally show that you're sorry, do you?" she said calmly, analyzing his face. All the tender gestures he had had since the end of the afternoon seemed to ask her forgiveness. And she liked it.

"No.” said Vegeta.

"Why?"

But he said nothing and just licked her as well on the corner of her lips before leaving a trail of small kisses along her jaw line. Bulma trembled and felt her body warm up as she blushed. He was definitely trying to soothe her and it worked.

"It is not fair.” she gasped, closing her eyes and enjoying his lips on her skin.

"Mmmh... Nothing is.” Vegeta replied softly, still running his lips over her skin. He couldn't stop touching her.

"I am still not happy..." she managed to say as she put her arms around Vegeta to hug him as well.

"Oh I know..." Vegeta said with a half smile when he felt her squeeze him. She touched him, finally a small victory. He trembled imperceptibly from the sensation.

Bulma's brain was going to explode: "Let's sit down.” she said suddenly to try to break the physical contact between them. If neither of them stopped, they would end up rolling on the floor in the middle of the club.

Vegeta released his embrace, looking at her intently before taking her hand and pulling her to the tables in one of the darkest corners of the room. He slid into the back of the seat and when Bulma went to sit in front of him, he began to scold, frowning.

"Woman, you come here.” Vegeta said in an authoritative and serious voice, tapping on the seat next to him.

Bulma looked up at him, surprised and she started to blush again.

"It's ok Vegeta, no one will bother me while we are sitting you know!" she said with a small smile.

"You come here.” He just repeated, sighing and staring at her with a fiery look. He wanted her near him and he wouldn't change his mind.

"Ok, ok..." Bulma whispered, standing up and sliding into the seat next to him.

He looked satisfied and a sly smile appeared on his face. Before Bulma realized, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her over his lap. Bulma jumped in surprise as he held her on her hip with one hand and dropped his other forearm on her thighs.

"Vegeta!” she exclaimed with a red face.

He nibbled her shoulder tenderly, closing his eyes.

"It's better like that.” he said hoarsely, looking up at her. Bulma looked at him with a surprised look and Vegeta laughed softly.

At that moment, Krillin, Maron, Tien and two other girls arrived near the table and shouted happy birthday to Bulma. Vegeta growled loudly when Bulma stood up to say hello to everyone and thank them.

Vegeta did not move from his seat, staring at the humans who had just arrived. The little monk was accompanied by a woman with blue hair but kind of greenish, but her physique was so different from Bulma, nowhere close to her, he thought. He didn't even really notice the other two women, only noting that one was a blonde and the other a brunette while his gaze stayed on Bulma who was now talking to Krillin.

"Bulma? Did I just dream or were you on Vegeta's lap?” exclaimed Krillin with a big mischievous smile.

"Oh, he just helped me..." she replied hesitantly. "I was already bothered at the bar.” she sighed, grimacing.

"Seriously?” said Krillin, widening his eyes. "But we just arrived! "

"Unbelievable... And in addition the guy was insistent!” she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry Bulma, but with Vegeta you should be fine! He would scare the worst predator!" laughed Krillin by patting her on the shoulder.

Bulma just smiled in response and the bartender arrived with a few champagne glasses and a bottle that he placed on the table. They clink glasses while Vegeta had his nose in one to smell the liquid and try to determine its taste. While drinking he was surprised to feel the bubbles in his mouth and he noticed that the taste was not bad.

Everyone started talking with each other and the brunette friend of Bulma pulled her to the side and questioned her frankly.

"Say, the guy there, are you with him? You were sitting on his lap when we got there!” she said with a big smile.

"Oh uh... no!” Bulma replied turning to Vegeta who was still staring at her while drinking.

"Aah great! I can try my luck then, it is too handsome!” she got excited, gesturing all over the place.

"Listen I..."

But Bulma was cut off by Krillin and Maron who wanted to take her to dance. She motioned for them to go and that she would join soon and went to put down her drink. Then she leaned on the table towards Vegeta:

"We're going to dance a bit, are you coming?" Bulma said to him with a shy smile.

Vegeta rumbled, fixing her intensely in the eyes and trying not to look down at her cleavage which was in plain view.

"No.” He growled.

"Ok mister prince who doesn't like to have fun!" she laughed, winking at him.

"Tch..."

She drank the whole glass of champagne and went swaying towards a corner of the dance floor where her friends were already moving in rhythm. Vegeta watched her go, staring at her hips and he felt aroused. He swallowed his glass as well and stood up slowly, following Bulma from afar, before stopping near one of the other columns of the room where he leaned with his shoulder. He watched Bulma without taking his eyes off her as she danced to the fast beat of the music while laughing and talking with her friends. He was mesmerized by her natural movements and her feminine hips, her curves, the smile she displayed, she was definitely the most beautiful woman in this room. He was staring at her neck that he wanted to lick more than anything, he had managed to hold back so far and had only nibbled on it, but the desire was growing in him more and more. All he had thought during that day had disappeared from his mind and the only thing he desired was to spend as much time as possible with this human before he would leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiih i hope you liked it :D <3  
> I just love it when they can't stop touching each other <3 awww xD
> 
> I really hope you had fun reading, don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) !! <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter!  
> I'm actually happy to have some reviews about this story in english since i'm having almost none for the past few chapters of the french version :O kinda worried every new chapter i post there haha! Even if i know there is less french readers! So thank you all :) ! <3
> 
> I think i should actually change the description of this story! :p "Slightly alternate universe", maybe i should remove the "slightly" xD !
> 
> I hope you will like it! Enjoy reading :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, i would fetch the dragon balls and summon Vegeta for myself :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta had been watching Bulma on the dance floor for some time when Bulma's brunette friend approached him. He hadn't even acknowledge her when she talked to him and only noticed her presence when her slightly unpleasant scent tickled his nose. What did this human want from him? He didn't look away from Bulma as the brunette got closer and closer to him. When she reached out to touch Vegeta, he shifted at the speed of light and turned to her, looking at her furiously as if she was completely crazy to try to touch him. The brunette continued to speak but he did not care and did not listen to a single word. Vegeta simply circled the column ignoring her to go to lean crossed-arms on the other side and looked up at Bulma who had stopped dancing and who was staring at him as well. They looked at each other, remaining perfectly still for a moment until the brunette came to interrupt them by standing in front of Vegeta.

"Move.” Vegeta threw her in an icy tone, glaring at her.

"Do you at least listen to what I say?" said the brunette to Vegeta, smiling.

"I don't give a fuck, get out of my sight.” he said with an angry look.

Vegeta tensed suddenly when he felt the Ki of the scarface approaching Bulma. He pushed the brunette aside with his arm and she wobbled on her legs not far from him as he watched the scene with interest. On the dance floor, Yamcha and Bulma were clearly arguing violently, raising their arms, pointing and people started to move away from them, stopping to dance. Vegeta felt his blood boiling in his veins as he watched Bulma's cheeks redden and apparently getting furious, she gestured frantically in front of Yamcha. It was clear that she was now screaming and Yamcha was taking a step back each time she walked towards him.

Vegeta was frozen on the spot, unable to hear what they were saying, wanting to gut the scarface again, and the annoying brunette was continuing to speak to him. But all of a sudden Krillin threw himself between Bulma and Yamcha, raising his hands upward in an attempt to calm them down, and Bulma came to a halt by lowering her head, her face in her hands. She looked exasperated when she looked back up. Vegeta laughed devilishly when he saw her raise her arm and slap Yamcha forcefully before turning around and talking to her friends.

"You could be nicer!" exclaimed the brunette who was still circling Vegeta like a fly.

"I don't intend to, and yet you're still here.” Vegeta sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

He smirked when he noticed that Bulma was approaching at high speed behind the brunette.

"Mmmh... She is not happy!” Vegeta smirked towards the brunette.

"Who’s not ha..."

But the brunette didn't have time to finish her sentence that she felt herself swinging backwards when Bulma grabbed her by the shoulder to turn her violently towards her. Bulma stared at her friend with a furious look and the brunette widened her eyes in disorientation.

"Bulma? What the hell?” blurted the brunette, replacing her hair.

"We are leaving.” she said aggressively.

"What? But why?” complained the brunette. "I love this club!"

Vegeta was examining Bulma carefully, remaining stoic. It was clearly not the time to argue with her, and anyway, whether they were in this establishment or elsewhere, he really did not care.

In response to the brunette, Bulma sighed and then pointed to Yamcha who was chatting with Krillin and Tien on the dance floor.

"We're going home, are you coming?" then she moved her hard gaze to Vegeta. He said nothing, but when she turned around muttering, he just followed her quietly, ignoring the brunette who was speaking to him.

Bulma headed straight for her friends on the dance floor and everyone walked to the exit, except Yamcha standing with an agitated face who watched them go with his fists clenched. Reaching him, Vegeta stared at him out of the corner of his eye with disdain, but did nothing and continued to head for the exit.

In the entrance hall the group stopped, Vegeta standing behind as they began to organize the trip to return to Capsule Corp. Bulma was fuming on the side and she aggressively pushed the door to the exit. Once the whole group was outside, Bulma took out a capsule from her pocket that she threw on the ground and a huge black metallic motorcycle with a modern design appeared. She announced that she would see them at home and stepped over the motorcycle in order to start it.

"Women.” Vegeta called out before she started. He stared at her with a serious look.

"What?” she blurted in an exasperated tone. Krillin had approached Vegeta to listen to the discussion.

"It is unwise to drive in your condition.” Vegeta said in a deep voice without showing his concern.

“I’m the best pilot on this planet. I’ll manage !" Bulma replied with a confident tone rolling her eyes to the sky.

And with these words, she started her motorcycle and flew away in the air. Vegeta was surprised, thinking that the vehicle was terrestrial. Unwittingly he worried about her and tensed up watching her disappear into the dark sky. He shouldn't worry about that, he shouldn't even think about it. He hated to feel this kind of thing. If the human wanted to take risks it was her problem. But he couldn't help wanting to follow her.

"Leave it..." Krillin sighed, raising his arms in defeat. "She needs a little time, we couldn't have stopped her."

Vegeta just answered a "Tch" before bending his legs and jumping into the sky, the force of his takeoff cracking the ground under his feet and Krillin followed him with his eyes before he disappeared, knowing in some way that Vegeta would take care of her.

Vegeta didn't take long to catch up with Bulma, still surprised by the speed at which she was driving, he followed her with his gaze, flying far above her, feeling his heart tighten when she was occasionally diving quickly with her vehicle to come back up at full speed to the same height. How could such a physically weak being take so much risk by flying so fast. She didn't even wear a protective armor. If she had an accident, nothing would be left of her. But Bulma quickly arrived at the complex, landing softly in the garden as Vegeta stopped and hovered far above her, staring at her. It was starting to rain. Many strands of her blue hair had come off from Bulma's hairstyle under the pressure of the wind and as she capsulated her motorcycle, Vegeta couldn't help but feel impressed by this adventurous little human. He really liked it.

As she walked toward the house, he blocked her passage by landing in front of her. She stopped as he stared at her hard.

"You are crazy woman.” he said coldly without being able to stop himself from saying it. The rain intensified. It was hot and the garden smelled good. And her scent was even better.

"Tell me something I don't know..." sighed Bulma, lowering her head and going around him to enter the house.

"Tch."

He wanted to stop her so she could understand, yell at her that she was reckless, but he knew this kind of behavior all too well and he stopped himself. He followed her silently as she made her way to one of the large living rooms and Vegeta went to lean against the wall looking at her as she turned on a stereo to play music. The living room was simple and modern like the rest of the house, sofas, a few small tables and chairs, and like most of the rest of the house, a large sliding glass door that overlooked the garden. Bulma went to open it to let the smell of rain and flowers enter the room. The doorbell rang shortly after and Bulma hastened to open the door for her friends.

* * *

It was already getting late, but the group was not at all in the same condition as they had been a week before, or at least not yet. Bulma had ordered pizzas for everyone, forcing the pizzeria to serve them exclusively by sending its deliverers several times in a row with their arms filled with pizza while Goku who slept upstairs had joined them, attracted by the smell. Feeding two Saiyans at once was no easy feat, but everyone knew it except Bulma's blonde and brunette friends who looked with their mouth wide open as Goku and Vegeta gulped down pizzas at inhuman speed. Bulma had relaxed and was having fun with her friends, the whole group was having a good time, except Vegeta who after having finished eating, returned to sit in a corner, once again isolating himself from the group. One arm on the back of the chair and perfectly stoic, he let his gaze wander around the room, never really taking his eyes off Bulma. He was quietly drinking a glass of rum as his mind was flooded with questions about the woman and the scarface. He was burning to ask her and especially to touch her but he thought he had no more reason to do it. He was no longer in the club, and she would no longer be bothered by other men. And it would be like that until he would leave. Probably.

Bulma looked from time to time at Vegeta, who sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Even though she had been pissed off for a good two hours on Yamcha, she was now much calmer and wondering why he was staying in his corner instead of joining the group. It bothered her. She wanted him to enjoy it with them, especially if it was his last day, but unfortunately he seemed unwilling to take part in the festivities. It was a warm night and Bulma couldn't help but stare at Vegeta's chest, he had opened his shirt, no matter how much she had seen muscular men in her life, she thought he outclassed them all. Even relaxed in his chair, he was so handsome that he looked like a statue of a god. A god who was staring at her. She felt that he was tense, his tail was still tight around his waist. Yet she wanted to communicate with him and ask him as much as possible before he left this planet.

Bulma then rose from the floor on which she was sitting and walked towards Vegeta with her hands behind her back. She stopped in front of him and leaned forward smiling when she saw the top of his cheekbones turn red.

"What do you want?” Vegeta growled aggressively towards her, staring at her in the eyes. Feeling a little taken aback that she came so close to him.

"Come on grumpy! Join us!” Bulma replied, smiling even more.

"Tch. Your futile discussions are of no interest to me. "

Bulma could have taken it a bit harshly but it took much more to destabilize her.

"So come and tell us about yourself, we still don't know anything about your planet or your culture!" Bulma retorted, pointing at him.

Vegeta looked up at her and tensed in his chair as he stared at her neck, a little overwhelmed by her incredible scent as she stood so close to him. He slowly finished the glass he was holding in his hands before slamming it on the table and leaning towards her.

"And why would I do that?" he let out in his deep voice.

"Because I'm asking you!" Bulma exclaimed, straightening up and placing her hands on her hips. She was not going to move and Vegeta knew it. He sighed annoyed, tilting his head back, but at the same time somehow pleased that she was in front of him.

"Come on Vegeta, make an effort!” Bulma insisted, narrowing her eyes at him. But he didn't move and she huffed in exasperation before turning around when Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

"Ok woman. I’ll allow you three questions.” he blurted out while standing up.

Bulma turned to him with a big smile. It was a good start, and she was sure she could make him talk a little more than three questions! Vegeta blushed when she grabbed his forearm and pulled him to a large sofa a little away from the group, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. She also wanted to keep him for herself. Then she dropped on the sofa, turned sideways before placing herself cross-legged and nodding at him to sit in front of her. He did so and slowly put his arm on the armrest and rested his face on his fist while looking intently at her big blue eyes. She had her hand on her chin and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she was going to ask him.

"How old are you?” Bulma enthused, widening her eyes and leaning towards him.

 _‘What, that’s it?_ ’ She wanted to know his age? A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face.

"How many days make a year on your planet?” he questioned.

"365 days!" Bulma replied in an amused tone

"So I'm around 32 years old.” sighed Vegeta.

"Oh it's close!” Bulma exclaimed with a smile. "You may have heard but I am 30 years old today!"

He didn't answer, still staring at Bulma and she did the same.

"And how many days is a year on Vegetasei?" Bulma asked with excitement in her eyes.

"391. And that makes two questions woman.” sneered Vegeta.

"Oh don't start Vegeta!" She got angry. "It's the same context, it's one question!” Bulma said, pointing a finger at him and frowning.

But Vegeta cut her off by raising his hand.

"My turn. I am also allowed to ask three questions.” he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pfff ok, ok..." Bulma sighed, waving at him.

Vegeta then took a very serious look that almost froze Bulma's blood, she suddenly felt pierced by his dark eyes as he leaned towards her.

"Is it completely over with your moronic human?" he said in a deep voice.

"S-Sorry?" Bulma stammered moving her head and shoulders back, surprised by the question.

"You heard me.” said Vegeta, staring at her without blinking.

"B-But... This is not a question about..."

"Three questions. You did not specify the subject woman.” he cut her off in a harsh tone.

Bulma grumbled with a scowl as Vegeta still stared at her, unwittingly apprehending the answer the woman was going to give him. He hadn't planned on switching the conversation, but he had to ask, the question had been bothering him since the other night, even more since the argument she had had with the weakling. Unconsciously he had stopped breathing, waiting for the woman to answer him. She huffed as she turned red before leaning towards him.

"You wanna play this game? Fine!” she said as a spark appeared in her eyes that vaguely worried the Saiyan. "I still have two questions I warn you!” she said with a smile.

"Answer woman.” growled Vegeta who was starting to get angry and impatient.

"Okay! NO I'm not with him anymore, it's over!” she sighed, staring at the sofa and nervously touching her hair. "Are you satisfied?” she looked up at him. He just smirked and exhaled slowly.

"Now it's my turn!” Bulma exclaimed with a malicious smile on her lips.

She straightened up and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at him in the eyes.

"What is her name?” Bulma articulated with a harsh look.

Vegeta froze as he listened to her question. He knew very well who she was referring to, he knew it perfectly. He never imagined that Bulma would dare to ask these kinds of questions. That was bold! He was both annoyed that she asked and excited that she dared. At first he just replied as if he hadn't understood but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Who are you talking about?” he said with an impassive face.

"What. Is. Her. Name.” Bulma repeated. "You know who I'm talking about Vegeta!” she got impatient, frowning.

Vegeta hissed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Why would you want to know that?” growled Vegeta irritated.

"Why do you care? Now answer!” she ordered, raising her voice.

Surprised, Vegeta stared at her for a moment with an angry look before opening his mouth.

"Kressona..." he sighed, almost feeling embarrassed. Thinking again about the fact that he might end up with Kressona was putting him out of his mind.

"Kressona..." Bulma repeated thoughtfully, closing her eyes. Vegeta was trying to decipher Bulma's face but he couldn't. He felt his whole body tense.

"So it's pretty significant if you already know her name... It's your turn.” She said coldly, waving at him. But Vegeta was irritated and he had no further questions to ask her, the only thing he wanted to know was about the scarface and he had his answer. And he had felt relieved until she asked him that question. After a long silence and feeling a bit tipsy from the few drinks she had had, Bulma then slapped her hand on her thighs to express herself.

"All right, if you don't want to ask any more questions, I'll ask MY last one.” she said confidently.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma he was feeling nervous, what else did this woman want to know now? Anyway, he didn't have to answer her. They both looked at each other with furious gaze.

"So... have you ever slept with her?" Bulma said, staring at him.

A confused look appeared on Vegeta's face who did not understand the expression, and Bulma reformulated her question.

"In other words, have you ever had sex with her?" Bulma said without stopping to stare at him.

Shocked, Vegeta's eyes widened. This one, he hadn't seen it coming. He stared nastily at Bulma while growling and he clenched his fists and his tail around his waist. He really didn't want to answer. But he couldn't just run away or lie. What would be the point. But he knew what the woman would think. She would not understand.

"It is none of your damn business.” growled Vegeta running a hand over his face.

"So that means yes.” Bulma said softly.

Bulma paused, allowing the information to enter her brain. There was a big difference between being promised to someone and having had a relationship with the person before. She sank into the back of the sofa in a mock laugh. Why did she have to be so curious? Vegeta was staring at her with a worried and confused look again, not knowing how to define her reaction.

"So it's serious between you two I see.” Bulma breathe, shrugging.

"Woman..." growled Vegeta threateningly.

"WHAT?” she retorted to him as her serious face changed to irritation. Bulma didn't know what to think anymore. Was she just the prince's toy during his trip on Earth when he had a wife waiting for him on his planet? She had thought about it and she knew it was a possibility, but hearing it was something else. All of this would lead to nothing. Nothing at all. But when they touched, she wanted to hope there was something else. Something special. Was she wrong? Was he like all the other men on this damn planet? Like Yamcha? She really thought he was different. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, she had to calm down. She was Bulma Brief and was not going to let herself fall down in this kind of situation. She knew he would go anyway, knew he was promised to someone else. She knew EVERYTHING from day one. And she was angry at herself for not having kept her distance.

"WOMEN.” shouted Vegeta to get her out of her thoughts.

Krillin and Goku quickly turned their heads towards Vegeta on hearing him shout, but not perceiving any threat they returned to their discussion.

"WHAT?” Bulma replied aggressively once again, turning her annoyed face so that she would no longer see him. She didn't know why she felt so mad.

"Stop it.” said Vegeta, trying to stay more or less calm while his blood boiled in his veins.

"Stop what?"

Vegeta slammed his fist somehow softly on the armrest, but that didn't stop the armrest from cracking under the strength and a circle sagged under his fist. Bulma jerked, staring at Vegeta and he stared back. They were both upset and breathing heavily.

"I don't give a damn about her.” he said aggressively, gritting his teeth. Vegeta was trembling with rage.

Bulma stood up suddenly, raising her arms to the sky. Maybe she should have shut up. Or maybe it was for the best.

"Yeah I see! So much that you took her in your bed! Be honest with yourself!” She said to him as her face turned red. She then rushed outside through the bay window. It should not concern her, she shouldn't react like that. She needed air. The rain had stopped and she moved fast into the black garden, sighing.

Vegeta got up as well to follow her. Goku was discreetly spying on them from the corner of his eye.

Vegeta had never been in this kind of situation before, he didn't know how to express or explain himself. He appeared in front of Bulma who froze and scowled.

"It's... It's different.” growled Vegeta, bringing his face closer to Bulma's, so close that their noses almost touched.

"Why?” Bulma blurted, looking at him intently, as if the answer he was going to give could change everything.

Vegeta stopped as their breaths mingled. Yes… Why? Because he had never felt this kind of thing before? He was incapable of admit it. He didn't even know what was happening. Everything was new to him.

"Because I…"

But Vegeta paused, closing his eyes, inhaling the scent of Bulma deeply for a few seconds before opening them again. He unclenched his tail and wrapped it around Bulma's waist. He wanted to take her in his arms and calm her down, make her understand, but he had no idea how and in the back of his mind a small voice told him that he shouldn't, but he couldn’t help himself. In a second, he grabbed Bulma's face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. Vegeta was not good with words. He then tilted his head slightly to the side to softly brush Bulma's lips with his. Bulma froze, feeling herself blush even more and her heart exploded in her chest. She felt Vegeta's warm breath on her lips. He then slid his lips to her chin and her throat.

But all of a sudden, Vegeta let go of Bulma's face, turned his gaze to the sky and began to growl in irritation while muttering a series of insults. Confused, she followed his gaze to see Yamcha arrive in the air. He was heading towards them.

Were the gods of the universe mocking him to always make this stupid human appear when it shouldn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^ !
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3 <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) ! <3
> 
> Thanks again for all your sweet comments!  
> I did a bit of a fast translation here, i wanted to update the story this weekend for you guys, so i hope it won't be to awfull to read >_< ! It's already so late... I will have to read it tomorrow with a clear mind, i'm sure i probably left some mistakes here and there O_o
> 
> Sooo, i really hope you will like it :) <3 please have fun reading!
> 
> ==> WARNING: the dialogue in BOLD (is it the right word?) is SAIYAN language.
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D ! This is only a fanfiction! **

**== > WARNING: the dialogue in BOLD (is it the right word?) is SAIYAN language.**

"Get the fuck away weakling, now is not the time.” Vegeta threw towards Yamcha in an icy tone, piercing his eyes.

But Yamcha landed in the garden not far from them and stepped forward while speaking.

"I LIVE here just so you know, and I need to speak to Bulma.” Yamcha replied, turning to her. She straightened her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Certainly not!” she shouted before running to the house.

Vegeta and Yamcha stared at each other motionless, waiting for the other to make the first move when they heard a noise coming from the first floor. Seeing Bulma rushing in the living room in anger, the others went outside to try to find out what was happening and Krillin rolled his eyes when he saw Yamcha.

"Come on Yamcha, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Seriously, you’re gonna start too Krillin?” Yamcha said angrily at him.

They all heard more noise and walked towards it, arriving under Bulma's balcony. Light filtered through her bedroom window and all of a sudden they saw her appear on the balcony, arms full of what appeared to be clothes that she threw over the railing. She did the same thing several times and Yamcha watched in shock as his clothes fell in the garden in front of them. The girls and Goku giggled softly, hiding their faces in their hands and Krillin slapped his forehead, lowering his head and sighing.

Vegeta sneered in the back and Yamcha got furious. He turned quickly towards him.

"It’s your fault, I’m sure of it!” he shouted to the Saiyan, raising his fists.

"Are you serious?” said Vegeta, widening his eyes. He then laughed devilishly, tilting his head back before becoming stoic again. "She doesn't need me to realize that you are a pathetic idiot.” He said between his teeth coldly, crossing his arms and glaring at Yamcha.

Yamcha was no longer able to hold it, feeling humiliated, he grumbled before throwing himself on Vegeta. He tried to hit him several times but Vegeta dodged everything with the agility of a panther without even uncrossing his arms and with a minimum of movement. The human was so slow that it was ridiculous. Yamcha was just stirring air in front of him.

"So weak.” sneered Vegeta in a deep voice. "You run out of breath all by yourself."

During Yamcha’s pathetic attack on Vegeta, Bulma had finished throwing things in the garden and had come back down, she was now standing next to Goku and looked furious. Vegeta turned his face to stare at her while continuing to avoid Yamcha's desperate blows as if nothing was happening. The scarface was lucky Vegeta thought, if he had met him a few years ago, he would not have been as magnanimous.

"Yamcha, get out of my house." shouted Bulma, watching the two men in action.

But Yamcha continued to try to hit the Saiyan.

"YAMCHA.” Bulma yelled at him and Goku walked away from her, grimacing and covering his ears.

Vegeta was starting to get tired of the weakling and because Yamcha was not listening, Vegeta crouched down and threw his outstretched leg on Yamcha's tibias. He fell down on his knees screaming. At the speed of lightning Vegeta straightened up behind him, a hand clasped on Yamcha’s neck. The weakling began to choke and Vegeta leaned close to his head.

"Weak human. You should listen to the woman. You don't seem to understand.” he said in his hoarse voice, twisting Yamcha's neck to force him to face Bulma.

The group was tense and silently watching the scene and Bulma then moved towards Yamcha while sighing. She stared at him for a moment before speaking when he was having trouble breathing.

"Take your stuff and go. I do not want to see you anymore.” she said coldly, looking down at him.

Vegeta then squeezed Yamcha's neck a little more before letting go of him by pushing him forward. He looked at Bulma and then headed for the house. He needed a drink. But he was absolutely satisfied with the situation. Yamcha coughed with his hands around his throat.

As he approached the glass door, Vegeta felt a ball of Ki slowly approaching his back. Before it even touched him, he had changed into a Super Saiyan and the dark garden suddenly glowed with his golden aura. He didn't even try to avoid the weak ball of Ki that dissipated as if nothing had happened when it came in contact with the spiral of electricity that was spinning around him.

The scarface had just aimed at him.

And in addition to that he did it cowardly, behind his back. Vegeta couldn't believe his senses. He felt rage run through him and involuntarily released more power, flattening the grass and earth around him. But he restrained himself when the image of Bulma appeared in his mind, knowing that if he let more of his power emanate from him, he was at risk of hurting her. He then slowly turned his head towards Yamcha, cracking his neck. His electric blue eyes were wide open and filled with hatred. He pierced the human who was now trembling with fear while Bulma's friends started to scream.

"You dared..." Vegeta growled slowly to Yamcha who almost fell backwards.

He started to turn and walk slowly towards him and Yamcha backed away with a terrified expression on his face. Goku and Piccolo, who appeared out of nowhere, immediately threw themselves in front of Yamcha in defensive position and Vegeta intended to force them out of his way if necessary when Bulma took a few steps forward. Vegeta then froze and looked at her intently. Everybody was holding his breath.

"You are such a coward.” she said, looking at Yamcha with disappointment and anger in her eyes. "Attacking someone in his back... You really have no pride.” she whispered, closing her eyes. "Now leave. "

Her tone was firm and authoritarian. Yamcha was no longer going to insist. But by the time he stood up, Vegeta had passed the two warriors before him and grabbed Yamcha by the throat. He had to use all of his focus not to snap the weakling’s neck and just threw Yamcha into the air with such force that he was propelled a few hundred meters further than the limits of the property. Yamcha's cry of surprise quickly dissipated in the air. Vegeta then returned to his normal form while scolding and crossing his arms.

"Seriously Vegeta? Did you need to do this?” exclaimed Krillin, raising his arms towards Vegeta who had his back at him.

"Tch. I just helped him to get out. Be glad he didn't die monk.” he growled. His tail was agitated behind him.

Vegeta remained stoical, scowling, expecting the woman to comment or get mad at him for his behavior. But strangely, while he was waiting, nothing came.

"It's OK Krillin. He deserves it.” Bulma said with a sigh.

Bulma then apologized for the whole thing and offered everyone to calm down with a hot drink. The evening had lost its atmosphere and before entering the house, she called a house bot and ordered it to pick up all of Yamcha's belongings and move them in front of the property. Piccolo returned to his meditation position near the trees and Vegeta stayed in the garden for a while when they all crammed into the kitchen trying to cheer up Bulma. Unintentionally monitoring the surroundings until he felt satisfied, Vegeta then went inside. The cups were already hot on the table and Vegeta just followed his sense of smell to choose a hot chocolate that he drank fast with wide eyes. The taste was absolutely delicious. There was nothing comparable on Vegetasei. Bulma noticed Vegeta's face when he drank and she smiled, looking at him discreetly. He began to blush with a scowl.

Vegeta didn't say a word while the group was chatting, some sitting, others standing, and one by one they went to bed, Bulma assigning unoccupied rooms to each. She also went with the first ones too, completely exhausted from the long day she had had, she was no longer able to hold on and she waved to everyone before finally staring at Vegeta who was watching her intently. It didn't matter that she was leaving, he had already decided that he would join her later.

The last two in the kitchen were the two Saiyans who silently drank on their last hot chocolate. Vegeta was checking Goku out of the corner of his eye, sighing, and Goku sometimes smiled shyly in his direction.

"Vegeta.” finally exclaimed Goku bashfully. Vegeta turned his head to look at Goku with his expressionless face.

"You have to stay.” said Goku, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

Vegeta frowned, staring at her in confusion.

"Why?” He growled.

"Your place is here.” answered Goku with a confident tone.

Vegeta laughed and tilted his head back.

"My place is on Vegetasei clown! I am the prince!” he exclaimed in a deep voice towards Goku, resuming a serious face.

"No, that's not true.” Goku gestured in his chair and looked uncomfortable. Vegeta then began to examine Goku sensing that he was hiding something from him.

"And why?” Vegeta questioned suspiciously, narrowing his gaze at Goku. "Do you know something I don't know Kakarot?"

Goku stood up and walked to the door with a hand on his chin.

"Uh... let's just say I know, that's all.” Goku breathed with a smile before waving and disappearing upstairs.

Vegeta sat at the table for a moment, trying to understand and assess what the other Saiyan had just said to him. It was completely idiotic. He was the prince of the Saiyans, soon to be king and his place was on Vegetasei. Why would he stay on Earth? Yes there was some challenge here for his training when he was fighting with Goku, but what else? The woman of course... But the idea of staying for a woman, who wasn’t a Saiyan... He had chewed on this idea in his mind a thousand time this week. The bond, this connection he felt and how much he wanted to touch her, fuck her and not leave her for a reason that escaped him... Her impressive intelligence... But it was not an option. He did not have a choice. What about the androids? He could always come back to beat them and leave later. It wasn't really his problem, nor his planet. Even if the fight could be an interesting challenge. He had decided he would leave and he would not change his mind.

With that, he finished his last sip of hot chocolate and headed upstairs where he stopped in front of Bulma's room.

* * *

Vegeta walked over to Bulma's bed, inhaling her irresistible scent for a long time while staring at her. She was sleeping deeply on her stomach, arms folded under her pillow and the sheet only covered parts of her legs. She was only wearing a small pale pink transparent lace nightie and Vegeta could not help devouring her with his eyes. He watched her while thinking as his tail whirled behind him. The woman's warm ki was pleasantly soothing his body. She was bold, brave, adventurous, intelligent and on top of that, she was extremely beautiful. Even if she had no tail. In a way, it made her look even more naked. He let his gaze wander over Bulma's bottom before bending over towards her neck. He breathed slowly and long, letting the full power of her scent permeate his brain. Oh how he wanted to bite her. The power of that desire was incredible. Just as much as the will to undress her and take her. But again, it was forbidden. That's the word he had chosen to stay focused. Forbidden.

He parted the strands of blue hair from her nape to free it and took support on each side of Bulma's body to nibble her gently. He then paused for a moment, to see if the gesture had awakened the woman, but she was still sleeping soundly. Her breathing remained slow and regular. He then nuzzled her neck and nape to nibble on her again and before he knew it, he had slipped into the bed above her, straddling her small body and he was already completely hard. With one of his knees he then parted Bulma's legs, repositioning himself between her, and he softly pushed his hips and his erection against the center and ass of Bulma while growling and continuing to nibble a little harder in the back of the neck.

Bulma then woke up slowly after a few minutes, feeling a weight above her but weirdly she was not frightened when she felt that her neck was being nibbled and that the scent of Vegeta mixed with chocolate was tickling her nostrils. When she felt him push his hips between her legs and how hard he was against her, she gasped and her excitement exploded almost immediately in her body. She did not move and Vegeta knew she was awake, but he continued his movements, occasionally rubbing his hard member against Bulma's crotch and her face turned all red. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became irregular. When he did it again, she began to moan lightly while lifting her ass towards him and Vegeta laughed softly, placing his nose in her hair.

" **Do you want me woman?** " He whispered in Bulma's ear, pressing his erection much more strongly between her legs.

Bulma let out a muffled cry in the pillow. She didn't understand what he had just said. Because he had not spoken in the earth language. It was pretty guttural language that came out of Vegeta’s mouth. She thought that it was probably the Saiyan language, wondering what he had just said. She lifted her ass up to him again and Vegeta slid his hand over Bulma's bare belly and his tail around her waist to pull her more against him.

" **Horny and vulgar little woman...** " he breathed with a smile on her neck. " **I want to fuck you, you know, you're driving me crazy...** " he said softly in a hoarse voice, grazing his teeth on her shoulder. He smelled the arousal of Bulma starting to fill the room.

Bulma gasped loudly in his embrace. She had gotten so wet so fast that she couldn't believe how aroused Vegeta was making her, and strangely the language he used had the same effect. But she could hardly get over the fact that they had left their discussion unanswered earlier in the evening in the garden.

"What are you saying? Bulma whispered with her eyes closed.

" **I'm just saying that I would like to possess you woman... And make you come...** " he whispered once more in her ear before moving up.

He then put himself on his knees, sitting on his heels while keeping Bulma close to him and positioned her on her knees as well with her head in the pillow. Bulma’s mind was even more confused. Her legs were even more apart and Vegeta pressed his hips again against her while gently massaging her belly with his hand. With the other he pushed Bulma's nightie up her back. Vegeta parted his mouth when he saw more of her skin and he started to caress her along her spine with his warm hand. Bulma moaned, turning her head towards Vegeta, whom she stared at with half-lidded eyes. He was only wearing his pants.

"What are you doing?” she said with difficulty, panting and feeling her heart pounding. His gestures were so soft on her skin she was going completely insane. Vegeta looked hypnotized by touching her.

" **I’m picturing what it would be like to penetrate you, and I’m imprinting it in my brain...** " said Vegeta, letting go of her and bending forward on her.

Bulma groaned and felt herself melt, regretting so much that she couldn't understand the Saiyan. She should remedy it, if it would only serve her one day. Vegeta sneered softly and then put an arm around her waist and another around her breast and he abruptly lifted her up to crush her against him. In contact with the heat of his warm chest against her bare back, Bulma gasped. Vegeta squeezed her tightly, preventing her from breathing, and he nibbled harder on the back of her neck. He should stop soon, he was in a trance in front of her little body and he was having trouble keeping his ideas in place.

"V-Vegeta..." Bulma murmured with a jerky breath. "You have to... You have to stop." She was trying to stop him, almost no longer able to control herself. She couldn't move easily in his embrace and she liked it.

Standing on their knees, Vegeta froze in his movements when Bulma placed her hands on his to guide them on her hips and she then bend forward while arching, pushing her center strongly against his erection. Vegeta rumbled deeply for a long time and then pressed his fingers into her skin before lowering them on her ass which he squeezed in his hands. Bulma started to moan again. Even if he was shouting at himself in his mind that he had to stop he pushed Bulma slightly away from him to slide his thumb under her panties and on her core. They both trembled, Vegeta when he felt how wet she was and Bulma when she felt his hot finger on her skin. He brushed her up and down for a moment, gasping as his brain was flooded with the scent of her arousal and her moans. He then withdrew his wet finger to bring it to his mouth to lick it and felt chills run through him when the taste spread. He was so disoriented to see her on all fours in front of him that without thinking he tore her panties and Bulma let out a little cry of pleasure that made his cock throb. Vegeta’s heart was beating fast, he leaned back and gently grabbed and pulled Bulma’s thighs apart to observe her sex, fascinated by how it was almost dripping for him.

"Do it Vegeta..." Bulma murmured, trembling and begging. She writhed on the bed.

Yes. He wanted to do it, he was about to do it. He needed it. It seemed right. He wanted to penetrate her and fill her deeply with his seed while hearing her come. His whole body asked for it, his instinct was whispering in his head that it was what he should do. And yet the intensity of all his feelings frightened him for a short time and he suddenly regained consciousness.

_'Fuck. We can't do that.’_

At the speed of light he had lay down next to her on the bed, pulled her against him with his tail and put an arm around her waist before plunging his nose into her hair, trying to calm down. Bulma's eyes and mouth widened in shock that he had just stopped and she suddenly felt extremely frustrated. Especially since she still felt him hard against her.

"Are you serious?” she exclaimed then, still stunned but remaining perfectly still.

Vegeta held her tightly against him, moving his lips on her nape before nibbling her, remaining silent.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Bulma was getting angry.

Vegeta then got up on his elbow and let go of Bulma's waist to place his hand on her face to turn it towards his. She then moved a little so that her face was facing him and he nuzzled her tenderly on her cheek before placing his forehead against hers. They looked at each other intensely for a few minutes as they caught their breath, communicating through their eyes before Vegeta spoke.

"Woman, you know I want too..." He then put his hand on her cheek and leaned forward to lick the corner of her lip.

"Hmph..." Bulma frowned before closing her eyes. Her emotions were mixed in her head, she was angry and at the same time thought it was better like that. She was frustrated and also reassured. She didn't know what to think and sighed loudly. What was she going to do? Force him? And then what? Feel bad because of a one night stand?

Vegeta then lay back down on the bed, stretching his arm under Bulma’s head and placing the other around her waist to hug her again, pressing his head against hers. Bulma was huffing and writhing and he started to nibble her smoothly in her nape.

"We have to sleep.” Vegeta said in a low voice, squeezing her.

But Bulma was agitated and kept huffing in his arms so Vegeta then slid his hand over her hip to massage her lower back with his thumb. At the same time he left a trail of soft kisses in her neck and on her shoulder and after long silent minutes he finally felt her relax in his arms. Bulma was more than exhausted from that day and when the rush of adrenaline and frustration running through her body started to dissipate, she fell asleep immediately in his warm arms. Vegeta exhaled deeply, trembling, his erection which had not stopped was painful. The night would be long and difficult, but he had no intention of walking away from her for the short amount of time they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... <3
> 
> Tell me, how is it possible to be so obssessed by a fictional character??? O_o
> 
> To copy my french note : I guess I am not the first one to make Vegeta speak the Saiyan language, however I did not have time to create a language obviously, so I just put it in bold to make the difference, I hope that it did not disturb you!  
> And I especially hope that you liked it???  
> The temperature is always intense when i am writing that kind of stuff :p *shy shy*
> 
> I actually realize with the french version that it is since the smut lemon chapters that i almost do not have any more reviews, i guess i have scared some people away. But it is understandable, we do not speak like that in french, we never use "strong/bad/vulgar" words to express ourself (well, i'm no teen anymore xD). Even if english is a beautiful language, i miss the fact that we do not even say in french stuff such as "WTF, damn, f**k, b***h, c**k..." and so on xD ! Pardon me :p
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 <3 Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So.... Here is the new chapter ! <3 <3
> 
> Really hope that you will enjoy it!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Brace yourself.
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

After several hours of tension, Vegeta finally fell asleep from exhaustion under the blanket, still hugging Bulma close to him. As their bodies moved through the night, Bulma had turned around and was facing Vegeta, each of their arms wrapped around the waist of the other. Vegeta's tail was still tightly settled around her. One of the Saiyan's legs was between hers and they both shared the same pillow.

Bulma opened her eyes slowly while it was still dark and her heart tightened when she saw Vegeta's face a few centimeters from hers. He was breathing steadily and his features were peaceful. She just wanted to hug him but stayed for a moment looking at the beauty of his perfectly still face as her excitement grew. With hesitation, she slowly withdrew her arm from Vegeta's waist and went to gently stroke his hair with her fingertips. They were so soft, like his tail. She then touched his neck and chest, before letting the back of her hand slide over his abs. Vegeta was still wearing pants and she couldn't help using both hands to unbutton him as slowly as possible so as not to wake him up. She was now completely aroused but still in the fog of sleep and she opened his pants as her heart quickened when she felt her fingers on his skin. He was not wearing any boxers. Again.

Bulma froze and stopped breathing, surprised that Vegeta did not wake up and boldly she slowly slipped both hands to embrace his sex. It was the first time that she was touching him there. His skin was so soft and warm. He had drove her crazy a few hours before, the time for sweet revenge had come. Her heart was pounding and she began to caress him imperceptibly. It didn't take long before his shaft became hard and started to straighten up and rub against the bottom of her belly. She then slid the palm of her hand up and down on his member, squeezing it in her fingers, feeling her heart beat at full speed in her ears.

Vegeta woke up slowly trembling, eyes closed, feeling that he was being touched, but not really realizing that he was no longer sleeping. Someone was stroking his cock and he felt the waves of pleasure run through him quickly. He just opened his mouth slightly, tensing, feeling the pleasure rise. But when he felt a jerky breath on his face, he suddenly opened and widened his eyes as he snapped back to reality. In front of him, Bulma stared at him with a red face, arms stretched between their bodies, hands on his length and she did not stop her movements as he opened his mouth wide.

"W-Woman!” he growled dazedly in a hoarse voice, blushing.

She then tilted her head forward to graze her teeth over his chin and his jaw. Vegeta tensed, gasping and feeling himself getting even harder. He cursed himself for having lowered his guard so much while sleeping with the woman. His body was on fire.

"S-Stop it..." Vegeta whispered only half convinced of what he was asking. He frowned as she slowly picked up the pace and he felt the need for release grow. He forced his mind to grab her wrists with his hands and stared at her in her big blue eyes. But to his great regret, or great pleasure, he no longer really knew, she continued to move her fingers around his cock and smirked slightly. Unable to say one more word, he looked at her, pleading with his eyes and scolding and Bulma stepped forward to speak against his lips.

"Let it go..." she whispered softly.

It didn't take more for Vegeta to loosen his hands from her thin wrists while internally struggling against himself and she started to stroke him up and down again. He placed a hand on Bulma's cheek and pressed his forehead against hers, groaning. How could he stop her when she was giving him so much pleasure? He felt his heart tighten and his blood quickly leaving his brain.

When Vegeta's breathing quickened and when he closed his eyes, Bulma began to slide on the mattress, nibbling him on every inch of skin that passed under her mouth. His chin, his throat, his chest. She crawled down while still caressing him and began to lick his skin when she reached his so muscular abs. Vegeta got stiff, lifted the blanket to watch her and gasped, still unable to speak. He widened his eyes almost in fright when he saw her lips approaching his member. He felt Bulma's warm breath blow against him. Was she really going to do what he thought? He was completely lost and watching her closely as sweat formed on his temples. He had unwrapped his tail from Bulma’s waist and unconsciously went to place it around her neck without tightening it.

Without further wait Bulma began to lick the top of his cock, still stroking it and Vegeta let out an incomprehensible sound. ‘ _Fuck, she’s really going to do it!_ ’. He no longer had any coherent thoughts. She ran her hot tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the top before sliding the tip between her lips. She immediately felt a drop of his seed escape and weirdly, it was not salty but sweet, like pleasant warm honey.

Vegeta twitched entirely under the hot, humid feeling and grabbed Bulma's hair in one hand when he felt himself sink deeper into her mouth. Her soft, warm tongue pressed against him and he couldn't help arching back. He then tilted his head to look at the blue haired human with confusion and the image he saw sent violent throbbing in his cock. Bulma's mouth was so warm, so soft and so wet, it was a delight, he couldn't believe his eyes. He did not expect this situation at all. His mind was focused only on what she was doing.

Bulma then immediately went back up, still moving her tongue and he was shocked of how good it felt. It was not the first time that he had received this kind of gesture but for some incomprehensible reason it was much better than anything he had known. Sharp sighs of pleasure began to escape from his throat.

When she lowered her mouth around him again, she took him deeper into the back of her throat and Vegeta let out a growl while clutching his grip on her hair. Bulma looked up to stare at him, he was panting with his mouth open and his face was red. She smiled inside and felt so aroused to give him pleasure. She then lowered one of her hands, rubbing along his leg to reach her intimacy, she slightly raised her nightie and began to caress herself as well.

She then started going up and down on him rather slowly with her mouth and Vegeta tilted his head back, closing his eyes and moaning. Bulma's little hand made the same movements as her lips on the bottom of his cock and Vegeta began to tremble.

_'God !'_

It was way too good.

Bulma felt him shudder and that only increased her pleasure. She tightened her grip and Vegeta quickly felt himself reaching the maximum of his resistance. The pleasure overwhelmed him and he was drowning in the scent of Bulma. He had to stop it.

He looked at Bulma while breathing heavily, clenched her blue hair in his hand and tightened his tail around her neck to immobilize her.

"Bulma..." he whispered as she looked up at him. "You-You have to stop..."

The sound of her name on his lips made Bulma shiver and to Vegeta's surprise she just placed her hand on his thigh to hold him in place and lower her mouth down. It made him moan and he involuntarily pressed gently on her head to push himself a little deeper in the back of her throat. Bulma made little choking noises from the lack of air but continued to bob him deeper as jerky gasps almost constantly escaped from Vegeta's mouth.

"Aah... Bulma... I’m serious..."

But she didn't stop. Her tongue danced on his cock and her hand on her clitoris. Completely lost in pleasure and having reached his limit, Vegeta arched his body and head back, sinking one last time deep into Bulma’s throat.

"Bulma! ... FUCK!... Oooh..."

Vegeta, unable to breathe, exploded of pleasure and spasms in her mouth. He completely emptied his seed into Bulma’s throat and she pressed her hand to his thigh to keep him in position as he convulsed, his body fully tensed by the orgasm that ran through him. He then let out a roar of pleasure and relief as he leaned over to see Bulma staring at him as his cock continued to pulsate in her mouth. She then started to tremble, her eyes rolling back when she felt the orgasm hit her under her fingers. He loosened his embrace in her blue hair to caress them while staring at her and moaned softly when he felt Bulma tighten her mouth around his cock, swallowing the hot liquid flowing down her throat. Bulma shuddered for a moment like he did, before opening her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. She then went up with her lips gently, licking him to the tip without stopping to stare at him before letting go of him and rolling on her back, rubbing her mouth and breathing jerkily. Vegeta looked at her stunned with wide eyes trying to catch his breath. Just to see her do that, he felt spasms again take him in his lower abdomen. He loosened his tail that was around her neck and caressed her cheek with it. Bulma grabbed it in her hands to squeeze it, exhaling deeply. Vegeta thought he was hallucinating.

Bulma got up on her elbows, looking at him with a smirk. He was still lying on the side with half-hooded eyes, hands clenched on the sheets, breathing heavily. He immediately grabbed her by her shoulders to pull her to him and hugged her, resting his forehead against hers. He frowned, staring at the woman in the eyes as she smiled.

"You are completely insane..." whispered Vegeta while her breathing was still irregular.

She frowned in turn placing her arms around his neck to embrace him.

"Mmh ... You liked it!"

"That is... an understatement. But I could have hurt you.” Vegeta said, licking her lips quickly before pulling back a little. He could taste himself on her mouth, it was so hot! He grabbed Bulma's hand with which she had touched herself and placed her fingers in his mouth to lick them. Bulma trembled softly but continued to stare at him in confusion. Something seemed to upset him.

"What's wrong?” asked Bulma. Vegeta slid his hand between Bulma's leg, it was dripping, soaking his fingers with her essence. She moaned as she closed her eyes, the area still being too sensitive after the orgasm.

"I didn't... participate..." growled Vegeta with an angry look, sighing. He was not used to that. Receiving pleasure without giving it. He was a Saiyan and it was almost his duty and his honor to satisfy a woman in bed. He didn’t quite understand why she didn’t stop, even if he had enjoyed it. But he would have liked to pleasure her too. He withdrew his fingers from her sex to bring them to his mouth and suck them eagerly. The taste made him shudder and Vegeta tightened his grip around her as Bulma began to smile warmly.

"For you not to forget me.” Bulma breathed with a wink.

"Tch". Like he needed that to remember her.

"You are adorable.” she whispered, kissing him on the nose.

"What? I am NOT adorable!" Vegeta indignantly scowled without letting her go.

“Yes you are. You care about my pleasure.” Bulma said, laughing softly.

“And? Isn’t that normal?” Vegeta wondered, narrowing his gaze to her. He placed one of his muscular arms under Bulma and lifted her to put her on him as he rolled onto his back. Bulma let out a little cry of surprise. She really liked his strength. And above all, she had no panties and Vegeta’s pants were still open. She placed one knee on each side of his waist.

"Trust me, not everyone thinks that way..." whispered Bulma, leaning forward and sliding her mouth over Vegeta's cheek to his neck. He was trembling as he gently caressed her back. He could smell himself on her face and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to lick her and kiss her. _‘And how am I supposed not to fuck her now?’_ Without realizing it, he started to push his hips up slightly.

"Pfff. Human males have no pride."

He was starting to move his hands up to her breast when all of a sudden he felt Bulma's teeth press in his neck and he abruptly pushed her away from him at arm's length as he sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?” He growled at her in shock, rubbing his neck.

"I don't know... I want to bite you!” Bulma said approaching him with a mischievous smile.

He froze for a moment without answering.

"You CANNOT do that!” exclaimed Vegeta dumbfounded as everything came back to his mind quickly. Why did she want to bite him? In principle, it was the male biting, not the female, and he also wanted to bite her. What was going on now? Bulma looked at him questioning him with her eyes.

"Biting is forming the bond, it's official.” Vegeta said hoarsely with a very serious look, but he was not sure it worked both ways.

She sat up as well, approaching him before taking his face in her hands.

"Well, I still want to bite you.” she whispered, blushing. She already knew very well that he wanted it too, given his reaction the other night.

Vegeta opened his mouth wide, staring at her, petrified. It was a close call. If she had done it harder she could have pierced his skin. He got lost in thought, blaming himself again for his behavior and the recklessness of their actions. The whole story was driving him crazy. A million things were going through his mind as he struggled to focus on anything other than Bulma and their scent that permeated the room. Bulma waved her hand in front of him but he didn't react, staring at the window right in front of him, so she leaned forward to hug him.

"Vegeta... are you there? Do you want to bite me?” she asked in a small voice.

" Yes. "

"A lot? "

" Yes.” Vegeta seemed to respond automatically while he looked absent.

"Have you ever wanted to bite another woman?"

"No... W-What?"

"Mmmh..." Bulma smiled with satisfaction and took Vegeta's face in her hands to give him a little kiss on the lips. Vegeta's eyes widened again as he regained consciousness, but Bulma had already lay down on the bed.

"Come on, we have to sleep." she said, holding out a hand to him.

Vegeta looked at her completely taken aback, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should just go back to his room. He had felt himself melt when she had told him she wanted to bite him. It was not normal at all. He had felt a wave of pride run through him.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite you!" Bulma exclaimed, laughing. It was literal. She didn't know how she could keep smiling. She was forcing herself. She felt happy that Vegeta had never wanted to bite anyone else, but that feeling was overwhelmed with deep sadness, she would probably never see Vegeta again. She knew it. She had therefore decided to take advantage of her last moments with him and to cherish this precious information.

Completely lost and confused Vegeta lay down without thinking next to her and held her tightly. He could sense that she was sad, the feeling was overwhelming.

"Don't be sad..." Vegeta breathed in pain in the back of her neck. "Please..." he closed his eyes, his face tense.

"I can’t help it. "

Vegeta was feeling miserable. His heart tugged at him from the inside. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He should have stayed away from her. He should have returned to his planet immediately after killing Frieza. But he was unable to formulate the words. He just hugged her as hard as possible and as in his new habit he nibbled gently on her nape. Why should he leave her? How could he never see her again? He didn't understand anything about this feeling. Was she going to find another male when he left? The idea pierced his heart and raised the rage in him. He wanted to possess her. He plunged his nose into her hair to breathe in slowly her irresistible scent and try to reassure himself while tightening his tail around her waist. She grabbed his hand in hers and they entwined their fingers.

Vegeta and Bulma stayed awake for a long time to hug and caress each other tenderly in silence and they did not fall asleep until the sun rose far behind the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG again, i hope i did not shocked any of you!  
> It took me 20 mins to manage to post it in the french version, i was like "wtf are you really going to post that?"  
> And it took me 24 hours to post it in english. I did not dare. But now its done. Lets be crazy i guess.
> 
> So YEAH i caved for some more physical moments between V and B... *shy shy*  
> Please, do not be shocked O_o Still cannot believe i'm posting stuff like that!
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading, do not hesitate to let me know what you think! This is always the hardest to write/translate!!
> 
> Hope you had fun :) ! <3 <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! <3 <3
> 
> Very sorry, i think it is the first time that it took me so long to update, unfortunately i completely blocked my neck and had to restrain myself from staying in front of screens, which i already do all day due to my job, and so i could not proceed with translating/writing! (believe you me this was hard!) My neck is still blocked, but at least i can now move :D!
> 
> Thanks to all for your amazing comments, it always brighten my day!! <3  
> I hope you will like this chapter, have fun reading :) ! <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Bulma woke up, she immediately opened her eyes and sat up. The rays of the sun were already lighting her room brightly and she inspected the room with concern. She was alone. She felt her heart tighten and threw herself out of bed to run on the balcony to the railing. The ship she gave Vegeta was still there in the garden and the bridge door was down. Bulma sighed in relief as she closed her eyes.

"Are you always so hysterical in the morning woman?" said a deep voice behind her.

Bulma jumped, turning to find Vegeta leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was wearing his royal armor. She put a hand on her heart to try to calm it down while blushing.

"I thought... well, I mean..." she stammered out to him. She just thought he was gone. Without saying a word.

"Well, you are wrong.” Vegeta said softly, slowly opening his eyes to her. "The last of the food is being capsulated. I will be leaving soon."

His tail spun around behind his back as Bulma stared at him with a disturbed look. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt paralyzed. They looked at each other for several minutes in silence, each lost in their thoughts about this impending departure. What else was there to say?

Vegeta had gotten up earlier in the morning. He went to his Saiyan ship to get all of his stuff and made one last tour of the planet and the big domain of Capsule Corp before inevitably returning to the woman, enjoying in silence the view from her balcony and the scent of her room that slowly escaped outside. He was very focused on Bulma's pleasant and calm KI until she woke up and it was now fluctuating in all directions.

"Are you going to get dressed woman? You shouldn't be walking around in this kind of outfit.” Blurted Vegeta, frowning.

Bulma regained consciousness and rushed inside to get a work coverall from her wardrobe. Without even thinking, she took off her nightie that she threw on the floor and put on the garment before zipping it and turning to Vegeta who was motionless with wide eyes in the window bay frame, staring at her. She was gesturing all over the place and her tousled blue hair was floating around her. Vegeta froze, thinking about the fact that she was going to stay here, that he wouldn't smell her anymore, that he wouldn't see her anymore, also unable to remove from his mind the fact that she was naked under her coverall. What he had dreamed of the other day when she came back from the lab.

"W-Wait Vegeta, I still have some things to give to you!” she shouted, walking towards the door. "I just have to go to the lab, if you could give me ten minutes and... Iiiiiiiiiiih!" Bulma screamed in surprise when she felt an arm slip around her waist. In less time than it takes to say something, she was lifted and carried until Vegeta placed her gently in front of the large door that led to the laboratories. She turned back to him, breathing faster and trying to regain her balance. He was so fast. Rather practical.

"Hurry up.” He growled, crossing his arms and staring at her in the eyes.

Oh how she would miss his piercing black eyes. The way he looked at her. Bulma smiled a little and hurried to enter the codes to slip into the lab. When she came out a few minutes later out of breath, Vegeta had not moved a centimeter. Bulma's fingers were holding only one object and she reached out to him, nodding to him to take it.

"This is a capsule for you. I put several things in it. First another bracelet, I'm sure you will find someone you trust to give it to. I also gave you back the credit chip and about twenty empty capsules. You can encapsulate whatever you want in it!” she said with a big smile.

Vegeta looked at her a little stunned before moving his eyes to the capsule that he held in his hand. It was candy pink. He looked up at Bulma, growling with a scowl and she giggled.

"Tch."

"Oh come on, this is just a little joke!” she said in a funny tone. "You can always change the capsule for another one..."

"Obviously.” he huffed, giving her a vaguely amused look. Vegeta then pulled out of his armor a small black remote control which he handed to Bulma.

"In payment for your ship woman." Bulma grabbed the object, examining it with curiosity before trying to give it back.

"I don't need to get paid.” she indignantly raised her chin.

"I know. But you could find the technology interesting, considering the improvements you have made on the ship based only on pods.” he blurted out in a very serious tone.

Bulma began to blush, keeping the object in her hand before questioning him with her eyes, not knowing what she was holding.

"The remote control of my ship.” said Vegeta pointing to the object. "And you can have Freezer's. Although the technology of our two species is quite similar, you will make a good use of it."

Bulma's eyes and mouth went wide open before she started to hop on the spot with a big smile. And Vegeta's heart started to melt.

"Seriously Vegeta? Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she walked over to hug him and Vegeta froze. "Do you know what I can do with this? It's not every day that you can get your hands on alien technology! And…"

Vegeta listened to the woman but found it difficult to focus while her restless little body was glued to him. She had placed her arms around his neck and continued to speak and Vegeta felt overwhelmed by her delicate scent. He could still smell their mixed scent from the night. A wave of pride ran through him due to the fact that Bulma wore his scent.

Her scent. Yes. He had almost forgotten.

While Bulma continued to get all excited in his arms, he began to slowly extricate himself from her embrace and inhaled long. He loved so much all the tingling in all the cells of his brain that her scent induced in him. He would miss this very much. He could at least admit that. Bulma stopped talking staring at him and he flew away like a flash towards his room. When he landed, he made his way to Bulma’s room, going through the interior so as not to be seen from the balcony. After opening the door, he grabbed Bulma's nightie that was still lying on the floor and walked over to her bed to remove her pillowcase from her cushion. He then opened the pink capsule which revealed several objects before throwing on the nightie and the pillowcase and recapsulating the whole. He returned to his room before immediately flying back to Bulma.

"Forgot something?" Bulma asked with her hands in her pockets.

"No.” he would not say.

"Ok... at least let me do a final check of the ship's functions before you leave..." sighed Bulma. He was not going to stay, so there was no reason to try to convince him. But the least thing she could do was to keep him safe while he was traveling in space, she thought.

Vegeta nodded, motioning for the woman to pass in front of him, but he was caught off guard when Bulma softly grabbed his tail in her hands before starting to walk, holding him. Vegeta trembled slightly, following her and he wrapped his tail around her wrist, frowning. But he smiled inside at the little bold woman, anyone else would have died on the spot having even tried to touch his tail. She slowly stroked the fur with her thumb and Vegeta felt his body warm up and he began to blush.

After crossing the ramp, Bulma let go of his tail to go to the on-board computer and Vegeta felt a big void. He rumbled softly while he watched her do and approached behind her as she browsed the computer options in front of her. It was no longer necessary to try not to touch her, he had realized it during the night when they hugged each other. It would be an impossible feat to try to restrain himself. The problem would be solved once he would leave.

He took off his two gloves, dropping them on the floor and stopped a few centimeter from Bulma. He then wrapped his tail around her waist. Her coveralls were hiding her nape and he slipped his finger into the collar to gently pull it down and reveal her creamy skin. He then put his nose in the back of her neck, closing his eyes to breathe. Bulma started to shudder but did not stop her checks. The scent of this woman was like a drug that attracted him irredeemably.

Bulma’s heart quickened and she was trying to keep calm when she suddenly felt Vegeta’s arms wrap around her and squeeze her tightly. He pressed himself against her, crushing her against the dashboard. She gasped and felt Vegeta's hands slide to open her coverall, pulling slightly on it to lower it under her shoulders, almost making her breasts appear. He started to tighten her again, touching the skin of her nape, her neck and her shoulders with his lips, nibbling her everywhere and rubbing his face against her, rumbling and purring deeply. Bulma felt the vibrations run through her back and she could no longer focus on checking the system. His hands caressed her on her coverall everywhere up and down, on her hips and ribs, until he pulled a little more on the fabric to take her naked breasts in the palms of his hot hands. Bulma stopped breathing and heard Vegeta pant heavily near her ear while he pushed his hips against her ass. She flushed red and laid her head back on Vegeta's shoulder, closing her eyes because finally he was touching her there.

Vegeta trembled when he couldn't help but grab her breasts in his hands. Her breasts were so abundant and heavy, he felt pleasure go through him. Her skin was even softer than silk and he gently massaged her breasts, nibbling her harder on her shoulder. His arousal rose in him and that was not part of the plan, again. He had to leave. But this woman had an inexplicable power over him. He was always losing all his focus when she was around him. And he hated it. He squeezed her breast in his hands and inhaled long into her hair but suddenly Bulma's voice interrupted him in his excitement.

"I'm not going to give myself to you just a few minutes before you leave."

Vegeta froze but immediately replied:

"Perfect. Because I have no intention of fucking you.” he whispered near her ear almost aggressively.

Bulma shuddered and opened her mouth but did not try to free herself. The tension between them was so strong that the ground around them must have been burning.

"Good. Keep telling yourself that.” sneered Bulma.

Vegeta squeezed her one last time, pinching her nape with his teeth, forcing a small moan from Bulma. What a disturbing little human. He then withdrew his hands, pulled up her coverall and zipped it up skillfully, taking care to wrap Bulma's collar around her neck to camouflage it while she was standing still. She then turned abruptly towards him and grabbed his face in her hands before pressing her forehead against his. Vegeta clenched his fists on either side of his body and frowned as his dark gaze was drawn into her ocean eyes. And now what?

"But you could kiss me..." whispered Bulma.

The top of Vegeta's cheekbones turned red, and stunned, he remained silent.

"It doesn't matter, does it?” Bulma asked, rubbing her cheek against Vegeta's. It made him close his eyes and groan softly, wrapping his arms around her waist to involuntarily hug her. He was lost in the incredible sensation, hypnotized when their skins were touching.

Bulma then placed her mouth on his jaw line, slowly moving up. She licked the corner of his lips and Vegeta shuddered slightly. Her tongue then ran over his lower lip, but Vegeta stayed as still as a stone wall, trying to fight the heat rush that engulfed his body and brain. She slid the tip of her hot tongue several times over his lips and after struggling internally for what seemed like forever, Vegeta slightly opened his mouth, allowing Bulma to stick her tongue in and come in touch with his. The contact was electrical.

No longer able to hold it, Vegeta suddenly crushed his lips against Bulma's and almost immediately she placed her arms around his neck. It didn't take more than a moment for their tongues to touch and dance together and the two felt themself melt as feelings of desire and ecstasy came to tighten their heart and lower belly. Vegeta slid one of his hands through Bulma's hair and gently pulled her head back to detach her lips from his and looked her in the eyes. He was panting like her and was delighted to see the woman with half-hooded eyes and red face, catching her breath. He then let go of Bulma's hair to drop his hands around her waist and lifted her to sit her on the console while resuming kissing her fiercely. She spread her legs to wrap them around his waist and press her core against his erection. Vegeta momentarily stopped kissing her with a growl, his pupils completely dilated, trying to pull himself together. He then lowered his lips to her chin and his teeth to her throat as Bulma tilted her head back moaning and gripping his hair firmly. Arrived in the hollow of her throat, he moved away from Bulma, let go of her and gazed her in the eyes.

"Satisfied woman?" he said hoarsely. He was almost trembling, thinking that he had wanted to turn her on and tease her, but that the opposite effect had happened. He could barely contain himself. Kissing her was an absolutely amazing feeling, her taste was so sweet. How could he have imagined that such a harmless gesture could have such an effect?

"I suppose.” Bulma blurted out with redden cheeks and breathing jerkily with a smile. She adjusted her coverall back before jumping out of the console and turning around as if nothing had happened to finish her check. He went to stand next to her and they stared at the screen in complete silence until she finished. Instead of letting his tail slide around her waist, he wrapped it tightly around himself. This was the end. No more misconduct, he thought. From now on, he would no longer show signs of affection, he had to stop being weak and focus on his planet.

"Vegeta, will you come back?" Bulma questioned hesitantly without looking at him.

She then turned her head towards him, hope clearly visible in her eyes, and Vegeta felt his heart tear. He nodded negatively in response and Bulma lowered her head with a sigh. The waves of sadness that spread between them were almost unbearable. The air seemed so thick that they could hardly breathe. They were not feeling good.

"Not even to fight the androids?" she said with a small voice.

"I do not know."

Bulma was trembling and almost feeling nauseous, but she forced a smile on her face and turned to him.

"Well, I'm happy i got to met you.” she blurted as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She turned around and headed for the exit, wanting to avoid crying.

Vegeta remained frozen on the spot, arms crossed, watching her exit the ship. He clenched his fists so hard that he almost pierced his palms with his nails. She was happy - to - have - met him. HAPPY - to - have - met him. He repeated the sentence in his head. Why? Why would anyone be happy to meet him? He didn't understand that notion, but weirdly it was good to hear this kind of thing.

In the distance he heard the squeaky voice of the blonde, she had finished the preparations. Vegeta hastened outside and with the greatest possible precaution to avoid approaching the madwoman, he seized the capsule that she held out to him and stepped back quickly while she wished him a good trip and invited him to come back. After a last intense look at Bulma, who was staring at him in silence, he entered the ship, closed the hatch and took off. The two women watched the ship until it disappeared in the sky.

Panchy offered Bulma to come and have breakfast, seeing that her daughter was not well, but Bulma replied that she was not hungry and went to the house, claiming that she had to take a shower. When she got to her room, she let herself slid down the closed door to the floor, her face in her hands with her knees raised. She vowed to stay strong. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't panic. Everything was fine. She was Bulma fucking Brief.

But she was crying all the tears she had and her heart was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... his departure... It had to happen! :( !
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and do not hesitate to leave a comment!  
> I really hope you liked it! <3 <3 :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! <3  
> Doing my best to try to update faster, but it's so hard >_< I think we should have a day number 8 in the week, only dedicated to writing and reading xD!  
> Speaking of reading, i do not have the time to read right now :'( and this fanfiction world is new to me, but i still sometimes check what is out and bookmark stuff for me to read later (have now a 100 bookmark i think >_<) and i see everywhere in tags "smutfest?" what is that? I am just curious! ^^ Is there like a smutday? xD
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter!  
> Thanks to all for your comments, please do not hesitate to leave some more, it is always such a pleasant feeling to read all of them! <3
> 
> Have fun reading :) ! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Goku felt Vegeta's Ki move away from Earth, he was surprised and focused on Bulma's Ki to teleport to her, filled with curiosity. Appearing in her bedroom, he felt overwhelmed by the mixed scent of Bulma and Vegeta. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room in the dark and in a corner of it, Bulma was on the floor, curled up on herself, head on the carpet. Goku immediately worried because she was crying. But she was crying as if she was being tortured. He quickly walked over to his childhood friend and crouched down beside her, trying to pick her up.

"Bulma? Bulma?” he said puzzled. He reached to her shoulder and shook her gently but she didn't respond, her limp body following his movements without contracting. Her face was red and wet with tears, her eyes swollen, she was clutching her coverall above her heart as if she was in terrible pain.

"Bulma, answer!” shouted Goku towards her, lifting her onto his lap and hugging her. He had never felt his friend's Ki so chaotic.

She finally seemed to notice him and looked up at him, barely able to breathe.

"G-Goku" she sobbed, closing her eyes.

"Bulma! What's wrong ? Did he hurt you?” Goku said suddenly alarmed, realizing that she was covered in the scent of Vegeta. He shook her harder. "Come on Bulma answer!" He felt his blood boiling in his veins. Bulma was his friend, and he had always protected her.

"He... I..." she grabbed Goku's Gi, plunging her head into his torso, trying to breathe with difficulty. Her lungs felt crushed.

"He's gone Goku! He left !” she yelled then struggled in his arms. "Goku, what is happening to me?” Bulma pulled on his Gi with all her strength, staring at him in the eyes. "I-I can't b-breathe...".

As she tried to inhale, a low rattle escaped from her throat, as if the walls of her respiratory system had tightened.

Goku looked at her in confusion, wondering what was going on, before it clicked in his head. He had already seen Chichi react this way when he was away or when he came back after being gone for months. Not knowing exactly what it was and not being familiar with this kind of thing, he just assumed that this kind of behavior was inherent to all relationships. He had no idea what the Saiyans were like, having never had any education about his origins and just thought it was a normal behavior. He himself had never really felt the effects much, except when he was directly rejected physically by Chihci, his mind was too pure and too detached from the world, the unintended result of his trauma to the head.

"I'm sorry Bulma..." he said softly and then lifted her in his arms before heading for her bed. She continued to sob and whisper Vegeta's name and Goku laid her on her bed before covering her with the sheets.

"He-He left me...". she turned to the side, placing her face in her hands. "Why does it hurt so much?" Bulma muttered in her hands, feeling ashamed. "Am I so stupid?"

Goku just patted her on the head in comfort.

"Bulma, you're the smartest person I know, it will be okay!" he said warmly, smiling. But weirdly, inside of him Goku was angry. And it almost never happened, most of the time just when he was on the battlefield and under no other circumstances. But seeing his friend devastated in front of him when she was usually so strong, greatly disturbed him. He knew her for so many years but had never seen her like this. Even when she was arguing with Yamcha. When he perceived her suffering he began to think back to Chihi in this kind of situation and felt anger rising in him. Impulsively he then placed his two fingers on his forehead and focused his Ki on Vegeta's.

* * *

Vegeta was staring absently at the dashboard of the ship in front of him. Sitting in the pilot's seat, he was completely paralyzed by what he perceived.

He could feel her, HER, the woman, Bulma. And it hurt him. She was suffering, she was panicked. Same-As-Him.

_'Why?'_

Vegeta could hardly breathe. Each breath was burning his lungs. He clenched his fingers on the armrests of the seat, trying to calm down. But the more he tried, the more the pain intensified. And he could no longer feel the woman's Ki, it was so tiny and she was now too far from him. It felt like if an invisible force was tightening around his throat. Flashes of Bulma appeared in front of his eyes while he was struggling to breathe.

_'That’s bullshit!'_

When he turned his head to the side, he then sensed Goku's Ki appear and did not react when Goku crushed his fist on his face with force. Vegeta's head swung to the side, but he had made no move to avoid his fist and seemed oblivious to the shock he had just taken in the face. Slowly with a hateful gaze, he turned his head back to Goku, feeling a trickle of blood run down from the corner of his lip.

"You hurt her!” shouted Goku, raising his fist towards him.

Vegeta's eyes widened before he spoke in a calm tone.

"I haven’t…"

"Not physically, you know what I mean!” Goku cut him off, looking at him meanly.

Vegeta stared at him for a moment. What did this idiot know? Goku probably didn't know anything about the situation, the bonds, the Saiyans, and was just a happy fool. He was surprised to see him in this state. When he managed to inhale, Vegeta smelled the vague scent of Bulma on Goku, the smell of tears, panic and he directed his gaze towards Goku's chest where he saw darker spots, a clear sign that she had cried against him and that the fabric had absorbed her grief. Bulma had cried because of him, it was obvious. And it was too much.

"Vegeta, you have to come back!" exclaimed Goku. But Vegeta turned his head to glare at the emptiness of the dark space before him, frowning.

"If you don't get out of this ship right now, I will kill you before you have time to put your fingers on your forehead." Vegeta growled coldly in a hoarse voice, tightening his tail around him. It was already taking all of his energy not to turn the ship around, and hearing Goku confirm that the woman was not well was on the verge of making him cave. It couldn't happen. He would no longer be weak. He was sure that all these unpleasant sensations would eventually subside and disappear.

Goku sighed in disappointment before executing and disappearing even though he knew Vegeta would do nothing to him.

After all, it was his choice to leave.

* * *

_‘One month and three days... or maybe four?’_

Sitting at the foot of his bed with his knees raised while staring at the wall, Vegeta wondered how many days exactly he had been alone in this damn ship. He was exhausted. He had alternated his motions between the gravity chamber, where he was now training tirelessly at 150G, the bathroom, occasionally the kitchen and just about every square centimeter of the floor on which he had often collapsed from fatigue, sometimes falling in a nightmare sleep. He ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his face.

_‘I'm halfway... Halfway to this damn planet.’_

This fucking planet. Vegetasei. On which he hadn't even spent half of his life. Since the start of his return trip, Vegeta had felt sensations in him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt like a prisoner.

Just like when he had to "work" for Frieza. Because he had no choice. Forced to return to this planet, to take a mate, to become the king. And even if he had thought for years that it was his destiny to take over the throne, he was beginning to wonder if he was right. He had involuntarily linked his role on Vegetasei to his freedom. But he was not free, far from it. He had felt much freer when he had gone to hide and train on the lost planet and that he had simulated his death, or when he had remained on the blue planet with the woman with the eyes and hair of the same color.

_‘How weak have I become?’_

How could he accept that in the back of his mind, he would surely prefer to be released from his obligations and do as he sees fit? For once in his life? Or maybe he hadn’t realized the sacrifice involved in running a kingdom? The image he had had of it since he was a child, for the little he could remember, that is to say almost nothing, was completely wrong. He was a young child and of course everyone ran to his feet to do as he pleased without expecting anything in return from him. He was just a brat at the time. Even if he was being prepared to manage a kingdom, at that age he wasn’t doing anything.

Vegeta realized how wrong he was. He mocked and laughed devilishly at himself. Had he managed to free himself from one prison just to voluntarily end up in another one? It was so fucking ridiculous!

He then turned around and began to crawl slowly on the bed, stopping before one of the cushions that he looked at before laying his head next to it, his eyes staring at it as if it was a treasure.

It was Bulma's pillowcase that he had taken from her before he left. The scent was vaguely starting to disappear and he was terrified just thinking about it. But what could he do? Seal the pillowcase in an airless place to converse it? Foolish. Ridiculous. Weak.

But he still curled up in the fetal position, barely touching the cushion with his nose and inhaled for a long time.

_‘What an incredible scent... ’_

The woman’s scent was just so compelling, so pleasant, so soothing. He spent his days trying to keep himself from sniffing the cushion or the nightie he had stolen from her and that he kept tightly locked in the nightstand drawer.

_‘So pathetic...’_

He was sure of it, the moment he would get out of this ship and see other Saiyans, this whole shitty situation would turn in a distant memory. But right now he was feeling so... alone. He had always felt alone, but this time it was different. Constantly fighting with his mind to keep it from drifting towards the blue eyed woman. His heart burned every time he thought of her. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. He had barely stayed with her for a few days! How was it possible?

_‘And here we go again, that fucking endless cycle of thoughts.’_

Every minute he was awake, the same thoughts flooded his mind over and over again. But Vegeta struggled not to sink, to convince himself, and he always somehow ended up getting there. And if it was not the case, he would train until he fell from exhaustion on the ground to make his mind understand that he was the master of himself and that he was in total control.

Vegeta then started to laugh again frantically. He no longer had control over anything, and it destroyed him. He then plunged his nose into the cushion to breathe eagerly, which he mostly tried to avoid because immediately he felt excitement run through him. Since meeting the woman, he was like a teenager constantly in heat. And all he needed was this scent to make him feel hard. Again.

He sighed, placing his hand on the bump that had formed under his pants. Almost every fucking day since he left, he could feel her inside of him. She was so close and so far at the same time. He had tried not to worry about it and tried to train hard to think of something else, but nothing helped. Even the cold shower only offered him a brief moment of respite before he could not help but return to smell the scent of Bulma on the pillow or the nightie and the cycle started again, making him painfully hard. And even when he gave in to the temptation of masturbation, the same thing happened, a short moment of relief before the intense frustration hit him again. Because it wasn’t her. It was just his fucking hand.

Vegeta had thought the sensations would fade but every day he felt like he needed her more and more. As much mentally than physically. Even though most of the feelings he perceived from her were sadness. The need was so huge that in a daze of craving and rage he had almost destroyed the ship. His tail was constantly trying to wrap around a ghost of her that was not there, squirming in all directions from anguish when it couldn't find anything to catch. Just like it was doing right now when he felt her inside his body or when he woke up after dreaming of her.

But he could have at least talked to her. She had tried to call. So much. 50, 100 times? On the electronic bracelet she gave him.

But Vegeta didn’t answer once.

And since the day before, or rather, since the last time he had slept, she hadn't tried to contact him again. Radio silence. And Vegeta didn't know if he should feel reassured or upset. Did she stop thinking about him?

_‘What do I care? It’s not like I asked her to call! ’_

Vegeta was completely confused. As he tried to convince himself that he didn't care if she forgot him, he couldn't help but continue to breathe in her scent even harder on the pillowcase. He tightened his hand over his erection, almost sighing in agony from the torture inflicted on him by his own brain.

_'I. Don’t. Give. A. Damn. About. Her.'_

But at the same time he lowered his pants and grabbed his cock to stroke himself briskly as he imagined her on all fours in front of him. He plunged his nose into the pillow, closing his eyes while thinking back to all the times she had moaned his name, or begged him with her bewitching voice. Or just when she was holding his hand or when they slept against each other. He gasped loudly in a mixture of rage and lust, thinking of her but not wanting to think of her. He then let go of his hard cock, putting his pants back on before roaring in irritation and pulling on his hair. He got up quickly to head towards the gravity chamber. How could he want sex as much as mere moments of affection?

_‘I'm going fucking crazy...’_

* * *

Vegeta got out of the shower and looked absently at his profile in the steamy mirror. He hardened his gaze even though he couldn't see himself. He grabbed a towel and dried himself slowly before heading to the closet built into the bedroom wall where he took out his royal armor. He placed the capsule that Bulma had given him, and that he had finally changed to a blue one, safely in his suit. Forcing his face to be expressionless and preparing for his arrival, he headed for the pilot’s seat when the on-board computer had announced the imminent entry into the atmosphere of the red planet. Unlike his own ship, the descent was fairly gentle, and he rose to the side of the ramp when it began to lower after landing. Vegeta crossed his arms and took a deep breath of the air he hoped to be fresh but was only invaded by the heaviness of the heat and the constant dryness of the air on this planet. He walked slowly down the ramp and planted his feet in the rocky, dusty ground before placing his hand on the ship's panel to close it. Thinking about his journey, he tried to promise himself that the chapter "Earth" was now behind him. When he turned around, a familiar figure bowed before him.

"Welcome Prince Vegeta. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Vegeta back on Vegetasei! :'( :'( !
> 
> Thank you for reading, i really hope you liked it!! <3 <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3  
> I was on a roll, so here is a second translated chapter for the weekend!  
> Thank you all for your comments, as always, i love all of them!! <3 <3
> 
> Have fun reading and i hope you will like it !! :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

"Nappa.” said Vegeta coldly, nodding. The two Saiyans saluted at the same time before Nappa spoke.

"No one expects to see you. The whole court will be in shock.” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Good."

Vegeta took the time to look around him for a moment while standing still. Red. All over. Hard ground, dust, a oppressive atmosphere. Almost nonexistent vegetation. It didn't take more than a second to realize that he hadn’t missed Vegetasei, his own planet. He had landed outside the city so as not to be noticed and just as Bulma had announced, his arrival on the planet in the earth ship had not been detected. ‘ _What a little genius.’_

"How can that technology come from such a primitive planet?” Nappa questioned one hand on his chin, inspecting with curiosity the ship that had brought back his Prince twice that fast.

But Vegeta raised his hand to stop him.

"Later. We will talk in my quarters. But for now I have an entry to make.” Vegeta said in a deep voice as he turned to the city.

His coldness and his royal attitude reappeared in him like an unpleasant reflex as he watched the palace from a distance. Trying to keep his mind clear of everything that had disturbed him during his trip, he flew away without delay to the palace followed by Nappa who was smiling. Along the way, he could not help powering up and releasing his energy with force, which he could not have done while being in the ship, even if the rise of his Ki would immediately alert some elites of his presence, whatever, in a flutter of eyelashes he would reach the palace. His speed then caused a huge boom in the air and a few seconds later he landed on the balcony in front of the hallway that led to the throne room.

* * *

Vegeta was now letting himself be indulged by the heat of the water in his immense bath from his splendid royal bathroom. It was something he really missed in space. Even on earth he had not let himself take a long bath. The water temperature relaxed his muscles and he laid his head back, closing his eyes. There were only a limited number of things that Vegeta loved in his life and taking a bath was definitely one of them. Probably because the hygiene conditions under the reign of Frieza left something to be desired. He let his mind dream while he drowsed, imagining the woman with blue hair relaxing with him.

_'Fuck.'_

Once again, she had crept into his mind, just like when he had entered the throne room. When the guards saw him arriving in front of the large wooden double door, they had opened their eyes wide and Vegeta had felt it, they oozed fear. Just like everyone in the throne room. Fear transpired through all their pores and it had troubled him. Even his own mother, that stranger. He couldn't help but compare them to Bulma. This being who was so weak had never been afraid of him. In the past, he had fed on this fear that everyone felt for him. He needed it. But obviously the 6 something months out of his planet had changed his mind. Perhaps it was because of the behavior of the humans on Earth. They did not live in the same way the Saiyans did. No rule of the strongest, of the most feared. No battles to have the most powerful on the throne. The only two people who probably weren't afraid of him on Vegetasei were Nappa and his little brother. But on Earth, it was different. Vegeta let himself think of the woman, how much he just wanted to have her in his arms in the hot water, hold her against him, see her face blush from the temperature of the water. To feel her so soothing and pleasant Ki in this moment of rest. Nothing more. He hated wanting to have her near him. And he hated it even more that she didn’t try to call him again. For a month.

When he came out of his bath relaxed but confused, he called Nappa while he was changing, determined to have this famous discussion that was eating up his brain since he went to Earth. The kingdom would be for later. Obviously nothing in particular seemed to have happened during his absence.

Nappa entered and waited for him in his private living room while Vegeta finished dressing in casual attire. When he entered the room where Nappa was waiting for him in a corner, he dropped into one of the sofa with his tail next to him and motioned for Nappa to approach.

"What can I do for you my Prince.” inquired Nappa immediately.

"Drop the unnecessary politeness formula Nappa, I need your wisdom on some important matters.” Vegeta huffed tiredly placing his hands on his temples.

Nappa simply nodded and went to sit in front of Vegeta, a little surprised by his request. He was probably the closest Vegeta had had as a father and the old Saiyan had followed him everywhere, even during his slavery under Frieza. He had always tried to protect him and before coming back to Vegetasei, the two Saiyans tended to speak more freely, even if the Prince was a fairly closed being. Nappa was the only witness to the suffering that Vegeta had endured, often to protect him too, and Nappa would give his life for him, almost considering him as his son. Something the two Saiyans had never admitted to each other, and it would probably never happen. They just had a kind of silent and indestructible respect for each other that would never fail.

"How can I help you Vegeta?"

Vegeta then leaned forward, his forearms on his knees, and showed a small object he was holding in his hands to Nappa. The capsule. He pressed it and threw it on the ground in front of him, making the various objects it contained appear in a ‘puff’ of smoke. Nappa stood up, eyes and mouth wide open, staring at the objects on the floor, stunned, before looking up at Vegeta.

"Earth technology. Amazing isn't it? We can store items as large as ships. But that's not why I called you here." Vegeta said in a deep voice.

While Nappa was mute and taken aback, Vegeta grabbed the pillowcase that was among the objects spread on the floor and tossed it to Nappa.

"What do you smell.” he questioned, looking at Nappa with an expressionless face.

Nappa let his nose sniff the piece of fabric with concentration before responding.

"You. And an almost non-existent feminine alien scent.” replied Nappa, continuing to sniff.

"This feminine scent. Do you smell something in particular? Is it an attractive scent to you?” Vegeta was staring at him with a very serious look and Nappa couldn't help but be surprised by the intimacy of the question.

"N-Not specifically.” he stammered. "Well, it’s a nice scent, but I don’t smell anything special.” tried to answer Nappa attempting to understand where his Prince was going with this.

Vegeta just reached his hand out for Nappa to return the pillowcase to him and to replace it on the pile of objects on the floor, closing his eyes and sighing with his features annoyed. It was not a good sign. He had kind of hoped in the back of his mind that Nappa or any other Saiyan would react like him to the scent of the woman. He would then have confirmation that it was some kind of trick or enchantment from Earth, but deep down he knew very well that it was not. He hadn't felt any malice from Bulma. Neither from the little monk, nor Goku, nor the crazy female with blond hair,…

"Vegeta..." expressed Nappa, getting him out of his thoughts. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Vegeta hesitated for a moment before looking up at the old Saiyan. If he wanted answers, it was only to him that he could ask them. For the first time in a long time, he had to take his courage in both hands to bring up an intimate subject that troubled him.

"The sacred bonds. I need you to tell me everything you know.” he blurted, falling into the back of his seat.

The click was immediate for Nappa. His eyebrows were raised in amazement, but he didn’t want to make Vegeta uncomfortable which was already the case. Let’s not beat about the bush.

"Is the woman's scent absolutely irresistible to you?" Nappa said, staring at Vegeta to see his reaction.

Vegeta's eyes widened, looking straight ahead before turning his head to Nappa who was smirking.

 _‘Smart.’_ Vegeta thought while inspecting the bald man.

He just nodded with a sort of disgust, not knowing how his elder would react to this announcement.

"How is it possible? She is not a Saiyan.” growled Vegeta in confusion.

"I’m stopping you right there. She doesn't have to be a Saiyan for you to feel the bond. The Saiyans who should only mate with other Saiyans is just a matter of culture. And probably the reason why the sacred bonds are disappearing. Because we are not awlays attracted to a Saiyan. It works with other species.” said Nappa quietly.

He watched his Prince who was lost staring at nothing, giving him time to assimilate this new information. After several minutes he decided to speak.

"You know, I was also shocked when I felt this for my wife, and..."

But Vegeta cut him off, turning his head to him with a gaping mouth.

"WHAT? Your wife was not a SAIYAN?” he shouted, getting up from his seat. His tail twitching behind him.

"I-I thought you knew?" Nappa stammered again, moving back into his chair automatically.

"How could I have known?” growled Vegeta, throwing his arms in the air. He knew that Nappa had had a wife, but he was not aware of this big detail. Because he never asked, but also because he didn't care.

"Sure, you weren't born yet.” sighed Nappa, staring at the floor in front of him.

Vegeta was looking at old Saiyan who was now lost in his memories. He could see it in his glassy eyes.

"She was the most amazing being in the whole universe..." muttered Nappa, rubbing his face sadly. His tail fell motionless on the seat next to him.

Vegeta was stunned by the words of the old Saiyan. There was no more restraint in their present discussion. He wondered if they had ever communicated this way once, so freely. Never.

He gave Nappa a few minutes to recover, feeling his Ki fluctuate severely. Being bonded to someone else had to be something powerful. He wanted to respect a moment of silence for Nappa, the grief must be immense and omnipresent. Because he knew his wife was no longer of this world.

After a moment, Vegeta sat back down as Nappa seemed to snap out of it.

"Tell me Nappa. How did she died. And if it was a sacred bond, how did you survive? Aren't you supposed to be dead?” Vegeta asked harshly as the pieces of the puzzle already assembled themself almost entirely in his brain.

"The planet she lived on has been purged. I was on a mission for Frieza, I couldn't have done anything.” he sighed, rubbing his bald head. "I don't know how I survived. Probably because of the need for revenge. Which you finally fulfilled for me.” added Nappa with relief.

Vegeta felt a surge of pride pass through him and got up to put a hand on the shoulder of his elder. Unable to tell him that he was sorry for the loss of his wife or that he was proud to have been able to help him with his grief by killing Frieza. But the silence of the gesture said enough. Nappa had always believed in him. He then returned to sit with his forearms on his knees, frowning.

"How do I get out of this situation?" Vegeta growled at Nappa who widened his eyes.

"Why would you want..."

“It can't happen.” Vegeta cut him of coldly as his tail whirled behind him. "For a million reasons that you know better than I do."

Vegeta was right, for his culture, for his people. But not in Nappa’s mind.

"Are you already sick?" asked Nappa, watching Vegeta with interest.

"What? "

"Uncontrollable moodiness, physical pain, physical need..." named Nappa. But he didn’t have to wait for Vegeta’s response to understand by staring into his eyes that this was already the case. He knew his Prince very well and did not always need verbal responses from him to be able to interpret what he was thinking.

"It is honestly the only question I cannot answer.” then confessed Nappa, placing his hand on his chin, thoughtful. "I just know that if you fight the bond, the negative effects will get worse. You really can't let that happen.” he said in a very serious tone.

Vegeta got up and started pacing around the room grunting.

"Fuck this! I can fight whatever I want! I am the fucking Prince of all Saiyans, I have reached the legendary level!” he yelled towards the elder with his fist raised.

"It will get worse.” replied Nappa merely, watching Vegeta get furious quickly.

"And why ? I can control myself!” shouted Vegeta to him. How dare Nappa imply that it could be otherwise?

"It has nothing to do with you. You are trying to fight against the forces of the universe. They always win. When I tried to reject the bond, I... ” Nappa paused, looking down at the floor and closing his eyes.

"Spit it out !" Vegeta got angry as he approached the old Saiyan.

Nappa then looked up at him, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I destroyed an entire village in the south. I lost my mind. And when she... died... I destroyed the planet I was on a mission for... " said Nappa in a low voice and regretfully.

Vegeta froze on the spot as his mind spun around. Losing your mind to the point of destroying a planet?

"So I have no choice? I’m forced to stay in this situation?” growled Vegeta hoarsely, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you feel forced?” Nappa pointed out voluntarily.

Vegeta took the time to think. No. He didn't feel forced. The bond with the woman seemed completely normal. Natural. Like a necessity. Something obvious.

"That’s what I thought.” said Nappa with a smile.

Vegeta rumble long and hard, taking his head in his hands before returning to sit down. This was impossible.

"She is so weak." admitted Vegeta with a sigh, almost regretting what he had just confessed.

"I really doubt that it is the case.” smirked Nappa, leaning on his lap.

The tone of old Saiyan intrigued Vegeta who turned his gaze to him with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

“The Saiyans are only attracted to strong women. Strong enough to match us and stand up to us. And strong enough to generate powerful offspring.” replied Nappa.

A mischievous smile appeared on Vegeta's face as he closed his eyes and Nappa tried to hide his surprise.

Obviously the woman had a strong temper. She had spent half of her time yelling at him, and he loved it. But it was not that simple. He had to try to fight this bond. Everything he had thought of during his trip had been confirmed, and he now knew why he felt so much affection and possession towards the Earthwoman. It was out of the question to bring up the subject of sex with Nappa, their familiarity still had its limits.

"It is an impossible situation.” then sighed Vegeta.

Nappa didn't answer and just sighed too. He fully understood this situation. Even in his time, it was a complicated and frowned upon position. He had never brought his wife back to Vegetasei and very few people were aware of his official mating with her. And almost none of them understood that he could have let such a thing happen. The minds on Vegetasei were now more open to the rest of the world, the tyrant Frieza was gone, but still. It would be a difficult situation for Vegeta, probably incompatible with his status of Prince and soon to be King.

"I have to reject the bond." blurted Vegeta in a deep voice as he straightened up.

"Reject the bond? But Vegeta... " worried Nappa as Vegeta already raised his hand to stop his response in its momentum.

"I do not have a choice. Being the future king. You know it very well.” the tone was final. The discussion on this subject was now over and Nappa understood this. But he couldn't help but remain curious about the famous blue planet.

"Tell me a little more about Earth.” he then allowed himself to ask Vegeta.

Vegeta huffed as fatigue took a hold of him. He felt relieved in some way to have the answers and confirmations to his questions, and he felt like for the first time in weeks, he was going to sleep pretty well. He was not crazy. It was just the strength of the bond. He then looked up at the ceiling, remembering the blue planet.

"I need to rest Nappa, so I'm going to make it short for today. Humans on that planet do not live like any other planet in this part of the galaxy. They live in peace. A fucking damn peace. They don't have an army to defend themselves from space intrusions. Just some sort of team of guardians of the Earth made up of a few members, most of them are weak. My arrival with the ship was not even detected.” said Vegeta chuckling and placing his arm on the back of his seat.

Nappa watched, as stunned by Vegeta's words as by the length of his speech. It was probably the first time that Nappa saw his Prince speak so much in one go.

"I was not even greeted by their king. He doesn't really have any power. The planet is rather ruled by a corporate system where the most powerful manages the world. Somehow. I lived with the heirs of the richest and most powerful family. And yet there is no political game. Their domain was larger than our royal palace. And their technology…” laughed Vegeta, pausing before resuming. “It completely surpasses ours. And they have hardly traveled in space! They have a few very weak but extremely intelligent beings. That’s why I came back twice as fast as expected. You also saw the object that I threw on the ground. And that's not all. Among other things, I have an extraordinary training room.” ended up saying Vegeta, observing Nappa's reaction to his last sentence.

The old Saiyan's eyes lit up with interest.

"A training room?” repeated Nappa, wanting to know more.

"I'll show you in the next few days, meanwhile I need to eat and sleep. We will end this discussion tomorrow.” Vegeta said authoritatively as his face went stoic.

Nappa then stood up to retire, thinking about everything his Prince had said, but when he turned to leave the room, Vegeta stopped him on his way by grabbing his shoulder with force. He hadn't even felt him move. Obviously this training room was worth it.

"I am grateful for the information you gave me Nappa, but it is obvious that this entire discussion must not leave the walls of this room.” Vegeta said in a deep voice, frowning. No need to threaten Nappa, he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Of course my Prince.” replied Nappa, bending forward and reflexively resuming his duties. "I’ll have some food bring to you immediately." he hastened to the door but Vegeta stopped him a second time speaking.

"And Nappa, drop the ‘my prince’ and the rest. Definitely.” Vegeta growled in his direction, staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

A small smile appeared on Nappa's face. Maybe Vegeta's trip had done him some good. Maybe it was not going to last. But for now, he would accept the situation as it was with satisfaction.

"Very well Vegeta.” and on that, without insisting, he disappeared from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the famous discussion with Nappa ... Not that much to say obviously, with 'the bond' Vegeta is smart enough to make the connections, but I still really liked to write this chapter :)!
> 
> Really hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment to let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading :) !!! <3 <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! <3 <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter!  
> Thanks again for all your comments, i love them all <3 <3 !!!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it, have fun reading!! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta had thought he would sleep well after talking to Nappa, but it was like all the other nights he spent on the ship on his way back. He had let his mind wander to the blue haired woman, imagining her smile, thinking back about the amazing moment when he had kissed her just before leaving. He turned and turned in his bed without finding sleep and had finally taken Bulma's nightie from the capsule to put it next to him. The object had really lost its scent, but not as much as the pillowcase, and he had finally managed to doze off, his face against the piece of fabric from which emanated the so magical scent.

The next day did not bring anything more interesting, the council’s meeting were still as boring as before his departure, as uninteresting and fruitless in matters of decisions. He couldn't help comparing this situation to the one of Earth. In the end, the earthlings may not have been that primitive. Some had asked him questions about his trip, and he sometimes gave very limited answers, unwilling to reveal anything about this special planet, knowing only too well the attitude of the Saiyans. Some of the old advisers believed that they should land on Earth to take possession of their technology, they all understood that their Prince had returned faster thanks to this. And Vegeta had to contain himself so as not to blast them all on the spot by explaining for the umpteenth time why they would not behave like the tyrant Frieza. But this was only in the mind of a limited number of councilors and the kingdom and its politics were not at risk. Old words of old Saiyans, nothing more. Vegeta had also taken care since his departure to not reveal a thing about the blue planet, neither its coordinates in the galaxy nor its name, the only one who knew was Nappa. Some people proposed to trade with the Earth, sure to be able in one way or another to replicate some of the technologies and make a good use of them for the kingdom, a rather logical and wiser initiative. And above all, in a corner of Vegeta's mind, a good reason to be able to return to Earth? They needed this technology, but could he risk sending other Saiyans there? Certainly not. If they were to use Capsule Corps for Vegetasei’s business and economics, Vegeta would have to do it himself. In any case, that’s what his mind was trying to convince himself of.

Vegeta soon lost interest in the meeting and when they were served with Saiyan food, he found it insipid, just like he had the night before in his room. Raw meat and vegetables or fruit, and... That was it. There were again no variations compared to Earth. It was driving him crazy to see so many reasons flooding his mind about why he shouldn't be on Vegetasei. The main one was always Bulma. He compared everything and anything with the blue planet and had only one desire, to escape all his obligations as a Prince.

At one point during the meal, someone to whom he had not even paid attention had announced to him that Kressona was in a vacation resort somewhere out of the planet, that she was absolutely furious at not having been warned of the Prince's return and that she was on her way back to Vegetasei. And Vegeta didn't care.

Bored to death and knowing that his brother had apparently done a good job during his absence, Vegeta had suddenly left the council meeting without saying a word, the subjects discussed there would be exactly the same as the next day or the day after that forever and he went with Nappa to the earth ship to show him this famous incredible technology that was the gravity room. He also gave him the second bracelet received by Bulma and asked him to go to their own laboratories to see if it was possible to replicate it so that it could be used as a replacement of the scouters on Vegetasei. But at the last moment he had canceled his request. The language being from Earth, he did not want to compromise the position or any information on the blue planet, and trying to replicate such an object without being able to power it and translate it would be complicated, impossible even.

The following days were no different. Council, almost no decision taken, training, insipid food. All of this while his brain was still overwhelmed by how much he missed the woman. Nappa had asked other questions on Earth and Vegeta had asked other questions about the bonds here and there, finally daring to ask Nappa if his mate had bitten him, to which the old Saiyan had replied with a gesture, moving down the collar from his jumpsuit to show Vegeta the almost faded mark that his partner had left on his shoulder years ago. Training in the gravity room did not bring Vegeta as much relaxation as he wanted, he had reached the maximum of the proposed gravity just before returning to Vegetasei, so he could only maintain his level but could no longer improve, which drove him crazy. Yet another reason to return to Earth to increase the gravity capabilities of this room. Even if he had reached the legendary level, he still had a lot to do to be able to control and contain this immense power.

Vegeta ate in his apartments, sometimes with Nappa and his brother, he had only ventured once to the large dining hall to eat with his mother, but she had again started to annoy him about his official mating with Kressona and he had threw the dining table against the wall in a fit of anger before leaving the room like a tornado, consumed by rage.

Vegeta had realized later that evening that his reaction had been excessive, he had almost forgotten that his primary goal was to reject the bond with Bulma for the good of his kingdom and that perhaps another woman would help him to do so. But the idea purely and simply disgusted him. Any more than a kind of friendly or professional interaction with other women seemed unnatural to him, but maybe if he tried, he would get Bulma out of his mind. She was gnawing at him from the inside and Nappa was probably right, the situation was probably getting worse. He couldn't even fall asleep without plunging his nose into the woman's nightie, and he was terrified by the fact that the scent had almost completely disappeared.

* * *

After a short week since his return to his planet, Vegeta decided to accept his mother's invitation to dinner with his brother. He also invited Nappa to his table hoping that his mother would abstain from any matter regarding his mating duty.

After his training and his bath, Vegeta had dressed in casual clothes and took the direction of the big hall where his mother, Nappa and his brother were already waiting for him. They all sat in tense silence before they started to eat and discuss uninspiring things about the kingdom. Halfway through the meal, Vegeta noticed that his mother had an unusual smirk and he couldn't help but question her.

"What are you up to, mother?" he growled towards her, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"I have a surprise for you Vegeta, and a second one IF the first one is... unsatisfactory.” she replied with a mischievous smile.

While Vegeta intended to ask her for more information, he froze when he felt behind the door the last of the Ki he wanted to see on Vegetasei. He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes without looking at the double door that opened.

"Here's the first one.” then breathed his mother, taking a sip of her wine.

Kressona entered with a big triumphant smile, dressed as always in a gown that was far too revealing and carrying a perfume far too powerful for the Saiyans' noses. Vegeta winced and decided to ignore her presence, but Kressona quickly came to sit next to him and tried to place her hand on his forearm. Vegeta immediately pulled away and finally looked up at her, he wanted to yell at her but he was shocked by what he saw. How could he have... lay... the word almost made him vomit, with such a woman? He moved back in his seat dumbfounded with his eyes wide open, unable to stop himself from thinking of Bulma and her small form, so delicate and at the same time feminine and voluptuous, her big blue eyes and her smile to melt for. This disgusting smell of Kressona, to say the least, was made up of too much artificial perfume, probably to hide her unsightly actions during her vacation.

Misinterpreting Vegeta's reactions, Kressona smiled up to her ears.

"Vegeta, I didn't think you seeing me again would have that much effect!" she said with pride.

He just sighed before shaking his head.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he said aggressively with his deep voice, staring at her menacingly before turning his irritated gaze to his mother.

Kressona's eyes widened as her mother continued to eat quietly.

"I missed you so much my Prince.” Kressona said in a playful false tone.

"I didn’t. And stop being so familiar.” said Vegeta pausing and frowning. "To be honest, I preferred when you were not here.” he continued coldly, still watching his mother.

Kressona opened her mouth wide, shocked as she turned to the queen asking for help with her eyes, but quickly understood that she would get none.

"That is what I thought.” then exclaimed his mother with a smile. "Hence my second proposition."

Nappa and Tarble looked at each other in confusion at the little game going on between Vegeta and his mother and silently decided not to meddle in this situation.

"Second proposal?” Kressona stammered worriedly, fidgeting in her chair.

Vegeta looked at his mother with curiosity as he began to bite into a piece of meat completely ignoring the presence of Kressona.

"Well, if you don't find Kressona to your liking, I suggest we organize a banquet with all of the most beautiful women in the elite society from Vegetasei. You could then choose from all the suitors. What do you say?” she leaned forward to watch her son's reaction, but as usual he was completely expressionless.

"You can’t be serious my Queen?” said Kressona, getting up from her chair. "Vegeta is promised to me! We had an agreement! "

Vegeta was about to radically oppose the banquet idea, but when he heard Kressona's reaction, he couldn't help but want to respond positively. First of all, to see her get upset and put her in place, maybe that way she would understand, but also because in the back of his mind, he wondered if it was not a good idea to try to reject the bond with Bulma to see if he was able to feel something, anything for another woman.

Vegeta then let himself go in the back of his seat, putting one foot on his knee and resting his arm on the armrest. He sighed deeply, driving Kressona crazy while she waited for his answer.

"Why not.” He huffed, shrugging and closing his eyes. He rested his face in his hand, hiding a smirk that he couldn't contain.

"I don’t believe it!” shouted Kressona furiously, slamming her two hands on the table.

But at the violence of the gesture, Vegeta's mother immediately stood up, piercing Kressona with her gaze, almost imitating her son unwittingly.

"Leave us Kressona, your presence is no longer required.” she ordered with a loud voice, straightening her posture.

Vegeta chuckled softly as he stared at his mother, still not looking at Kressona who was trembling with shame. She then turned around with a mortified expression before rushing to the exit.

"Good riddance.” growled Vegeta amused for the first time by his own mother before leaning forward and starting to eat again. But he stopped when his mother spoke again.

"The banquet will take place tomorrow."

He frowned before raising his dark gaze to his mother. He should have suspected that his mother would have prepared everything, after all, she was not the queen for no reason.

"What if I don't attend?” he asked provocatively.

"Oh but you will attend Vegeta, or I will make sure to send all the women of the kingdom to introduce themselves one by one in your private apartments or your training room until you choose one." she threatened.

Vegeta got up to leave the room and turned halfway to stare at his mother.

"You are even worse than him."

‘Him’ meant his father. And he really didn't have him in his heart. The hatred he felt for his father was almost as strong as the hatred he felt for Frieza. The remark was supposed to be an insult and his mother knew it.

"At least I’m giving you a choice."

He growled, shrugging before leaving the dining room.

* * *

Vegeta had therefore forced himself against his will to attend the banquet that his mother had organized. The room was almost entirely filled with elite Saiyan women and members of their families. He had spent most of his time sitting on his throne listening to the women who came to introduce themselves to him. He hadn't remembered a single name or paid attention to what they were saying to him, most of the time wincing at the intense smells that suffocated the room. The arousals of women for him had caused a sort of mist of unpleasant odors and he only wanted to blow up everything and get out of this room. But he would never hear the end of it if he disappeared when his mother, who was sitting next to him, greeted all the women warmly, glancing from the corner of her eyes at him. Weirdly on the other side of his throne was Kressona, who had been fuming since the start of the event. She looked at all the women who came in with a furious and angry look and had not opened her mouth of the whole evening.

Vegeta hadn't eaten, but he hadn't deprived himself of drinking, and as alcohol began to intoxicate him he stared at the back of the room from his raised throne and wondered how the Saiyans in general had never wanted to diversify their genetics. The only thing he could see was the black hairs of the crowd, and the only thing he wanted to see was blue hair like the sea. He got up to leave without saying anything, without even watching his mother, but she let him do, it was quite unexpected that her son remained so calm and participated in the festivities for several hours without complaining or causing any trouble.

Vegeta walked to the exit, looking upright and proud and grabbed a bottle in his path without worrying about the eyes of others before the doors of the great hall closed on him. He then sighed and, aware that he was now alone, relaxed completely and he staggered vaguely towards his private apartments while drinking fairly quickly the bottle of alcohol he had taken away.

Arrived in his room, he could feel Bulma in his body, even if the feeling was still not happy it was still her and he went to his bed and threw himself on it to grab the nightie and plunge his face into it. All the unpleasant sensations and smells he had felt in the throne room disappeared from his mind. His heart tighten in his chest and pounded, and it didn't take more than a second for him to place himself against the headboard, pull down his pants and masturbate frantically with one hand while the other still held the nightie firmly against his nose. Thinking about Bulma and focusing on what he was feeling he quickly spilled himself on his hands and lower belly, giving out a muffled groan. As he enjoyed the last waves of orgasm, breathing jerkily, his body relaxed slightly, rubbing his face in the nightie. But again he cursed himself for what he had just done.

When he went to the bathroom to wash, he realized how disastrous the evening had been, he hadn't felt an ounce of attraction for any woman, he couldn't even remember a face, maybe he hadn't tried enough? But he didn't care. What a waste of time.

Still intoxicated out of his shower and after passing a towel around his waist, he walked over to the bottle he had left in the entrance, weighing the pros and cons of masturbating again thinking of Bulma as frustration caught him in his guts when someone knocked on his door.

Mumbling a series of insults he went to open to unsurprisingly discover in front of him Kressona who had a furious face. For some obvious reason, she had changed into nothing but a robe and a thin, short dress underneath, and Vegeta sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes but not stepping aside from the half-open door.

"What do you want now?” he growled aggressively at her, even though he already knew the answer.

"You know what I want.” she replied, staring at him and trembling slightly in fear.

In his drunk state, Vegeta was trying to make a well-considered decision. He couldn't remove Bulma from his mind, it was a fact, but he was supposed to be trying to get there. They stood motionless in front of each other for several minutes while Vegeta was lost in his mind. Maybe it was the opportunity to try to overcome this ceaseless urge he had to find the blue haired woman, maybe physical contact with another woman would allow him to forget about her. Maybe that's what he had to do for his kingdom, his people, to sacrifice himself. His life had been only sacrifices anyway and didn't seem ready to leave him alone. With the alcohol overpowering the situation, he opened the door with a sigh and headed for the center of the living area with his back to her, but an obvious sign that she could enter. Grimacing once again at her scent and when she was next to him, he dropped flatly into one of the sofa, grabbing the bottle of alcohol that he finished in one go before looking at Kressona. She was standing unmoving but was now giving him a big smile and for a short moment, it was not her that he saw but Bulma.

Waves of arousal scents from Kressona began to reach him, and he growled as he closed his eyes, it was not what he wanted to smell, she had never attracted him before, and in the immediate he found her disgusting. But she was only there for a reason, and he had to try. After all, he had slept with her before and it might be easier like that. He then opened his eyes slowly, piercing her with a hard look and put down the bottle on the table next to him before expressing himself with authority.

"Kneel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is... !  
> simply going to write what i wrote in the french version :
> 
> "OMG, NO, Vegeta!" ^^ xD
> 
> Hope you had fun reading and that you liked it!! <3
> 
> Thanks to all for reading <3 ! Cannot believe i reached more than 3000 hits O_o !!!! <3 Thanks guys!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3 <3
> 
> Thanks to all again for your comments on the previous chapter <3 LOVE them!!! <3  
> I though i would start to publish the chapters in french and english at the same time, so here is the update :) !  
> And i know some of you were waiting for this chapter, so here it is :) !
> 
> I hope you will like it and have fun reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Kressona crouched slowly on the floor before crawling on all fours and moving towards him. If Vegeta could, he would have drawn back further into the seat to avoid her. A few centimeters away from his knees, she began to remove her robe, but once her first shoulder was exposed, Vegeta lifted his hand up to stop her.

"Keep it on." he ordered in disgust, frowning.

It was already an ordeal for him to have Kressona on her knees before him, no need for her to show him her body, the masculine features of Saiyan women seeming to him even more repulsive than usual. The end of the bottle he had just drunk fell on him like a hammer on his head and Vegeta felt nauseous but still, he was not sure that it was only the result of alcohol. He was almost certain that it was rather the fault of Kressona who was standing in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma, felt completely tensed, his whole body screaming at him that what was happening was wrong, forced, absurd. He was almost trembling. He clenched his fists on each side of his body with such force that they turned white. His heart ached as if someone was slowly inserting a knife into this vital organ.

Vegeta thought he could sacrifice himself for his people, but he was wrong. What would Bulma think if she saw him do this? With her temper she would never forgive him. He had told her he didn't give a damn about Kressona and that was true. So why was he trying? He felt guilt spreading in his body like a venom, he had to stop this masquerade before it was too late, if he did not start to vomit in disgust before that. He saw Bulma's angry face in front of him, and even like that, he dreamed only of holding her, placing her forehead against his, sliding his nose into her neck to smell her and never let go. Lost in thoughts, he only regained his senses when he saw Kressona raise her hands from the ground to place them on his lap. But before she touched him, Vegeta moved his hand right in her face and pushed her back. Kressona fell unsightly on her buttocks, her features shocked.

"What the hell Vegeta?” she exclaimed, her face furious, staring at him without moving.

Vegeta said nothing and got up, clutching his towel tightly around him and went around her as if she had the plague. Taken aback, she watched him as he headed for his room. When he got to the door, he didn't even turn around to speak to her.

"Get out of this room. And never come back.” he said coldly.

Kressona opened her mouth wide, dumbfounded and rose to her feet, gesturing.

"Are you fucking kidding me Vegeta? What is this..."

"Watch your tongue when you talk to your Prince.” he cut her off, growling as he looked over his shoulder.

She shouted in rage as she approached behind him.

"But I thought..."

"It will not happen. Never again.” said Vegeta flatly.

She froze on the spot, staring at his back while he hadn't moved.

"But? Why?” Kressona then questioned nervously, shaking her head.

"It would be wrong. I am not meant to be with you."

Kressona was still looking at his muscular back in confusion, she hated that he didn't turn around to talk to her. She was fuming with rage. Vegeta was hers and no one else's.

"What do you mean?” she exclaimed as the situation made her tremble. She was trying to understand.

Vegeta turned to the side slowly before tilting his head towards her and looking at her with blood-chilling coldness.

"I already have a mate. And it is not you. Now get out.” Vegeta blurted calmly in a deep voice.

Kressona's eyes widened and her mouth gaped for a few seconds. She wanted to answer him but nothing but a muffled noise escaped from her throat. She hissed between her teeth without believing what he had just said before starting to inspect his body. She couldn't see any marks on him.

"Y-You… LIE!” she yelled at him, her face turning all red, but Vegeta remained perfectly stoic and expressionless.

He then tilted his head to stare at his hand that had touched Kressona's face and felt the intense and incomprehensible urge to leave and clean it. He slowly looked up at Kressona.

What the fuck was she still doing here.

"I'm not lying and it's none of your business. Get out, this is the last time I ask you, or I'll get you out of this room myself. "

Kressona raised her two hands in the air and opened her mouth to start speaking, but Vegeta had warned her and cut her off.

"Since you seem deaf, let me help you.” he growled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door that he opened aggressively. He threw Kressona down the hall as she screamed before slamming the door in her face. He could still hear her screaming but he didn't care, he was already walking towards his bathroom and the only thing he wanted to do in the immediate was remove the smell of Kressona that was on his hand.

* * *

Vegeta felt completely relieved, a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He had scrubbed his hands for a good five minutes and was now heading for his bed when he was hit by a severe pain on the right side of his body, from his ribs to his hip, so hard that he lost his balance and found himself kneeling with his hands on the ground. He pressed one of his hands on the edge of the bed to get up and he inspected his own body but saw nothing, not a single wound, and it was at this moment that he was completely overwhelmed by a wave of very intense mixed sensations.

Hatred, pain, panic, disgust, disappointment. All intertwined with each other, so strong that he collapsed on the floor, taking his head in his hands in pain. His tail was spinning in panic behind him and he closed his eyes trying to understand with confusion what was happening to him.

_'What the fuck is this?'_

But he knew, it was her, Bulma. Everything came from her.

And then all of a sudden, he felt nothing more. Everything was gone. And he couldn't even feel her anymore. As if she had disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes to look around, he was still in his room, curled up on the floor, completely disoriented by what had just happened. He got up to lie down on his bed, slightly shocked, again examining the side of his body that had hurt him so much. If the pain didn't come from him, then it was from her, was she hurt? Did someone hurt her? He had just made the decision that she would be his, so what was happening now?

Thinking about what he could do and going crazy not knowing, he rushed to the capsule Bulma had given him to open it and grabbed the Earth electronic bracelet. He mentally prepared himself and exhaled several times before activating the calling system and selecting the woman's number from the menu.

He waited, as his heart exploded in his chest and he stopped breathing.

But nothing happened. The call didn't even seem to go through. He tried several times without any result. Maybe Bulma’s device was turned off. Vegeta really doubted that his bracelet could be defective. He had tested it with Nappa. And apparently this woman was a genius and he could not imagine that she had made a mistake with her invention regarding the range in terms of spatial communication. Something was wrong.

He growled in rage as he threw the object aggressively on a sofa before returning to his bed. He placed himself in the middle of it in a meditation position and tried as best he could to feel her, but there was nothing anymore. Just a void.

Vegeta spent a good part of the night trying to feel the connection he had with her, but without succeeding. His mind was carried away by frustration and confusion. He would sometimes take short breaks to plunge his nose into her nightie and try to calm down and he eventually fell asleep from exhaustion shortly before dawn, without being able to feel her again inside of him.

* * *

When Nappa heard the first explosions in the morning and the people who started to scream, he rushed down the hall towards the noise thinking that the palace was under attack. As the explosions increased, he began to fly, jostling running people in his path when he already understood where the problem was coming from. Arriving at the corner of the hallway leading to the royal quarters, a few maids were screaming, curled up in a corner but still looking in the direction of the deafening noise, too curious and frightened at the same time to run away. Nappa appeared before them, clapping his hands to get them out of their panic, screaming.

"Get out of here if you don't wanna die!"

Without looking to see if they were leaving, he flew at full speed towards Vegeta's room that still had its door and burst it open before closing it behind him. In the middle of the rubble-filled room, Vegeta was roaring in a daze, his ki was so chaotic and the energy emanating from him was so powerful that the rest of the objects that had survived in the room were now levitating around him. The wall that separated the living room from his bedroom was destroyed in a multitude of debris spread on the floor and the opposite wall had a hole of several meters through which one could now see his study and his library. If there had been any furniture in the entrance, they were now gone, there was nothing left but disintegrated pieces on the floor.

Nappa didn't even widen his eyes as he watched the scene, knowing only too well that Vegeta was in a crisis. Vegeta floated motionless a few centimeters above the ground with his fists clenched, surrounded by an electric aura that cracked in the air. His tail was moving furiously behind him.

The old Saiyan powered up his energy with force to try to protect himself before advancing towards his Prince while speaking to him in a calm voice.

"Vegeta."

No answer.

"Vegeta, listen to me. You have to calm down."

Still no answer. Vegeta didn't even turn around, as if Nappa didn't exist.

"Vegeta, you're destroying the palace. You have to lower your energy.” Nappa threw more firmly, approaching behind him.

Vegeta then leaned forward, screaming and clenching his fists, and a wave of energy came out of his body, exploding the wall and the bay windows that led to the balcony in front of him into a thousand pieces. Nappa raised his arms in front of him to protect himself from the invisible impact. He then threw himself on Vegeta behind his back, wrapping his arms around him and constricting them in order to make his Prince come back to his senses. Vegeta wasn’t even breathing anymore. The prince struggled somewhat, but if he really wanted to, he would have no trouble getting out of Nappa's grip.

"VEGETA, YOU MUST STOP!" then shouted Nappa with all his strength behind him.

He then felt Vegeta's tense muscles relax slightly as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Vegeta, can you hear me? Answer!” exclaimed Nappa once again while trying to keep calm.

He then felt Vegeta trembling almost imperceptibly.

"I... I..." breathed Vegeta as he slowly regained consciousness.

"What? What’s happening?” Nappa asked, relieved that Vegeta was finally talking to him.

"She-She hates me..." whispered Vegeta in an almost inaudible voice as he dropped to his knees on the ground, dragging the old Saiyan with him. All of the objects and debris that hovered around them also began to fall noisily while Vegeta's energy diminished.

Nappa did not release his grip yet, he knew that Vegeta was talking about the woman and he immediately understood what had happened. With the banquet of the day before, all the women, it didn't take a genius mind to make the connections.

"You didn’t..." Nappa paused, not knowing how to find the words.

Vegeta shook his head, lowering it, staring at the floor.

"But... I tried..." he breathed disgustingly, closing his eyes.

Nappa released him then by sitting on the ground and Vegeta fell with his arms forward on all fours, each cell of his body aching. He then sat down with his face in his hands before turning his head towards Nappa. The old Saiyan was shocked to see Vegeta's face twisted in pain.

"She hates me Nappa. She feels betrayed.” blurted Vegeta placing his hands on his temples. "I can feel it, it's so powerful."

Nappa didn't know what to answer. He had warned Vegeta many times, he couldn't have done more than that. He just waited while Vegeta rumbled loudly and deeply, his tail drumming on the ground.

Suddenly, he felt the dark angry energy of Vegeta increase and raised his two hands towards him.

"Vegeta, control yourself, you're going to destroy the palace!" he tried to say with concern.

Vegeta then stared at him with a furious look, his eyes became empty and he flew away at top speed through the hole in the wall.

* * *

Vegetasei was shaken for a big part of the day by Vegeta, who had gone to a deserted area of the planet, destroying, cremating and exploding everything with rage. People knew that their prince, probably one of the strongest beings in the universe, was the cause of it, but none knew why except Nappa. The old Saiyan had followed his prince from afar and had posted himself at a safe distance, letting him do, what else could he have done? It was better that it was an abandoned area that took the shock of the Vegeta’s crisis rather than an inhabited area. A number of elites had come to investigate and Nappa had simply certified that Vegeta was in the middle of an intense training session and that he should not be disturbed. No one had doubted his words for a second. And anyway, no one would have tried to stop the Prince.

At the end of the day, when Vegeta was starting to calm down, he then flew to the palace without saying a word, Nappa followed him and when he arrived in his room by the still destroy balcony wall, Vegeta was taking a shower in the only room in his apartments that still had all of its walls. Nappa sat quietly on a piece of stone from the living room, waiting for his prince, curious to know what he had to say.

Vegeta came out of the bathroom to get dressed, immediately taking the dusty clothes from his wardrobe that had lost its door before coming to sit on a piece of rubble in front of Nappa. They remained silent for a few minutes while Vegeta looked out at the red landscape in the distance through the gaping hole. The Prince seemed much calmer and he ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking.

"I'm leaving for Earth in two days. Start the preparations."

A smirk appeared on Nappa's face.

"Perfect Vegeta. What should I announce?” replied Nappa playfully.

"Technological necessity, whatever, I don't give a shit.” sighed Vegeta without interest. He got up and went to his bed. The blankets were completely gray, filled with dust and pieces of debris. He grabbed them and shook them a few times before slipping into the bed and placing them back on him, he grabbed Bulma's nightie hidden under a pillow to place it against his face and fell into a heavy sleep instantly. Nappa watched over him for a moment before retiring.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta was woken up by the maids and workers his mother had sent to take care of the state of his room, but Vegeta had chased all of them away aggressively, not caring about the current condition of his apartments. They were free to have fun fixing everything while he would be gone. He was sitting on the railing of his balcony, legs hanging in the void, pensive. The few hours of sleep had given him a little respite, but he was now still trying to fight against the painful sensations from Bulma that ran through him like the day before. His tail was so tight around his waist that it made him suffer, a defensive reflex that he couldn't get rid of. Every muscle in his body was strained to the extreme, and he wanted only one thing, two things in fact, to stop this feeling and to see the blue haired woman. She was his obsession and nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, he felt Nappa's Ki fluctuating heavily and that he was heading towards his apartments at high speed. Vegeta then floated to the center of the room as Nappa stormed in, almost knocking the door out of their hinges.

"V-Vegeta!” exclaimed Nappa, breathing jerkily.

Vegeta placed a hand on his face, closing his eyes before staring angrily at his elder, frowning.

"I have a feeling of déjà vu Nappa, if you tell me that Frieza is still alive, I swear on all the Gods that I will destroy this palace! I'm already this close to doing it!” he growled towards the old Saiyan.

Nappa shook his head, raising a hand while rummaging in his belt with the other.

"N-No Vegeta, it's even worse!” stammered Nappa.

"Then talk! Fast!” he shouted as the situation seemed all too familiar to him.

"It's... Kressona! She officially announced your mating to the population!” said Nappa, finally grabbing the small screen he was looking for in his belt.

Vegeta stared at him incredulously with round eyes for a moment before exploding with laughter. What a good joke.

"I'm serious Vegeta!” cried Nappa, quibbling on his small tablet before handing it over to Vegeta. "And she didn't just announce it on Vegetasei, it's live on all channels in the galaxy!"

Vegeta then froze in his laughter while observing the small object in front of him which he snatched from Nappa's hands. On the screen, Kressona was wearing a dress in royal colors and was seated in a kind of carriage, lifted and surrounded by tens of thousands of Saiyans who were screaming their joy. She had tied her hair and was pointing proudly at the mark on her neck. Vegeta’s mouth gaped while he pressed a button on the screen to observe with shock and rage that the same scene was passing on all the channels of the galaxy that appeared before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Voilà...  
> Of course i wasn't going to let Vegeta do that, at least not in this story ;) :p ...
> 
> I hope you liked it, do not hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I hope you had fun reading ! AND thank you for reading this story :) ! <3 <3  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> (Cannot believe there is 25 chapters to this story already! :O I'm really taking my time :O)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :)  
> Here is the new chapter!
> 
> Hope you will like it, i'm short on the note, i'm in a hurry xD!
> 
> (==> OH btw, no there is not less in the english version VS the french version, it is exactly the same story although some words in french are longer, some expression requires more words, and so, there is a tiny differences in number of characters)
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, lying on the floor. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was irregular. The pain was unimaginable. She couldn't move. She looked down at the right side of her body, her clothes were soaked in red, her blood was dripping on the floor and she felt that she would not be able to stay conscious for very long.

"Fucking great!” she huffed.

She leaned on her elbows to try to get up but without success as the chaos that had previously unfolded in the room had stopped. The computers and screens she worked on were destroyed and scorched with wires and electric shock cracking in the air, but she had managed to be successful before she was shot. Why had they shot her again? Why hadn't she dodged the shots when she saw them coming?

Ah yes, the almighty fucking prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. The one who had involuntarily forced her to embark on this mission just to try to forget him. By the time she should have escaped from this room, she had frozen, overwhelmed by a disturbing vision. She had seen through his eyes for a few seconds, and she was sure to have seen a woman kneeling before him, beginning to undress. Had she dreamed? No, it was not a dream, it was reality. As real as the blood spilling on her clothes right now. And paralyzed on the spot, she was shot like a rabbit.

She had seen over the past two months the strength of the bond that united them, and even if that asshole never answered her calls when she had questions and that she wanted to hear his voice, she had understood everything. She could feel the prince inside of her. He had tried to reject her, constantly. And it was painful. It was this suffering from the rejection that had given her the courage to carry out this mission. She needed some fresh air.

Bulma was so enraged and disappointed. She had given up hope a few weeks ago, but now she had real concrete proof that he didn't give a shit about her. What was happening in the vision only confirmed it. Maybe it was good that she had this kind of revelation. Now the situation was clear. He could die for all she knew, whatever, she wouldn't care.

Bulma placed a hand on her wound, letting her head fall back, closing her eyes and laughing softly. The sweat from the effort trickled down her temples. She really couldn't move. Was she going to die here? What a good joke.

Then she realized that someone was screaming in her earpiece.

"Damn it Bulma, answer! Don’t be scared ok? An undercover officer will bring you back! Above all, do not…”

But Bulma stopped listening when she felt a cold hand on her wound, she opened her eyes wide and started to cry out in pain and fear. She squirmed all over the place trying to free herself, but it only made her injury worse.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN. You’re hurting yourself.” said the male voice softly. “I am here to help you. I'm from the galactic patrol."

She then finally looked at the man who was crouching near her, pressing a torn piece of his jacket against her wound and she stopped fighting. She watched him carefully before he put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees to lift her against him. He was warm and cold at the same time, his skin was a pale blue and his green hair was shaved on each side like a soldier. But why was he warm and cold?

With a disoriented and confused mind, Bulma could no longer focus on anything. As he was taking her god knows where, her eyes closed, she had fulfilled her mission, nothing else mattered and not thinking anymore, lulled by the steps of the man who held her against him, she eventually passed out.

* * *

Bulma awoke in pain in what appeared to be a hospital room or some sort of medical wing. Her brain was completely clouded and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. No doubt due to her condition and the painkillers or sedatives that had had to be administered to her. She moved her gaze to her body from where a number of tubes came out of several places and she felt that her chest was wrapped, probably in bandages, even if the blanket prevented her from seeing it. She tried to move her arms but couldn't, when a nurse dressed in white with candy pink skin ran towards her.

"Miss Brief, you are awake! What a miracle! Please don't move!” she worried, gently placing her hands on Bulma's shoulders, gesturing for her to stay put.

"You are too weak to move, it would be dangerous for your injury, I will give you some painkillers, you must sleep!"

Bulma wanted to protest, but clearly her body would not listen to her.

"Where am I? And the mission?” then whispered Bulma to the nurse.

"You’re in the medical bay on one of the galactic patrol stations! The mission is a great success Miss Brief, no reason to worry, everything is fine! But you remained unconscious for a number of hours, we were worried!"

Bulma sighed in relief as she watched the nurse on the other side of the bed with a syringe in her hand.

"I forbid you to make me stoned. I need my mind.” Bulma said annoyingly, fidgeting slightly when she saw the nurse approaching her arm. She would probably have to do a debriefing on what had happened.

"Are you sure Miss Brief? It would relieve you a lot."

Bulma just nodded and the nurse placed the syringe on the bedside table before walking to a chair and sitting near Bulma.

Bulma huffed and winced in pain as she thought about the events of the night before. Very quickly she felt overwhelmed by an surge of feelings from Vegeta. Worry, pain, sadness guilt and what... Affection? Possessiveness? She couldn't get the word out about the feeling, but she didn't care.

_‘A little late to feel guilty buddy!’_

This whole story was over, she was tired of suffering, and even if she could not make the pain which ran through her body due to her injury disappear, she could at least try to reject all of what came from Vegeta. And it was not that difficult. Right this moment she hated him.

He played her well and she was going to make him feel it. She focused on the feeling of hatred she felt for him and how disappointed she was. She thought back to the woman she had seen, with black hair and eyes, no doubt a Saiyan, so different from her. Bulma had probably only been an exotic amusement while the prince was staying on Earth. She continued to spin all of these images in her head until she could no longer fight against the sleep that took hold of her once again.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma was awake, although in the fog, unsure of what day or time it was, the nurse tried to make her eat a white substance that visually resembled colorless vomit, but she was unable to swallow anything.

"Try to eat Miss Brief, it is important to heal!” smiled the nurse, handing her a spoon.

"I'm not hungry. And call me Bulma. I already told you."

A nurse - or a male nurse - thought Bulma about the alien who had just burst into the room, imagining that he must have probably been a male, leaned over the pink nurse to whisper something in her ear . She let out a high pitch shrill and smiled broadly while the male nurse was already leaving the room. Bulma watched as the nurse walked over to a large screen on the wall across from the bed.

"Miss Brief, uh... Bulma, can I turn on the telecommunicator? A big event is happening live, we shouldn’t miss it!" said the nursing hopping around.

“Sure. Why not.” huffed Bulma, rolling her eyes, at least it would change her mind.

“The destroyer of worlds has just gotten married. He is very strong you know!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"The destruct..."

But she froze on the spot and stopped breathing when the big screen turned on and she saw the same woman as in her vision, a noticeable bite mark on her neck as the camera was zoomed in on her. On the right side of the screen was a picture of Vegeta and his usual scowl. His dark eyes pierced her as if he was really in front of her. Bulma opened her mouth and eyes wide, completely dumbfounded as she got up on the bed, unable to breathe as she felt her heart being crushed. The pain and hatred flowing through her body only increased. The nurse then ran towards her, talking to her and pushing her back into her bed, but Bulma did not listen, and when she was again completely lying down, and the nurse had finished inspecting her wound which was once again bleeding, Bulma gripped the woman's arm firmly in an attempt to speak to her with difficulty. It was all too much.

"The sedatives or the painkillers you mentioned, whatever... Give them to me, please..."

* * *

"I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" roared Vegeta.

He instantly changed into a Super Saiyan, the force of his transformation pushed Nappa hard against the wall as Vegeta crushed the small screen in his hands.

"I'm going to cut her head off."

"WAIT VEGETA! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” shouted Nappa with all his might.

Vegeta put a hand on his chin while thinking.

"And why not? Yes, you are right, it is too easy, maybe if I tore her arms and legs off, one by one..."

Nappa's face twisted in concern.

"No Vegeta, I mean... You can't kill her!" stammered Nappa.

"But i’m going to." Vegeta replied calmly in a deep voice, a devil smile on his face.

"She is surrounded by thousands of Saiyans!"

"I don’t give a fuck.” Vegeta said, already walking slowly towards the gaping hole that led to the balcony.

"The announcement is made, it's live on all channels, do you want to be seen killing the supposed future queen by the entire galaxy?"

Vegeta froze in his movements as Nappa came off the wall and tried to approach him.

"Please Vegeta, think about it, it would be completely crazy."

Nappa was right.

Vegeta then clenched his fists and began to roar with all his might, releasing a little of his frustration and destroying the rest of his apartments in a flutter of eyelashes by letting his energy escape from him and forming a crater under his feet. All the walls and furniture were destroyed in a thousand pieces. Nappa crouched down to protect himself with his arms raised and his head turned to the floor.

"Vegeta, I'm going to bring the council members together for an immediate meeting." exclaimed Nappa towards him, getting up.

The old Saiyan then trotted towards the hallway which was now visible and Vegeta followed him without saying a word, overwhelmed by the rage he was trying to contain as best he could, still in his Super Saiyan form. How Nappa could have prevented him with a few words from flying away to kill Kressona was a real mystery, but he knew that the old Saiyan was right. Everything in its time.

* * *

Vegeta was trying to train as hard as possible in the gravity chamber during his trip back to the blue planet. But in the end he spent most of his time trying not to explode with rage. Perhaps that was in fact his most difficult training. Contain his angry and destructive energy. He would have had ten Frieza in front of him that he would have destroyed them all in a snap of his fingers. He was so furious all the time that he could barely sleep anymore and the combination of sleep deprivation and loneliness on the ship began to be hard on his already tired mind.

The situation was so messy. When he learned what Kressona had done and what she had announced to the world, Nappa had stopped him, before his mind started racing, he had spoken to him, convinced him not to act without reflect.

But Vegeta wanted to kill her. Purely and simply.

Kressona was surrounded by people and it would have been a scandal if he had appeared on the scene to finish her, the announcement having already been made and this whore being a favorite of the kingdom, he would have turned all his people against him. Nobody would have understood. After all, he had been away from his planet for months. Hard to rule when you are away. He knew that the old Saiyan was right. And despite the fact that Nappa asked him to stay a little longer on Vegetasei, he had left. It was too much for him. He could not bear to be on the same planet as this viper one more day. He didn't know if he could stop himself from cutting her head off.

Right after Nappa appeared in his room to tell him about Kressona's madness act, the old Saiyan had quickly gathered the main advisers for an emergency meeting where Vegeta had literally exploded, accusing Kressona of lies, treachery to the crown, that he had never marked her. And the worst part was that he had had a hard time convincing his council members. They were aware that he had already coupled with her before his departure, Kressona had apparently taken care to parade throughout the palace, carrying his scent for several days after his previous departure. They had trouble believing him. At the time, the decision for their official mating had already been granted by the queen, blah blah blah.

Vegeta was out of his mind. He couldn't even demand that they go look for her to check and smell her, she was now covered with the smells of thousands of Saiyans who had come to greet her as she continued to parade through the city. He had then grabbed one of the advisers, yelling at him, pointing out that he was not even parading with Kressona, that he was not aware of this until Nappa came to tell him that morning. But all the advisers replied that it was not a proof. They all knew the behavior of their prince very well and they did not expect him to parade through the city even after his official royal mating. That was really the last straw. That his own unsocial behavior was known to everyone and putting him in this situation.

Vegeta had screamed and yelled out of madness and destroyed all the furniture in the room when one of the advisers had finally suggested the unthinkable. A comparison of the mark with his teeth. No Saiyan had the same dentition and the problem would be quickly resolved.

What an outrage. An unforgivable act. Request proof of a royal family member's claims by demanding the only tooth imprint that distinguished him from other lower-class Saiyans. His own teeth. What an insult.

But did he have a choice? There was no other way to prove that he had not officially mated with Kressona. People had seen her come back from his room, heard her scream. During his six-month absence, she had spoken of him as her mate, about their physical closeness just before he left, and probably a whole bunch of other inventions of her mind. Vegeta was with his back against the wall.

How could he have thought of sacrificing himself for Saiyans who weren't even able to take their prince's word for it. And he was supposed to rack his brain to rule over individuals who did not trust him and who wanted to see on the throne a queen like Kressona? After all he had endured with Frieza to protect Vegetasei? That was it. The drop of water that had overflowed the vase.

After having disappeared towards his apartments, Vegeta had indignantly accepted that the imprint of his teeth be scanned, to restore his honor and pride. An investigation had been launch which would take several weeks and when Kressona would be accused of treason against the crown by the court, she would be sentenced to death. There was no other solution. It was the only consolation that Vegeta was waiting for as he moved further and further away from Vegetasei.

Because returning to Earth would not be an immediate consolation. His condition was deteriorating as he perceived only hatred coming from the blue haired woman. She was so angry at him. Incredibly furious. To the point where he wondered if it was even worth it to return to Earth. Maybe it was better for him to end up alone, after all he had always been alone and he was sure to survive. But he had to explain himself, for his honor. And he was craving to see her again. Was that what she had felt for the two and something months when he had rejected her? So much pain? He felt so ashamed to have put her in this situation. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. And he had miserably failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i know chronologically speaking it's weird, but i hesitated a lot to put the reaction of Bulma, already from the previous chapters, but since a few asked, i decides to put it anyway... i hope its not confusing and that you can still follow, might update in the future to put the reaction where it should be... !
> 
> Really hope you liked it, didn't feel like having a whole chapter on Vegeta and his council members, think it would have been too long...?
> 
> thank you for reading, really hope you will like it! <3 <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!! <3 <3
> 
> First of all, i want to appologize for how long it took me to update!! This was not the plan AT ALL!  
> Actually, i got the flu (seasonal, not corona...), i got really sick, like it did not happen to me in years! And after that i had to work extra-EXTRA, and i was still exhausted, so basically my days were like "work from early to late and sleep". Believe you me when i say it didn't make me happy! :O  
> I now have a bit more time cause the country is almost on full lockdown due to the coronavirus, and i can work from home, (massive gain of time on the trip to the office so... more time for the fanfic!)
> 
> I really hope all of you are safe at home and healthy <3<3 Take care of yourselves <3<3 :)
> 
> And I hope you will like this chapter, have fun reading! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta had already been traveling to Earth for a month and a week. A month and a week that he was mumbling all day long insults directed towards the tin can that served him as a vessel, towards Kressona, towards the infinite and black space in which he was moving without seeing anything, towards Vegetasei and the imbeciles of advisers who served the kingdom. And a month and a week that he was constantly thinking about Bulma, imagining thousands of different scenes from the moment he would see her again. She was still mad at him, on that level nothing had changed, and he was starting to get mad even though he was doing his best to try to make her feel that he was hers.

He had tried to call again and again using the bracelet she had given him, but never managed to reach her. She was definitely avoiding answering him because he had heard the strange ringing of the device several times before it cut.

He also kept in touch with Nappa, keeping himself informed of the situation of the kingdom and the progress of the investigation with Kressona. She had been arrested and placed in solitary confinement in one of the palace rooms and Vegeta had roared with rage, demanding to Nappa that she be placed in prison like any other guilty party awaiting trial. Unfortunately her status had forced the authorities to give her certain privileges. He had learned that she had threatened the guards and other security forces that when she would be on the throne, she would not forget who had helped her and who had turned her back on her. Probably frightened by her status, the kingdom's authorities had caved in, simply locking her up in the luxury quarters of the palace. Vegeta had hoped that she would rot in her cell, and it probably would have been if he had stayed on Vegetasei.

Vegeta was now lying on his bed, face against the pillow, trying to sleep but he couldn't. The more the days went by, the less he managed to fall asleep, sometimes spending complete nights without sleep, turning all around in the bed while ruminating. And when he finally got to sleep, if he didn't dream of Bulma, his mind was filled with vivid nightmares, which hadn't happened to him in a very long time. He had woken up many times with a start and sweating with his mouth open, paralyzed and having trouble regaining his senses, ready to attack an invisible threat.

Vegeta sighed in frustration as he turned his head toward the built-in cabinet that served as a nightstand. In the drawer was Bulma's nightie. He had to fight against the urge to go take the piece of fabric in his hands and rub it on his face. The woman’s scent had completely disappeared. And it was absolutely terrifying. The last thing he had about her that no longer smelled like her, proving to his mind that she was not a distant dream, was now completely useless. He had noticed how her soothing scent allowed him to fall asleep, calming his whole being and relaxing his muscles. Perhaps he had exaggerated by constantly keeping the fabric close to him?

In a moment of confusion, he threw himself on the edge of his bed to extend his arm and open the drawer, grabbing the nightie to bring it to his nose. As if suddenly maybe, the scent would have reappeared out of nowhere. Compulsively and unable to understand why, he began to smell the fabric with all his strength in all directions, turning it over and over against his nose, but no scent of her came. Panic gripped his mind for a few seconds before he sighed, furious at his gesture again, and he threw the nightie in a corner of the room, grumbling. He had already done this dozens of times. But he couldn't help it.

Dejected, he lay down on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking of Bulma. How would it be when he would see her again? Would she be angry? Happy? Was she going to yell at him? Probably. And he would accept it. As long as he could see her, smell her, it didn't matter. And he would explain himself, he would tell her everything. Or at least that's what he hoped to be able to do. He just wanted her to let him get close to her. To be able to hold her in his arms, to hug her close…

Suddenly Vegeta got up hastily on the edge of his bed and turned to the wall behind him with a smirk.

"FINALLY!” he shouted, hurrying to his feet.

Vegeta walked quickly around the room several times, one hand on his chin, thinking about what he should do, even if he had done it thousands of times and knew exactly how he was going to react. His tail automatically wrapped around his waist.

He froze on the spot, focusing deeply again, just to be sure, but he didn't need to do this for more than a few seconds.

There was no doubt.

He could now feel Goku's mighty Ki emanating from the depths of space.

* * *

Vegeta had then showered and was now eating the last meal he had left from Panchy and that he had preciously kept in his capsule for this precise moment. He was staring absently at the electronic bracelet around his wrist, wondering if he should try calling Bulma again. Instead, after he finished his last bite, he made his way to the cockpit and sat into the pilot's seat, lost in his thoughts.

After a few minutes, he slid his fingers on the ship's dashboard and began to open the communication system and without waiting anymore he pressed his fingers to select and call the laboratories of Capsule Corp. Vegeta straightened up in his seat, expressionless, staring at the huge gray screen in front of him that had taken the place of the breathtaking view he usually had over the boring black void of space.

Several minutes passed before the screen came to life and through him appeared Dr. Brief's head in his eternal not so white lab coat, a cigarette in his hand and something black perched on his shoulder.

Vegeta remained silent as the doctor tampered with a keyboard in front of him, before looking up at the camera and narrowing his eyes at the person who had just called him.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, right?" wondered Dr. Brief as he readjusted his glasses.

"Precisely.” Vegeta replied in his deep voice with a smirk as he rested his head on his hand that was place on the armrest.

"My dear daughter had warned me that you might call, she is not here right now but I..."

"I don't have time for unnecessary chatter, human. I need to speak to Kakarott.” Vegeta cut him off, frowning and getting angry.

The screen lost its connection for a moment and went black, before Dr. Brief reappeared, his fingers smoothing a corner of his mustache.

"How impatient my boy, why would you need a carrot?" inquired Dr. Brief with a smile.

"What? Boy?” said Vegeta, opening his eyes wide. What audacity! But of course, how could Dr. Brief know that Kakarott was Goku's real name. Vegeta rubbed his face in his hands, mumbling and sighing before raising his hard gaze to the doctor. He was quickly losing his patience.

"Go fetch me GOKU immediately, I need to talk to him. It's urgent.” he ordered gravely as he inspected and pierced the doctor across the screen with his gaze.

"Oh, Goku, of course. I guess I can give him a call. Wouldn't you prefer me to give him a message?” asked the doctor while patting the black thing on his shoulder with one hand.

Vegeta considered the proposal. He wanted to speak to the fool Kakarott himself to make sure he understood what he had to do, but he assumed that the task was not that complicated and he dropped back into his seat before replying. If it was the blonde woman who had answered, he would have left her with no choice but to bring Goku back in front of the screen. He only hoped that Goku wouldn't refuse what he wanted to ask him, after all, the last time Vegeta saw the Saiyan, things had not gone extremely well.

"I suppose the process will be simpler this way. Tell Goku to come and get me. At once."

Dr. Brief raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Come get you ? But how? I can see that you are still far from..."

"AT ONCE!” Vegeta shouted, standing up and punching his fists hard on the dashboard while staring at the screen in front of him. Why did everyone always have to argue about what he was asking? Why did he have to repeat himself constantly? Vegeta began to breathe quickly and loudly and felt something run down from his nose. He rubbed the top of his mouth with his hand and was surprised to see blood there. Watching his hand for several seconds in surprise, he remembered that the doctor was still in communication with him and raised his angry head to the screen. The doctor was leaning forward toward his screen and looked at Vegeta with a worried look.

"Are you sick boy?” he asked with concern.

Vegeta sat back down in his seat, growling. Why did the doctor call him a boy? He was no longer a child!

"I'm FINE! Get Goku to pick me up quickly.” he blurted, looking away.

The doctor nodded and Vegeta instantly pushed his hand on the screen to end the call. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, without thinking too much about the blood flow from his nose because it would all be over soon. And he was dreaming of finally leaving the ship to breathe the fresh air.

The only thing he could do now was to put the ship on autopilot to Earth, packing some things to take with him and wait for Goku to show up.

* * *

Attempted call number 79.

Vegeta was nervously watching the little hologram from the electronic bracelet on his wrist. 78 was the number of times he had tried to call Bulma without being able to reach her. Now would be the 79th time.

While the device was making that particular ringing, his heart was pounding in his chest. Was the woman going to answer this time? What was he going to tell her? That he would be there soon? Would she want to talk to him this time? Vegeta had a lump in his throat that almost stopped him from speaking and breathing and his tail whipped with excitement behind him. The strange ringing gave him almost as much stress as what he had endured in his childhood when he was going to be punished by Frieza. The wait was torture, and he wondered if he should hang up, he would be on Earth pretty soon anyway.

He was watching the hologram which displayed a pending status, three small dots appearing and disappearing simultaneously before his eyes when a click was heard and a heavy breath appeared instead of the ringing.

Vegeta froze for a few seconds, unable to speak, feeling like someone was clenching his fists around his guts. What should he say? He tried to articulate the words as best he could.

"Woman…"

No answer.

"Woman... Bulma?” said Vegeta hoarsely and hesitantly.

He waited a few more seconds, but nothing came. Why had she picked up if it wasn’t to talk? His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he thought his torso was going to split in half. The expectation of an answer was insurmountable. His body was tense in the hope of hearing her voice.

"Woman answer.” he said in a louder voice.

Vegeta heard a sigh from the other side of the line and started to get angry.

"ANSWER, I can hear you!"

But still no other sound than the breathing reached him. Maybe there really was a problem with his electronic bracelet? Desperate, he placed his hand over his face and through his hair, closing his eyes, his tail falling lifelessly behind him.

"Bulma... Answer..." he whispered without being sure she could hear him.

"STOP trying to CALL ME, I DON’T want to talk to you!” then shouted Bulma forcefully.

Vegeta jumped and looked up, almost falling back. He had dreamed so much of hearing the woman’s voice that even if she had just yelled at him he felt himself melt from the inside. He didn't have time to take his courage in both hands to speak that she had already hung up, and Vegeta was now alone staring at the hologram and the call log with a big smile.

He would manage, he would make sure she didn't blame him anymore. He was sure of it.

Because at least, she had answered.

* * *

Vegeta had been circling like a lion in a cage for almost three hours, furious that Goku made him wait so much, until the moment he appeared in the cockpit not far from him.

"Hey Vegeta! It’s been a long time!” exclaimed Goku, smiling and raising his hand to greet him.

Vegeta was silent for a few seconds, inspecting the idiot in his orange Gi before speaking. After all, he wasn’t even sure that Goku would come get him.

"What took you so long? I called three hours ago!” Vegeta growled towards him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Always so friendly I see!" said Goku in an amused tone. "I was out with Chichi! And it’s not so easy to find you Vegeta, your Ki is tiny all lost in the depth of space!” he winced.

"It's not like I can let it explode in this fucking ship without destroying it!" Vegeta retorted, half-yelling, stating the obvious.

"I guess you're right!” Goku smiled, rubbing behind his head.

"Tch. Imbecile.” sighed Vegeta, rolling his eyes. But he had to admit that it was probably the first time he was relieved to see the clown in front of him. He then walked over to Goku taking his bag on the way and stopped a few feet from him.

"Let's go!” Vegeta ordered to Goku.

One more minute in this ship, and he was going to explode. He needed to leave right now, he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Give me a minute Vegeta! I have to focus on a powerful Ki so that we can go back to Earth, I’m trying to capture Gohan or Piccolo’s Ki, but it's hard!” complained Goku while closing his eyes and placing two fingers on his forehead.

Vegeta froze for a moment while praying to the gods that Goku would find one of their Ki. Nothing worse could happen to him now than to be stranded on the ship with this fool. He unconsciously stopped breathing while standing still, watching Goku frowning frantically.

"That's it, I have it !" cried Goku cheerfully, opening his eyes wide. He quickly placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and within the second the two Saiyans disappeared from the ship's cockpit without leaving a trace.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw Vegeta and Goku appear before him.

He didn't have time to open his mouth before Goku dropped a "Hey Piccolo, thank you for your Ki!” and disappeared with Vegeta.

Goku then focused on Krillin's Ki which he supposed was at Capsule Corp, where he recently resided regularly while working in West City.

Krillin jumped when he saw them appear in front of him in the garden during his training and fell back on his ass.

"Goku? Ve-Vegeta?” he blurted out, opening his mouth and eyes wide.

Goku greeted him with his famous "Hey!” while Vegeta had dropped his bag and was already heading towards the home quickly. He was scanning with his senses for the woman's particular ki, almost trembling at the thought of seeing her, but she was not in the building, maybe not even in the Capsule Corp compound.

He then rushed to the laboratory door, concentrating on the Ki who were in there, maybe she was in one of the lower levels of the lab and he just couldn't feel her from that high ? But he did not perceive anything either. Not the slightest fluctuation.

_‘Where the fuck is she?’_

He then launched himself flying towards Goku and Krillin who were still at the same place in the middle of a conversation, Goku explaining that he was not sure why Vegeta had asked him to come and get him, when Vegeta grabbed him by his Gi with one hand.

"WHERE IS SHE?” he roared into Goku's face, pulling him forward towards him. Vegeta was trembling with rage at not having found her yet and impatience and anger had now taken up all the space in his brain.

"Who?” Goku asked in confusion.

Vegeta growled for a long time, clenching his fist around Goku's Gi. Was this Saiyan really that stupid?

"Who do you think you fool? The WOMAN of course!” Vegeta shouted at him, grabbing him with his other hand.

"Bulma?” Goku asked incredulously. "She is not here!"

Vegeta let go of Goku, rumbling deeply and rubbing his hands over his eyes, holding back with all his power so as not to hit Goku who was still standing in front of him. Krillin had taken a few steps back and was looking at the scene in confusion.

"I KNOW that she is not here triple IDIOT!” roared Vegeta, raising his threatening gaze to Goku, his features enraged. "WHERE. IS. SHE?” he articulated, shouting.

"Oh, well, she is not here, well not on Earth I mean!” Goku replied with a shy smile.

Vegeta opened his mouth wide, paralyzed. Why was this fool smiling? How was it possible that Bulma was not on Earth? Was she...? No impossible, he felt her inside of him every day. But his heart tightened hard and his breathing became jerky. Vegeta was staring at the ground, a stunned expression on his face when Krillin spoke up to try to appease him.

"She's somewhere in space, on a mission..."

Vegeta slowly turned his head towards Krillin trying to process the words that had just come out of the little monk's mouth.

 _‘In space?’_ thought Vegeta. _‘In freaking space?’_

Why was this frail woman in space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer and closer to seeing Bulma again? We'll see... ! ^^  
> I'm sure also that the joke "kakarott/carot" came out already in a lot of stories, it's such an easy one its obvious, but i had it in there anyway for such a long time, i decided to leave it!
> 
> I hope you liked it, i know the wait is long, but what can i say... :p  
> Don't hesitate to leave me a comment <3
> 
> And again, all of you, stay safe against the corona! <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) !!  
> Here is the new chapter!! Faster than usual, but i didn't want to make you wait too long!  
> Thank you so very much to all for your sweet comments, i love them so much! <3 <3 They keep my motivation up!
> 
> I hope you will like it... <3  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta was looking at Krillin, a little dazed to imagine Bulma alone in space. Although he didn't like the idea of other human males being with her, he would still have liked her to be accompanied. She was so fragile. He quickly chased the images that appeared of her in distress from his mind to focus on the monk.

"Why?” he said in a deep voice, crossing his arms.

"Oh... er... She goes to space from time to time for missions, they request her a lot, usually for confidential missions, but she always wins something out of it.” Krillin replied hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head.

Vegeta looked at him with a frown which made Krillin uneasy. He understood that he should elaborate on what he was saying at the risk of making Vegeta angry again when he seemed to have momentarily calmed down.

"She knows people who work in the... the galactic patrol since she was a kid, I know that she helps them here and there, it also allows her to get a hold of a certain number of technologies, and to beat the androids she needed certain things… Er… ” said Krillin, fidgeting.

Vegeta closed his eyes, sighing. The galactic patrol, of course, a bunch of incapable fools. They hid in their corner during the time when Frieza played the tyrant. No wonder they called on people with a spirit and genius like Bulma. They couldn’t carry out a mission properly. In the past Vegeta had had trouble negotiating with them. When he reappeared after he had faked his death, the entire galactic patrol had fallen upon him for all the purges and other criminal acts he had carried out. No one could stop Vegeta anymore and he could have destroyed them all in the blink of an eye, but after long and endless discussions, he was cleared, his role in the purge and the rest attributed to being Freezer's slave. But his ‘destroyer’ name had remained and the galactic patrol feared him. Vegeta was trying to get back on his throne and Nappa had managed to convince him that staying on good terms with the patrol was essential. Vegeta didn't care at the time, but the galactic authorities were doing their best to preserve peace on a large number of planets and slaughtering them would only have made matters worse. Bulma had known patrollers since she was a child? The planet Earth was definitely not that lost and had managed for long to stay away from interplanetary conflicts. And maybe the patrol had something to do with it.

While Vegeta was lost in thoughts staring at the ground and that Krillin looked at him wondering, a little blond head appeared near the veranda which led to the terrace. When Vegeta looked up, Panchy was already walking fast towards them and he tensed up, backing away a few steps, wrapping his tail around his waist. _'Shit !'_

"Ooh I thought i heard some noise coming from the garden!” exclaimed Panchy in a shrill tone with a big smile.

Krillin jumped as he turned to see Panchy, he waved at her shyly and Vegeta, who continued to step back, bumped against Goku who had not moved. He turned to look at Goku, frowning while not taking his eyes off Panchy.

This blonde woman... Something was wrong with her. He had to be careful. Her face hadn't changed since the last time he saw her, still hiding her eyes. But if he wanted to stay here, he would have to deal with her, he couldn't do otherwise.

"Mister Vegeta! You came back ! What a pleasant surpriiiiise!” said Panchy clapping her hands. "I'm sure my sweet daughter will be delighted!"

 _‘I'm not so sure about that’_ thought Vegeta but he nodded towards the blonde.

"I demand that you stay with us while waiting! A prince must receive the best, right? Will you stay long?” she inquired as she walked over to the house and waved for him to follow her. But Vegeta didn't have time to find an answer that she was already talking again. "I'm going to have to give you another room however, the one you used on your previous stay is unavailable. Ooh, I'm going to have to go get you some products and bring out your clothes and… ”

Vegeta didn't even need to speak to her, Panchy was already lost into one of her famous monologues and Vegeta relaxed while he walked behind her with his arms crossed. He looked over his shoulder at Goku and Krillin who were giggling as they stared at him and Vegeta gave them a threatening look, showing his teeth. But there was nothing he could do about it, he had to go through the housekeeper if he wanted to stay on the Capsule Corp compound.

When he got upstairs, keeping his distance from the blonde, he froze for a few seconds in front of Bulma's room, shivering at the familiar scent that escaped from it. He wanted to jump on the door to storm in and breathe in the scent of the woman he had missed so much, but he held back with difficulty, tightening his fingers on his biceps. Everything in good time.

Panchy continued in the hall and had surprisingly passed the room he had previously used. She had said something about its unavailability, but Vegeta had not listened and would not tolerate being so far from Bulma on this floor. He then walked over to the door of his old room to open it, the room was plunged into darkness, the curtains closed, but his good night vision already enabled him to make out the mess that was in there. He went to the curtains when Panchy had also entered the room.

"Oh, Mister Vegeta, I'm sorry if you want this room, but it's not in good condition and..."

The violent opening of the curtains cut Panchy's explanation, and Vegeta's eyes widened when he finally saw the state of the room in which it was in the light of the day.

The room was absolutely destroyed.

Several large tools were scattered on the ground, including a large sledgehammer and metal bars. All of the furniture had been destroyed, obviously reduced to pieces by the tools. The bed, the night tables, the small desk, even the bathroom that Vegeta could see through the open door, its floor was covered with white pieces that were previously the sink and shards of mirrors reflected the light in a multitude of triangular shapes on the walls. The mattress and blankets on the bed were now no more than a heap of torn fabrics, even the walls above the bed had visible gashes.

Without moving Vegeta looked up stunned at Panchy.

"What the hell happened here?” he whispered without knowing if he should worry.

"Well... You know the temper of Bulma... She had a kind of crisis and she broke everything! Maybe she just wanted to redecorate who knows?” exclaimed Panchy, smiling.

Vegeta watched her in disbelief for a moment as she turned around in the room. This woman definitely had her brain perched on another planet. And obviously Bulma was very angry at him. Seeing the condition of this room was not good news. She must have had a crisis like him because of the bond.

"I want this room to be functional again as soon as possible.” ordered Vegeta towards Panchy not beating about the bush. It was his room, close to the woman, and it would not be otherwise.

"What a wonderful idea, Mr. Vegeta!" Panchy said cheerfully. "We can redecorate everything, it will be so much fun and you can choose what you like!" said Panchy, hopping on the spot.

"I will not participate in any ‘decoration’. Just make sure this room is set up as quickly as possible. In the meantime I will stay in another room. I want it ready by tomorrow.” growled Vegeta as he headed for the door.

"Oh, but the workers won’t be able to work until tomorrow morning, it is already too late for today!” said Panchy, frowning slightly.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks to better turn towards Panchy.

"Are your workers not active at night?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, of course not!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, sighing. What a lazy planet. No night work? How did humans manage to survive without nighttime activities other than entertainment.

"Very well... Make it happen tomorrow.” Vegeta yielded easily, sighing once more.

But before leaving the room completely he turned around one last time to give Panchy some clarification.

"I will need a large bath and one of those screens in front of the bed."

And with that he left Panchy in the room who was going wild in all directions at the thought of being able to do some restoration work in the bedroom.

* * *

Vegeta had returned outside, sparing with excitement a little bit with Goku to loosen his muscles after staying so long in the ship, until Goku had to return home. Evidently, Goku’s wife was no longer so angry at him. He had asked them when Bulma was going to come back, but apparently she did not answer anyone’s calls and he was thinking that he would maybe try to call her again. Vegeta was enjoying the fresh air of the blue planet and when Panchy had announced that the evening meal would be ready within a half an hour, he had took off into the sky at full speed, to relax, to release his energy, to observe the city and the surroundings that he had weirdly missed, and he returned to the Capsule Corp compound with a half smile on his lips, trying not to focus on the fact that Bulma was not there. She would come back one day or another. He had to be patient. It was not his strong suit, but he had no other choice.

Panchy started to spread the warm dishes in front of Vegeta with a big smile, and he almost had an orgasm just from the smell that came into his nostrils. Oh how he had missed this particular Earth food. Not as much as Bulma, but a lot anyway. After all, he remained a Saiyan and food had a prominent place in his life. Shortly after, Goku appeared in the kitchen greeting everyone, Panchy being delighted once again to have so many people at her table, and the two Saiyans almost went into battle for whoever would eat the most.

Vegeta had already eaten up an impressive number of plates while listening to Goku, Krillin and Panchy, who were discussing when he realized that the Ki that he hated the most on this planet had entered the house. Vegeta had stopped eating, too surprised, his tail spinning furiously, when the weakling Yamcha entered the kitchen like he owned the place, greeting the three others before tensing when he noticed that Vegeta was sitting at the table.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?” exclaimed Yamcha.

Vegeta resumed eating quietly, expressionless, without stopping to pierce the moron with a blood-chilling look.

"I could ask you the same thing, human. Last I’ve heard the woman had thrown you out.” he growled.

"Uh... I ... The Brief family kindly agreed to help me momentarily with meals.” stammered Yamcha before turning to give Panchy a big smile.

Vegeta continued to stare at the moron who was wriggling around in fear like an insect, wondering if he shouldn't thrown him out again or if he might be a threat in the future. After all, the weakling was Bulma's former companion, and if it had been on Vegetasei, Vegeta would not even have allowed him to approach the perimeter of the property and would have disintegrated him. But here on Earth things worked differently.

"Unable to keep yourself out of troubles?" blurted Vegeta towards Yamcha in order to provoke him.

Yamcha frowned before lowering his head.

"I... it's none of your business!" Yamcha cried towards the Saiyan while helping himself in a dish that was in front of him.

"He got fired!” then threw Goku between two mouthfuls, his cheeks swollen and filled with food like a hamster.

"Goku !!” yelled Yamcha, staring at him harshly and nodding to him to indicate him to shut up.

"Oh sorry, shouldn't I have said it?" exclaimed Goku with a shy smile.

Vegeta then sneered as he plunged to catch one of the last pieces of meat, and Goku groaned from not catching it first. Vegeta swallowed the piece of meat, staring at Goku with defiance and amusement and Goku crossed his arms, pouting in the back of his chair like a child. Vegeta focused back on Yamcha.

"Too weak for your pseudo-sports team to keep you I guess?" said Vegeta as he finished eating.

"He just messed up with the wrong girl..." said Krillin in reflex before covering his mouth in surprise when he realized that he had answered Vegeta.

"Seriously, Krillin? Could you all stop answering for me?” Yamcha complained, raising his arms as Vegeta sneered again.

There was no reason to really worry, Vegeta thought, Bulma would never want a moronic weakling. He understood that the woman was a generous person and that she only wanted to help the people around her. But she would not return with a male like him. Surely? The weak human would just help him to show Bulma how better he was.

"Sorry, sorry Yamcha, it came out on its own!” apologized Krillin with a small voice, lowering his head. "Anyway, he would have end up knowing!"

"I didn't really mess with the wrong girl, it's just..."

"Shut up!” then growled Vegeta, cutting him off, already annoyed by his presence. "Nobody cares that you can't keep your genitals in your pants.” And Yamcha began to mumble before resuming eating while Goku and Krillin giggled discreetly on the side.

"Mister Vegeta, the third bedroom is ready for you!" Panchy said with a big smile as she removed her apron.

Vegeta nodded to her again, quite relaxed after the food she had just offered them. He still couldn't decode the blonde woman. At least she still didn't seem to want to hurt him. But she clearly had some kind of power over the handling of food. Maybe she was using magic? Regardless, he would think about it later. All this food had tired him and he only dreamed of being able to sleep, if he could even manage.

"The third bedroom, huh? Why not me?” Yamcha said again, looking at Panchy.

"You know perfectly well Yamcha, Bulma refused to let you come back, it is only because she is not there that I let you come and eat with your little friends.” Panchy replied coldly, staring at him. "If you have a problem with this, you will have to talk to her about it when she comes back!"

At least Yamcha was no longer staying at Capsule corp, that was already good.

"And when does she come back?" Yamcha sighed.

Vegeta froze in his chair, focusing only on the words Panchy was about to say, feeling his heart tighten. _‘God. May it be soon.’_

"She's coming back tomorrow.” Panchy replied cheerfully with a sharp voice which made the two Saiyans wince.

Vegeta gasped silently and then stopped breathing. The woman was coming back tomorrow. Bulma was coming back tomorrow. HIS mate was coming back tomorrow. He remained silent but couldn't help letting a smirk appear on his face.

"Are you in touch with her, Miss Panchy?" Goku asked with shock.

"Off course Goku, my sweet Bulma would never leave her mother without news!” she said as if it was obvious

"But her best friends yes..." Krillin sighed in a disappointed tone.

"Oh come on Krillin, you know she's on a mission, she..."

Vegeta was no longer listening at all, too happy to know that Bulma was coming back the next day. He got up from his chair and headed for the bedroom, grabbing his bag he had brought near the wall of the kitchen and before leaving the room he announced that he was retiring and that he did not want to be disturbed under any circumstances. Panchy replied that the workers would arrive very early in the morning and that noise was to be expected. But Vegeta was too excited to consider this a problem.

Arriving upstairs, Vegeta went to throw his bag in the third room, the one adjacent to the HIS and quietly returned to Bulma's room. Fortunately the door was open and he rushed into the dark room and locked it behind him, almost falling to his knees. He was so overwhelmed by the breathtaking scent of Bulma that he had missed so much. His brain tingled pleasantly all around, even if he felt that the woman had not been in this room for a while. His lower belly started to tighten and he stepped forward to let himself fall head first onto the pillow. He inhaled long and slowly, unable to stop smirking like a happy fool, before looking up. The sheets were too clean.

_'It is not enough.'_

He then got up and walked to Bulma's wardrobe that he opened wide and he spread his arms in front of him, grabbing all the clothes he could that hung on the hangers and threw them on a corner of the bed next to the pillows. He then undressed completely and slipped under the sheets, exhaling loudly with satisfaction from the whole situation and brought the pile of clothes close to his face having the idea of sleeping. He grabbed random clothes and rubbed them compulsively on his face, his neck, his chest, his abs while breathing in and sniffing vigorously, flooding his brain with a wave of appeasement and excitement. The scent of the woman was absolutely, unquestionably the best thing he had ever smelled in his life. He was stunned by his gesture when he couldn't help taking one of Bulma's silk clothes to rub it against his cock, wanting to have her scent on him. While rubbing his face on another fabric and grabbing his hard member, he wondered for the first time in his life if it was reasonable to stroke himself in the woman’s room. Would she be angry if she knew it? But he wanted so badly and needed to spread his own scent in the room, on her bed, to make it clear to anyone that this woman with blue hair was his. And it had been so long since he last masturbated. He was so aroused and hard, overwhelmed by the scent and the good news that he would see the woman the next day, that he would probably only need a few movements of his hand to come.

Tentatively Vegeta stroked himself a few times, gasping as he tilted his head back in the pillow, immediately regretting the pleasure it gave him when he realized that he could not stop. A few more pushes of his cock in his fist and his eyes rolled back, his mind saturated by Bulma, and he turned to the side to let his sperm spurt on the bed in a strangled cry.

_'Fuck…'_

Shuddering and panting, Vegeta rubbed his sperm-covered hand over a large portion of the bed before falling into a sweet dreamless sleep, surrounded by the soothing scent of HIS Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah i know once again... But i like it too much when V 'takes care' of himself thinking of Bulma <3 OMG!
> 
> Please don't be angry... I know it's been long, but it's obvious they will meet again in the next update... I just didn't feel like cutting out this chapter... :( ! I hope you guys are not too much disappointed... <3 forgive me!
> 
> I really hope you still liked it and i will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible i promiss!
> 
> <3 Please stay all safe from the virus! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3 <3  
> I was suppose to post this chapter before eating but food was ready too fast xD !!  
> So here it is... !  
> I want to thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter! So great :D !! I kept on a huge smile while reading them all, it's so nice!! <3 <3  
> And i noticed the story has over 200 kudos! Wow thank you! I do not know if it is a lot or not, but too me it is so much, i never expected that, so thank you again for appreciating the story, really!! <3 <3
> 
> And.... Finaly here they meet again!  
> I hope you will like it, have fun reading!!! <3
> 
> ==> REMINDER : Bold letters are SAIYAN language!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

==> REMINDER : Bold letters are SAIYAN language!

The sound of construction in the next room woke Vegeta with a start. He told himself that he would return to his substitute room before daybreak, but he had obviously not woken up in time, and at a supersonic speed he threw himself out of bed, dressed in his armor from the previous day and hastened to messily throw Bulma's clothes he had taken the night before into her wardrobe. He kept the garment he had rubbed against his cock and blushed as he thought about what he had done and threw it on the floor in the bathroom. He then headed for the door to open the lock discreetly before flying out the window to land on the balcony of his substitution room.

Vegeta then left the room through the hallway as if nothing had happened, immediately wanting to cover his ears while the blonde woman was shouting in a shrill voice in all directions, giving very specific orders on what needed to be done in his destroyed old room. Vegeta stopped not far from her to inspect the scene, a dozen humans were running around, carrying with evident difficulty the new furniture that were going to fill his territory. He growled at them that they were pathetically weak, startling Panchy which after giving them some additional instructions hastened to drag him into the kitchen to feed him. Without him even having to ask. It was extremely early and so he found himself alone with the blonde woman in a monologue mode, the excitement of Bulma's arrival almost cutting his appetite to his surprise and to the astonishment of Panchy who thought he might be sick.

Vegeta then spent most of the day practicing his katas in the garden, taking a break from time to time to inspect the progress of the work or to eat some of what Panchy continued to offer him. He didn't say a word of the day, even when Krillin or Goku came to greet him, not even stopping in his movements, wondering precisely when Bulma was finally coming back. Would she at least come back? He felt like he hadn't seen her for a million years, and the thought of seeing her now looked like a distant dream that he would never be able to reach.

At the end of the day, losing hope of seeing Bulma that same day, he went to his substitution room to shower and found that the clothes he had received the last time he had stayed on Earth were now in the wardrobe next to the bed. Probably brought by one of the domestic robots or Panchy. He had taken with him a few different outfits, not just some jumpsuit and armor, but most of them were still in the ship he had set on autopilot for Earth. After showering he took from his bag the only casual outfit he had and that suited the warm climate of the Earth in this season. Vegetasei being a hot planet, most of the Saiyans clothes were made of soft and extremely light materials. He tried as best he could to think of anything but Bulma as his impatience faded from minute to minute.

Vegeta then hung out on the balcony of his substitute room, watching through the bay window next door to the renovations that were coming to an end when he heard a loud powerful noise coming from the sky.

He jumped from the balcony to the garden before he even looked up and paced around until the galactic patrol vessel that had just appeared landed in the garden. The landing did not even shake the earth. Maybe the woman was piloting? The patrol officers could have never landed a craft so gently.

And all of a sudden everything became very real for Vegeta.

His heart started pounding in his chest and he leaned on a low wall to watch the event with apprehension when the ship's ramp slowly began to lower and that he saw the blue hair he had wanted to see so much for the past few weeks. The woman was there, even more beautiful than ever. How was it possible? How could he have left her? Bulma had cut her hair square, shorter on one side than the other and that made her even sexier, showing her neck in plain sight. She was wearing a khaki military camouflage outfit, tight pants tucked into a pair of black boots and a short jacket open over a black tank top that revealed the skin around her waist. He saw that she was carrying a huge kind of shotgun of several colors on her shoulder, making her look even more badass. She was not turned towards the house and was obviously talking to someone, but Vegeta was unable to see anything other than her as his heart had decided to fall down and take position in his stomach.

* * *

"The heat in here, it's even worse than on board! Jaco, NEVER again will I travel with you in such a small ship! It's a nightmare!” Bulma growled towards the little alien dressed in purple who was on her left. Arriving at the bottom of the ramp, she used her free hand to search for her precious pack in her pocket and skillfully took out a cigarette that she placed in her mouth. And in her jacket pocket, she took the lighter to light it and took a deep drag, rolling her eyes before removing the cigarette from her lips to inspect it. "Aaah, I missed it too much!” she said, taking another whiff. Then she rubbed the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. _‘My god it’s hot.’_

Jaco winced as she blew smoke toward him.

"I'm glad that smoking is not allowed inside the ship! Why did you have to start smoking again?” he called out, moving back. "And my ship is not that bad!” he protested.

Bulma leaned toward him with a smirk.

"Come on Jaco, the smell is not that bad, they are light. And YES your ship is BAD. Slow and too small. For a galactic patroller, I expected more! Next time, we'll take one of my ships, it's non-negotiable!” Then she turned back to the ship to look at the man who came out of it and he moved to her right side as she readjusted the position of the weapon she was carrying on her shoulder. She was now used to the presence of the man who had saved her, Iggy, with his pale blue skin, green hair and reptilian pupils. Other than that, he looked pretty human.

"I confirm, it is far too small for three. It would have been different though if we all had the height of Jaco!” laughed Iggy while staring at the small alien, he was himself one head taller than Bulma.

"You’re so mean!” cried Jaco, pouting.

"It's your fault Jaco, you didn't want to listen to me!” Bulma retorted absently as she started walking towards the house. "Let's go, I'm sure my mother can prepare something for us, I'm dying for fresh food!"

Jaco's yellow eyes began to shine with envy.

"Ooh you’ll see Iggy, her mother is undoubtedly one of the best cooks in the galaxy!” moaned Jaco, clasping both hands in front of him.

"Very curious to see that!” said Iggy cheerfully.

Bulma winked at him before turning her head to the terrace in front of the house, and while the other two continued to speak, she stopped completely, her face changing from smile to amazement and then to a semblance of anger. Completely speechless she even dropped her cigarette on the floor.

Jaco and Iggy continued to chat, looking at each other over Bulma until they turned to her when they noticed that she was no longer following them and that she seemed frozen, an indefinable expression stuck on her face.

"Bulma, what's wrong?” Iggy worried, grabbing her elbow.

A deep rumble appeared out of nowhere and Jaco and Iggy both turned their heads to follow the gaze of Bulma who was staring at a figure in the distance.

Bulma felt her heart stop and her cheeks turn red when she looked at THE Prince of all Saiyans, leaning casually against the low wall full of flowers on the edge of the terrace. He had a folded leg and crossed arms and pierced her with his black and expressionless gaze. She couldn't believe how handsome he was, dressed all in black in an outfit that obviously didn't come from Earth. He was wearing a rather tight three-quarter sleeve top that looked open in its center in a vertical line running from his neck to below his navel. The opening was covered by a crossed set of leather thread, but open enough to reveal his skin and the muscles of his chest. Underneath he wore loose, light pants, the bottom of which was tucked in boots. Bulma tried to swallow the knot that had taken up all the space in her throat to try to breathe again and she blinked several times. Was she dreaming? Was Vegeta back? What was happening? She didn't move an inch even when Jaco started to shout.

"Bu-Bu-BULMA! It-It’s the destroyer! In your garden! iiiiiiih!” Jaco pointed to Vegeta, curling up on himself.

Vegeta was close enough to hear them discussing, and he winced imperceptibly at the nickname he had been given years ago. He gazed for a second at the two individuals accompanying Bulma, both wearing the Galactic Patrol insignia on their clothes. Both weak, but the taller man’s Ki was strange. And above all, the tall man had touched his mate.

"The Prince of the Saiyans, Jaco.” Bulma corrected, taking her courage in both hands.

"So this is him..." whispered Iggy, stepping closer to Bulma and looking at Vegeta harshly.

Bulma shook her head to regain consciousness and momentarily put down her gun next to her, making a thud as it touched the ground and then bent forward and retrieved the rest of her cigarette that was still smoking on the grass. She put it back in her mouth and picked up the gun on her shoulder before walking again to the house without looking at Vegeta.

"Bulma, what are you doing, it's dangerous! It's... He...!” Jaco stammered, gesturing nervously and wishing he hadn’t left his gun in his ship.

But Bulma raised her hand over her shoulder, motioning for the two aliens to follow her.

"It's okay, come on! You bunch of sissies… ”she mumbled between her teeth.

Iggy had already started walking towards the house, and Jaco followed him in terror, hiding behind him, casting worried glances at the Saiyan who sat enthroned in front of the terrace like an impassable barrier.

Bulma moved slightly to the side to circle Vegeta, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts, but when she got to him, she stopped when she heard his deep, soft voice as he turned his head towards her still piercing her with his black eyes. His deep voice that she had always found too sexy sent chills all over her body.

"You are hurt.” Vegeta breathed towards her. He could smell the dried blood on the woman’s body and his already tense muscles strained even more. So it was true. He wanted to grab her and inspect her body and rub his face on her neck to soothe her.

 _‘Thanks to you’_ Bulma wanted to answer her, but she said nothing.

Still staring at the veranda, she finished her cigarette and she threw it on the ground to crush it with one of her boots.

They remained motionless for an interminable minute. Jaco and Iggy had also stopped a few meters behind them, feeling the atmosphere fill with electricity around Bulma and the Prince. Iggy's features were serious and angry, but he did not move, unsure whether he could stand up to the Prince of the Saiyans if something happened.

Vegeta was staring at her intently wanting her to look at him too, but Bulma refused to turn her head towards him despite the irresistible urge that drove her to plunge her blue eyes into his. But she didn’t want to see that famous look that would devour her. She cursed herself when she realized that it didn’t take more than a few seconds for her to feel physically attracted to him.

Bulma felt a warm shiver ran through her and finally resumed walking slowly inward.

" ** _Congratulations on your mating your Majesty._** " she blurted in Saiyan language before crossing the veranda, leaving against the wall a Vegeta amazed and mad with rage. Did she just speak the Saiyan or did he just dream?

Vegeta sighed in irritation. The woman knew. It would be even more difficult than anything he could have imagined.

* * *

Vegeta stayed outside for a long time while Bulma had entered with the two patrollers. She called her mother to tell her that she was home and hugged her when Panchy arrived with a high-pitched cry of joy. Bulma then presented Panchy to Iggy and shortly after Krillin and Goku who, alerted by her Ki having reappeared on Earth, had just materialized in the room.

Bulma was still trying not to think about the one thing that immediately obsessed her, that is to say Vegeta, who was still outside with his back to them, when they all decided to have a barbecue on the upstairs balcony that overlooked a large living room. Jaco complained about the time a barbecue would take while his stomach gurgled until Bulma slapped him on the head to remind him that they were surrounded by fighters capable of frying the planet with just a ball of Ki and that cooking a little bit of meat would be a child’s play.

They all moved to the large dining balcony, some by air and others like any normal human by the internal stairs, and Goku took care of the barbecue while Bulma ordered one of her robot-bar that she had developed a few weeks ago to show up right away. Vegeta had just landed on the balcony on which he was leaning and he had started to stare at her again, making Bulma tremble. She was not trembling with fear, but with confusion. And she needed a drink to calm down. She who had been so hungry an hour before was not so sure now that she would be able to swallow anything. Because she no longer knew what to think. What was the mated Prince doing here on planet Earth? It made absolutely no sense. The whole galaxy only talked about this, so much so that she had decided not to watch the media for a while. She was both angry and happy that he was there, but everything was jostling in her head. Bulma enjoyed knowing and planning things, and the fact that Vegeta was here on Earth was an absolutely unexpected event. However, she had felt it for the past few weeks, during the short moments when she was connected to him, he constantly filled her with a gentle warmth full of emotion. She was very angry at first and had calmed down a bit for the past few weeks, but now everything seemed to hit her again like a slap.

Too lost in thoughts while she made her way to the mobile bar that had just appeared on a corner of the balcony, Bulma did not notice that Vegeta had just moved quickly towards her. As she poured herself a large glass of well-deserved Vodka, she jumped when she felt something soft touch her gently on her arm. She swirled around to find herself a few steps from Vegeta, dropping her glass at the same time as he caught it without difficulty before it fell and broke in pieces on the floor. Bulma froze breathing heavily, finally looking into his dark eyes as he handed her the glass she had just dropped. Vegeta had brought his tail behind him and stared at her with such emotion in his eyes that she felt her heart racing.

Because she was not taking the glass he held out to her, Vegeta softly grabbed her hand and placed it between her fingers, which he squeezed to make sure she was holding it before letting go. All the heat of Vegeta's body was engulfed by Bulma's fingers and she parted her mouth slightly.

 _‘Slowly, do not scare her...’_ Vegeta ordered himself inside, watching Bulma's reaction. Clearly the woman had absolutely no idea that he was coming back. The slightest misstep and she would chase him away, it was obvious. He was walking on thin ice, but he couldn't help but to approach Bulma. And now he had try above all not to cave in to touching her.

Vegeta slowly exhaled before trying to speak to her.

"I tried to call you.” he ended up saying in a low voice.

His voice seemed to get Bulma out of her daze and she shook her head before taking a sip from her glass.

"Me too.” she said, turning her head towards the others, and particularly towards Iggy who was staring at her with concern.

"You did not answer.” responded Vegeta hoarsely.

Bulma then turned her head quickly towards him, anger filling her eyes.

"In fact, technically I did answer. Consider yourself happy, I decided to make you wait as long as you made me wait. So basically I wasn't planning on answering you at all.” she hissed.

Vegeta frowned in rage, clenching his fists before crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma noticed that his tail was starting to twitch behind him.

"Insolent woman.” he growled towards her, taking a step towards her.

Caught by surprise by the closeness, Bulma then took out a cigarette from her pack to light it and let the smoke slowly escape around her, thinking that it would keep Vegeta away, but strangely he did not move a centimeter, continuing to stare at her with intensity.

"Doesn't cigarette disturb your super smell?" she found herself asking him.

"If it was the point, you failed. It can disturb my tongue but not my nose.” said Vegeta pausing before resuming. "You are not the only ones in the galaxy to practice the gesture, I am rather used to it.” he then leaned forward to steal Bulma's cigarette, the top of her cheekbones turned red and he took a drag to provoke her. She frowned, still staring at him in the eyes, having more and more trouble breathing.

"Although these are particularly chemical, it is bad for you woman.” he ended up saying, shaking his head negatively.

"Said the one who smokes.” Bulma retorted to him, easily retrieving her cigarette from his hands.

"Well, I can't die from it. My lungs will be regenerated within the hour. YOU, on the other hand... ” he emphasized.

Bulma took a long drag to piss him off and finished her glass of Vodka in one go.

"Like you care.” she hissed again at him, rolling her eyes.

"But I do.” Vegeta replied in his deep voice very seriously, rumbling deeply.

Bulma laughed like it was the biggest joke she had ever heard in her life and Vegeta growled. At the speed of light, he took her pack and her cigarette from her hands and disintegrated them with a tiny ball of Ki.

Bulma's eyes widened and she threw her hands up before placing them on her hips.

"What the fuck? Why did you do that? Thank you very much, Mister Prince!” she shouted before walking towards Iggy who had quietly approached them.

"You're welcome.” he growled in her direction with a smirk.

Vegeta stood motionless as he watched her go, his tail spinning rapidly behind him and his heart beating faster in his chest. He shook his head, taking a long breath as he stared at the curves of Bulma moving away from him and he started to blush.

_'Fuck. Yes! Please.. Scream at me woman… I really like it when you do. ’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know i know, its not extremely big talking and all, but its the start, they need time... !
> 
> I still really hope that you've enjoy it and i will try to update the next chapter within the next few days!!  
> Thank you very much for reading, and please do not hesitate to comment, i really love all of what you guys say so much!! <3
> 
> And as always ** Stay safe and healthy ** !!!!! <3 <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) !! <3 <3
> 
> Here is the new chapter... ! :D  
> I need to make this note short, should already be in bed sleeping :O Maybe i translated a bit fast this time, so i hope there isn't too much mistakes! If yes, i'm sorryyyy :'( !!!  
> Thanks again as always for all your great comments, i love it!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Hope you will like this chapter!  
> Have fun reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Bulma returned to the small group that was sitting in the circular lounge on the balcony and pushed her empty glass into Krillin's hands unconsciously. He looked at her in confusion as she dropped with a sigh on one of the sofa and Krillin unsure of what to do just got up to go pour her a glass in the one she had just given him. Iggy, who had followed her closely, came to sit next to her, but she hadn't paid too much attention to him and when he asked her if she was fine, she only hissed aggressively that everything was perfectly fine. He frowned angrily. She had resumed staring at Vegeta, he was walking quietly towards the barbecue where Goku was raving in all directions in front of the meat that Panchy kept bringing him.

Very fast the balcony was invaded by the delicious smell of grilled meat and the portions of meat prepared in big quantities rained on the coffee table in front of them. Goku had also sat down momentarily to be able to swallow his shares and discuss with the group of things and other, listening above all to Jaco who recounted some of his missions in the patrol with boastfulness while Vegeta was eating quietly, standing alone not far from the barbecue. His gaze was once again set only on Bulma and even though she spent most of her time looking at him too, distractedly listening to the conversation, the piercing black gaze of the Saiyan made her vaguely uncomfortable. What Vegeta did not fail to notice though was that the reptilian had not taken his eyes off the woman either.

The moment Bulma stood up and walked away from the group to go to the balcony and sit with her legs in the void, showing her back to everyone, Vegeta had taken the opportunity to follow her, looking at the reptilian out of the corner of his eye as he passed him, inspecting the worried face with questioning. Why did this patroller keep staring at him and Bulma? Because he was the Prince of the Saiyans? Because of his past? He dropped it as he approached Bulma's back.

Arrived behind her, a smirk appeared on his face when he heard her getting upset and cursing from the fact that she had no more cigarettes with her. She continued to pat herself with the hope of finding one in one of her pockets, but to no avail. She sighed in irritation until she started when she felt a warm breath blow against her ear. Bulma immediately knew who it was, she felt the heat of the Saiyan's body rush into her space but that did not stop her heart from beating a thousand miles an hour from the fright he had just given her.

"Seriously, you scared me, I could have fallen!” she complained without turning her head towards him.

Vegeta laughed softly and slipped his left hand around her belly to flush her back against his chest.

"Is that what you think of me? I would never let you fall.” he whispered still close to her ear, rumbling softly.

But when he felt her tense in his embrace Vegeta released her and shifted slightly back, just enough not to touch her and he clenched his fists in anger. He placed his arms on the railing on either side of her, unconsciously caging her in his wall of muscle.

Bulma watched the falling night sky in the distance and the illuminated city behind the Capsule Corp compound with absence, she was so tired and the alcohol and the heat of Vegeta gently rocked her. She should be mad at him, but she was just too exhausted for that. Vegeta then subtly leaned forward to let his nose imperceptibly touch the skin of her nape. Now that she had nothing left to smoke and that the chemical smell of the poison was gone enough, he was flood by the delicious scent of Bulma and he inhaled for a long time closing his eyes. Nothing better than smelling such a pleasant scent from the source. It had nothing to do with the clothes he had as substitutes for all the past weeks. But the woman's scent was perturbed by waves of dried blood smell that greatly disturbed him and he still wanted to know what had happened and why she was hurt.

* * *

Several meters behind them, seated in the lounge, Iggy looked at Bulma and Vegeta, their backs to him or more precisely Veget’s back, no longer able to see Bulma hidden behind his large stature. But he saw enough that they were physically close and he didn't like that at all.

"What's going on with them?” he asked the group in general, without taking his eyes off them.

Krillin and Goku looked at each other with a smile and Krillin in turn stared at Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma had finally told him a little bit about what had happened with Vegeta but had made him swear not to say anything and so he thought before answering blushing.

"Nothing special I think..." he said calmly but Bulma and Vegeta's immediate position suggested something else. "They're just very close, I think Vegeta is very protective of Bulma, in some ways?" Krillin announced it almost as a question, not wanting to say more about something that made him look red.

Iggy then turned to the group to look at them.

"More protective than me?" his question was not really directed to anyone in particular even if he was staring at Jaco, but it made Krillin and Goku's eyebrows raised in wonder.

"How could I know that Iggy, I don't know the Prince!" replied Jaco, gesturing.

"Why are you asking this?" Goku asked seriously, he hadn't understood the obvious reason of what Iggy had just asked.

Krillin giggled followed by Jaco.

"Because he likes Buuuulma!” Jaco hummed in a honeyed voice and Iggy blushed slightly.

Goku immediately worried about the possibility that the reptilian could disturb the turn of future events while Jaco and Krillin continued to laugh by mimicking like kids hugs and kisses that they made to themselves by crossing their arms on their respective torsos.

"It's not funny, I want her to be my mate." said Iggy, blushing even more, but not in the least embarrassed by what he had just admitted.

Krillin stopped in his gestures and was now looking at the reptilian with confusion.

"Do you also do the mating stuff?" he asked Iggy.

"Of course, there are very few planets like yours that don't work that way and only use weddings. It’s unusual in the galaxy. And I feel it, I want her to be my mate. I'm sure she suits me.” finally said Iggy smugly.

"You always talk too much Iggy but never to the right person.” Jaco retorted, frowning at him. "She has no idea, you realize that, right?” he said, pointing to Bulma, or rather Vegeta who was in front of her.

Oddly, Iggy just shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Krillin then turned to Goku who was grimacing all over the place and asked him if he was feeling well. Probably for the first time in a long time, Goku's brain was assailed with thoughts. It was not good. He was not used to it. Should he intervene to stop this? Bulma wasn’t supposed to end up with the reptilian but with Vegeta. For the well being of the Earth. He had no idea what to do and figured he should seriously talk to Piccolo about it because he didn't dare open his mouth for fear of spilling the beans.

Iggy then stood up to head to Bulma and Vegeta before Goku had time to say anything.

* * *

"I want to see your wound..." Vegeta breathed in Bulma's ear.

Instinctively she placed her hand on the right side of her body and squeezed her fingers over her wound, shivering. She couldn't help but feel good with him in the immediate and was angry at herself for reacting like that. She should be more upset than that with him.

"Why? To see what you did?” Bulma replied aggressively, finally turning her head towards him to look at him for a few seconds over her shoulder.

Vegeta's eyes widened, leaning over the side to get a better view of her face.

"What are you talking about woman?" he really didn't understand what she meant. He wanted to see her wound to make sure it was fine now, to see the extent of the damage, to possibly lick it if necessary to leave his Saiyan healing saliva on it.

Bulma huffed, momentarily leaning against his chest to his surprise and he froze, letting her do so, lest she move away if he started to move or hug her. But she move away very rapidly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It will soon be completely gone. And anyway there are bandages on it.” she sighed, still clutching her hand on her right side. She would soon take a senzu from Korin and all of that would become an old and bad memory quickly forgotten.

But Vegeta wouldn't accept a no for an answer, especially if she told him that he was the only accountable behind the injury she was carrying. So he then slid his hand over Bulma's hip, rubbing his thumb against her bare skin which made her shiver and he pulled his hand up to move under her top until the tip of his thumb brushed against the bandages of her wound.

"Show. Me.” he groaned like an order pressing his forehead against Bulma's head.

But a second later Vegeta felt his wrist touching Bulma waltzing back, held by the reptilian who was staring at him with a furious look. He couldn't believe that the reptilian had just touched him, that he hadn't felt him coming and his blood began to boil in his veins. He was right about the reptilian, maybe he was hiding his Ki and therefore his strength.

"I don't think she wants you to do this.” said Iggy, staring at Bulma who had turned speechless to the side to watch them.

But at the speed of light, Vegeta grabbed the wrist of Iggy that was still holding him, making him let go and pressed with his might, forcing Iggy to kneel before him. He then grabbed the reptilian's throat with his other hand, leaning forward to articulate very clearly.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me.” and he leaned further to pierce Iggy with his eyes. "Ever."

Bulma then turned completely on the railing, panicked, but Goku had already appeared next to them to intervene. He just spoke to Vegeta asking him to stay cool and the relaxed attitude of Goku calmed Vegeta who then let go of Iggy with a sigh, turning to Bulma.

The two Saiyans began to speak as Iggy stood up slowly in shock, and Bulma was now surrounded by the three men arguing with each other.

"Are you listening to what I just said? The woman needs treatment Kakarott. It's urgent. What about this miraculous medicine that you told me about the last time we trained?” Vegeta said, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"What? Are you hurt Bulma?" Goku questioned anxiously taking Bulma's arms and lifting them up to inspect and smell her everywhere as if she were a doll.

"Come on!” she cried furiously.

Vegeta then grabbed Goku's hands angrily to push him away.

"Stop that!” shouted Vegeta who was losing his patience towards Goku. Even if it was this idiotic Saiyan that was already mated, he would not allow him to put his hands all over his mate.

Between the two of them Iggy began to speak, the little altercation of the minute before completely forgotten when it came to Bulma's well being.

"If you have a medicine that could relieve her quickly, I recommend it. We did not have any human DNA on our station and could not provide her with the necessary care."

"Shut up reptilian, we didn’t ask for your opinion.” Vegeta growled towards him.

"I suppose I can pick up a Senzu straight from Korin?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Well it is still late to disturb Korin..."

"Late? There is no "LATE" when talking about an injury clown!” growled Vegeta.

The 3 men argued in all directions and Bulma felt rage rising inside of her while she lost the thread of the conversation. They were all talking about her like she wasn’t there and like if she had no say over HER injury and HER body. She started to get really angry as the tone rose between the three men and then started to shriek to stop them. Goku and Vegeta backed away, grimacing at the strength of her cry and she climbed down from the railing, jumping to her feet. Behind them near the table, Panchy was completely unsettled by the cry of her daughter and Krillin and Jaco had voluntarily decided to stay back, a little too frightened by the three strong men who were debating.

"Will you SHUT the fuck up?" shouted Bulma, turning red and leaning forward towards them. "Thank you for your concern but I am not DYING! Are you going to calm down if I take a senzu?"

They all looked at her with wide eyes except Vegeta who closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. He then looked up at Goku.

"You heard the woman Kakarott, go get this medicine you are talking about." he ordered in his deep voice.

Goku gave an embarrassed smile and then placed his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

Vegeta and Iggy continued to glare at each other in a battle that even Bulma was unable to stop, so she went back to sit, complaining near Krillin.

So that was it, Vegeta thought. The reptilian was clearly interested in HIS mate. After Yamcha who showed up the day before, there was another one. But in a way it was obvious that his mate would attract so many males, she was the most beautiful and intelligent woman he knew, and probably of the whole galaxy, and the group with whom she constantly hung around was sorely missing other females to not have them all attracted to her. No wonder they all had views on her and he felt proud. Vegeta didn't know if he should also be worried, angry, or actually rather amused. At least it brought some challenge. Even though he already knew that she was bonded to him and that the others probably had no chance, he still had to explain himself about his fake mating with Kressona and he was the only one to blame if other males had approached his mate during his absence, he had been stupid enough to leave her. But he realized that the situation was exciting him and the adrenaline was deliciously pumping through his veins. He would fight for her if it was necessary and in no time he would make her beg for him in front of the others. Oh yes. And he would enjoy it.

Vegeta then let out a long, deep growl towards Iggy as a warning, and it didn't take being a Saiyan to understand what it meant. A devil smile then appeared on the Saiyan's face and he turned to head for the bar with amusement as Iggy looked at him with a disturbed face.

In a most amused state of mind, Vegeta poured himself a glass and filled another for the woman, returned to the group and stood in front of Bulma, staring down at her.

"Move.” he growled at her before letting himself fall into the sofa without looking, forcing her to shift quickly to the end of the seat to avoid being crushed.

"What the hell?" she shouted at him, but he just looked at her with satisfaction, having imprisoned her between himself, the corner of the chair and nothing else and he shoved the glass in her hands.

Bulma began to blush and mumbled a small thank you, plunging her big blue surprised eyes in his.

Vegeta remained silent as the discussions continued, he hated having to socialize like that in the middle of a group, but he was quite satisfied, it was for a good cause, and the look of the reptilian on him was well worth it. Vegeta took his sips from his glass quietly, sometimes turning his body towards Bulma to listen to what she had to say even if he did not intervene other than by staring at her with the greatest interest or rumbling, he didn't have to pretend, and he was occasionally putting his arm on the back of the chair behind her, not touching her while she was mostly leaning forward, but intimately enough to make the reptilian tong whistle.

Vegeta was now completely absorbed by Bulma, his little blue mate, she was just so beautiful and he had missed her so much. He observed carefully every part of her body and bathed with pleasure in her scent that surrounded him. Her big blue eyes, her thin face, her short and so soft hair that he wanted to grab in his hands to let them slide between his fingers. She looked tired, exhausted, he could see it on her face. Probably as much as him. And she was yawning constantly.

He was starting to get nervous, Goku was taking a long time to come back and he then stared at the city in the distance, clenching his fists, how hard was it to bring back the treatment she needed?

When Goku finally reappeared, Bulma was asleep in the sofa.

"It took you a long time." growled Vegeta softly, not wanting to wake Bulma next to him.

"Really?” Goku asked, placing a hand on his chin. "Anyway, she can't take the Senzu now, it's too late and otherwise she won't sleep all night! She should take it tomorrow morning.” he tossed the small pouch containing the senzu toward the table, but Vegeta caught it flying with ease to inspect it. He sank into his seat to take out the little bean and rolled it in his fingers in amazement.

"That's all?” he said to Goku, puzzled.

"Yes, it's a Senzu, it gets you back in shape instantly. Energy, wounds. I doubt Bulma will need to eat anything tomorrow or the day after!" laughed Krillin seeing the stunned face of Vegeta.

"Why don't you grow whole fields of senzu? Do you even realize what you are lucky to have?” Vegeta said while still speaking in a low voice.

"They are extremely difficult to grow, only Korin knows the secret. You can only have one or two over a period of several months."

Vegeta frowned, saying nothing and tried to remain impassive when he felt Bulma's head slide in her sleep and settle on his shoulder. He froze completely, still rolling the senzu in his hands absently while he was more than fully focused on the woman who was resting against him.

The reptilian then got up from the opposite seat and headed for Bulma.

"Maybe I should..."

"I’ll take her to her room." Vegeta cut off in a low voice while standing up and delicately placing his arms under the knees and Bulma's neck to lift her against him. He almost stopped breathing from having her so close to him in his arms but tried to keep calm in front of the group. "I will leave the senzu on her nighstand."

Instead of walking to the house, Vegeta flew slowly out of the balcony and the reptilian watched him leave with Bulma, his shoulders raised and his face tensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 <3
> 
> I hope you had fun!! <3  
> Don't hesitate to leave me a comment! <3 <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! <3  
> I'm so sorry for the time it took me to update, i actually thought with the confinement that i would be able to write more, and at first it was possible, but the past week and a half have been crazy with work!  
> Luckily i might be able to take a day off on tuesday, and since it's an official holiday on monday it would be a 4 days weekend and so plenty of time to write wooop woooop!  
> Thanks again for all your great comments, i love them all so much!! <3 <3 Please never stop writing to me! <3
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter, have fun reading! <3
> 
> ==> Should i write it on top of every chapter? BOLD LETTER IS SAIYAN LANGUAGE!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

==> Should i write it on top of every chapter? BOLD LETTER IS SAIYAN LANGUAGE!

The moment Vegeta was out of sight of the group, he unwrapped his tail from his body to place it around Bulma's waist and hugged her even harder against him. He floated slowly to her balcony and then in her bedroom through the bay windows that he had left open and landed on the floor as delicately as possible, his eyes still on the woman in his arms. He had been waiting to have her against him for so long that the situation seemed completely surreal to him. It was so good to hug her, he never thought he would be able to feel something like this in his life.

But instead of putting her on the bed and leaving her, Vegeta sat down as slowly as possible on the edge of the bed, cradling her small body against his chest. He looked at the features of the sleeping woman, hypnotized by her slow breath as her chest rose and descended slowly. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Using his arm, Vegeta then lifted Bulma's head and back to bring her closer to his face and he inhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

She smelled like a fucking wonderful dream. He still couldn't believe it.

He should just let her sleep, but something was bothering him. In this room filled with the woman's scent, he could barely smell himself. Especially on her. His scent was nowhere, except on the bed, and that destabilized him. So Vegeta couldn't help but rub his cheek gently against hers, while sliding towards her neck, where he intended on opening his mouth to nibble her, but suddenly she started to move and he looked up to inspect her face, almost nose to nose with her, eyes wide open, pupils dilated. He almost wanted her to wake up, but that would be a bad idea.

But Bulma only mumbled so Vegeta withdrew his hand from under her knees to slide it down her lower back, massaging small circles with his fingers on her skin to sooth her.

" **Keep sleeping little woman, you need it.** " he whispered near her lips.

To his surprise, Bulma curled up against him, letting out a sigh of contentment.

" **You're so warm, it's nice..."** she breathed in Saiyan, rubbing her head against his chest.

_'Fuck!'_

Vegeta was so shocked that for a few seconds he thought he had been hit by a Ki blast. So she spoke Saiyan tongue well and naturally enough to speak it while sleeping. He really thought that he had dreamed when she spoke to him in Saiyan when she arrived on the terrace. But no. His heart was beating so fast that he had to try to keep himself from shaking or risk waking her up. How was he supposed to leave her in her room and get out if she told him that kind of thing and in his native language moreover. Even though he had ignored her for so many weeks, she still had learned his language.

He smiled shyly and hugged her closer, plunging his nose into her neck and staying in that position for a moment, giving her all the heat from his body.

The next instant, oblivious to his movement, Vegeta lay down gently on his back, stepping back on the bed, pulling Bulma to lay completely on him, her head on his chest and her legs between his, so that he could keep his nose in her hair constantly. He wrapped his two arms around her, just for the pleasure of hugging her but also to hold her in place and he let one of his hands slide through her hair to gently stroke them with his fingertips. From time to time, some of the short, blue hair would tickle his face, but the feeling was more than welcome. The only thing that interested him was the woman and although he did not always understand his own behavior, he remained in this position for a long time, breathing in the scent of Bulma and opening his mind to her so soothing Ki that he had involuntarily searched for weeks, to try to calm down. He was here, she was here, he would not leave and he would not let her leave either. Everything was fine.

In fact, everything was even TOO fine.

Her delicious scent did not really help Vegeta not to let his mind drift towards the urge to touch her even more, and each time she stretched or moved in her sleep, it was even worse. He could vaguely smell himself in bed with what he had done the night before while sleeping in this room, and suddenly he really wanted to put his seed all over her and especially inside of her, just to claim her. So much that he started to blush. He finally noticed that he was in fact already hard as a rock. How had he not felt it before? This woman had the unique capacity to arouse him like no one had ever done before. And she wasn’t even awake!

Vegeta chuckled softly and decided it was time for him to leave. After all, he was really not convinced that Bulma would be happy to wake up on him, let alone on his erection, that he was sure to keep in this position overnight. Without a doubt.

He then began to turn slowly on the side to let her slide from his body, taking care to put her on the side where she was not injured. Should he undress her? He froze for a moment, wondering, and finally concluded that it would be the worst thing to do for her and for him right away. Bulma mumbled again and he took one of the pillows to slip it under her head and moved the hair from her face before sitting on the edge of the bed shaking his head.

_‘Damn it, get yourself together!’_

Next to him on the bed was the small pouch with the Senzu and he got up to walk towards the nightstand where he left it in full view near the alarm clock before turning around and taking some of the sheets on which Bulma was laying to fold them over her. He stared at her for a moment, crossing his arms.

He wanted to stay in the room with her. But he wouldn't be far. Right in the next room. His mate would just be a wall away from him. It would be fine. He was trying to convince himself while feeling completely disturbed by his possessive behavior. He had managed to accept the fact that Bulma was his mate and that he wanted to show her affection and protect her. But he really didn't think it would be that strong. He even wondered if it was normal.

_'Get out of here.'_

But before he left, he couldn't help leaning over Bulma with one hand near her pillow and in a compulsive moment, he licked her neck up to her jaw.

_‘God. Fuck!’_

His pupils exploded again and he dropped slightly forward, resting his forehead against Bulma's cheek, gasping and cursing as the bottom of his belly contracted almost violently. What an intoxicating, attractive taste, calling out to him. Where was his self-control? Why was he always doing the wrong thing in the presence of the woman?

He remained panting against her for a few seconds, clenching his fists, feeling his face burning, before leaving at the speed of light through the door.

What he hadn't noticed in his incredible desire was that his hot gasps against Bulma's ear had woke her up.

* * *

Bulma stayed motionless while she stared completely lost at the ceiling, her heart beating a mile an hour in her chest. When she woke up slowly, her eyes still closed, feeling Vegeta's warm breath against her, she was THIS close to wildly grab hold of his clothes to pull him beside her in the bed. Unbelievable. She had suddenly felt the inexplicable need to have him against her, to rub herself on him, to strip him and...

_'No, no, no, NO!'_

Pure desire.

Bulma placed her hands over her face before grabbing her hair to pull them frantically. She really had hoped that she had gone beyond this stage a long time ago, she was even sure of it, but obviously the fact that he had come back was like starting all over from scratch. She then opened her mouth, throwing her face into the pillow, screaming silently and punching her fist.

Why was he here? Couldn't he leave her in peace?

* * *

Vegeta was furious. When he went to the room adjoining Bulma’s, HIS assigned room, he couldn't stay. The smell of the fresh paint despite the open window would not have allowed him to breathe, let alone sleep without giving him a mind-boggling headache. What the hell were humans using as chemicals for painting? He had almost slammed the door while walking to the third door to sleep in the substitution room, focusing on Bulma's Ki to check if she it hadn't moved. No, she hadn't moved from her room, but she was definitely awake. Should he go to talk to her immediately? Going back to her room would not be a good idea and after arguing for a long time, walking in agitation around the room, his tail in spasms behind him, Vegeta had finally thrown himself on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up again with a start as Panchy shouted into the communicator to announce breakfast. Damn, even if human food deserved to be announced so that the Saiyan could enjoy it, he really hated this means of communication that he certainly had not missed! He threw his cushion on the communicator before getting up with a grunt from having slept badly, to take a quick shower and put on only one of the light grey sweatpants as he went out. The morning was already hot and he made his way down to the kitchen.

While rubbing the soft cotton of his pants with his hand, he focused on feeling the different Ki in the house, already knowing where Bulma's was, but he stopped abruptly in the hall before entering the kitchen hearing a part of the discussion.

"Bulma, do you seriously realize who this is?"

It was the voice of the little alien with yellow eyes from the galactic patrol.

"He's the destroyer! He’s a planet purgator! You've seen enough info on his story because of his official mating!” shouted Jaco.

Vegeta leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes while reducing his Ki to the minimum so as not to be spotted, determined to spy on what was being said

"Don't call him that!” Bulma replied harshly.

Vegeta felt a pleasant hot flush in his body. Was she defending him? How long had they been talking about him?

"You do realize he worked for Freeza? He was one of our number one enemies! "

Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes, clenching his fists, listening carefully to the answer that was coming, and refraining from going to smash the little alien's head for what he had just said. Work WITH Frieza? What a joke. Then he heard a loud thud on the kitchen table and the sound of a chair being pulled quickly to the floor.

"How dare you Jaco!" screamed Bulma. "He was Frieza's slave, not his employee! He never had a choice! You should know, you couldn't do anything against Freeza either! But he helped us, and he destroyed him! "

Vegeta sighed in satisfaction, crossing his arms when he heard the woman's response. He knew she would have received more information about him, about his past, and yet she didn't seem to blame him on that part. She was on HIS side, at least for the time being. She understood that he had only followed orders. Mostly.

Relief ran through his body and he decided that in the next silent moment, he would enter the kitchen, after all he was not going to let them talk behind his back during the whole meal.

"Why is he here Bulma?"

"Yeah, why?"

Shit. The scarface and the reptilian. It was the jackpot this morning. Vegeta was so focused on the conversation and his thoughts that he hadn't felt the ki of the human moron in the kitchen, what the hell was he doing here? He could understand for the reptilian, Jaco, Krillin and of course Bulma's mother, but not for Yamcha. He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I don't know, if you're so fucking curious why don’t you just ask him!" Bulma exclaimed in an irritated tone. "He doesn't hurt anyone, there is no need to discuss it any further, the matter is closed!"

"Damn Bulma, you're on fire this morning!" said Krillin shyly, amused.

And the moment Bulma had just sat down sighing, Vegeta entered the room silently with his hands in his pockets, his face impassive and most of the eyes turned to him, all wondering if Vegeta had heard the conversation. Probably. But he didn't care. At least they were now silent.

Panchy greeted him warmly before slipping out of the room after she finished placing the last plates on the table. There was room on either side of Bulma, as if they were voluntarily trying to avoid her and Vegeta approached. She turned her head towards him to look at him, blushing slightly, before diving back while fidgeting towards the sheets of paper in front of her, clearly absorbed by the numbers on them. She murmured incomprehensible things and wrote down notes here and there on the sheets with a pencil.

Vegeta just leaned over the table and grabbed one of the filled plates that he placed in front of him with a growl before heading to the fridge. He wanted milk, lots of milk. Everyone began to help themselves except Bulma.

Iggy looked at the Prince rather furiously and hissed between his teeth.

Vegeta was drinking the milk and had already emptied half of the bottle when he noticed Iggy out of the corner of his eye before he stopped drinking to stare at him. The reptilian had better leave him alone this morning, he was not in the mood.

Curious about Bulma's excited behavior, Vegeta walked over to stop behind her and leaned over her shoulder to watch what she was working on. He let his eyes wander on the paper, it looked like she was working on some solid, hard-wearing material, other notes were on an energy-powered weapon. Intriguing. He then pulled his high chair closer to her and started to eat while continuing to watch what she was doing, paying no attention to the reptilian who continued to hiss with jealousy on the other side of the table.

Yamcha and Iggy started to address him, but Vegeta gave them only a perfectly stoic and disinterested look while eating a toast before ignoring them royally. Why was he here or for how long was none of their business. He then shut down his entire environment around him to focus only on Bulma. Yamcha and Iggy kept talking to him, but Vegeta couldn't even hear them anymore.

He moved closer to Bulma, entering her bubble cautiously.

"Woman…"

She didn't answer and he leaned close to her ear.

"Bulma..."

She then turned her head briskly to the side, widening her eyes. Vegeta was close to her again, their noses almost touched, she couldn't help letting her gaze slide over the muscles of his forearms on the table, his shoulders, his neck, to return to his face and his so black eyes. His body induced a warm feeling inside of her. Bulma stared at him for a moment without understanding and frowned, her heart beating like crazy, remembering the erotic way he had panted in her ear the night before.

On the other side of the table, Iggy and Yamcha went silent and watched speechless as the two interacted, feeling infuriated inside. Bulma and Vegeta weren't touching each other, but it was just like it, it was so obvious.

"Are you alright?” Vegeta whispered to her without stopping to pierce her eyes. The woman's pupils were weirdly dilated, sparking a sort of animal attraction in him which he suppressed quickly but with difficulty.

Bulma blushed when she heard his deep voice and tried to focus.

"Yeah yeah I’m fine..." she shrugged.

"Did you take the Senzu? Are you healed?” Vegeta asked softly, leaning over to place his hand at Bulma's side but without touching her. There was no more smell of dried blood on her at all, but she kept shaking and gesticulating. He thought she was acting strangely.

"Yes yes, look, there is nothing left!” she exclaimed, smiling and lifting her t-shirt slightly to show her perfectly healed skin.

With a sigh of relief, Vegeta touched her skin with his fingertips for a few seconds, feeling all the cells in his hand tickle him pleasantly, making him want to put his entire hand on her. But instead, he grabbed her top to bring it down. No need for her to show her entire chest to everyone. The Senzu had miraculously done its job, that's all that mattered.

"Good.” he growled, turning to the other two fools that he could now hear getting excited in their chairs.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta and stared at him for a long time before turning back to her notes and getting up from her chair so abruptly that it almost fell back. Vegeta grabbed the high chair with his hand before it crashed to the floor and stared at Bulma with a frown.

"Damn it woman, what's going on with you?" he growled at her while she gathered her papers. She was either far too focused or far too distracted to act normally.

"The Senzu. The energy, stamina boost. I think her mind works like a rocket right now.” replied Krillin, pointing to his temples.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, leaning towards the little monk who nodded towards Bulma. Was he trying to say that she was high? Was this a usual reaction?

Bulma’s mind was indeed at full speed. She was so exhausted while recovering that she hadn’t been able to put her mind to work properly and the Senzu was like a bomb in her head. Not listening, she was weighing the pros and cons. Either she asked Iggy for help, or she asked Vegeta. Help from both would be the best, but she wanted to avoid Vegeta as much as possible. And above all, avoid being locked in her lab with him. They had to speak, but it wouldn’t be for now. The numbers were dancing in her head and she wanted to make the most of it while it lasted.

"I have to go to the lab. I have to test this right away.” Bulma mumbled, one hand on her chin, switching her eyes for a moment from Iggy to Vegeta.

Vegeta understood that she was trying to make a choice for an unknown reason and he didn't like it at all. He tensed while waiting for her to speak.

"IGGY!” she screamed hysterically.

Vegeta started to rumble softly when he heard her mention the reptilian, why did she need him? His tail that was waving behind him then passed under the table to stroke the woman's calf gently, but she did not seem to notice so he growled more and glared at her.

"Join me at the lab in two hours Iggy. Two hours, is that understood? It should be enough. Are you listening to me? You are not listening to me!” she snapped her fingers in front of her as if to try to make him answer and with a big smile Iggy nodded his head towards her.

She rushed out of the room, sneering, leaving behind her the group who was taken aback by her unusual behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know, this is a bit of an inbetween chapter, but you know, V and B weren't going to jump on each other... no surprise there! And i wondered if i should have skip some parts, but i decided anyway to leave it the way it is, just to build up the relation that they have when they are with each other... It's been a few month and they kinda need to adjust...  
> Sorry if some of you are disappointed! :(
> 
> I hope you still liked it, the next chapter will bring more closeness, be patient guys ;) <3!  
> Thank you again for reading! <3 <3  
> See you with the next update SOON (i promise :D )


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) ! <3<3  
> Here is the new chapter! It's a bit late so i'm gonna make it short for the notes! (I just hope the translation is not too bad >_<)  
> It's a chapter i've cut in half cause for me the whole thing was just too long.. Good thing is, the next part should come very fast, i just need to finish translating it ^^ ! I thought i would be able to post it as well, but i'm just too dead!
> 
> I still hope you will like it and i thank you again for your support and comments as always <3 <3  
> Have fun reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **
> 
> ==> Reminder : Bold letters are SAIYAN language!

==> Reminder : Bold letters are SAIYAN language!

For some reason, Bulma hadn't chosen him. Vegeta was fuming with rage as he finished eating, ignoring the entire group at the table with him. Why did she need Iggy and not him? If it was for some kind of experience, he was definitely the strongest. The woman had announced two hours. And he did not intend to leave the reptilian alone in the lab with his mate.

He had gone to the garden and waited patiently for the two hours to pass by training, doing his kata, without taking his eyes off the door of the laboratory.

At a certain moment he saw Iggy heading towards the opening door of the lab and he vaguely saw Bulma's blue hair before it closed. He paced the garden for only a few minutes before deciding to join them in the lab too.

After letting the triple scanner do its job, Vegeta managed to enter the upper laboratories with less security, but when he had wanted to use the elevator to go down to higher security levels, it was not that his code did not work anymore, his authorization had been withdrawn by Bulma. When he heard the robotic voice announce it, Vegeta punched his fist into the elevator wall, growling, bending the metal with the shock. He could destroy the elevator and get to her lab without difficulty, but Bulma would be furious and that was the only thing he didn't want to make worse. He still felt tension between them and she still blamed him. Never mind. The woman wanted to play it like this? All right, he would wait for her, she would be out of her lab sooner or later. He trusted her enough, the one that worried him was Iggy. And patience was not his forte.

After changing into his jumpsuit, he flew out of the Capsule Corp complex to take his mind of things, even deciding to pay a short visit to Goku in order to train. After all, he hadn't had physical training with anyone of his level for several months and his mind and body begged him to give him a good fight.

In the end, he trained with Gohan first. Goku wanted his son to spar with an experienced warrior, and Vegeta agreed, rather curious about the level that the little hybrid might have. And the result shocked his mind. The young hybrid was actually stronger than some of the elites on Vegetasai, and even if Vegeta wore him down fairly quickly, the surprise stayed stuck on his face for a while. He then trained with Goku, but much more calmly than what the two Saiyans had already done, not transforming into Super Saiyan, both of them reevaluating the level of the opponent. Goku's strength had increased, but so did Vegeta's, and the two Saiyans were smiling in excitement as they imagined what a real fight between them could be. They trained for a long time without seeing the hours tick by.

Quite tired and hungry, Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp late in the afternoon hoping that his blue mate would finally be out of her fucking lab. When he noticed as he approached the compound that she was in the garden with the reptilian, he landed far from there and approached slowly, walking with crossed arms, watching the scene unfolding before his eyes attentively.

The reptilian avoided shots fired by Bulma who was carrying the massive gun that she had the other day on her shoulder. From time to time, Iggy froze to let himself be visibly hit and Bulma was smiling, obviously delighted with what she was doing.

Vegeta stood still and fascinated for a moment, his gaze completely locked on Bulma. What a sight. A blue goddess with a huge weapon, shooting at another male. He shook his head to regain his senses when he realized that the situation was getting him a little aroused. He started walking again towards the woman and was determined to speak to her. It would not be easy.

* * *

"Woman.” Vegeta said in a loud voice, interrupting Bulma from afar in her movement.

She then turned on herself, gun still in hand and on her shoulder, pointing it on Vegeta who continued to move slowly with his arms crossed.

"I'm busy.” Bulma threw to him, determined to continue her experience.

"We have to talk.” growled Vegeta, continuing to walk forward.

"Stay where you are." Bulma then said threateningly, aligning her eyes in the sighting on Vegeta's chest. Behind her in the distance, Iggy was starting to get closer to them.

"No.” Vegeta insisted, getting angry and frowning. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well, speak."

But the moment Vegeta opened his mouth, Bulma squeezed the trigger and a ball of energy came crashing into his chest. He didn't avoid it because he already knew it wouldn't do him any damage, but that didn't stop the surprise and confusion from taking over his facial features.

“What the hell?” he yelled furiously, piercing her eyes as he froze.

But Bulma started shooting him again, smiling, in rapid bursts, leaving Vegeta completely speechless and taken aback. He started walking towards her again while she was still shooting him, growling between each shots coming from her weapon, not even bothering to place his tail securely around his waist.

"Stop shooting woman!" he shouted in a growl in his hoarse voice. Why was she shooting him? Had she gone mad? Or was he the one going crazy? Because weirdly it made him even more aroused.

She kept firing over and over again, as if the gun seemed to have no ammo limit and Vegeta continued to walk slowly. Every blow he took annoyed him more.

"WOMAN. STOP THAT.” he finally roared a few meters from her. And with the last blow she fired, that made her blue hair fly back, she lowered her gun to the ground, a hard expression on her face, her eyes staring at Vegeta's chest.

"Why the fuck did you do this? Are you completely insane?” growled Vegeta, his face angry, walking quickly the few meters that still separated them to prevent her from deciding to pick up her gun and start shooting him again.

Bulma remained silent but walked towards him as well, until they were close enough to each other to allow her to touch Vegeta's chest.

When he felt the woman's fingers on him, Vegeta started to shiver when he realized that her fingers were touching his skin and not his jumpsuit. So he tilted his head down to inspect himself and found that the blows fired by Bulma had torn and melted his jumpsuit in some places and that the skin of his chest was now visible. She continued with her two hands to slide her fingers over his skin, to rub the material of his burnt jumpsuit, to pull and tear some hanging pieces, exposing his skin even more, and Vegeta looked up at her face, suddenly curious about what could go on in the human's head. He let her do, not without taking pleasure in it and he remained motionless until she finished her observations and gestures. Iggy had stopped away from them when Bulma started shooting Vegeta and was patiently waiting for her to give him instructions, not without reluctance.

Bulma went up with her fingers to his pectorals and below his throat where the jumpsuit had held and Vegeta's patience was burning his lips.

"What is it?” he whispered, still looking at Bulma with fascination, almost seeing her brain in action through her ocean eyes.

A small smile then appeared on the woman's face, but quickly turned into a scowl.

"I managed to destroy your jumpsuit! This is good news, it means that the one I am working on should be even better!” she exclaimed. Then she let her fingers slide from his neck to his abs, passing only through the spot where she could touch his skin and Vegeta shuddered, opening his mouth slightly, feeling his cock harden more.

"You freaking shot me.” he said in a low voice while rumbling, still shocked that she could have done that.

Bulma finally raised her gaze towards him to plunge her eyes and her exploded pupils intensely into his, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well yeah, you deserve it. But I knew it wouldn't hurt you. I was really hoping it would do some damage to you anyway, but when I saw that Iggy was not... "

But Vegeta didn't let her finish talking. He grabbed Bulma's t-shirt in his fist and pulled it to press her completely against him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn’t help it. He then tilted his head forward to lick her lower lip and slid his hand from her t-shirt to her throat to gently hold it. Bulma began to gasp with her eyes half closed but did not try to get away, and with an impulse Vegeta then rubbed his growing erection against her, rumbling deeply. Bulma uttered a small moan and slid the tip of her tongue out of her mouth while grabbing the wrist that held her and Vegeta felt himself melt, wanting to plunge his tongue against hers. The crazy need to take her was overwhelming. But he finally realized what he was doing when the reptilian got closer behind her and he stepped back enough, not without involuntarily showing a smirk on his face. If nothing had changed in his physical attraction to Bulma, he was glad to see that nothing had changed for her either, despite the scowl she was now showing, trying to catch her breath with her red cheeks.

"Is everything ok Bulma?" Iggy inquired as he arrived near her, while staring at Vegeta with a nasty look.

“I... What?” she stammered. Bulma couldn't help but think of physical contact with Vegeta, he had the skill to set her on fire with just a few movements and she could already feel the wetness running between her legs. She shouldn't be feeling like this and forced herself to remember why she was mad at him. But she literally had liked to shoot him and felt overexcited. She placed her own hand on her throat and licked her lips unconsciously while continuing to stare at Vegeta.

Vegeta did not lose the rhythm of the conversation nor the smallest movements that Bulma was making, his eyes stuck on her tongue. He wanted to feel that soft tongue against his, on his body and possibly around his cock. But it would be for later. He was slightly shocked by his own behavior, no doubt due to the exploding eyes of the woman calling the beast in him and he shook his head to drive all the obscene thoughts out of his mind.

"Why use him and not me if that was your goal?” Vegeta growled, nodding towards Iggy, still keeping his intense gaze on her. He felt slightly offended that she could have chosen someone other than him under these circumstances.

Bulma frowned, trying to regain her semblance of calm.

"It is not for this reason that I needed him and that we need him here. Iggy, will you show him?” she sighed.

Iggy then nodded and he slowly lifted his layers of long-sleeved clothes, torn here and there by the shots, before removing them completely. Vegeta's eyes widened, understanding the why and how. Half of his body seemed to be made of metal plates joined together but perfectly redrawn and aligned to match the rest of his body shape that was still made of flesh and well defined muscles. Iggy then removed the glove from one of his hands to reveal that it was also made of metal.

“Iggy is a cyborg. He offered to help me so that we could defeat the Androids. I don’t know if this will help me a lot, but I’ve already learned some valuable information."

Bulma turned completely towards the ‘reptilian cyborg’ to point to the metal of his body in certain places.

"You see, I barely managed to scratch him. I’m studying the metal that covers him, it’s not katchin but it’s close enough and since we don’t have katchin on Earth, I expect a less resistant metal."

Vegeta then moved as well with suspicion and in silence, walking in a circle around the reptilian and Bulma, inspecting his body and opening his senses to the Ki of the reptilian. His tail was spinning behind him.

"And why is your Ki so unusual?" he then growled towards Iggy, placing himself in front of him and staring in his eyes.

"Well seen..." replied Iggy. "Since I... lost parts of my body, my Ki no longer moves properly in my limbs and it no longer emits the force of the Ki that I actually have. Yet the full energy is still there. You should double it to have the real strength of my Ki.” said Iggy, smiling proudly. But when he saw that the information about his power did not impress Vegeta his face became serious again.

"So I tend to think that..." Bulma started.

"That the androids will not emit any energy signature.” finished Vegeta, pensive.

Bulma nodded.

Vaguely calmed now that he knew why she was hanging out with the reptilian cyborg, Vegeta then turned to Bulma, piercing her eyes.

**"It's all very nice, but we still have to talk woman."**

Bulma was still looking at the marks on Iggy's back with interest and did not look up to answer him. And somehow it bothered him that she was focusing so much on the body of another male. Iggy made a funny face, not having understood the language used by Vegeta.

"Yes you are right, there is one thing we need to talk about!" And with that, Bulma went to root herself in front of Vegeta, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head forward towards him.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SHIP??” she yelled at him suddenly, her face red.

Vegeta widened his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i don't know how to describe this chapter, i just had this need to make Bulma shoot Vegeta ^^ xD (and have them actually liking it xD)
> 
> I really hope you liked it, Thank you for reading! <3  
> Do not hesitate to leave comments as always! <3  
> Next chapter should come out soon!
> 
> *AND Stay safe and healthy at home <3 <3*


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3<3  
> As promised... here it is :) ! huhu  
> I really hope you will like it... Not easy to write as always, i did my best!
> 
> Have fun reading all <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta looked at Bulma completely stunned as she stared at him with her raging blue eyes spitting fire.

The ship. He hadn't seen this as a problem and therefore couldn't find anything to say right this moment.

"Well?” she said in a loud voice.

"Well what? It’s in space. On its way to Earth. And I don't think this is a question of the utmost importance.” Vegeta said looking away and blushing slightly.

"Are you serious? After all the work I've done on it? Not important? Sorry your Highness but it is! And you left it in space?” she shouted, throwing her arms up.

"Tch. It is on autopilot, it’s safe!” replied Vegeta wincing.

"And what ? The autopilot does not cover the landing, is the ship supposed to do it alone?” Bulma continued to shout.

Vegeta sighed loudly.

"Come on woman, like you don't have a way to make it land from here.” he said in a deep voice with a half smile, looking her intently in the eyes.

Bulma began to blush slightly and huffed, shrugging.

"I… Obviously I can do it from a distance, who do you take me for? But that’s not a reason!” she crossed her arms, closing her eyes and lifting her chin, displeased .

Even though Vegeta liked to see her scream, his response seemed to satisfy the woman so he pushed his luck by insisting, feeling the need to sooth her.

"I even recorded the hourly data in my bracelet, we should know rather precisely when it will enter the atmosphere..." he approached slowly Bulma who opened her eyes slightly to observe him from the corner of her eye with curiosity and he rolled up the sleeve of his jumpsuit to show her his bracelet that was hidden underneath.

"Can you calm down now?" he said softly. He wanted to caress her face and get closer to her, he found her just too cute like that, but instead Vegeta remained perfectly still, aware of the unwanted presence of the reptilian who watched the scene without saying a word.

"Why are you here Prince?” Bulma then asked almost in an inaudible low voice towards Vegeta. She really didn't understand. Was he just passing by? Was he there to help them? Where was his mate whom she had seen plastered everywhere on the galactic media. Did he leave right after mating?

Vegeta growled when he heard her use such a formal term again. Since he arrived, she hadn't called him by his first name and strangely it affected him. He walked over to her and placed both his hands on her upper arms before answering.

"Isn't it obvious?” he sighed, relaxing the features of his face. And for a micro second, Bulma could have sworn to have seen concern and affection in his onyx eyes that pierced her intensely.

But Bulma's face still scowled when she heard his words.

"Seriously, why do you always have to talk in riddles?" she hissed.

Bulma looked at him for a few seconds and suddenly, she opened her eyes wide, feeling a strange need ran through her. She hadn't seen a bite mark on him at breakfast. Her brain was remembering the scene at full speed in her head over and over again, she had seen him shirtless, she had seen his neck, and she had not seen any teeth marks. She didn't know if it meant something or not, maybe his new mate hadn't bitten him, and only he had done it, but she had an urgent need to know if another woman had placed her mark on him.

As suddenly as it clicked in her head, Bulma threw herself on Vegeta who taken by full surprise by her confusing behavior tripped back and fell on his back. He didn't have time to understand what was going on in Bulma's head that she was already straddling him, pulling his jumpsuit in all directions from his neck. He was trying to figure out what she was doing and kept his arms outstretched alongside his body as she fidgeted over him. Probably a new inspection of his completely ruined suit, he told himself.

"WHAT are you doing now?” he groaned, inspecting her face and her so focused blue eyes.

Bulma was pulling as best she could on the undamaged material around his throat, she could not observe properly, but from what she saw, no matter the left or right side, Vegeta had no bite mark. She knew it didn't mean anything, but the need to know was compulsive.

"I don’t get it.” she mumbled while continuing to try to pull the jumpsuit to the side.

"Neither do I !” almost shouted Vegeta, getting angry and fidgeting in turn with his head raised towards her. "Are you going to explain yourself woman?"

Bulma started to speak, but didn't understand what happened when she suddenly found herself standing, firmly pressed against a hot and cold material. She blinked. It was Iggy's chest and she could feel him hissing over her head.

No longer able to see the two arguing and especially seeing Bulma throw herself physically on the Saiyan, Iggy had become jealous, had grabbed and raised her by the wrists, and now held her in his arms. The rest of what happened was just a blurry set of movements for Bulma. She didn't have the time to take a breath or to even think about expressing herself that she felt pulled out of Iggy's embrace to end behind Vegeta who then threw himself on Iggy to punch him in the stomach.

In a muffled cry Iggy was pushed a good dozen meters away while Vegeta growled showing his teeth, his body fully tense and his features more than annoyed, taking a defensive position in front of Bulma and wrapping his tail around his waist .

Bulma was speechless, not knowing what to do or what to say, completely confused and still obsessed with Vegeta's neck, still wanting to know if he was marked or not. In her mind, Iggy, who was now struggling to get up, had interrupted her. Imperturbable by the fact that two warriors could fight together, she approached Vegeta and began to pull again on the top of his jumpsuit behind his back. Maybe this angle would give her a better view to observe his skin.

Vegeta turned sharply when he felt Bulma's fingers on him again and he frowned angrily as he gripped her wrists.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want my jumpsuit to inspect it?” he blurted at Bulma without taking his eyes off Iggy and wondering why he had just said that. After all, if his mate wanted to touch him, why should he stop her?

Bulma just nodded shyly and he was about to remove his jumpsuit when in his field of vision he saw Iggy quickly get up and run towards him. Vegeta then gently pushed Bulma back and crouched down in his favorite fighting position to brace himself for the impact with a sly grin on his face, growling.

Iggy threw himself on Vegeta head first in a thud, his arms around him in order to tackle Vegeta and the two were thrown rolling on the ground, but it did not take more than two seconds for Vegeta to find himself standing, one foot pressing on his opponent's shoulder blades and one of his hands crushing the reptilian's head on the ground.

"I have to admit, you’re bold!” growled Vegeta with a half smile, crushing more of Iggy's head in the earth and grass. "But I can break katchin as easily as an eggshell.” he said in his deep voice, pressing more of his foot on the reptilian's back to make his point.

"Not as easy as you think, destroyer Prince, I run my Ki through the metal and the surface of my body to strengthen it, making it much more resistant than any metal.” hissed Iggy with difficulty, his mouth half crushed.

Vegeta sneered tilting his head back before leaning forward again towards Iggy.

"You want to bet?” he pressed his foot once again on the back of the reptilian until he felt a little resistance crack and he stopped. "You will never touch the woman again.” he said in a more than threatening voice, rumbling deeply.

Iggy started laughing, still motionless under the power of Vegeta. It sounded like a mixture of hiss and high-pitched sound that disgusted the Saiyan, reminding him of Freeza only too well.

"I don't think it depends on you." Iggy blurted boldly, smiling.

"It depends entirely on me if you touch to my mate." Vegeta retorted, clutching his hand on Iggy's head in rage. The reptilian was really lucky that Bulma needed him, otherwise Vegeta would have already crushed his rib cage under his foot.

Iggy opened his eyes wide before immediately narrowing them, trying to observe Vegeta as best he could from his position.

"Your... Your mate?"

"Yes, MY mate.” repeated Vegeta, articulating the words so that the reptilian understood.

"Well... she doesn't seem to want it."

"You're wrong. And it's none of your fucking business sna…”

But their discussion was cut off by Bulma who had retrieve her weapon and who started shooting them point blank for a few seconds to attract their attention, before throwing her gun aside to scream.

"I am NOT your mate!" she raised her shoulders and clenched her fists, staring at Vegeta who widened his eyes towards her.

Vegeta knew she might react like that, and in addition to that he hadn’t even had a chance to explain himself yet, but Bulma’s open rejection sent a huge pinch to his heart. Quite annoyed, he punched Iggy, knocking him out completely, and stood up slowly, turning to Bulma, leaving the reptilian with his head in the ground.

"You are, whether you like it or not." he growled hoarsely, frowning.

The adrenaline pumped through his veins and Vegeta started walking towards her, his face stoic, like a predator on his prey. Confused, Bulma threw herself back at her gun to point it at him, her heart quickening. She was not afraid of him, never had been. But she just needed to put some distance between them.

"You are already mated, we have NOTHING to do together!” she shouted with a hoarse voice, completely rattled and disoriented. She was so angry that her eyes were starting to fill with tears of annoyance, seeing the last few weeks flash by before her eyes.

"If you had let me speak before you would know that this is not the case."

"This-This is bullshit!” she shouted turning red, shaking like a leaf, and moving her finger against the trigger. She couldn't believe what he had just said. "I saw you with her, I SAW you!"

Vegeta stopped moving and looked at her, the surprise on his face. What was she talking about?

"Don't deny it, you know what I'm talking about.” Bulma insisted.

But Vegeta had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"What?” he simply asked, taken aback and frowning more.

Vegeta's stunned features only made Bulma even more confused as well. For a few seconds, she wondered if what she had seen had not been a mere dream or hallucination when perhaps she had already been shot by gunfire during her mission. But she focused again, remembering every moment, sure she wasn’t crazy.

"I-I saw her kneeling before you, she was undressing. Are you going to deny it?” she yelled.

Vegeta opened his eyes wide and gaped as all the muscles in his body tensed. He could no longer think properly or formulate sentences. How could she know that? How? How was it even possible? Was it the strength of the bond that united them? After all at that point, he had thought of Bulma so hard, almost vomiting in disgust when he saw Kressona, could he have passed this kind of image on to her? He shook his head to try to think and to manage to answer her. There was clearly no point in denying it. His heart started to beat so fast that his ears were ringing. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Nothing happened..." he whispered. "I didn't let her..."

“Yeah right!” Bulma cut him off, wanting to press her finger on the trigger. But before the shot was fired, Vegeta stepped forward and removed the weapon from her hands and threw it several meters behind her. He began to stare at her with a very serious look.

"I swear to you on my honor and on all the gods, nothing happened between..."

"I do NOT believe you!” she screamed completely hysterical, gesturing and throwing her arms up before leaning forward, her face now completely red. Her breathing was so jerky that she felt dizzy. She felt her nose tickle her and when she placed her hand against one of her nostrils, she saw blood on her skin but did not seem to pay attention to it.

Vegeta was less than a meter away from her and his gaze settled on the blood on her hand before plunging back into her blue eyes, the concern clearly visible on his face.

"Bulma, you need to calm down and breathe.” he tried to say softly, gripping her wrists.

She let out a hoarse sound from her throat, clenching her fists more and trying to get away. She was so out of breath that she found it difficult to speak.

"L-Let go of me and don't tell me what to do. You try to trick me like all men in this universe!"

"God Bulma, I... I'm not trying to trick you.” Vegeta said softly again while trying to keep her from moving and bringing her closer to him. "Why would I do that?" he pulled Bulma against him, but she leaned back, looking away. "Kressona has tricked the entire galaxy, I have not touched her and I have not mated with her. You must believe me…” And with his last words he pressed his head forward against Bulma's, closing his eyes. He could feel all of Bulma's emotions and it was difficult to handle. Her tiny body was shaking so much that if she did not calm down soon, she would probably stop breathing, taking Vegeta's anxiety to a level he could barely stand.

"Please Bulma, calm down. Stop fighting.” he almost whispered pleadingly against her cheek, his features tensed as he listened to their irregular breaths, waiting and hoping that she would finally say something positive, anything.

Bulma was so strained, confused. She tried to struggle a little more until her body and mind couldn't take it anymore.

"I...I don't belong to you." she whispered.

And a few seconds later, she passed out.

Vegeta suspected what was going to happen and wrapped his arms and tail around her before she could even begin to slide to the ground.

His heart was broken.

Seeing his mate in such a condition made him sick. Obviously, no medicine, not even the famous terrestrial Senzu could overcome the strength of a rejected bond.

He took Bulma gently in his arms, rubbing at the same time the blood that had visibly continued to run down from her nose and flew off again to her balcony, completely forgetting the reptilian who was still lying behind them on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3 <3  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I don't know what to say in here because i am so curious of what you guys think of this chapter! :O


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3  
> Once again... I am SORRY! I think i should stop saying when i think the next chapter will be up because i can never keep my word. I should have known, after a weekend of 4 days that work would be crazy for the remaining days of the week! And did you know i did not take proper vacation since august 2017? Just a few days here and there. I don't understand how my head hasn't exploded yet, but i'm getting rather exhausted lately. I think i might have to take a big month of vacation this summer! Ooh the dream!!!
> 
> Anywayyy, here is the next chapter :) ! Sorry for the delay again!  
> I hope you guys will like it <3  
> Enjoy reading please! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When he got to Bulma’s room, Vegeta laid her in the middle of the bed and took off the layers of useless clothes and her shoes, leaving her in her underwear and tank top before putting the blanket over her. Leaning forward, eyes staring at her small shape, he stroked her face and hair with concern before sighing and getting up to walk towards the communicator. It was dinner time and Vegeta was almost certain that the blonde woman would be in the kitchen preparing the meal. He hated this communication device, but for once it would be of good use, he didn't want to leave the room and he wanted food for Bulma and himself. Even though the idea of calling Bulma’s mother upset him, he had no other choice. Bulma would need to eat and regain strength. He pressed the button, taking a deep breath.

"Blond woman, are you here? We need food in Bulma's room.” he growled before pulling back from the communicator, preparing for Panchy's probably high pitch tone answer.

"Oooh, Mister Vegeta, is it you?” evidently said Panchy's shrill voice.

Vegeta winced while he placed his hands over his ears before responding.

"Yes, have the food brought up to the room."

“In the bedroom? How romantiiiiic!” she exclaimed.

"No... it's..." Vegeta closed his eyes sighing in annoyance. "Your daughter is unwell."

"WHAT?” shouted Panchy.

Vegeta stepped back from the communicator further, dropping a series of insults before turning his gaze to the door. Panchy's tiny Ki fluctuated and moved around the house and he heard a series of footsteps and noises approaching the room at high speed. A little panic-like sensation took Vegeta and he wrapped his tail tightly around his waist, continuing to stare at the door as if a monster might enter the room. He felt his whole body tense.

A few seconds later, Panchy stormed into the bedroom, and for once, her face did not look as happy as usual. Vegeta made round eyes and braced himself to hear the blond woman's worried and shrill cries, but when Panchy saw Bulma in the sleeping position on the bed, she only whispered her words.

“What is wrong with her?” she turned to Vegeta, her two hands clenched across her chest with concern.

Vegeta sighed again as he tried to relax and think about what he could say.

"She's just exhausted. Her space travel..." he announced in a low voice.

"Oh!” Panchy exclaimed softly, completely reassured. "Say no more, I'll bring her some nice dishes. I will send someone to watch over her while I finish cooking, thank you for your help Mister Vegeta!"

Vegeta let out a growl from the back of his throat and frowned.

"You did not quite understand me. I will not move from here. I need food for her and me."

Panchy's usual smile had returned to her face and she clapped her hands silently against each other.

"Oh Mister Vegeta, are you going to take care of my little girl? How sweet of you!” she placed both her hands on her cheeks, shaking her head from side to side. "I’ll prepare what she likes best!"

Vegeta remained perfectly still but couldn't help blushing and dropping a ‘Tch’, still staying as far away from Panchy as possible. He then settled with a growl as approval.

Panchy turned around and walked silently towards the door.

"I'll have the food brought up as soon as it's ready!" she whispered, giving him a small wave and a big smile.

Vegeta nodded to Panchy before she closed the door on her. He waited a moment, feeling the blonde woman’s Ki go back downstairs before taking his boots off and getting on the bed, sitting cross-legged near Bulma, his worried gaze completely on her. But he quickly calmed down when he felt her soothing Ki, her regular breathing and her heart beating gently. Bulma was just sleeping peacefully.

He pressed his head against his fist and unconsciously began to stroke her hair with his other hand, lost in his thoughts. What a stubborn little human. But he liked that about her. How long was she going to fight the bond that united them? He stayed there for a moment, fascinated by her beauty, inhaling her delicious scent. Many of his worries dissipated just from seeing her sleep peacefully, trying to reassure himself in every way about what she had said. He really wanted to know what she was thinking. And if it was negative, he would change her mind.

After a while of contemplation, Vegeta came back to his senses and inspected his outfit. His suit was completely torn and burnt and he sported a layer of dust from his training with Goku. He was dirty, and he wanted to feel clean. But he didn't want to leave Bulma at all. So he decided to take a shower here in the woman’s room so he could keep an eye on her and got up smoothly from the bed so as not to wake her up to walk to the bathroom. He even decided to leave the door open so that he could glance at her from time to time, still not completely reassured, but at the same time feeling disturbed at not being able to leave her. But the more she would reject him the more he would need to be with her, Vegeta could feel it in his bones.

He undressed at ease, taking care to keep the top of his jumpsuit that had seemed to interest Bulma so much previously and started to run the water. He showered quickly, turning from time to time to Bulma who had not moved an inch, she was apparently still sleeping deeply. Her soothing Ki on which he was focusing and the hot water from the shower that was flowing over him made Vegeta's concern melt more and more like ice in the sun.

As he wrapped his towel around his waist after drying, someone knocked softly on the door. Vegeta frowned, wondering how he could not have felt a Ki approaching the room. He then walked to the door to open it an inch and saw one of the household robots holding a huge food cart on wheels in front of him. The smell of food made Vegeta salivate and he quickly opened the door wide, shifting to let the robot bring the cart in the middle of the room before it left in perfect silence. Vegeta's curiosity was more than stung when he saw that most of the food was covered, in a device whose purpose was to keep it warm. Very good, he thought. He wanted to jump on the food, his stomach was gurgling, but he wanted to wait for his mate to wake up.

Turning his gaze towards her and wanting to go back to the bed, Vegeta realized that he was still in a towel. And he had nothing with him at all to be able to change. Maybe it was best if he covered himself a little so as not to disturb the woman when she woke up. The idea of seeing her blush made him smile but he still opened the bedroom door and rushed to his to grab some sweatpants before coming back to Bulma's room. To the naked eye, no one would have seen him move down the hall so fast.

He put on his pants and went back to Bulma. He couldn't keep staring at her and needed to change his mind. There was a remote control on the bedside table, like the one used for the screen that was in one of the living room on the ground floor, and there was a screen here as well on the wall opposite to the bed. Bulma was sleeping so deeply, it wouldn't hurt anyone to watch the channels of this planet for a while if he muted the sound while the woman was resting.

Vegeta began to zap between the channels, quibbling at the different buttons and quickly remembering how the television worked. He sat on the edge of the bed, perfectly still, rather intrigued by a lot of things he could observe as the night wore on. Quite often he turned to Bulma, who moved from time to time in her sleep and eventually went to sit against the headboard with his legs stretched out beside her. His tail that was quietly placed between them went unconsciously to wrap around the wrist of Bulma that was now above the blanket and when Vegeta noticed it, he did not remove it.

Watching a ridiculous and clearly choreographed match with men in eccentric outfits that made him think back to Ginyu force and completely lulled by the scent of Bulma to whom he stroked the face from time to time with his fingertips, Vegeta almost fell asleep. At one point he had felt the reptilian's Ki passing through the hallway, so Iggy obviously did woke up from his knockout state in the garden. How many hours had passed? Vegeta didn't know and he didn't care. In addition, the events that were presented on this earth television were absolutely fascinating! So many different things. The earthlings definitely had a good imagination or a lot of time to waste.

As he caressed Bulma's face, she let out a little moan and Vegeta opened his eyes wide, immediately removing his hand and tail to get up from the bed abruptly.

Bulma slowly stretched out mumbling and rubbing her face while Vegeta kept his intense gaze fixed on her. He then growled softly to announce his presence and Bulma turned quickly towards him.

In front of her and standing in front of a food cart, Vegeta looked her straight in the eyes, shirtless, arms crossed with a stoic face. She blinked several times, trying to remember why she was in her room and why Vegeta was there too, but nothing came. She was still confused and clouded by sleep. Above all, she was no longer wearing all her clothes.

"What the..." she whispered without understanding.

Vegeta then turned around and started to lift the various covers from the cart to inspect the food when he noticed that he was forgetting to breathe, not knowing what she would say when she would wake up. He grabbed one of the trays attached vertically to the cart, some forks and two plates and began to fill them, mostly with meat, before turning to bring the tray to Bulma who was looking at him with wide eyes, slightly dazed. An impression of déjà vu ran through him and he remembered the scene, except that he was in Bulma's place and that she came to bring him food after his fight with Goku. Did she feel the need to take care of him like he needed to take care of her now?

He placed the tray in front of Bulma and sat down opposite to her, leaving only the food for space between them.

"Eat.” Vegeta said in his deep voice, moving his intense gaze to her.

Bulma was staring at him with her big blue eyes a little taken aback as millions of questions started flowing in her mind, but she was just too tired to be able to think coherently.

“What are you doing here? What time is it? Who undress... " she then said in a small voice.

Vegeta sighed while he placed his hand on his face before slipping it into his hair.

"For once woman, be quiet and eat.” he ordered, looking up at her.

Bulma blushed and looked down at the food in front of her. It was all she liked and her stomach was rumbling. She grabbed a fork before shyly starting to peck at the pieces of meat. The taste made her close her eyes and tilt her head back with a sigh of pleasure, the food being obviously prepared by her mother and tasting absolutely delicious.

Vegeta continued to look at her without moving but began to growl softly from deep in his chest when he saw his mate eat with pleasure without protesting. He didn't care about eating as long as she was eating properly. And his mind was picturing Bulma having this kind of reaction when he would fuck her and make them both orgasm until none of them could remember their own names. The light from the television that was still on was dancing on her face and her blue hair in the darkness of the room. _‘Damn it, focus!’_

Bulma had turned her head to the screen and looked absently at what was going on before returning her gaze to Vegeta. He was still staring at her and she started blushing even more. A good number of thoughts came back to overwhelm her brain but she decided for once to leave them temporarily aside and to just enjoy her meal without asking any questions.

"Thank you..." Bulma whispered to him.

"Tch.” he looked away to the television.

"You should eat too, here.” she handed him one of the other forks and after a few seconds of hesitation, Vegeta took it in his hand and began to eat, slower than usual but still much faster than any human, trying to also think of nothing.

They ate in silence for a while, when the plates were emptied, Vegeta stood up headlong to go and fill them and sat back on the bed. Bulma now remembered what had happened in the garden and wondered about Iggy's condition. But quickly he left her mind and when she felt full she put down her fork and looked seriously at Vegeta who was finishing the tray much faster. He brought them a drink and then stood up to place the empty tray on the cart before coming to a stop. He felt Bulma's eyes burn holes through his skull and suddenly had the feeling that she probably did not want him here. He clenched his fists and teeth before turning to Bulma, his gaze lost to the window.

"Do not worry, I'm going to leave. I... I just wanted to make sure... Whatever, I'm leaving.” he said softly in his deep voice.

Bulma stared at him but said nothing, a little surprised by what he had just said. She let her gaze hover over his tense muscles. Vegeta froze for a few seconds, perhaps hoping that she would stop him from leaving, but when nothing came he walked to the door to open it.

"Is it true?” Bulma then said to him, breathing irregularly. His hand was already on the door handle.

Vegeta's heart tightened at hearing her speak and he opened his mouth without turning around.

"What?"

"What you told me outside, can I believe you?” she asked coldly.

His whole body strained and Vegeta slowly turned around, staring at her intensely.

"Yes.” he growled aggressively, frowning.

“So, explain.” said Bulma authoritatively.

Vegeta growled at the tone she used but quietly closed the door and returned to sit in front of her on the bed. She looked at him with a cold and serious look clearly indicating that she would not accept any bullshit or any lie.

Vegeta took a moment to collect his thoughts and he exhaled a long time before speaking. He explained absolutely everything, as best he could, in his own way, without lying and without omitting a detail. The party organized by his mother to find him a mate, how drunk he was, Kressona's attempt and the fact that he had really tried for his people, how sick it made him, the fact that he had rejected the Saiyan woman, his departure shortly after Kressona announced their mating that was only a scam and the investigation that was in progress. And Bulma listened intently without interrupting him once, inspecting his face, his reactions and his tail spinning with annoyance behind him while his onyx eyes were empty, clearly remembering the events one by one. Near the end of his explanation, Bulma had lay down, her head on the pillow and her eyes still staring at him, lulled by his deep, soft voice. She didn't know what to think. She thought she hated him but was no longer so sure. But could she trust him?

When he finished his monologue, Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes, suddenly relieved that he had been able to explain himself. He had never talked so much in one go in his entire life. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Bulma’s eyelids had started to drop.

"It's so complicated..." Bulma breathed as she pulled the blanket over her.

Vegeta just nodded, frowning.

"When are you going back to Vegetasei?" she then asked in a small voice, starting to fall asleep.

Vegeta thought for a while, staring at the bed before answering. He hadn't really thought about it. Well, yes he had. But would he think the same thing in a month, six months, a year? Would she let him stay here on Earth? Could he afford never to set foot again on Vegetasei? Lots of unanswered questions. But one thing was for sure.

"I have no intention of leaving.” he whispered.

Bulma, who now had her eyes closed, curled up on herself.

"Good answer Prince..." she mumbled before falling asleep completely.

Vegeta watched her fall asleep before placing both hands on his face, the calm and serenity of the previous hours completely forgotten. Would that be enough to regain Bulma's trust? He did not know. And what did she mean by good answer? Did she want him to stay on Earth? He dropped to the side in front of her, looking at her and sighing again. She really had to stop calling him Prince or Majesty. It annoyed him. And she probably wouldn't want him to stay here in the room with her.

A little dejected, he pushed himself out of the bed and walked into the room before turning around to sit on the floor against the edge of the bed. Vegeta just did not want to leave. He couldn't. Well, not immediately. But he couldn't stay in her bed either. He decided to stay a little longer on the floor, bathing his brain in the incredible scent of Bulma and thinking of how much he wanted to go back to bed to hold her in his arms. He watched television for a while until he noticed a cubic device below the nightstand with colored squares that he grasped, wondering what the device was made for. He didn’t like that the colors were not aligned and for the sake of changing his mind he started to put them back in their places, expecting something to happen once he was finished, but nothing came. Putting the colors back in their position only relaxed him and when all the colored squared were done, and that morning was coming up, Vegeta was completely asleep on the ground, his head and his back leaning on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely... getting closer ^^ <3
> 
> I hope you had fun reading, and... i'm gonna jump in bed <3  
> Do not hesitate to leave comments, i'm so dying to put the final touches to the next chapter and post it :p , but i need some rest!  
> Thank you very much for reading as always <3 <3  
> Stay all safe please! <3


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!!! <3  
> I know it's been a while, (and i'm so soooorrryyy :'( !!! You've all been so nice to me and i took so long to update!)  
> But i'm writing several BV stories (no yet posted, not sure i should) and the past few days well... I was in the mood to write another one! I also lost myself in reading other things and well... days go by so fast it's crazy!!! So again, very sorry, i hope you did not lose interest in this story, cause i still love all your reactions!!
> 
> So here it is with the new chapter, it's a tiny bit shorter because i did not know how to cut it with the next part part that i already have, and so i decided to make it simple.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy it, have fun reading! <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Bulma started to wake up, Vegeta must have only fallen asleep against the mattress for half an hour. She opened her eyes and happily stretched out, feeling some of her joints crack. It was still dark in the room and outside, but in the distance a small glimmer of the rising sun shone behind the horizon. She then remembered last night and the discussion with Vegeta, and turned quickly to the other side of the bed, not knowing whether she should expect to see him, but he wasn't there. She let her gaze wander across the room until it fell at the end of the bed onto a dark shadow, the typical flamed hair of the Saiyan, and Bulma smiled a little. Was he sleeping on the floor with his head on the edge of the bed? Or was he just silently watching the television that was still on?

Like a ninja, Bulma then began to roll and crawl on the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to move the mattress. Lying on her belly, she put her head on the edge of the bed to observe Vegeta's profile. He was sleeping with his head tilted forward a little, and she remembered how calm and soothed he looked in his sleep, none of his facial features were drawn. She then stood up on her elbows to observe his body. His arms were loose on each side and his legs were stretched out on top of each other. The position must have been extremely uncomfortable for sleeping. Next to his hand, she noticed the rubiks cube on the floor. Had he put it back in sequence himself? Probably, it wasn't that difficult. She rather liked to do that before she went to sleep. Bulma then put her head on her hand, pensive, while she was still staring at the Saiyan's body. Even when sleeping his muscles remained perfectly drawn, his torso was so delicious that she found herself wanting to reach out to touch it. This man was really handsome. She closed her eyes and shook her head before it clicked in her brain and she then stared at his neck. A mark? Did he have a mark? Certainly not from what he had told her during the night. She leaned forward slowly on one side of his head and then on the other to inspect the skin on his neck and unsurprisingly didn't notice anything at all and she sighed, ' _Well, I guess I'd better wake him up'_.

Bulma rested her head on the edge of the bed next to his.

"Hey Vege..." but she stopped in her sentence when his name came out of her mouth in a strangled voice. She still couldn't say it. Maybe because the anger had not left her. Bulma frowned and started to poke his cheek with her finger.

"Hey, wake up, you can't sleep here!" she said in a soft voice.

As the only answer Vegeta pushed Bulma's hand away and growled.

She didn't appreciate the gesture at all and getting a little angry, she started touching his face again.

"HEY! You're going to destroy your back and your neck if you sleep here, you have to go to bed!”

The sound level of Bulma's voice was enough for Vegeta to finally open his eyes slightly, rumbling. He turned his sleepy head to look at her with vague eyes. The woman's face was so close. Could she not let him sleep in peace? He stayed sitting on the floor but tilted his head to the side to rub it against Bulma's, closing his eyes, determined to fall back into his sleep.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep! Get up!” Bulma exclaimed, blushing and shifting to quickly return to her spot in the back of the bed under the sheets. She leaned against the headbord, watching Vegeta mumble as he finally got up. He stretched out his arms and Bulma's jaw almost dropped as she watched the muscles in his back tighten and his tail waving slowly. She bent her knees against her chest, continuing to look at him in silence, feeling her heart quickened, and only came back to her senses when he began to undress. Well, undress, rather get rid of the only piece of clothing he was wearing, his pants. When she began to see his ass she closed her eyes and compulsively pulled the blanket over her.

"But... What are you doing?" she blurted a little dumbfounded.

Vegeta grunted, his brain clouded with fatigue and sleep.

"You told me to go to bed, so that's what I'm doing." he growled in a hoarse voice.

Bulma clenched her fists on the sheets, still closing her eyes as hard as possible.

"But that's not what... I mean you have a bed and..." she stammered.

But she stopped talking because Vegeta was already lifting the sheets and slipping fully naked in the bed. He crawled in turn under the sheets and Bulma jumped, letting out a little cry when he came to place himself with his head against Bulma's hip.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" she cried out in surprise as she tried to get away.

But Vegeta put his arm underneath her raised legs and held her close to him while growling, praying inside that she would just let him sleep. He was exhausted.

"I'm going to sleep, so shut up woman." he said, bringing his whole body closer to her.

Bulma froze with her mouth and eyes wide open, trembling, more shocked than anything else and she looked at him but could not see his face under the sheets. The only thing sticking out of the sheets was his hair. And his body was so warm. She needed to focus.

"I just mean that..."

"I will sleep here." Vegeta cut her off with his deep voice.

"You have your own bed!" she complained.

"True.”

Bulma expected him to say something else, but nothing came.

"Sooooo..." she insisted irritatingly, pointing out the obvious.

But Vegeta suddenly got up on his arms, pushing the sheet to find himself face to face with her, eyes half closed, features slightly frowning, and he rested his forehead against Bulma’s whose heart stopped beating.

"Quiet woman! If you want me to be able to train to beat your androids I need proper sleep." he growled as he stared intently into her eyes.

Bulma stood still and inhaled heavily, blushing while trying to keep her mind clear. What had he just said? The proximity made her confused. She couldn't help letting her eyes drop to his naked form until she stared down at his crotch before quickly moving back her gaze to his when she understood what she was looking at. To her surprise, the top of Vegeta's cheekbones turned a little red and he smirked. He then slowly slid his nose against Bulma's jaw and then into her neck, taking a deep breath before lying back down on the bed in the same position with his arm around her, closing his eyes.

' _Damns it, he smells good!_ ' Bulma thought. A bit stunned, she kept staring at him without knowing what to do until he slid his lips and tongue against the skin of her hips, unable to stop himself. She shivered and her heart began to pound in her chest. Vegeta almost immediately regretted doing this, feeling the desire rising inside him, the sweet taste of the woman's skin was incredible.

"Stop it!" Bulma said in a small voice, trying to push his face away with her hand, but to no avail.

"Hmph." Vegeta opened his mouth to nip her skin in discontent, startling Bulma. He then immobilized his lips on her skin and shifted himself on his belly to hide the obvious erection that was beginning to take hold of him. God, sexually courting a woman on this planet was really complicated and time consuming and he wasn't ready to screw it up by acting irrationally. At least for now. But as long as he was exhausted, it would be easier, right?

"And what am I supposed to do?" Bulma huffed, a little disoriented.

Vegeta opened an eye to her with a sigh.

"Keep quiet woman. Lie down if you want to sleep, I don't care. I need rest." he murmured in frustration.

Bulma began to gesticulate a bit, not even knowing where to put her arms, sitting in this position against the headbord, Vegeta holding her firmly with his arm completely impossible to move.

"Bulma... If you continue to fuss, it is no longer sleeping that I will want to do…” he said softly.

She stood still like a stone with her arms in the air and stopped breathing and Vegeta began to chuckle softly.

"Good. Now will you finally let me sleep?"

Bulma simply nodded her head in silence, completely unsettled, knowing that with his eyes closed he could not see her do so, and she desperately tried to chase from her brain the images that corresponded to 'something other than sleeping' in a bed and that were beginning to invade her mind. “ _Think of something else, think of something else!”_ she grabbed her electronic bracelet from the bedside table and began to scroll through the menus mechanically as she struggled to focus, fully aware that she was in her panties next to Vegeta who was completely naked. AND that he was gently caressing her hip with his thumb. She felt herself getting wet just by this gesture and the closeness with him.

Vegeta immediately smelled the absolutely irresistible scent of Bulma's arousal and was torn between the urge to do something about it, to touch her, to lick her, and the little voice that shouted at him to restrain himself from doing something stupid. After all, he was physically very close to her crotch. But he decided to do nothing at all, to stay still, knowing that if he tried anything she would kick him out immediately. Humans were complicated. But a smirk still appeared on his face. It was a pure torture, but a small victory nonetheless.

"Vulgar woman..." he mumbled as he was now completely hard and Bulma didn't answer anything at all but frowned, pretending to be focused on the notes she had loaded on her bracelet and that were streaming on the hologram in front of her.

After long minutes of silence, Bulma gazed at Vegeta who seemed to have really fallen asleep this time and she continued her work on her notes with focus, without realizing that she had let her hand slide in the nape of the Saiyan to stroke his hair. Several minutes passed and she didn't realize it until Vegeta started to purr, a kind of deep rumble coming from the back of his throat. She hated herself for a few seconds looking up at the ceiling, wondering why she was doing this and wanted to take her hand away, but when she lifted it Vegeta's tail came to wrap itself around her wrist to bring her hand back into his hair.

"Don't stop..." he breathed hoarsely.

Bulma hesitated a little but started to stroke his neck and the base of his hair again and Vegeta began to rumble softly. She could feel the vibrations deep in her body and she felt herself relaxing at an incredible speed, almost closing her eyes to enjoy it. His tail waved gently above the sheets and while staring at it with amusement she continued to work.

* * *

An hour later, Bulma opened her eyes with a start, suddenly very awake. She had finally dozed off, her head and legs having slipped on the side. Vegeta’s arm was now loose around her. She wanted to go to work in her laboratory but at the same time did not want to leave Vegeta. The feeling was weird. She felt strangely very relaxed in the bed next to him. But she still didn't know what to think about the whole situation.

After a while she decided it was time to get up and get ready. She got out of bed without difficulty and went to choose her clothes before rushing to the bathroom, not even wondering if Vegeta might come and surprise her. When she came out of it, showered and dressed in a top and shorts, she stared at Vegeta for a few minutes, wondering if she should wake him up. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his tail stretched out on the side and she found herself once again ogling and almost drooling, the bed sheet covering only his legs and half of his ass. She huffed furiously, slapping her hand on her forehead several times and headed for the bed to pull the sheet over him, muttering silently. What was this obsession with his body? ‘ _I'm just a big pervert!_ ’.

But no, she thought to herself afterwards, she was not a pervert. She just hadn't had sex in months and hadn't taken care of herself in weeks. With the mission, the hospital, the recovery, and the constant presence of Iggy and Jaco, she couldn’t do anything. AND Vegeta was a more than attractive specimen. She really needed a little masturbatory session to let go of her frustration. Clearly.

Bulma sighed and left the room quickly, not understanding why the moment she was outside of the room she began to feel an unpleasant emptiness.

* * *

When Vegeta opened his eyes several hours later, it was almost with a natural smile on his lips. The delicious, sweet smell of Bulma was surrounding him. She had let him sleep in her bed, well, she hadn't really had a choice, but she had let him. What better place to sleep than in his mate’s bed? He grabbed one of the cushions and hugged it in his arms, inhaling long and hard, and thought he would gladly sleep for a little while longer. Just a little. But he had sensed when Bulma had come out of the room and was more than curious about what she had been doing for the last few hours. He needed to find her and see her. He couldn't help it. She was driving him crazy. And when he sensed that Bulma's Ki was in the lab with the reptilian's, he abruptly sat up on the bed and anger began to run through his veins. That damn reptilian cyborg. Too focused on Bulma's condition during the night and the fact that he had stayed in her room, Vegeta had almost forgotten about him. But he took his temples between his fingers and remembered that it was him who was in Bulma's bed at this very moment and not Iggy. Moreover, he sensed other Ki in the laboratory, she wasn't alone with him. He sighed, convincing himself that everything was fine. At least he hoped so.

He jumped out of bed to put his pants back on, rushed to the bathroom for a quick wash and didn't even take the time to do anything else as he was already flying to the lab through the balcony, wondering if he would have access to the levels where the woman and the reptilian were. But he got a direct answer to his question when he let the scanners on the armored door do their job and that he felt the Ki very distinctly on the same level as him. He forced himself to calm down and resume his stoic expression and slowly entered into the lab towards the scent of Bulma, she wasn't far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3 <3 I hope you had some fun!  
> Don't forget all your comments are welcome!  
> I do realize as always that it is slow, but what can i say... no excuses there, and i also love the simple closeness between V and B <3 <3
> 
> I really hope that all of you stayed healthy during this time of crisis, in here the deconfinement has started, and by the end of next week i will have to start going back to the office, even if i can work from home, my boss is a bit particular and oldschool (and just OLD) and likes people being at the office, so i will have less time to focus on my stories i think :'( (cause the office ain't close >_< )  
> Still hoping that i will be able to update as soon as possible!
> 
> *Stay safe and healthy!* <3 <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... <3 <3  
> So... it's been a while I know. I have no excuse as to why it took me so long to update, because the chapter was mostly writen, i just had no motivation to translate/correct it i guess? I don't know! So my deepest apologies ! :O :O  
> So here is the new chapter... I want to say that the next one should follow soon because it just needs correction and translation as well, but i cannot promise...! I guess i had more time this weekend cause monday is a holiday...! The good thing though is that i keep writing! Even if its not always this story!
> 
> I hope you will still like it, have fun reading! <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

**== > Bold letter : SAIYAN LANGUAGE**

"No, Iggy, I can't keep running tests on you right now!" Bulma said in a worried voice.

"But why not? I'm happy to be able to help you!" he replied with a big smile, raising his hand to grab her shoulder.

"No really, what if I can't fix you? What are you going to do?"

"Come on Bulma, you're the best engineer there is, there's nothing you can't fix!" Jaco said laughing.

"It's too delicate Jaco!“ Bulma said indignantly, pausing to look at him. “I’m not an expert in biomechanisms. What if I damage him to the point that one of his mechanical organs is completely destroyed? I don't even know what some of them are for!" she exclaimed as she placed one of her tools on the table next to her.

"Yes, but..."

"No but Iggy, I can't do anything right now, I have to at least study you first! Any other test would be too risky at this point." sighed Bulma, raising her arms. She then paused, thinking that she should ask her father if he knew any experts in biomechanics and robotics. After all, he was pretty good at it.

In the back of the room, Vegeta watched the scene silently as he moved forward. The reptilian was lying on a metal table, a part of his chest was open and Bulma in a white lab coat was leaning over him, tinkering with his body with instruments. Vegeta could see the woman’s bare legs as if she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, but he knew it wasn’t the case, she was just wearing one of her so short earth clothes and he snarled silently in irritation. He suddenly had the irresistible urge to slip his tongue from her ankles to her ass, to squeeze every inch of her exposed skin in his hands. After killing the reptilian, that is. Iggy was really lucky to be open and lying on a table. What pride would Vegeta have in blasting him like that?

Around them, seated on stools, were the little purple alien and the little monk.

"Of course you can study me!" Iggy said with an even more radiant smile.

"It all depends on our next assignment, I haven't received a call from our headquarters yet, but it might come, we are galactic patrollers after all!" said Jaco proudly as he straightened up.

Vegeta was halfway to them, his good mood from waking up completely gone when Krillin turned around and saw him.

"Hey Vegeta!” he said cheerfully, raising his hand to wave to him.

They all turned their heads towards him, greeting him, and Iggy frowned while Vegeta just growled in response. Bulma gave him a shy little smile and Vegeta looked away to stare at the ground, continuing to walk towards them with his arms crossed.

When he reached the level of the table, at first his eyes glued to the visible inside of the cyborg he really wanted to smash, then he watched Bulma start to fiddle among the cables and the pieces of metal in his chest.

"What is going on?" he growled in the room without looking directly at Bulma, but the question was really only addressed to her.

Krillin, who was quick to answer questions that were not intended for him, turned to Vegeta, gesturing with his hands.

"Bulma is going to study Iggy's design, it should help us with the androids!" he said in a confident tone as a summary.

Vegeta then glared at the reptilian who replied with a sly smile, sticking his tongue out of his mouth not far from Bulma's head. What a snake! Getting rid of the useless scarface had been rather easy, but if the reptilian was of any use, it would be more complicated.

“Is that so woman?” he paused. “It's absurd. There is no need for him if Kakarott and I train to beat them.” He said in a deep, threatening voice as his tail twirled in agitation behind him.

Bulma stood up, turning to him and tried to keep her eyes leveled with Vegeta's face. Damn it, why did he always have to walk around shirtless, it was just good to distract her! She might be used to seeing the naked muscular warriors around her, but never had she felt that kind of physical attraction, not even for Yamcha. But Vegeta's body... It was something else! She began to stare at his chest lost in thoughts, thinking back to last night, at how much he had take care of her, but unable to believe that being a prince and soon to be king he was not going to leave again, not to mention all the mess with Kressona that was driving her just as crazy.

When Vegeta's gaze became insistent, she pushed all of her concerns into a corner of her brain to answer him.

"Y-Yes but it will take me a while, I have several projects underway about the androids.” she sighed as she rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead, leaving an oil mark on her skin.

Vegeta didn't say anything so as not to let the rage get the better of him, not wanting her to spend any time with the reptilian and he just clench his fists. If this was necessary, he couldn't oppose it, not with her.

"As long as you don't keep him for months!" Jaco said indignantly, pointing his finger at Iggy.

Bulma then turned quickly towards him.

"Come on Jaco! You can't be so unfair, how many times have I helped you with your missions? Don't you want to help protect a planet and become a hero?” she said to him with a honeyed voice, winking and smiling.

"W-Well, of course I'm a hero, I'm a patroller!" Jaco stammered, blushing slightly. "But I don't decide Bulma, if our boss calls us to go back on mission, I don't think we will have a choice!”.

"You can always go on a mission and leave him here!" Bulma retored, looking out of the corner of her eye at Vegeta and Iggy who seemed to be fighting in a destructive eye contest, and she sighed loudly. The tension of the previous day was still very heavy and it would probably be best to separate them.

“I guess that…”

"Why do you insist woman?” then cut Vegeta dryly. "If they want to go, let them go, the Galactic Patrol is good for nothing." he continued, turning his gaze to Bulma.

She stopped her observations, widening her eyes and swiveled completely to Vegeta. Jaco didn't even dare to interfere. If the Prince of the Saiyans wanted them gone, they would leave, no need to argue with one of the strongest being in the universe.

"Without them I'd be dead! They saved me! I'm eternally grateful to them!" Bulma blurted, staring intently at him with a frown.

"Saved you? In one of their missions?” growled Vegeta, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"So they were the ones to put you in danger in the first place.” he said calmly.

Bulma opened her mouth to answer but found nothing to reply for a few seconds, her face revealing her surprise. Vegeta smirked, closing his eyes.

"Tch. I thought so.”

"It-It's not... I-I chose to do this mission! I knew exactly what I was getting myself into!" she shouted, gesticulating nervously with her arms.

"Then you are even more stupid than I thought. A being as frail as you should not be on a mission for the galactic patrol.” he replied coldly, looking down on her.

Bulma turned red with anger, firstly because he was probably right, he wasn't afraid to say it out loud, and that he had just called her stupid, and secondly because she was foolishly wondering if he was worried about her.

"That's my problem, not yours!” she huffed, tapping her finger on his chest as she walked towards him. Unconsciously, Bulma thought Vegeta was going to move back, but he remained perfectly still and stoic, his face showing no emotion, except for his angry black eyes still locked into hers. She then quickly backed away with a sigh of annoyance and began to stare at the ground in reflection when Iggy began to speak in a loud voice, determined to cut short their little thing and to mostly upset the Saiyan.

"Bulma, if you're done, I’d like you to close me now."

Bulma looked up at Iggy with an embarrassed face.

"Sorry, sorry Iggy, I'll take care of it!" she threw as she grabbed her welding mask. She then covered Iggy's face with a mask obstructing his view.

"It's time for you guys to get out, this will burn your eyes. It shouldn't take too long, we'll be with you soon." she said with focus, her voice muffled behind her mask.

Jaco and Krillin jumped off their stool and headed for the exit, but Vegeta didn't move a millimeter.

"You coming Vegeta?" Krillin said from a distance.

Vegeta nodded to him, indicating the way out with a nasty look, and Krillin and Jaco hurried out without him, feeling anxious.

"You have to go out too, you know!" Bulma then said to Vegeta, not understanding what he was still doing there. "With a metal like this, this is no ordinary welding!”.

Vegeta looked at her intensely through her mask, rendering Bulma confused.

"What?" she worried.

He then slipped his tail and his arm under her blouse around her waist to pull her against him and stroked her hair gently with his other hand.

**"Tch’. Be quick about it woman."**

Bulma froze and stopped breathing while he held her a little tighter against his warm chest and remained paralyzed for a few more seconds while staring at him when he let go of her and silently walked out the door with his hands in his pockets. Why did he always have to confuse her? And why was he so possessive? Even though she rather liked it. She shook her head to come back to herself and then set about closing Iggy.

* * *

After leaving the lab, Vegeta flew to the roof of the main house to lie down and enjoy the last rays of the sun in silence, still feeling exhausted inside. The woman was likely to feel the same, as long as she rejected their bond the situation was not going to get any better. And he had spent weeks with hardly any sleep, he felt it in his body which was crying out for rest.

He felt the reptilian's Ki come out of the laboratory and was not surprised when Bulma did not appear, not even for dinner and he found himself doing nothing for the evening while waiting for her, returning to the roof to observe the stars, thinking about all he had to do, call Nappa, find a way to keep the reptilian away from his mate, follow the course of the investigation, even if there would be no surprise on the result and, above all, train. Which would not be easy given that he no longer had a gravity chamber at the moment and that something deep inside him predicted that Kakarott’s wife would not let him train much with him.

The evening was well advanced and Vegeta was starting to doze off, so he decided it was time for him to go to sleep, and he headed automatically flying towards Bulma's room through the balcony. He took off his pants before slipping in bed and sighed contentedly in the intoxicating smell of Bulma.

* * *

Bulma finally emerged from her lab late in the evening, she hadn't seen the hours go by. Again. After a detour through the kitchen, she quickly made her way to her room, determined to let go of her frustration and then have a well-deserved good night sleep.

The instant she rushed into the dark room, a feeling of intense appeasement ran through her. She sighed and walked to the bathroom without even turning on the light and quickly washed herself, undressing to put on a loose T-shirt, dreaming of throwing herself into her bed that she had missed so much in the space.

It was only when she climbed into bed and turned on her nighstand lamp that she jumped with shock when she saw Vegeta's face turned towards her wincing. She jumped backwards out of bed, pointing at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried out in surprise.

Vegeta just grumbled with discontent and hid his eyes with his arm to avoid the light that had just awakened him.

"You can't sleep here, go to your room!" Bulma continued to shout, placing her hands on her hips, her face turning all red. What was he thinking? That because he had explained to her what had happened the night before and had stayed in her room that everything was forgotten and she didn't need time to think about all this mess?

Vegeta then raised his head towards her, a little stunned.

"Why?" he growled and frowned.

"Because you have nothing to do here! And from what I heard, you even had your room redone!"

He looked at Bulma with confusion and anger, his eyes full of questions.

"Why would I sleep anywhere else but here?"

Bulma froze, staring at him. He seemed genuinely surprised at what she had just said. As if he didn't understand why he shouldn't be in her bed. All of a sudden she no longer knew whether she wanted him here in her room or not. The shock was so visible on Vegeta's face. She hesitated as she answered him.

"Because... But because we are not together!”

"We are, but you won't admit it." Vegeta quickly replied, getting angry and lying down on his side with his back to her. Why would he sleep anywhere else but with his mate? It didn't make any sense to him. Hadn’t she understood anything he had said to her?

"No, we’re not. It is not that simple. Now go to YOUR room.” she hissed, pointing at the door.

Vegeta growled loudly as he stood up suddenly and without Bulma having the time to breathe, he appeared in front of her, naked of course, he grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder. She struggled, hitting him on his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted, gesticulating in all directions as Vegeta quietly walked towards the door to open it.

"I'm going to my room. And I’ve decided to take you with me."

"Wh-What?" Bulma stammered, stopping her movements and widening her eyes.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he said. At that moment, he was furious, tired and his patience was running out.

They were already in the hallway when Bulma began to whisper to avoid waking up the other guests who were upstairs, not realizing that she was staring at his naked ass.

"I'm not going with you!”

"Yet you are moving with me.”

"Let me down right now!" she murmured more forcefully.

Vegeta then turned his head to nibble and pinch her ass which was close enough to his face. What an insufferable woman! She uttered a high-pitched cry as she began to struggle again and he grabbed her thighs with both hands to hold her in place.

Once in his room, Vegeta threw her on the bed before stepping back to close the door.

"I'm not staying here!" Bulma insisted furiously as she sat down and tried to get up suddenly.

Vegeta sighed, piercing her eyes and rubbed his face.

"Why are you stubborn woman?” he whispered annoyingly.

Bulma didn't answer but continued to stare at him frowning. Yes, why?

Vegeta stood with his arms folded in front of the door, motionless like a naked Greek statue. She walked towards him, her angry eyes plunged into his own and rooted herself there before him while he still didn't move. They stared at each other for a moment without saying a word, their breathing heavy. The tension was at its peak and Vegeta growled as he grabbed the door.

"You want to leave Bulma? Fine, get out.”

She just huffed and lifted her chin as she walked quickly and couldn't help but turn back to him once she passed the door to say something back. But Vegeta was faster than her.

"And don't even think of coming back to me when you can't take it anymore. It is your decision. I warned you.” he growled, piercing her with an icy look.

And with that he slammed the door in her gaping face as she fumed with rage.

"Good riddance! The nerve!" Bulma thought as she walked furiously to her room. But once inside she was struck by a painful feeling of absence going throughout her body and almost immediately regretted her decision. She slipped her hands where he had put his own on the back of her thighs and shouted incomprehensible words before throwing herself on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry again for the delay...! <3 <3  
> I really hope you liked it, things will get interesting again in the next chapters woop woooop finaly! :D  
> I wasn't sure about posting this scene honestly, but i had it for such a long time and always kind of liked it, so i decided to post it anyway, even if it won't please everybody... I know what a lot of ppl are waiting for, be more patient please, all in due time xD !  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it! <3 I always love all your comments!  
> and OH, i WILL answer your comments from the previous chapter tomorrow, I had not seen it yet, but it is now 6.00 in the morning and i really need to get some sleep :O! But i wanted to quickly post the chapter first!
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and healthy as always <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> here is the next chapter !!! <3  
> Thanks for all your great comments as always!!  
> It's a longer chapter, i hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta landed not far from the city near a forest and leaned against a tree before lifting his electronic bracelet in front of him and he looked for Napa's number to call him. He was unsure of the schedule and would likely wake up old Saiyan at this time.

Just like last time, he heard a hoarse voice mumbling before finally hearing his name spoken in a sleepy voice.

"Vegeta?"

"Nappa. Are you alone? Can we talk?” said Vegeta seriously.

"Y-Yes, I'm in my quarters. So how is it going? Not too boring in space? I guess you’re spending your time training?"

Vegeta heard Nappa yawn and move, probably putting himself in a better position to talk.

"In fact, I am already on Earth"

There was a pause and even more noise before Nappa spoke again.

"W-What? Did I hear right? How is that possible? Shouldn't you be in your ship for at least two more weeks?" exlaimed Nappa at full speed.

"It's a long story." Vegeta growled. Actually, it wasn't really a long story, but Vegeta didn't want to talk about it at all. "Let's just say that teleportation is not unknown in this part of the galaxy.”

He then heard Nappa choke.

"Te-Teleportation? Are you serious?” he coughed.

Vegeta frowned and growled not wanting to dwell on the subject, but he was surprised to see that each time he still managed to astonish the old Saiyan who had lived much longer than he had.

"That's not why I’m calling you Nappa. How's the investigation going, and how's the kingdom?”

"Yes, sorry Vegeta.” Nappa apologized, pausing for a moment before resuming. "To be honest, your brother had been acting a little strange the last few days. I do not know exactly why. And I can't spend all my time keeping an eye on him. Since you've been gone, rumors are spreading and we are having a hard time keeping the reporters away. They are all trying to break into the planet with fake cards and papers, it is pretty hard to keep them all out. Everyone wonders where you disappeared and when you will return. And especially why you left. The people also wonder why Kressona disappeared. I don't think the secret of her imprisonment will hold much longer.” said Nappa anxiously.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance, he already knew that all of what Nappa told him would happen, but there was no other way out of this situation.

"I already told you, tell them I'm on a confidential diplomatic mission, or some bullshit like that." he said getting angry. "No one can know that I'm here." It was imperative that the coordinates of the blue planet remain a secret.

"I know Vegeta, I know! I’m already doing that, but it has been several weeks since you disappeared right after Kressona’s announcement and the fact that you don’t give any news or official statement makes it much more difficult for the people. Your head is all over the media! I don't know if the council will continue to keep it a secret for very long, they are being pressed from all sides by everyone to reveal information on the subject.”

Vegeta clenched his teeth, stretching his legs and cracking his neck nervously. This is not what he wanted to hear. The situation could quickly escalate. But strangely enough, it didn't affect him in the least. Even though he would have preferred all of this to go quietly.

"Honestly, Nappa. I don't give a shit." he growled loudly.

There was a long blank before Nappa dared to speak again.

"What's going on Vegeta?” he worried.

Vegeta closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment, leaning his head back against the tree trunk before answering. Sharing this kind of personal information wasn't easy for him, but who else could he talk to about it?

“The woman is extremely stubborn. She continues to reject the bond.” blurted Vegeta in a deep voice.

Nappa then started laughing at the top of his lungs, annoying Vegeta even more.

"I don't see what's so funny about it Nappa." he threatened, even though he couldn't do anything to silence the old Saiyan light years away from him.

"Come on Vegeta, she's supposed to be your perfect half so she's probably the most stubborn being in the whole galaxy, just like you. You will have to be very insistent to conquer her. If her behaviour is as Saiyan as I think you’re gonna have to make an effort.”

"I'm not so stubborn.” Vegeta huffed with irritation.

Nappa’s laughter grew even louder. 

"Of course you are!" Nappa blurted briskly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta roared as he rose from his position and shouted at the bracelet in front of him. If anyone saw him, they would take him for a madman talking to his hand. But still he thought for a moment about what the old Saiyan had just said. He tended to forget that the personality of the blue-haired woman was as strong as his own.

"Sorry Vegeta..." said Nappa, calming down. "But remember what I just said.” he insisted. "Are you still sick?"

Vegeta focused for a moment, closing his eyes to try to feel what was coming from Bulma. A lot of fluctuation and insecurity. It almost made him nauseous.

"It is manageable." he replied in an unconvincingly neutral tone. "I'll be in touch soon.”

And with that, he ended the call before Nappa had the time to say something else and he flew back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

It had now been three days since the incident with Bulma and Vegeta was in a pissed off mood. Even if he had done his best to explain himself with his mate, going so far as to behave in a way he did not understand. The possessive way in which he had taken care of Bulma was completely unknown to him. But he had done it and despite this, she had rejected him. He was sure it would only be momentary, but he had really underestimated the woman's stubbornness.

And the worst part of it was that he had no immediate way to take his mind off it and release his frustration. He wasn’t one to usually worry, but Nappa's words kept coming back to his mind, in crisis he had destroyed a village. Not that he cared about destroying even a big city, but he couldn't afford to lose control on Earth and risk hurting humans. After all, Bulma continued to struggle against their bond. And she would probably be more than angry if he hurt anyone, even unintentionally. Maybe by staying close to her nothing would happen to him, her presence and her Ki calmed him down. But right now he was furious, like a ball of nerves ready to explode and had decided to try another approach. Nappa had told him. Act as if he was talking to himself, using the hard way.

And it’s with this in mind in the afternoon, while Bulma was snacking on the terrace in front of the living room, that Vegeta appeared in front of her crossing his arms, his face ultra stoic and his gaze hard. The two hadn't spoken to each other since the other night, not even during meals, although their intense exchanges of glances could have burned all the air around them.

Vegeta exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, the silence between them becoming unpleasant, trying to convince himself that he had not just given in and gone back on what he had said, and that he had no other solution than to address her.

"Woman, I need a gravity room.” he growled, finally opening his eyes to inspect the woman's reaction.

She immediately lowered her gaze to her food, feigning disinterest and waving her hand in the air.

"And I need some holidays at the beach with a butler to cater to my every whim. But I don't always get what I want." she said in a neutral tone, as if she was talking to herself.

Vegeta clenched his hands on his biceps and tried to hide the frown that was only asking to appear violently on his face.

"Correction, I WANT a gravity room as fast as possible.” he blurted coolly, walking close enough to Bulma that he had to lower his gaze slightly to look at her, his legs almost brushing against her knees.

"You HAD one, but you chose to leave it in SPACE!” she retorted, shouting and quickly getting up from her chair to find herself face to face with Vegeta. How dare he come to ask her such a request? They stared into each other's eyes intensely, each orb throwing flames at the other.

Yes, Vegeta had left the gravity room in space, to come back to Earth faster, and maybe it had been a mistake, but what was done was done. And now he needed to train. He leaned forward slightly, his lips a few centimeters from hers.

"You don't seem to understand woman. I need to work out to exhaust all that pent up energy that is accumulating in my body. I can't do more by myself without this kind of technology and on a planet with such insignificant gravity.” he breathed.

Bulma shivered when she felt his warm breath on her lips. She knew perfectly well what a Saiyan body required. She had noticed it enough over the years with Goku, who was unable to stand still, always in need to spend his energy. And even if she wanted to help him, the other gravity chamber she was working on was not yet functional and she was not ready to tell him that she was working hard to finish it. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to finish it before the ship he had abandoned in space arrived on Earth. If it ever came back.

Nor was she ready to admit that she was working hard the last few days to try to avoid him, and that perhaps if she provided him with another gravity chamber, she would not have to interact with him. Because she was completely lost about him. And it's not like she could tell him to leave, his help was crucial to Earth's survival. Vegeta’s very presence was disturbing her. And the way he addressed her in that authoritative tone always made her want to say something to piss him off. And right now, it worked perfectly and the distraction was welcome.

After a minute that seemed like an eternity, Bulma finally opened her mouth.

"Then you’ll just have to go spar with Goku, I'm sure he will be more than happy!" she huffed, shrugging.

Vegeta sighed, shaking his head before looking back into her eyes.

"You know PERFECTLY well that my training with the clown is excessively limited due to his harpy wife who controls him like a puppet.”

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly curious and interested in this little piece of information. Vegeta then grunted but couldn't help but explain himself with a new sigh.

"She threatened to leave him if he went to train with me and the hybrid today..." he growled, rolling his eyes.

Bulma started to giggle and a big smile appeared on her face. Poor Goku, why did he marry Chichi?

Vegeta frowned when he saw her laugh before resuming an impassive face. It wasn't funny at all, frankly, it was more of a problem.

"No permission to train with you? What a monster!" Bulma exclaimed, continuing to laugh.

“You don’t say…” Vegeta replied almost imperceptibly, turning his head to the side, still trying to understand what had driven Goku to mate with that hysterical female.

"Well... Even if I wanted to help you..." Bulma sighed, looking down thoughtfully. "There is nothing I can do.” Her gaze was lost once again on Vegeta's abs, suddenly very aware that they were still very close to each other. She was about to take a step back when Vegeta grabbed her wrist, piercing her with his dark eyes.

"You really do NOT understand woman. If I can't get rid of all this energy and can't train myself to exhaustion, I will find it very hard not to touch you." he whispers as he softened his face.

Bulma turned red like a tomato and her mouth gaped in surprise. How had the conversation come to this? She hadn't expected this change. She stared at him without saying anything while her chest began to rise rapidly with each breath, wondering what she was supposed to answer to him. She tried to focus as Vegeta massaged circles with his thumb on her wrist and the palm of her hand. The feeling of warmth spreading through their touching skins was beginning to saturate her brain.

Vegeta let a smirk appear on his face and stepped forward to stick his chest to Bulma’s who widened her eyes.

"D-Don't you dare!" she stammered, trying to frown and look angry, but the result only made Vegeta chuckle softly. He then leaned forward to whisper near Bulma's ear.

"As if you didn't want to..."

Bulma huffed furiously and tried to free her wrist from his grip by backing away and only fell completely mute on the chair on which she was previously seated, her eyes raised to Vegeta. His tail swirled gently behind him like it had the other night in bed, as if he was happy or amused by the situation. He then leaned forward, placing each of his hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping Bulma in the warmth of his body, and his serious gaze returned to his face.

"Then figure it out before I destroy this town out of frustration." he said in a deep, authoritative voice.

And with that he got up and went away quietly, leaving behind him a trembling Bulma, her mind racing at a thousand miles an hour, wavering between excitement, anger, ideas of equipments to help him and what it would be like to be in bed with a Saiyan full of too much energy.

She remained gaping and paralyzed for a few minutes until she realized she was shaking and that her panties were soaked. Again. He was just so hot when he behaved like that. Bulma shook her head hard and took her face in her hands, quickly considering dragging him to her bed. _'What's wrong with me? He comes to give me orders and I'm melting like a horny teenager!'_

* * *

Vegeta was delighted, his little chat with the woman had been a real success. She would apparently not come to him on her own, so he would crawl under her skin, he would force his way to her and then play distant, on to pique her curiosity until she would come to beg him. His little blue mate was a rather welcome challenge and at least that would allow him to occupy his mind, to plan the next interaction he would have with her, instead of letting his brain wander constantly on anger. Provocation seemed to be the only way to make her react so strongly, and it went very well with the spirit of the Saiyans. Besides, it gave him a reason to stick around while being distant with her, to see if she would come to him, to be able to assess the situation more clearly. Courting took time, but immediately he had decided it was quite amusing. Even though he had to stop himself from pushing Bulma down on the table and slipping between her legs to touch and kiss her, the look on her face had been priceless! Any other Saiyan woman would have spread their legs for him a long time ago and he was quite proud that his little mate hadn't, even if it drove him completely crazy. At this point, any interaction with her almost made him hard. Maybe she was as desperate as he was sexually and she hid it well, after all, he had smelled her arousal pleasantly tickling his nose the moment he had pulled her close. Either way he would make her cave quickly, she couldn't reject him forever. Again, it was only a matter of time. The game was on and he was more than happy to play.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bulma still couldn't sleep, and she felt sick, completely panicked to be honest, scared, nauseous because her heart seemed to have been beating at full speed for hours, and she had even started to shed a few tears. What was wrong with her? Was it a side effect of the bond? Probably. She then heard the bay window of the neighboring balcony open violently, Vegeta was back!

No longer able to hold on in her exhausted physical state, she swallowed her pride with difficulty and got up from her bed to go to Vegeta's room, irremediably attracted by his presence, still hesitating several times along the way, stopping at his door to turn around and go back to her room. But each time she walked away from his room, the feeling of panic returned.

Bulma finally ended up at the door of the Saiyan and knocked almost imperceptibly, trembling. She stepped back mechanically, hearing growls until the door swung open in front of her, revealing Vegeta, his suit dirty and torn and his face angry. At this point she was slightly sobbing.

"What?” he growled, piercing her intensely with his eyes and crossing his arms.

When Vegeta saw Bulma on his doorstep with her big wet blue eyes, her hair in a mess and that she lowered her head, the only thing he wanted to do was to take her gently in his arms to hold her close to him until he absorbed her, to calm her, to caress her skin and lick her to soothe her, but he stopped himself. Bulma began to toy with the bottom of her shirt before stammering and hiccupping.

"I... I can't... I can't... I..."

She wanted to speak but the words, the sentences did not come out. Maybe because she was sobbing, or maybe because she was too proud, she was not sure, especially in such a confused state.

Vegeta sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Stupid female."

Bulma winced and was about to go back to her room, after all, he had warned her, but Vegeta grabbed her by the waist with one arm, sticking her to him, and lifted her while he shut the door. Slowly he brought her to his bed and laid her seated on the edge before heading to the bathroom, undressing and slamming the door behind him.

Bulma heard the sound of water running and she froze on the edge of the bed but gradually stopped sobbing, rubbing her face and eyes and trying to put her hair back in place. She turned around on the bed to grab one of the pillows and plunge her nose into it, squeezing it, without understanding why, but his masculine scent calmed her and she went back to the edge of the bed without letting go of the pillow. When the minutes went by, that he didn't come back and that the water stopped running, she hesitantly moved towards the door. She felt rather calm in Vegeta's environment, in his scent that filled his room, and not far from him. The appeasement was so strong that she didn't think much, relief was clouding her brain. She stayed rooted behind the door listening and calming her breathing, he was probably just washing and she froze in surprise when she heard his voice.

"Open the door" he growled.

Slowly she put her hand on the handle and opened the door, just enough to sneak her head inside letting the steam out of the room. She thought she would see him from his reflection in the mirror, but it was completely fogged. At what temperature was he washing, she thought. With hesitation she continued to open the door until she saw his head sticking out of the bathtub, resting back on a towel on the edge. His eyes were closed and his features were rather relaxed.

A few minutes passed and Bulma continued to look at him without saying anything.

Internally, Vegeta was more than extremely amused by the situation. He didn't know when she would be coming back to him, but he never thought a few days would be enough. And he was now bathing in the Ki of the woman that he felt was perfectly soothed, whereas for several days he had felt it constantly fluctuating erratically. So peaceful that it almost plunged him into a euphoric state, in combination with the bath that relaxed his body. His face, on the other hand, didn’t show anything. But what was she doing at the door with a pillow in her hand?

"Are you going to stare at me until the end of time woman? Either you come in, or you go out, but don't just stand there.” Vegeta then sighed without turning his head or opening his eyes.

Bulma jumped when she heard him, snapping out of it and she let go of the door frame where her hand was clenched. What did he mean by come in or go out? In the bedroom? In the bathroom? In the bath itself? With a little cry of hesitation, she opened the bathroom door wide and rushed to the bed on which she climbed to sit cross-legged on the edge, her eyes still fixed on Vegeta who chuckled. Bulma frowned but continued to look at him, as if completely absorbed by his presence. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, she was sitting on the bed in the shadow of the bedroom. He then rested his head back to continue to enjoy his bath.

Bulma wondered what was going on with her behavior because she couldn't take her eyes off Vegeta.

Vegeta himself didn't even wonder. He had spent hours staring at Bulma without taking his eyes off her, looking longingly at what he believed to be his and was not in the least surprised that she was finally doing the same. The Saiyans could spend hours just looking at their mate, even busy with the simplest of activities, each of their actions being absolutely fascinating for the other and it was only normal for him that she indulged in the same kind of behavior. And knowing that her big blue eyes kept staring at him all the time made him shiver. Bulma would never look at any other man the way she was looking at him right now. And he liked it.

After a while Bulma rested her head in her hand and her elbow on her knee while still observing Vegeta who had decided that he had spent enough time in his bath and that it was time for him to wash and rinse.

Very slowly he began to wash his upper body with soap, letting his fingers slide over each of his muscles before finishing with his hair. He then got up standing in the bath to take care of his lower body still as slowly, before getting out of the bath without looking at Bulma and he headed to the shower to rinse. Bulma moved onto the bed, lying on her stomach, completely hypnotized by Vegeta and his body as he decided to rinse off facing her, giving her an absolutely perfect view of his body. And when her blue eyes settled on his cock, Bulma unconsciously licked her lips, opening her mouth, advancing a little more on the edge of the bed to get a better view, feeling her whole body throbbing for him. For once, she was momentarily the predator who looked at her prey with envy.

When Vegeta got out of the shower, he finally looked at the woman and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face when he saw that she did not look away. He continued to stare at her while taking a towel to dry every inch of his body and hair, walking towards her, standing still in the middle of the dark room to let her fully enjoy what seemed like a spectacle for her, but all the while frustrating her with the shadows that the light from the bathroom behind him caused on his body. The room was slowly beginning to fill with the scent of Bulma's arousal and Vegeta was having the hardest time not to get carried away by the growing desire of his cock to stand straight in front of her, delighted that he had this kind of effect on her.

Still in silence, Vegeta threw the towel on the floor and went to lie down on the side of the bed with his back to Bulma. She didn't wait for him to say something and rushed under the sheets to lie down in turn, suddenly feeling a thousand times better than when she was alone in her own room. Vegeta's presence was comforting, and for once her mind was not objecting anything.

She turned to the side and rubbed her eyes, a little stunned, had she really been ogling Vegeta being naked all this time in silence like a pervert without him protesting in any way? Was she crazy? She remained motionless so as not to disturb him for a few minutes, frightened that for some reason he would ask her to leave, and then moved as close to him as she could without touching him, overwhelmed by his warmth and eagerly breathing in his scent.

Vegeta tried his best not to turn around and take her in his arms, sticking her to him to do all the lewd things that were going through his mind. It was not the right time yet. He still had to increase the tension until she couldn't stand it any longer and succumbed to the temptation on her own, constantly repeating in his head the two words he had been most focused on since he had come back to earth. Small victories. Besides, if she continued to be stubborn and refuse to let them sleep together afterwards, at least she would leave her scent all over his bed this night. He slowly exhaled and finally closed his eyes when he felt her near him.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Vegeta only grumbled in response and still let his tail wrap around Bulma's waist who adjusted to let him do so. She moved closer to him and even dared to put her head on his pillow and as quickly as the appeasement had gone through them, exhausted by several days of insomnia, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite tired doing the translation, so it might be less okay than usual, i hope it still makes sence! :s !  
> I'll check it all out later to see if i made a lot of mistakes or not, but right now i think i would not even see them, i need foood!  
> I hope you had fun and thanks alot for reading! <3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy all :) ! <3 <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all <3  
> here is the new chapter :)  
> God it was hard to translate! Maybe because i'm so tired lately. So i apologize for the mistakes and stuff, i hope it's still understandable.
> 
> And I hope you will have fun reading <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Vegeta woke up, he almost jumped out of bed widening his eyes when he noticed that he was caressing Bulma who was sleeping next to him. Obviously, even when sleeping he couldn't help but touch her. She was on her back with her head to the side and he had slipped his hand under her loose shirt and was gently stroking circles on her belly. He let himself fall on his back, sighing in frustration and rubbing his face before opening his eyes wide again when he realized that his more than massive erection was lifting the sheets like a tent. _‘Fuck’_.

He grabbed his cock and squeezed it tightly in his hand. His erection would clearly not go away on its own, especially not with Bulma close to him. What he would give just for Bulma to caress him with her little hand.

He turned his head to stare at her for a moment longer, wanting to turn her over on her stomach, grab her hair and penetrate her slowly. Yeah, definitely, his hard on would not go away because his brain was overwhelmed with desire. He would have to take care of it by himself and quickly. Very quickly. Before being unable to control himself any longer. Which was about to happen. So he decided to get up to go take a cold shower. Very cold.

Bulma had felt Vegeta's hands on her, wandering lazily on her body while he was asleep and she had enjoyed it greatly. So much so that she had done everything she could to look asleep and that when Vegeta had suddenly got up to go to the bathroom, she had run to her room in a hurry, locking her door, closing her window and curtains to throw herself on the bed to start caressing herself.

Only, she had been trying for several days but was unable to reach orgasm. Even her vibrating little friend couldn't help her. She simply couldn't clear her mind. Every time she started to think, her brain started to fight against itself, almost bringing her to tears while she was on the verge of orgasm but it was never happening. The frustration that was building up inside of her was driving her crazy. And that day, nothing was different from the others.

After an hour of unsuccessful attempts, completely shaking and sweating at the bottom of her bed, begging any god to let her come, Bulma gave up shouting and throwing her beloved little vibrator against the wall. She had tried every possible position and sat down on the bed rubbing her now shaky thighs, feeling her crotch throbbing strongly with envy. Her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and she gripped her hair in rage wondering what was wrong with her. She just wanted to come. Just once. Even the tiniest of little orgasm.

She contemplated the idea of trying again, but resolved to get up and get ready. If she kept on caressing herself so vigorously she would end up irritating her skin. Defeated, she went to her bathroom on her trembling legs to prepare and go to breakfast, she had a big day ahead of her.

In the shower, Bulma began to think, she could not continue to escape Vegeta forever. She now understood what Vegeta had meant by speaking of the fact that they were supposed to be together, the bond and everything that revolved around it. It was becoming pretty obvious. She had spent one of the most restful nights in a long time in his presence and for some reason his presence soothed her. It felt so right. She was beginning to feel what she had felt in her body before he left for Vegetasei and that Vegeta himself had fervently tried to reject. But obviously he had decided that their bond was destined and that there was no reason to fight it. She felt it in her body and in her heart.

Slowly but surely, she was beginning to accept that Vegeta might be right. Maybe they were meant to be together.

* * *

Bulma had missed breakfast with the others and it wasn't until noon that she joined them, she was the last one and came back from the lab, entering the room in silence before addressing a general hello and heading to her mother to give her a kiss.

Her mood had not improved since the failed ‘attempt’ before her shower, and she sighed as she sat down at the table, looking around and listening distractedly to the conversation. She then started to look at Vegeta who hadn't looked up at her yet, which was kind of weird. Usually he was always looking at her. She began to huff loudly, hoping to make him react, wondering at the same time why she wanted to make him react but nothing came. Was he going to ignore her completely after they had spent the night in the same bed? Had he been so serious when he had slammed the door in her face several days before? She sighed in irritation as she violently grabbed the food in front of her and dropped it onto her plate, still not perceiving the slightest reaction from the Saiyan. At this point, even Iggy, who was watching the two, wondered with joy why Vegeta was completely ignoring her.

Vegeta was actually perfectly aware of every move Bulma made, but was trying his best to pretend that she did not exist. Playing it intrusive and distant seemed to have a positive effect on his closeness to Bulma and he had every intention of continuing. He had spent the morning doing his katas quietly in the garden and wore a towel around his neck, sometimes dabbing the remains of perspiration that ran down his body, the day was rather hot. When he paid attention to her, she didn't want it, and when he didn't, she wanted it. Fine.

After hearing her huff and sigh enough, Vegeta decided to assess the situation and got up from his chair to go around the table, his plate in hand, and he stopped near Bulma, almost leaning against her to grab one by one the pieces of meat that were in a dish in front of her. He was careful not to look at Bulma but imperceptibly widened his eyes when he smelled the powerful scent of sexual frustration emanating from her. He almost wanted to grab her and throw her on his shoulder to hide her in a locked room so that no other male would smell her. But fortunately, the smell of the abundant food largely covered Bulma's at least for the noses less skilled than those of the Saiyans.

Choosing his food with a perfectly calculated slowness, Vegeta let his tail slide under Bulma's t-shirt in her back, and automatically she straightened up in her chair with a little cry of surprise that made the others look up at her. She mumbled a sudden shiver and they all returned to their plates as Vegeta started to smirk, pretending to be absorbed by the food while he encircled Bulma's waist with his tail to squeeze it tight, enjoying a small discreet gasp from his mate. He acted as if his tail was moving independently from him when it was in fact perfectly controlled and he returned to sit in his seat in silence to start eating again. He smiled inwardly, Bulma's attention was even more focused on him than before.

And focused she was. And angry. And she wanted to throw all the food off her plate at him. Why was he reacting like that with her? She huffed, shrugging again and Vegeta had to stop himself from laughing. He hadn't realized how easy it would be to make Bulma obsess only about him.

When he got up after finishing eating, he stretched his arms up so hard with his eyes closed that his pants slipped even more on the bottom of his hips. He stayed in this position for a few seconds, making his joints creak, and when he opened his eyes, Bulma was glaring intensely at him with round eyes and she immediately looked away, turning all red.

Vegeta then took a few steps back, holding the towel around his neck with both hands and continued to stare at Bulma until she finally decided to look up at him.

He was now standing behind the others and the only one who could see him from the other side of the table was Bulma. She knew he was going to do something, she could see it in his eyes, and she frowned as she waited for it to happen, too curious to look away.

With a devilish smile on his face, Vegeta then slid one of his hands towards the waistband of his pants to pull it even further down, revealing the bottom of his belly to the limit of his sex and moved his hand under the fabric to grab himself while continuing to stare at Bulma with predatory eyes. Bulma's jaw dropped in shock, her breathing cut and she began to cough compulsively, almost throwing herself from her chair to turn around and avoid looking at him, walking quickly and without thinking towards the fridge while Vegeta was already leaving the room laughing.

* * *

Bulma left the laboratory at the end of the afternoon and joined the small group sitting on the terrace. Jaco and Iggy chatted lively, Krillin intervened from time to time and Vegeta as usual was sitting in a corner, freshly showered, this time not taking his eyes off Bulma as she walked towards them.

She sat next to them and they chatted a bit on the terrace until Jaco and Iggy got up.

"Still up for tonight Bulma?" said Iggy, smiling.

"Yes, sure, just give me some time to change, I'm still all dirty from the lab!" she replied, smiling too.

Vegeta's interest was piqued and he watched the two of them chat. Up for what? Where were they going? Dinner was about to be served.

" ’Kay, in the meantime I'm going to the ship with Jaco, will you join us when you're ready?”

"Yup I will!" she shouted cheerfully as she rushed inside through the bay window to go upstairs.

Leaving Krillin on the terrace, Vegeta followed her and stopped in the hall at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall, quite annoyed by the situation. And when Bulma came back down in a tight little red summer dress, he was almost enraged, already knowing perfectly well what was going to happen. As she was about to walk through the door of the hallway without seeing him, Vegeta appeared in front of her, blocking her way and Bulma jumped out of fright screaming.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" he growled in a deep voice.

"Damn, you scared me! " Bulma said, closing her eyes to try to calm her heart, clutching her little purse in one hand. "I'm taking Iggy to eat in the city, he has never seen Earth!" she ended with a smile.

Furious, Vegeta frowned while walking over to her, his eyes cold and piercing, his tail very restless behind him.

"Then it's a no.”

"What do you mean it’s a no?" Bulma said indignantly, automatically backing away from him.

"No, you're not going.” He said hoarsely.

Bulma began to frown too.

"And may I know why?"

"I thought humans weren't ready to see aliens?”

"Well, a lot has changed during your absence, the government has finally decided to..."

"Doesn't matter, you're not going, that's final.” He cut her off, crossing his arms and walking towards her again.

Bulma looked at him a little stunned and confused and started to back away again until she was against the wall. If he could only stop approaching, it would help her. She was far too frustrated to bear Vegeta's presence so close to her. At least he was wearing a T-shirt, maybe that would make it easier for her. But he kept walking until he was a few inches from her and placed his hands on either side of her body on the wall. Bulma took a sharp breath as her heart began to drum. God, he smelled so good and fresh.

Wanting to appear undisturbed, Bulma placed one of her hand on his chest to try to push him away, still holding her purse in the other.

"Who do you think you are? I'm sorry, prince, but you have no right to decide." she said in a loud voice, raising her shoulders.

Vegeta continued to look at her with his expressionless face and replied in a neutral voice.

"Yes, I have the right."

"What's the matter with you, what's wrong with going out to eat with Iggy?" Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes to him.

Vegeta sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious, an angry expression starting to appear on his face.

"Can't you see he's trying to court you?" he grunted.

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Stop joking around. He’s a friend, he’s nice.” she said in an amused tone, clearly not believing what Vegeta was saying.

"You can't be serious." Vegeta blurted angrily. How could she not see the reptilian's behavior towards her?

His tail slid around Bulma's waist to squeeze it and keep her from moving. She shrugged and tilted her head forward, getting dangerously close to Vegeta's face.

"And even if it is, what do you care?" she hissed annoyingly, recalling the lunch when he almost acted as if she did not exist.

A deep and threatening rumble escaped from Vegeta's throat and made her shudder.

"Do not test me woman." he growled in an even deeper voice.

"Anyway, that is not the case.” She shrugged again, closing her eyes. "Now if you don't mind letting me pass." she tried to get away, but he moved closer to her again and brought his arms closer to her body to stop her. The scent of Vegeta was starting to fill her nose and she was no longer sure she wanted to leave, especially since she didn't give a fuck about Iggy. _'Damn it, why do I have to provoke him now, shut up Bulma!'_

"I know of his race. Haven't you seen the way he sticks his tongue out when you're close to him?” he said seriously, piercing her with his eyes. And for a quarter of a second, Bulma would swear she saw concern in his black orbs.

"Yeah, maybe, so what?" she asked curiously.

"It's with their tongues that reptilians of this species seek out their future partners." Vegeta announced firmly.

Bulma frowned again, squirming against the wall.

"This is bullshit!”

"Do not insult me woman. I do not speak lies.” he paused as he watched the woman's face turn red. "Or maybe you want him to court you?"

Bulma tensed and the shock made move her head backwards to look at him. Was he serious? Because if so, it was ridiculous!

"What? But no, I..." she stammered before stopping when she felt Vegeta's hands slide against the back of her thighs. She remained silent closing her eyes when he moved his hands up under her dress to her ass which he grabbed in his hands firmly to squeeze it, making her gasp.

Almost instantly the smell of Bulma's frustration and arousal exploded around Vegeta and his heart tighthen before racing.

"You maybe want him to touch you here?” he then whispered close to her ear before shifting his head to look at her. He rested his forehead against hers, savoring her jerky breathing on his face.

That's when Bulma noticed that he had moved forward again and placed one of his legs between hers. His warm body enveloped hers like the softest of blankets.

"Y-You're wrong, he's my friend!" she breathed with difficulty. She didn't notice that she had dropped her purse on the floor to place both her hands on Vegeta's shoulders. His hands continued to move on her body until they gripped her hips possessively, gently pulling her dress up and exposing her panties at the same time. She was this close to exploding from desire and jumping on him. That's all it would take.

"Or maybe you'd like him to touch you there?" Vegeta then slipped the fingers of his right hand over her panties, right between her legs, and imperceptibly touched Bulma's sex, which had been demanding so much attention for days. She muffled a moan while his other hand went to place itself on one of her buttocks to hold her firmly in place.

"S-Stop!” she tried to say, lowering her head to the side.

Vegeta smiled and just pressed his thumb against her clit making Bulma tremble so hard that she bumped her shoulders back against the wall.

"Stop..." she breathed even less convincingly, almost moaning, she just wanted him to touch her.

Vegeta withdrew his finger but let his hand hover a few millimeters from her core. He tilted his head forward and placed his lips against her cheek to whisper against her skin.

"Are you still going to go?”

There was a pause before Bulma found the courage to answer. Would he continue if she refused to go to town with Iggy? It was completely absurd. She really wanted him to continue, but she didn’t want to give in either.

"Y-Yes!" Bulma answered without much conviction.

"You are stubborn you know.” and with that he rested two of his fingers against her center, slowly rubbing small circles on the fabric of her panties which was starting to get wet. Bulma opened her mouth slightly and moaned in surprise, planting her nails in Vegeta's shoulders through his t-shirt. She was no longer able to stop him. It was just too good. He was barely touching her and she could already feel waves of pleasure spreading all over her body. She did not want to stop him.

Vegeta chuckled softly, and when Bulma looked up to glare at him, her cheeks red and frowning, he slipped his fingers under her panties to watch her reaction. Bulma's big blue eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened a little more, a gasp escaping her lips.

Inevitably, at the sight of the woman in front of him, Vegeta’s pupils dilated and the bottom of his belly tightened violently. He had told the truth when he had said that he could not help but touch her but he had to summon in him all the self control he could find so as not to kneel in front of her and taste her.

He thrusted the tip of his finger in her folds to coat it more and returned to place it against her little bundle of nerves, gently resuming his circle movements while Bulma now moaned with her head tilted back.

Unconsciously, she began to move against his hand, wanting and needing more pressure and she spread her legs a little wider to give him better access. Vegeta smirked again and he slowly picked up the pace, rubbing his own massive erection against Bulma's leg while groaning, observing each of her reactions with fiery eyes. He was also starting to pant and he plunged his nose into Bulma's neck, inhaling with pure pleasure the scent of his horny little mate, letting a deep rumble come from the back of his throat which resonated in Bulma's body. She shivered in pleasure, tensing the grip of her fingers on his shoulders.

The more he accelerated the movement of his fingers, the more she trembled and moaned, panting against him and Vegeta felt that it would not take much more to make her come. Hell, if he kept going like that, there would probably be a way for him to come too. So all of a sudden he stopped and Bulma started to moan with displeasure, grabbing and clenching her little fists in his t-shirt. She was so close to orgasm!

"Don't stop, I have to... I need to..." she said completely out of breath.

"Are you so frustrated?" Vegeta teased her in a low voice against the skin of her neck, moving his fingers around her clit. "Then say it." he ordered.

"W-What?" Bulma asked confused and moaning, tortured by the urge to come.

"You know it very well, say it." he growled as he moved his lips up against her jaw.

She shook her head imperceptibly, keeping her eyes closed, but couldn't help but say it at last.

"V-Vegeta ..." she moaned.

Hearing his name, Vegeta felt an incredible warmth spread through his body. It was the first time since he came back that she had said his name. And begging it. Finally ! It was like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Bulma moaning his name. He never thought something so insignificant could be so powerful.

"Again." he ordered, putting his fingers back where she wanted them.

Bulma arched against his hand, panting hard, and let her head fall on Vegeta's shoulder. He then inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. She couldn’t wait to come, she could feel it. The way he was touching her was just magical.

“Vegeta.”

"Again." he growled.

"V-Vegeta..." she breathed, choking out a cry. "Don't slow down, please, let me..."

"Oh, but I will make you come.” Vegeta assured her with a whisper, before tilting his head forward to lick her earlobe.

Bulma trembled with impatience at his words, clutching her fists more tightly against his chest.

"But not now.” he blurted with amusement.

Bulma looked up at him, gasping for air, a pained expression on her face as her heart was beating fast.

"W-What?"

"I have already made his job easy enough, don't you think?”

Bulma questioned him with her eyes. Make work easier for whom? Iggy? Because she was going to town with him? What the fucking was he talking about? Her mind was completely confused.

"You're not serious?” she complained as he started to extricate himself. She moved her arms around his neck in a powerful embrace to try to keep him close to her, but he grabbed her wrists to remove them with disconcerting ease.

"Vegeta, please, you can't leave me like this..." she groaned in frustration, becoming furious.

He took a step back, taking the warmth of his body and tail with him, and set about putting Bulma's dress back in place and she was staring at him with a gaping mouth. He then leaned forward to grab her jaw in his hand to lick the corner of her lips.

"Shut up. I can do whatever I please with what's mine.”

And with that he turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets, perfectly satisfied and aware of his still visible erection that was only asking to tear his pants. Bulma was probably not aware of it, but he had left his scent all over her, and the reptilian would not fail to notice it.

Bulma watched him leave completely dumbfounded, tugging at her dress on her crotch with her hands, clenching her teeth, before sliding on the floor, shaking and grumbling in frustration. _‘How can he leave me like this? On the verge of...'_

"I HATE YOU !” she suddenly yelled in the hallway at the top of her lungs, not expecting an answer because she could no longer see Vegeta.

“No you don’t.” she heard him say from afar in his deep, loud voice and in an amused tone.

Bulma remained prostrate, her eyes fixed on the floor and didn't answer anything at all, Because no, she did not hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, the sexy stuff is starting again :D woop woooop! (Am I throwing a woop woop at myself? xD YES!)
> 
> I hope you liked it, do not hesitate to leave me a comment, i always like them so much! <3 <3  
> Sorry if i sometimes respond late to them, but believe you me, i'm reading them!
> 
> Really hope you had fun, this is always kinda hard to translate...!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy all! <3 <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... <3  
> I know it's been a LONG time, couple of months acutally, or maybe even 6 month i don't know... And here is the new chapter! I apologize for the wait, really, but as some of you know, i lost this chapter and a few others, and i had the hardest time rewriting it, seriously, i was never happy. You cannot beleive how much i tried and i was never satisfied. So i decided to let it be for a while. And then i was also busy with my other stories. Now i'm not sure that i'm ok with this one, but i want to continue the story, so VOILA, i decided to stop wondering about details and just post it.  
> Thank you very much for your support as well, it helped me to have the courage to post this chapter <3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it anyway :)! And sorry again for the wait >_<
> 
> Have fun reading, let me know what you think! :) <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero: D! This is only a fanfiction! **

"I thought this would just be the two of us Bulma ..." Iggy sighed, pouting.

"Oh... But Jaco wanted to see the city too, right?" she answered hesitantly in an innocent tone, involuntarily thinking back to what Vegeta had said. Jaco had visited Earth several times before and she looked at the little alien, begging him to nod.

"Yes I guess…" Jaco shrugged.

They had arrived in one of the most beautiful and large park in the city, filled with vegetation and above all with hundred-year-old trees. This seemed to fascinate Iggy who did not have such plants on his planet and Bulma welcomed the distraction it brought to the situation. She smiled, reassuring herself and casually chatting with Jaco while enjoying the breeze on this warm end of the day, thinking of how wrong Vegeta was. There were few people and she led them on a path to the center of the park.

But all of a sudden Iggy came closer to her after she had stopped momentarily to point at the flower stalls on the side of the path, and he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. Bulma froze and her eyes widened, the entire muscles of her body tensing as she raised her head to look at Iggy who was staring at her with the biggest of smiles. She then turned her head towards Jaco, questioning him intensely with her worried eyes but he only shrugged in embarrassment.

Iggy started walking again, dragging Bulma along without giving her a choice, his hand firmly secured on her shoulder. He kept pressing her against his side and even though it had only been a minute, it felt so wrong and inappropriate. Even more so when she actually heard Iggy whistle over her head several times. The thing he always did with his snake tongue. She winced in disgust and lowered her head, trying to make herself tiny as he leaned towards her. Vegeta's voice suddenly echoed in her head, maybe he had been right all along.

Bulma just followed his movements, tense and unable to speak, sometimes looking at Jaco insistently in the hope that he could help her. She didn't want to be in Iggy's arms like that. He was her friend or at least she had believed it until now. And she had been wrong. She somehow hoped that Vegeta would appear from behind a tree to pull her out of the reptile's embrace, but of course nothing happened. Vegeta had warned her enough, hadn't he? And now she had to deal with it.

Iggy continued to slide his hand over Bulma's shoulder and was now in contact with her skin. She had a feeling his fingers were burning. But not in a good way. And the fact that he was gripping her firmly as if she was going to escape didn't help the feeling of his fingers on her skin. He then slid his hand over her hip, pressing his fingers into her flesh. Clearly not a friendly embrace.

Jaco, who was walking a little in front of them, had slowed down to get to Bulma's side. He couldn't help but look at her out of the corner of his eye and see the obvious distress on her face. He had known for some time that Iggy was attracted to her, the reptilian had made no secret of it and was visibly unaware of the bond between Bulma and Vegeta. Or maybe he just refused to acknowledge it. Jaco didn't like to see her like that, and he certainly didn't want to incur the wrath of the Prince. So when they arrived near the stalls selling food in the main park’s square, he grabbed Bulma's hand abruptly and quickly pulled her with a smile, saying that she had promised to pay them food and that they had no money from this planet. Iggy let her go with a grin on his face, not suspecting Jaco's intentions and Bulma and he ran to the first vendor who offered supposedly luxury hot dogs, Bulma mumbling a thank you to Jaco. She felt like she could breathe again.

"What was that?” she whispered without turning back to Iggy who was waiting further away while they got in the line. A few people began to stare at Jaco, a gaping child pointed at him and he turned his head to the side.

“You don’t know?” Jaco replied wearily.

“Now I do!” Bulma cut him off, huffing nervously.

"I really thought you knew about it! It's so obvious! Everybody knows!” Jaco blurted, feigning annoyance at the child who wouldn’t take his eyes off him.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Bulma asked, frowning as she placed her order.

"He told everyone at your house that he wants you to be his mate! I'm pretty sure even your neighbors know about it” Jaco replied with a laugh.

Bulma widened her eyes, refraining herself from turning to glare at Iggy. Everybody knew it but her? What else could he have said? Did he think they were together? Vegeta would most clearly kill him if Iggy tried anything towards her. She would have to talk to him to set things straight. But not now, not far from the house and certainly not far from Vegeta. The worst thing was that the feeling was not mutual at all.

For now, she picked up the hot dogs with Jaco, and after they had finished eating them quickly on a bench, Jaco sitting between them, she pretended that she had work to do in her laboratory so that she could quickly go home, not without noticing the disappointment on Iggy's face. She felt sorry for him and sad that she hadn't noticed anything before. She didn't even think he could be attracted to humans before that. She would explain it to him and he would be understanding, she was sure. She suddenly felt selfish when she thought of what she had missed by going outside with the guys instead of staying home.

The whole way back to the Capsule Corp complex, Iggy stared at her with an angry and confused look, as if he didn't understand the change of plan. But Bulma pretended not to see anything and continued to smile and chat with Jaco like if nothing had happened, still insisting she had a lot of work to do and staying physically away from Iggy, clinging to Jaco's arm like two old friends. It wasn't until she set her foot on the doorstep of her house while waving at Jaco and Iggy heading towards the ship that she finally sighed in relief, compulsively locking the door behind her.

* * *

The moment Bulma closed the door, she felt relieved. She leaned momentarily against the wall after throwing her shoes and placing her bag on the counter in the hall, thinking about the reaction she had had in the park. As she started walking around the house she wondered if she hadn't exaggerated. She did not understand her behavior. It was just a casual hug after all, nothing more, so why did she feel that if it had lasted any longer she would have end up throwing up?

The more she walked in the house, the better she felt and Bulma realized with a sigh that it was probably because Vegeta had to be there. At the bottom of the stairs she froze, staring absently at the steps leading up to the second floor, remembering with a heavy heart the first time Vegeta had been physically close to her. And how surprised she had been. She smiled inwardly before going upstairs, hearing noises coming from one of the upstairs lounges and she stopped in the hallway to listen.

“Vegetaaa ! This is just so good!” she heard, recognizing Goku's voice.

“Will you shut up you fool? I don't need to hear you commenting all the action!” Vegeta answered in his deep and annoyed voice. Bulma raised an eyebrow, in the background she could hear sounds that were probably coming from one of the televisions. What were they watching?

She quickly made her way to the entrance of the living room and came face to face with Goku and Vegeta, each sitting at the opposite side of one of the large sofas, gawking at the television. They barely noticed her and she frowned while she entered the room and walked towards the screen to see what they were watching, but from what the woman behind the screen was saying, she already knew.

“Oh great! Saiyan porn!“ she blurted, rolling her eyes in front of the cooking show.

Vegeta stared at her and a smirk spread across his face while the big woman behind the screen was slicing big chunks of meat. Vegeta was sitting in one of the corners of the sofa, resting his head on his hand and trying to look as selfless as possible, but the tip of his excited tail said otherwise.

“Bulma this is so great ! Look at this! But it makes me so huuungry!” Goku whined.

“I'm sure you've probably eaten half of the house provisions during dinner already.”

Vegeta scoffed and leaned forward on his elbows when Bulma approached them and stood in front of the television.

“This was fast woman.” Vegeta said in a low voice, clearly examining her appearance and piercing her with his eyes.

She opened her mouth to retort something, but Goku cut her off and complained, leaning to the side to try to see the screen behind her.

“Come on Bulma move! I can't see the screen anymore!”

“Goku you perfectly know you are not allowed to watch this!” she said placing her hands on her hips. “It gets you worked up before going to bed!”

“Can't help it, this is torture.” Goku answered, rubbing his stomach.

“GOKU! Don't make me tell this to Chichi!”

“Fiiiine…” Goku mumbled standing up from the sofa and pouting. “By the way what's porn?” he suddenly asked innocently, making Bulma wince while Vegeta frowned furiously at him.

“S-something you don't need to know. It's a bad word. Never repeat it Goku, got it?” she said staring at him threateningly. Goku just nodded and headed for the door, not without Bulma warning him that he had better not watch the same program in his room. She then turned to Vegeta and they stared at each other for a moment in silence. For some reason his t-shirt was gone again and Bulma forced herself with the greatest difficulty in the world not to stare at his abs. _‘Is he doing this on purpose?’_

“You've ruined my friendship with Iggy.” she then sighed, running a hand through her hair before plopping down on the sofa next to him, tilting her head back on the headrest while closing her eyes.

“It’s not a friendship if he wants to fuck you.” Vegeta growled lowly, looking back at the screen.

Bulma raised her head to turn slightly towards him when she heard nothing more.

“What, that's it?” 

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don't know.”

“Something like I told you so?”

“Maybe I don't kn…”

“Well, I told you so.” Vegeta cut her off, turning his gaze to her.

“So what now?”

“Want me to kill him?”

“WHAT? No!” Bulma straightened up to slap his shoulder.

“I might kill him anyway.”

“Stop it! There will be no killing in my house damnit! Aren't you happy I was barely out for more than an hour.” Bulma huffed.

“I am.” Vegeta said, smirking devilishly. Bulma looked at him in confusion and didn't understand what happened when he quickly grabbed the remote to turn off the television and grabbed her arm to yank her towards him. She found herself sitting on him, facing the television.

“You've been a good girl, and good girls deserve rewards.” he whispered close to her ear.

Bulma didn't even have time to take a breath that he pulled her little dress up to her hips and gripped her thighs in his hands to lift them up, crushing them against her chest. She gasped loudly as one of his arms wrapped under her knees, exposing her panties and preventing her to move.

“Vegeta!” she managed to almost shout while blushing heavily, the position not allowing a lot of air to enter her lungs.

“Be quiet. “ he hissed, gently licking her ear before nibbling on it.

The wet feeling of his tongue made her shudder and she unconsciously tilted her head back on his shoulder. It was so hot outside and his body seemed to be burning but for the moment that's all she wanted. Physical contact with him.

It took a moment for Bulma to realize when his other hand slid against the back of her thigh before his fingers softly started to tease her over her panties. She unwillingly gasped loudly out of relief, making Vegeta chuckle softly in her hear, his hot breath on her skin sending tingling all over her body. Bulma couldnt believe this was happening and her heart started to pound in her chest. She thought he would be angry, that he wouldn't talk to her for a while, anything but this, really. She wondered if he was just going to tease her again and when he pressed one of his fingers against her clit and stopped just as quickly, she almost whimpered in want.

Her eyes widened though when she felt he was slowly tearing her panties, his hot digit suddenly making contact with her skin. Bulma moaned and closed her eyes while he circled her entrance and clit, never really touching where he should and keeping a tortuous pace, coating his fingers in her juices.

“You're still so wet for me woman…” Vegeta growled against her cheek, unable to stop himself from licking her face, inhaling deeply her aroused scent. He wanted to put his fingers in his mouth to taste her, lower his pants and free his erection pushing against her ass to fuck her right there, to erase the stench of the reptilian that he could smell on her, but first things first.

He pressed two of his fingers against her little bundle of nerves and Bulma's body began to shake, her legs involuntarily tensing in the air. Even though she couldn't really move, her body strained against his torso, her head rolling to the side and panting heavily, exposing her neck to Vegeta. When he started his circular movements, Bulma trembled again, unable to stop moaning.

“Y-Yes… Yes… Yes…” she mumbled softly almost just for herself.

Her moans became louder when he teased her entrance as well, barely inching a finger inside of her. She thought her heart was going to explode, her ragged breath increasing by the second. Unconsciously she tried to push her hips against his fingers to make them go a little deeper. But the position didn't allow her to move and when Vegeta realized what she was trying, he tightened his arm under her knees.

“V-Vegeta, I c-can't breathe!” Bulma gasped, still hoping that what he was doing would not stop. Wave after wave of pleasure where building up in her body and she would not stand it if it stopped this time. She so much needed this.

“Then stop struggling.” Vegeta whispered nuzzling her check until he buried his nose in her neck, licking roughly against her pulse.

He kept his game of touching her along her slit to just below her clit, constantly switching between the two sensitive areas without removing his fingers from her. Like a little path to pleasure Bulma thought as the sensations were feeling incredible. If only he could go a bit....

“Faster...” Bulma blurted breathlessly, her chest rising and falling so fast against her tighs and knees.

“What was that?” Vegeta asked with a smile on his lips as if he did not understand.

“P-please go f-faster…” she whimpered, feeling so close to climax and afraid it would never happen. 

“There's no need to go faster Bulma...” Vegeta replied in a husky tone. “You WILL come anyway.”

Bulma shuddered at his words and with that he slowly increased the pressure of his fingers until her body suddenly tried to arch against him. The orgasm trying to explode and make its way inside her did not like the position she was in. She knew her body wanted to arch and her legs wanted to stretch to let the orgasm flow, she was so close but she couldn't move in her crushed position against Vegeta.

As if this wasn’t enough, she suddenly felt the tip of his tail rubbing against her ass and while his fingers focused on her clit, the tip slowly made its way inside her folds, deeper than his fingers did previously, curling itself to rub her just right. And although she was sure not to be able to come in this position, feeling conflicted about having his tail inside of her, the waves of pleasure crashed on her so hard but spread inside her body so slowly that she could not help several choking gasps to escape her throat. Any tingling usually spreading in a few seconds when indulging in masturbation were nothing like what she was experiencing right now.

Bulma couldnt help but cry, begging Vegeta to keep rubbing, keep rubbing, keep rubbing, waiting for the amazing explosion this would be. She begged until he finally released his grip on her, allowing her legs to fall down on each side of his and the orgasm to fully hit her, spreading all over her body. Bulma arched so violently that Vegeta grabbed her hips to hold her, one of her hand immediately wrapping around his wrist and her nails digging into his skin. Bulma's jaw dropped and she stopped breathing, the climax destroying her brain and body, his tail thrusting a few more times deeper inside of her while her walls were clenching hard on it. Her whole body spasmed crazily on top of him for what seemed like forever until she slumped hard against his chest, sweat dripping from her temple.

Vegeta slowly removed his tail from her throbbing pussy, still slowly rubbing it against her wet core. He wrapped his arm around his mate’s small twitching frame with a smirk. While her juices dripped on his pants, he stared at her flushed face before he spun her around in his arm to grab her face in his hands, brushing his lips softly against hers.

“Now go get yourself cleaned up, you still smell of the reptilian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and for your patience... ! <3  
> I hope you had fun! <3  
> As you know, writing smut in another language is not always easy, and its almost impossible to get help from translators on this one xD So i hope it wasn't too terrible.. !
> 
> ** Please stay all safe!! <3 **  
> And see you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
